Opération : Quand bébé arrive
by lilywen
Summary: FIC TERMINEE. Suite de Opération : marions-le. Severus et Harry se sont enfin unis après trois années tumultueuses... mais la vie n'est jamais un long fleuve tranquille à Poudlard, surtout lorsqu'on attend un heureux événement... Slash SSHP DMSF. MPRG.
1. Chapter 1 : Il était une fois

**DISCLAIMER** : Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas… Pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant…

**RATING** : M (comme Miam…)

Cette histoire est un **slash** (surpris… Hein ?)… Elle mettra en scène différents couples, et tout particulièrement Harry et son Sev ainsi que Drago et le Maître aux Etudes Moldues, un jeune et timide Irlandais, prénommé Seamus Finnigan… (Ils vont finir par devenir mes couples fétiches, ces quatre là, mine de rien !) D'autres couples apparaissent au fil de ce texte, entre autres Charlie et Blaise, Georges et Lee, Hermione et Ron… Bref, plein de petits couples plus heureux et amoureux que jamais…

Il y aura également des personnages de ma création : certains que vous connaissez déjà comme le petit William Grinwitch et d'autres qui apparaîtront dans cette suite.

Ce texte est la suite directe de **'Opération : Marions le'** et je ne peux que vous conseiller de lire cette première partie avant de vous lancer dans cette nouvelle fic, sinon, je crains qu'il ne vous manque un certain nombre d'information.

J'ai déjà jusqu'à l'épilogue en tête cependant je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres comportera cette histoire…

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, cette histoire est née d'un défi de ma petite sœur et béta (nadwen – à lire de toute urgence) : le but étant que j'écrive une aventure juste drôle concernant mon cher Beau Brun.

**RESUME** : Le jour du Printemps, Severus et Harry se sont enfin unis devant tous leurs amis après trois ans d'aventure tumultueuse… Tandis que le repas de mariage touche à sa fin, Beau Brun demande à tous ses amis de l'aider à réaliser une seconde opération : Alors que se passe-t-il quand Bébé arrive ? Bonne lecture à tous…

**OPERATION : Quand bébé arrive…**

**(Suite de 'OPERATION : Marions le')**

**Chapitre 1 : Il était une fois…**

« Il était une fois un roi ténébreux et solitaire qui vivait dans un château éloigné, au cœur des terres d'Ecosse. Cet homme, jugé sombre par certains de ces contemporains qui en fait, le connaissait bien mal, était un sorcier, sans doute un des plus doués de son monde. Il était capable de créer de puissants élixirs d'amour comme de mettre en bouteille la plus douloureuse des morts. Le roi était craint mais il était aussi profondément aimé et apprécié de ses proches. Un soir, une jeune princesse aux yeux verts arriva dans le palais de Poudlard et sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle chamboula complètement la vie du grand Roi des Serpents. Tout commença lorsque…

- C'est tonton 'Ry, c'est tonton 'Ry, la jolie princesse, hein…

- Dis-moi, demoiselle, ne t'ai-je pas dit de ne pas m'interrompre lorsque je te raconte une histoire ? »

La poupée aux longs cheveux roux acquiesça vigoureusement alors le blond reprit posément :

« Bien, je disais donc, que la jeune princesse aux yeux verts arriva dans le palais de Poudlard et sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle chamboula complètement la vie du grand Roi des Serpents…. Tout commença lorsque… »

Pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, Drago Malefoy fut interrompu dans son récit des plus fascinants :

« Humm… Je doute qu'Harry apprécie que tu parles encore de lui comme d'une princesse devant sa filleule. »

Un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, caché derrière une montagne impressionnante de parchemins, le maître aux Etudes Moldues se dirigea avec difficulté vers le bureau près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac de Poudlard. Seamus lâcha pêle-mêle les devoirs des troisièmes années de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Il se retourna ensuite et regarda son… ami… petit-ami… amant… compagnon… enfin bref… La situation entre eux était toujours quelque peu confuse mais là, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour s'interroger sur leur relation.

Surpris, il observa une longue minute Drago et se retint difficilement de sourire devant la scène : le Serpentard avait pris sur ses genoux la fille de Ron et d'Hermione et il semblait s'occuper de l'enfant avec une réelle attention. Dire qu'il avait craint de lui en confier la garde le temps de ses cours, le blond et la fillette paraissaient s'entendre à merveille et leur complicité lui fit curieusement plaisir. Peut-être qu'un jour, eux aussi, ils pourraient… Malheureusement, l'air particulièrement attendri de Seamus n'échappa pas au blond arrogant qui reprit aussitôt, le sortant de ses douces rêveries par son ton brusque et emporté :

« Tu ferais mieux de corriger toutes ces inepties au lieu de m'interrompre inutilement.

- Je n'ai pas…

- En plus, dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'as confié Rose le temps de ton cours ?

- Mais, je…

- Inutile de me remercier, j'attendrais que l'enfant soit parti pour réclamer mon dû. »

Le regard appuyé et pervers du blond sur une certaines partie de son anatomie fit rougir immédiatement le jeune maître aux Etudes Moldues et il fit un brusque mouvement lorsqu'il sentit une tape un peu forte contre ses fesses, visiblement un sortilège informulé lancé par Drago.

« La note de ce petit service va être salée, Seamus. Tu devrais demander une potion revigorante à Pompom pour tout à l'heure, tu en auras bien besoin, tu peux me faire confiance. »

Au visage défait et quelque peu incrédule de son amant, Drago ne put retenir un petit rire, un brin sarcastique, assez séduisant au demeurant, puis il se concentra à nouveau sur la fillette aux cheveux roux, toujours assise sur ses genoux.

« Rose, tes parents ne devraient plus trop tarder alors va vite dans la chambre pour récupérer et ranger tous tes jouets. Regarde bien sous le lit également, il ne faudrait pas que tu oublies ton doudou ou une de tes petites peluches. Seamus viendra te rejoindre et t'aider dans quelques minutes, d'accord ? »

La jeune fillette hocha la tête avec un sourire radieux. Drago était assez fier de lui, l'enfant de la belette et de Granger lui mangeait littéralement dans la main depuis le mariage du siècle. Il souleva Rose et dès qu'il la lâcha, elle courut aussitôt à travers le salon en direction de la porte de la chambre, telle une furie, bousculant légèrement au passage Seamus qui les fixait toujours avec incrédulité.

« Et dépêche-toi, demoiselle… »

Un 'oui' lointain et enthousiaste leur parvint depuis la chambre qui fit sourire le Serpentard.

N'en déplaise à cette chère Partemonia, psychomage de son état et enquiquineuse de première catégorie selon lui, s'il était capable de gérer une gamine, pire une Weasley pendant un après-midi entier et tout seul qui plus est, la preuve était faite qu'il pouvait très aisément remplacer Severus en tant que Maître des Potions, au moins le temps de son voyage de noce avec Princesse Potter. Cette vieille cinglée avait pourtant hurlé au scandale lorsqu'au cours d'une de leurs interminables séances d'introspection, il lui avait annoncé sa nomination à l'école de Poudlard.

'_Comment cela ? Une personne telle que vous, avec de graves tendances mégalomaniaques égocentriques incontrôlées, vous allez vous occuper d'enfants vulnérables et influençables, des êtres sans défense ? Minerva Mac Gonagall a donné son autorisation pour une telle ineptie. Et pourquoi ne pas avoir offert le poste à Voldemort lui-même ! C'est inimaginable, inconcevable, impensable, totalement terrifiant !'_

Et elle avait peur de quoi au juste ? Comme s'il allait martyriser ces abrutis incapables… Pas que l'envie lui en manque certes, mais il savait se tenir, il était un Malefoy, par Salazar. Tout au plus, avait-il songé à la réouverture de certaines salles interdites des cachots. Quant aux êtres sans défense, Merlin lui est témoin que cette vieille harpie n'avait pas dû croiser souvent le petit William Grinwitch, ce gryffondor était pire que les jumeaux Weasley et à son humble avis, il fallait plutôt protéger les pauvres enseignants, victimes innocentes des inventions farfelues de ce garnement. Pourtant, il entendait encore sa psychomage vociférer contre lui dans son cabinet de Sainte-Mangouste pendant des heures et des heures et des heures…

Toujours est-il que contrairement à cette chère Partemonia, le maître aux Etudes Moldues avait semblé particulièrement ravi et enthousiaste lorsque Drago avait intégré le mois dernier le corps professoral prestigieux de Poudlard. Cette même expression délicieuse se lisait à cet instant précis sur le visage de son amant depuis que Seamus l'avait surpris avec la petite Rose, confortablement installée sur ses genoux alors qu'il lui racontait une histoire : l'image parfaite du petit ami attentif et attentionné qui a accepté de lui venir en aide à la dernière minute en veillant sur la belette junior, l'exemplaire petit-ami qui prend sur son temps libre pour jouer avec une furie rousse, l'irréprochable petit-ami qui, forcément est un amour de patience, même avec l'enfant terrible issu de l'union terrifiante de Weasley et Granger… Et non, il n'exagérait pas… Certes, il y avait vu immédiatement son intérêt pour la soirée à venir et cela lui donnait simplement encore plus envie de jouer avec le Maître aux Etudes Moldues.

« Redescends un peu de ton nuage, Finnigan, ils vont bientôt revenir de Sainte-Mangouste pour annoncer la 'grande' nouvelle, comme si le fait que Granger se soit précipitée trois fois aux toilettes en moins de dix minutes ne nous avait pas très légèrement mis sur la voix…

- DRAGO ! Rose pourrait t'entendre…»

Seamus le reprit d'un regard réprobateur mais une seconde claque magique frappa un peu plus fort le maître aux Etudes Moldues qui étouffa péniblement un gémissement. Drago fit un clin d'œil suggestif à son amant qui soupira, résigné devant l'attitude particulièrement immature du blond.

« Tu me fatigues, Dray.

- Et pourtant, tu n'as encore rien vu. Sois juste un peu patient. Dès que la belette et Granger auront récupéré la petite, je vais te tuer littéralement… Une petite mort, douce et lente, et je vais te faire...

- C'est ça… Je verrais plus tard. Laisse-moi donc la surprise, pour cette fois.

- Serait-ce une tentative de rébellion et d'insolence, mon petit lion ? »

Le couple se dévisageait mais ils furent brutalement rappeler à l'ordre par Rose qui hurlait à tue-tête, la rouquine se précipita vers le blond arrogant :

« Tonton Dago, tonton Dago…

- Oui, demoiselle, un problème ?

- Trouve pas doudou lili…

- Je t'ai posé ta licorne sur le fauteuil rouge… »

Aussitôt, la fillette partit en courant vers la chambre de Seamus et un nouvel hurlement prévint les deux hommes que la furie rousse avait retrouvé la peluche en question. Le blond en profita pour se rapprocher de son petit ami et enserra doucement sa taille, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Seamus. Il commença à parsemer le cou d'une multitude de petits baisers délicats et le Maître aux Etudes Moldues se laissa docilement faire, penchant légèrement la tête pour favoriser la lente progression de Drago sur sa peau. Le serpentard se redressa pour observer les yeux de son vis-à-vis qui brillaient d'envie maintenant :

« Tu me sembles bien réceptif, mon petit lion pour quelqu'un qui voulait faire preuve de tant d'audace et d'impertinence. »

Seamus n'eut pas le temps de riposter car la bouche de Drago repartait à sa conquête. Un grognement s'échappa entre les lèvres entrouvertes du Maître aux Etudes Moldues qui avait fermé les yeux pour s'abandonner aux sensations incroyables que lui procurait le Serpentard. Une seconde fois, le blond s'écarta traîtreusement ce qui lui valut un regard exaspéré et outré :

« Tu t'amuses bien, j'espère ?

- Plutôt, oui… »

Seamus allait riposter quand des flammes vertes et intenses pétillèrent dans l'âtre et l'instant suivant, les silhouettes d'un grand rouquin efflanqué, accompagné de son épouse, jeune femme brillante aux cheveux châtains emmêlés apparaissaient dans le salon du Maître aux Etudes Moldues, ce dernier se précipita aussitôt dans leur direction pour les accueillir chaleureusement :

« Ron, Hermione, ça va ? »

Le sourire resplendissant de Ronald fit ricaner Drago qui reprit avec sarcasme :

« La réponse est plutôt évidente, il me semble, Finnigan.

- DRAY !

- Quoi ? L'air totalement abruti sur son visage est suffisamment explicite, même pour toi, non ?

- DRAGO ! »

Cette fois, Seamus se retourna vers son… ami… petit-ami… amant… compagnon… enfin bref… Là, il était bien trop furieux contre Drago pour réfléchir à sa relation avec ce m'as-tu vu arrogant, ce Serpentard imbu de lui-même, ce petit crétin insupportablement séduisant et irrésistible à son plus grand désarroi ! Le blond se dirigea vers le sofa et se réinstalla tranquillement à sa place, croisant avec élégance ses jambes dans une posture désinvolte.

« Toujours aussi agréable, Malefoy.

- A ton service, Granger. En tout cas, je vois que tout s'est bien passé à Sainte-Mangouste…

- Et je vois que tout s'est bien passé avec Rose… »

Seamus acquiesça avec ferveur, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lancer un regard admirateur et peu discret à Drago qui soupira d'exaspération. Ron regarda le maître aux Etudes Moldues, surpris et le blond enchaîna avant que la question muette du roux ne soit formulée clairement :

« Le psychopathe serpentard s'est simplement occupé de ta progéniture pendant que Seamus faisait cours à ces charmantes têtes blondes de troisième année de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Un problème avec cela, la belette ? »

Ron se retint de hurler contre le blond grâce à la main délicate de sa femme posée sur son avant-bras. Hermione se contenta de sourire et rétorqua :

« Elle ne t'a pas trop dérangé, j'espère ? »

Le blond se contenta d'un vague acquiescement mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre au couple qu'une furie courait vers eux en hurlant à tue-tête.

« P'pa, maman…

- Rose. »

Le rouquin avait attrapé au vol la fillette et la fit tournoyer autour de lui, l'enfant riait aux éclats dans les bras de son père.

« Alors, tu as été bien sage pendant notre absence… »

Rose secoua énergiquement la tête de bas en haut. Ron embrassa le bout du nez de la fillette en signe de récompense et la reposa délicatement au sol.

« C'est bien, ma chérie. Tu diras merci à Seamus.

- Et à Drago, renchérit Hermione en grondant du regard son mari. »

Ce dernier soupira mais résigné, il demanda à Rose :

« Où sont tes affaires, ma chérie ? Nous devons rentrer sans trop tarder maintenant.

- Dans la chambre… z'ai tout mis tous mes zouets ensemble comme tonton Dago a dit. »

La demoiselle tira son père par le bas de sa robe, l'entraînant vers la pièce attenante, laissant dans le salon sa mère et le couple improbable. Drago profita de l'inattention de Seamus, trop absorbé par le passage éclair de l'enfant pour se relever et se rapprocher de lui. Il l'enlaça par la taille sous le regard un brin moqueur d'Hermione :

« J'ai l'impression que tout va bien pour vous, on ne va donc pas s'attarder davantage.

- Brillante idée, Granger. Pas que votre compagnie me dérange outre mesure mais Finnigan me doit un petit service. »

L'amusement se lisait dans les yeux couleur noisette de la jeune femme qui s'était habitué au comportement du Serpentard envers son ami et sous ses airs de dangereux obsédé sexuel, elle ne doutait plus du tout des réels sentiments qui animaient Malefoy. Elle ne put retenir un léger sourire et déclara avec tout le sérieux dont elle pouvait faire preuve à cet instant :

« Ce ne serait pas le fait de lui avoir confié Rose qui te vaut ce service en retour, Seam. »

Les joues du Maître aux Etudes Moldues se teintèrent aussitôt d'un splendide rouge carmin et il baissa les yeux, gêné par la perspicacité légendaire d'Hermione tandis que son… ami… petit-ami… amant… compagnon… enfin bref… Là, il aurait volontiers étranglé le blond qui se moquait ouvertement de lui et le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise devant son amie en accentuant perversement son étreinte autour de sa taille. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix enjouée et enthousiaste de Ron qui revenaient de la chambre avec dans ses bras sa fille :

« Ca y est, on est prêt, 'Mione ! Rose a toutes ses affaires.

- On va pouvoir partir tout de suite alors… Je suis réellement épuisée.

- Tiens donc… Comme c'est curieux et surprenant. »

Seamus se dégagea rudement de l'étreinte du Serpentard, il lança un regard lourd de reproche au blond qui s'offusqua aussitôt :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? »

Devant une telle mauvaise foi, Seamus soupira et regarda d'un air particulièrement contrit et désolé ses amis. Au bout de quelques secondes, il tendit machinalement le pot de poudre de cheminette à Hermione, la jeune femme prit une lourde poignée de la poussière verte et le remercia d'un bref hochement de tête et d'un sourire lumineux. Ron qui tenait toujours sa fille pénétra en premier dans les flammes magiques, suivi aussitôt par la plus jeune ministre de tous les temps. Alors que Rose agitait frénétiquement la main en signe d'au revoir, Hermione annonça leur destination et en disparaissant dans l'âtre, elle s'écria un 'A dimanche' qui se perdit dans les crépitements du feu. Seamus se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il sentit Drago tout contre lui et nul doute que le blond avait parfaitement entendu Hermione :

« Comment ça ? A dimanche ?

- En fait… Euh… Nous sommes attendus tous les deux au terrier ce week-end.

- Tiens donc… Et tu comptais m'en informer à quel moment au juste ?

- En fait, je… Charlie m'a envoyé un hibou avant-hier et il a insisté sur le fait que Molly comptait vraiment sur nous deux. Elle organise un repas en famille pour le retour de Severus et Harry et apparemment, il est hors de question pour nous de décliner l'offre…

- Par Salazar, repas dominical avec tout le clan belette pour fêter sa sérénissime Princesse, je ne suis pas sûr de résister, Finnigan…

- S'il te plaît, Dray…

- Et en plus, on va forcément avoir droit à l'annonce officielle de Granger devant toute la petite famille, rien ne me sera donc épargné.

- DRAGO !

- Quoi encore ?

- Rien, absolument rien… Je… »

Cependant, Seamus fut interrompu dans sa piètre diatribe par la découverte sensuelle de la bouche du blond qui parsemait son cou de baisers brûlants. Il grogna pour la forme, tentant de lui échapper mais il se laissa finalement emporté par les lèvres expertes du Serpentard. Drago resserra son étreinte autour de la taille du gryffondor et l'entraîna facilement vers le sofa à quelques pas d'eux.

Le blond dévorait avec patience et détermination la peau pâle derrière le lobe de son oreille. Le Maître aux Etudes Moldues répétaient dans une litanie infinie des 'Dray' et gémissait littéralement de bien-être, Drago avait si aisément plaqué le corps du plus petit contre les coussins et avait glissé entre ses cuisses pour accentuer les sensations, il appuyait avec précision et persévérance sur l'entrejambe, prodiguant des mouvements explicites, d'avant en arrière, faisant perdre les dernières lueurs de lucidité à son amant si parfait. Salazar, jamais il ne regrettait ces moments là car Seamus était tout ce qu'il attendait, il était d'une douceur étonnante, d'une fragilité touchante, il était en même temps si passionné et emporté, il se livrait totalement à lui, sans aucune concession, sans aucune retenue. Son côté narcissique et quelque peu mégalomane était sans aucun doute flatté par les réactions de son petit lion, finalement, il se releva légèrement :

« Ce n'est pas que l'envie m'en manque mais j'ai oublié de te dire… »

Seamus était groggy, perdu et ne savait pas s'il devait tuer Drago ou le supplier pour reprendre cette torture délicieuse, il sentit la main du Serpentard glisser contre lui et se cambra malgré lui alors qu'un sourire victorieux éclairait le visage de son bourreau :

« Tsssss… Un peu de tenue, Monsieur Finnigan…

- Tu es un tel salopard, Malefoy…

- Voyons, mon cher petit lion et puis, j'ai oublié de te dire…

- Quoi ?

- Tu as reçu un hibou pendant ton cours, un message de Princesse Potty. »

La main coquine avait glissé cette fois dans un repli caché de la robe du Serpentard et Drago en sortit un parchemin cacheté, il se releva complètement et s'installa à l'autre bout du canapé. Il tendit à son amant le papier roulé. Seamus déchira hâtivement le sceau, il commença aussitôt la lecture des lignes écrites avec soin par Harry.

_« Mon cher Seam, _

_J'ai été ravi de lire ton dernier message, d'autant que tu semblais des plus heureux – par contre que Filleul de mon Amour puisse être d'une quelconque façon responsable de ton bonheur, me laisse pour le moins perplexe et désorienté, mais laissons cela pour l'instant, si tu le veux bien. _

_Pour ma part, je crois sincèrement que je suis actuellement au paradis. Sev est réellement exceptionnel, parfait et je ne te parle pas seulement de l'amant prodigieux (Ne rougis pas, Seam), il est aussi un compagnon attentif, protecteur, vigilant et tendre. Je le découvre encore, moi qui croyais le connaître si parfaitement. Ce voyage est absolument magique, encore plus que tout ce que j'avais pu escompter. Nous sommes actuellement sur une petite île du Pacifique, déserte et je n'ai pas de mots assez forts pour te dire à quel point je suis comblé par mon époux. Même si je souhaiterai rester à tout jamais seul avec lui, j'ai également hâte de tous vous revoir et vous narrer ce mois merveilleux. _

_Je n'ose te demander comment Filleul de mon Amour gère la situation avec les élèves et en particulier avec mes petits gryffondors… A-t-il déjà attenté à la vie de William ? Je sais que j'ai mis en garde ce garnement plusieurs fois mais il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête. Sérieusement, préviens Minerva aux moindres doutes, tu sais que Drago est capable de rouvrir certaines salles des cachots… Merlin, j'en tremble. Et toi, comment gères-tu son installation dans tes appartements ? Si tu ne l'as pas encore tué, je te rappelle qu'il te reste encore quatre jours avant notre retour et sache que je te serais éternellement redevable… Surtout brûle ce message après sa lecture, je ne voudrais pas que Sev me reproche d'avoir fomenté un complot contre son si précieux filleul ! _

_Nous avons reçu également un hibou de Charlie et Blaise. Apparemment, vous êtes tous conviés au Terrier pour notre retour. J'espère que nous aurons quelques minutes pour finaliser la première étape de notre petite opération secrète. J'ai tellement hâte si tu savais… Au fait, Hermione et Ron m'ont également parlé d'une surprise : sais-tu de quoi il s'agit ? Je dois reconnaître que je n'ai absolument aucune idée. _

_Je te laisse, Seam… Fais attention à toi, méfie-toi bien du diable blond qui partage ton lit… N'oublie pas qu'il reste avant tout un Serpentard, je parle en toute connaissance de cause…_

_Avec toute mon affection, _

_Harry… »_

Seamus serra fermement le parchemin et se releva, il jeta dans les flammes le papier qui se consuma rapidement, se tortillant étrangement au fur et à mesure que le feu l'attaquait. Il se retourna et fut surpris par le regard goguenard de Drago :

« Amour de mon Parrain va bien…

- Plutôt, d'après ce qu'il m'écrit.

- Et je suppose que Princesse est encore en train de fomenter quelque chose… Pauvre de nous.

- Je ne…

- Je t'en prie, Seam… Ne me dis pas qu'il ne manigance pas un de ces coups fumeux, tu n'aurais pas brûlé ce parchemin sinon… »

Se sentant pris en faute, le Maître aux Etudes Moldues ne put s'empêcher de rougir furieusement.

« Je… Je… »

Drago ricana ouvertement et rétorqua :

« Comme s'il pouvait duper et manipuler aussi facilement l'unique héritier des Serpentards, humble et méritant disciple du roi…

- Tu parles de toi, là ?

- De qui d'autre ?

- Humble… Je… Tu sais, si tu as certaines qualités, Drago, je te jure que l'humilité n'en fait absolument pas partie…

- Crois-tu ?

- Drago, tu as prévu une séance avec Partemonia prochainement ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je crains que cela ne s'impose.

- Malheureusement pour toi, je crains d'avoir des projets bien plus stimulants… »

Drago se rapprocha de son amant, debout devant la vaste cheminée où avait disparu il y a encore peu de temps la famille Weasley. De toute façon, Seamus lui devait une nuit de folie pour s'être occupé avec tant de patience de la furie rousse. Il avait vraiment l'intention de le tuer, lentement, profondément et comme tout Malefoy, il tenait toujours ses promesses, il était homme de parole et d'honneur. Après quelques baisers effleurés sur ses joues rougies, sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, il souleva le corps plus léger du Maître aux Etudes Moldues, sa main droite sagement posée au bas des reins tandis qu'il avait passé son bras gauche sous les jambes repliées du gryffondor. Son petit lion lui souriait adorablement et se laissa gentiment porter jusqu'à sa chambre. La nuit s'annonçait longue, la nuit s'annonçait épuisante, éreintante même, la nuit s'annonçait simplement délicieuse…

Loin, très loin du château de Poudlard et des discussions enfiévrées qui se poursuivaient avec ardeur dans la chambre du Maître aux Etudes Moldues, au cœur du Pacifique, sur une île déserte paradisiaque, deux professeurs de magie, parmi les plus réputés de toute la Grande-Bretagne, si ce n'est du monde, étaient tendrement enlacés. A la terrasse de leur cabane en bois, assis sur une méridienne, ils écoutaient simplement le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur le sable blanc. Le plus jeune des deux, un petit brun au sourire malicieux, au regard émeraude fascinant, aux cheveux en bataille, aux yeux de tous, un homme au physique des plus remarquables et remarqués, était installé confortablement, calé contre le torse de son amant qui enlaçait sa taille avec tendresse. Il occupait maintenant cette place chaque soir depuis presque un mois pour son plus grand plaisir.

Le jeune homme se retourna légèrement afin d'embrasser ou pour être plus exact, afin de dévorer avec gourmandise son cher Severus, remontant avec délicatesse vers la mâchoire masculine. Harry ne se rassasiait jamais de son odeur tellement puissante, depuis la toute première fois où il s'était jeté sur lui lors d'un entraînement en septième année, au commencement de leur liaison. Les lèvres rougies et sensuelles taquinaient la peau sensible du cou, suivant le trajet de la jugulaire et remontaient doucement vers la bouche du Maître des Potions avec une habileté indéniable. Il se sentit brusquement basculé entre le dossier de la méridienne et le corps de son amant. Harry ne put retenir un gémissement, il soupirait de bien-être. Les mains pâles et fines, expertes en maniement de produits dangereux le caressaient, la main droite dégageait habilement la chemise entrouverte du plus jeune. Severus dessinait de son index les courbes de son corps, les muscles de son torse avant de glisser vers les hanches fines.

« Je suis fatigué, Sev, si on allait dans la chambre…

- Tu es certain d'être fatigué ou tu souhaites juste rejoindre au plus vite notre lit ?

- Qui sait… Qui sait…

- Tu es diabolique, Harry… »

Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude souriait. Merlin, il avait réussi. Après trois années interminables à espérer de toute son âme, de tout son cœur, Sev l'avait épousé devant tous ses amis. Il était si tendre, si passionné, il aimait ses baisers, ses caresses, sa mauvaise foi, son entêtement, il l'aimait tellement et depuis si longtemps… Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose désormais, cependant il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien, il ne renoncerait pas à son rêve. Certainement pas aussi près du but. Même Filleul de son Amour avait promis de l'aider dans cette nouvelle opération… Jusqu'à ce que Bébé arrive… Oh oui, il aurait un enfant de Sev. Foi de Potter.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2 : Il était une fois Georges l

**Résumé** : Et oui, les hostilités commencent, le plan de bataille prend forme ! Harry et ses alliés s'organisent pour que Severus acceptent de devenir père avec son cher et tendre gryffondor. Que va-t-il se passer ? Quel plan machiavélique a prévu tout ce petit monde pour le retour du célèbre couple après le voyage de noce ? Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos messages ! Bises lilywen…

PS : 3615, ma life… et on continue… Mon ordi après une lutte acharnée a rendu l'âme ! Petite pensée pour lui (et pour moi par la même occasion… Ben oui quoi je l'avais seulement depuis un an et demi ! Donc, ce n'est pas très cool… Bien sûr garantie expirée…) On peut dire que ça ne m'a pas tellement aidée, déjà que j'étais un peu en manque d'inspiration, si on ajoute à ça des contingences matérielles, et voilà… Bref, donc pas de scandale pour le retard dans mes publications (inutile de sortir les armes… Je me rends de suite, de toute façon…), je suis désolée mais je fais ce que je peux compte tenu de mon travail et de mes diverses occupations… J'accepte bien sûr tous les messages d'encouragement (surtout) ! A très bientôt…

**OPERATION : Quand bébé arrive…**

**(Suite de 'OPERATION : Marions le')**

**Chapitre 2 : Il était une fois Georges l'alchimiste…**

Depuis sa cinquième année d'étude à Poudlard, Blaise Zabini était reconnu de tous pour sa beauté peu commune. Le métis était grand, sublime, alliant à la perfection élégance et virilité, finesse et humour, intelligence et force. Alors qu'il n'était encore qu'élève dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie, il était déjà devenu légendaire auprès de ses pairs pour ses innombrables aventures torrides : on savait en effet de notoriété publique qu'il était une sorte de Don Juan au charme époustouflant et au charisme incroyable et personne ne semblait pouvoir lui résister.

Quelques mois seulement après la défaite du Lord noir, alors que la vie reprenait doucement ses droits, Blaise Zabini avait été classé parmi les plus beaux célibataires de Grande-Bretagne et effectivement, il semblait être, aux yeux des dames bien pensantes de la très célèbre revue féminine 'Sorcière Hebdo', un parti des plus enviables de ce monde. Pour preuve, s'il en fallait, il était arrivé à chaque fois, troisième du prestigieux classement, juste derrière Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, rien de moins…

Bien loin de se sentir mortifié par une telle marque de considération, il avait décidé d'en tirer avantage et cette renommée lui avait permis d'user et d'abuser de son charme auprès des plus beaux spécimens masculins d'Angleterre. Il avait enchaîné conquête sur conquête, batifolant au gré de ses humeurs, et ce pendant les trois années qui avaient suivi l'après-guerre. Il ne restait jamais longtemps avec ses amants, une nuit, rarement plus, aucun engagement d'aucune sorte : il profitait simplement de toutes les jolies et adorables créatures qui peuplaient ce pays. Certains, médisant à son propos, arguaient que seul le sexe lui importait… Sans doute, avaient-ils raison, du moins, le métis n'aurait pas nié ce reproche qu'on lui faisait, mais, il était encore jeune et plein d'allant. De toute façon, il était persuadé qu'il avait toute la vie devant lui et qu'il pouvait bien butiner encore avant de trouver celui qui lui ferait oublier définitivement tous les autres, en un mot : la perle rare.

Fut un temps, pas si lointain d'ailleurs, il avait vraiment cru avoir trouvé celui qui lui ferait perdre l'esprit… Et la liberté.

C'était au cours d'une de ces soirées mortellement ennuyeuses, données au ministère en l'honneur des héros de la guerre. Tous ceux qui avaient œuvré en faveur de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient présents : les Weasley, Drago, Pansy… Et combien d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment ? Blaise avait parlé un moment avec les anciens de Serpentard avant de finalement s'éloigner vers une des grandes baies vitrées. Il détestait sincèrement ce genre de cérémonie pompeuse où tout n'était qu'hypocrisie. Il n'avait en fait qu'une idée en tête : repérer une gentille petite créature pour la nuit à venir, il était simplement hors de question qu'il rentre seul ce soir.

Pendant de longues minutes, il avait scruté la salle avec attention, cherchant avec désespoir un possible partenaire qui se serait malheureusement égaré au milieu de cette foule, somme toute très gryffondoresque. En vain. Heureusement, le destin et surtout l'incompétence avérée de l'organisateur de cette cérémonie l'avaient judicieusement placé à la droite du principal invité, en lieu et place de Ronald Weasley. Inespéré… D'autant qu'Harry Potter était franchement sublime dans cette robe assortie à la couleur de ses yeux émeraude, il était simplement magnifique et foutrement tentant. Pourtant, jamais, ô grand jamais Blaise n'avait envisagé le brun comme une éventualité, si plaisante fut-elle.

Il avait entamé la discussion avec Harry, sans réelle conviction mais force était de constater qu'au bout de quelques minutes, ils riaient et plaisantaient ensemble, se rappelant de leurs années passées à Poudlard, laissant sous silence certains souvenirs plus douloureux de la guerre contre le mage noir, faisant fi des autres invités à la table. Comme le brun ne semblait pas farouche et légèrement grisé par les alcools que l'on servait à profusion, Blaise n'avait guère hésité et très rapidement, il avait soufflé des propos équivoques si près de l'oreille de son voisin qu'il pouvait s'enivrer de son odeur, posant à dessein sa main, ça et là, sur son épaule, sur sa cuisse, remontant langoureusement vers son aine. Harry semblait jouer avec lui en retour, d'une façon qu'il n'aurait pu que qualifier d'éhontée, il avait donc continué, draguant de plus en plus ouvertement le survivant. Certains à leur table semblaient s'offusquer de leur attitude bien peu correcte dans ce genre de soirée, en particulier Severus Snape. Salazar ! Qu'il avait été naïf ! Et par Merlin, Potter pouvait être un tel enfoiré de Serpentard…

Oh oui, à l'époque, il n'avait absolument pas compris que les regards courroucés du Maître des Potions étaient ceux de la jalousie, que la Princesse des gryffondors n'était peut-être pas si pure que tout le monde se plaisait à la croire et que Blanche-Neige l'avait en fait honteusement utilisé. Evidemment, lorsque la soirée s'était achevée, il avait raccompagné Harry chez lui et ils avaient naturellement fini la nuit ensemble. Sincèrement, ce fut l'une des meilleures baises de sa vie. Potter était insatiable, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement et quant à l'innocence des lions, au temps pour lui, il faudrait sérieusement qu'il songe à revoir ses a priori, il pensa également que la perle rare était peut-être arrivée plus tôt que prévu pour chambouler complètement son existence.

Cette relation ne dura cependant que quelques semaines, elle fut torride, passionnée, sulfureuse et tempétueuse et elle défraya les chroniques des plus grands journaux du monde magique, de 'la gazette du sorcier' en passant par 'le chicaneur', sans oublier, bien entendu le célèbre magazine 'Sorcier têtu' (1), première revue destinée à la communauté sorcière homosexuelle anglaise.

Finalement, après quelques temps de débauche effrénée, ils se séparèrent d'un commun accord. Même si, à l'époque, Harry ne lui avait pas clairement expliqué les raisons de leur rupture, il avait compris que si lui se sentait parfaitement libre de toute attache, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas du brun qui se languissait d'un homme qui, apparemment, le repoussait depuis pas mal de temps. Le Survivant semblait souffrir profondément de cette situation. Blaise avait aussitôt pensé que cet inconnu devait être un sombre abruti pour faire fi des qualités indéniables du Gryffondor entre des draps et laisser partir une créature aussi délicieusement tentante qu'Harry. Il ignorait alors qu'il s'agissait du plus célèbre des Maîtres des Potions, Severus Snape.

Malgré leur rupture, ils s'étaient revus épisodiquement, surtout lors de quelques réceptions assommantes, organisées par le ministère. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient, le même scénario se reproduisait presque immanquablement. Blaise aimait réellement taquiner le brun comme depuis leur première nuit ensemble, il avait gardé cette habitude. Il s'amusait à le draguer effrontément, rien que pour le plaisir de le voir rougir. Inévitablement, le Gryffondor répondait, ne voulant rien céder au Serpentard et le jeu était réellement grisant au moins autant que le whisky-pur-feu ou la vodka-avada que l'on servait sans mesure aux invités. Ainsi, même après leur rupture, ils avaient souvent terminé la soirée dans le même lit, étant tous les deux parfaitement conscients qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un petit arrangement tacite entre amis, rien de plus. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que pour Harry, il n'y aurait jamais que cet inconnu et lui, il patientait, espérant que cette fameuse perle rare croise son chemin un jour prochain… En attendant, il ne renonçait pas à son activité favorite : batifoler et butiner entre tous ses charmants sorciers qui peuplaient l'Angleterre…

C'était indirectement les manigances de Blanche-Neige qui l'avait conduit aujourd'hui dans cet appartement londonien où il venait juste d'emménager. Ca et là, quelques valises et cartons magiquement rétrécis traînaient encore, il n'avait même pas pris le temps de les ranger d'un sortilège de lévitation. Simplement, il avait encore du mal à y croire, à réaliser tout ce qui avait changé dans sa vie en si peu de temps… Oui, lui, Blaise Zabini, séducteur invétéré, s'était définitivement casé ! Il était avec Charlie Weasley maintenant et il n'avait réellement plus aucune envie d'aller voir ailleurs, il n'avait curieusement aucun doute quant à leur avenir. Leur relation avait débuté naturellement lorsque Charlie et lui s'étaient trouvés impliqués dans le plan tordu du Survivant pour épouser le terrible Maître des Potions et dire qu'il avait cru depuis leur rupture qu'Harry se languissait de Drago. On peut dire qu'il était tombé de haut, de très haut même en découvrant la véritable identité du mystérieux amant d'Harry.

Aussi tortueux et bancale qu'ait été le stratagème de Princesse Potter, le mariage du siècle avait bel et bien eu lieu à Poudlard, il y a maintenant presque un mois. Toute la haute société sorcière était présente pour cet événement extraordinaire et la journée avait été parfaitement réussie, à tous points de vue. Les deux époux étaient partis dès le lendemain pour convoler en juste noce et se trouvaient maintenant de l'autre côté de la planète sur une île déserte et paradisiaque d'après ce que Seamus avait expliqué à Charlie. Le Maître des potions et le brun devaient revenir le week-end prochain et l'ensemble de la tribu Weasley préparaient les festivités pour que leur retour soit absolument inoubliable. Oh bien sûr, Blaise n'était pas dupe et les venues fréquentes de Georges chez eux depuis deux jours cachaient bien plus et lui laissaient présager que les ennuis reprendraient plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour dire 'Quidditch' le matin d'un match 'gryffondor-serpentard' dans la grande salle de Poudlard.

Blaise soupira, sans doute pour la millième fois. Lui d'habitude si gracieux, élégant et distingué, était présentement avachi sur le vieux canapé de son cher et tendre dresseur de dragon, celui-là même qu'il attendait depuis presque une heure. Dire qu'il avait réservé dans le meilleur restaurant du quartier sorcier d'Edinbourg pour passer une soirée délicieuse avec le rouquin, il avait espéré que la nuit serait torride, chaude, brûlante, éreintante aussi mais c'était sans compter sur le monstre qui résidait en ce lieu… Une nouvelle fois, Médilord, réincarnation miniature de Voldemort avait fait en sorte que ces projets tombent à l'eau, à croire que la sale bestiole était dotée d'un sixième sens qui lui permettait de savoir à quel moment il pourrait lui nuire le plus et non il n'exagérait absolument pas. C'était désormais un fait établi à ses yeux !

D'ailleurs, Blaise songeait de plus en plus sérieusement à utiliser une quelconque potion pour régler définitivement son problème… Bien sûr, je suis certain qu'étant très au fait des lois et coutumes sorcières, vous vous apprêtez à hurler au scandale avec juste raison en apprenant que le métis songeait sérieusement à occire l'adorable petit dragon de son amant… Evidemment, s'agissant d'une espèce en voie de disparition dans toutes les contrées d'Europe Occidentale, ce crime serait passible des plus sévères sanctions, mais, là, très sincèrement, Blaise Zabini s'en fichait royalement. Il avait faim, il ne voulait pas attendre davantage. Il voulait aussi rejoindre au plus vite cet hôtel cossu et romantique où il avait réservé une suite nuptiale, il voulait baiser son amant jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écroulent, ensemble, épuisés et groggys. Sincèrement, il en avait plus qu'assez de cette situation ridicule. Il attendait depuis si longtemps et Charlie était toujours dans sa chambre à discuter avec 'son bébé'…

Enfin discussion n'était peut-être pas le terme adéquate. On l'entendait hurler au travers de la fine cloison… Probablement que tous les sorciers du chemin de traverse entendaient Charlie expliquer avec 'pédagogie' à Voldy junior qu'organiser un barbecue géant dans son appartement était définitivement une mauvaise idée. Un crépitement dans la cheminée et une lumière d'un vert magique et étrange sortirent Blaise de ses funestes pensées de torture contre ce pauvre animal sans défense :

« Salut, beau-frère…

- Georges, que me vaut le déplaisir de ta venue ?

- Trop aimable, beau-frère… Je me ferais une joie de rapporter fidèlement tes propos à Charlie et il appréciera à sa juste valeur le chaleureux accueil que tu as réservé à un membre très estimé de sa famille.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas me réjouir comme il se doit mais Voldy Junior suffit amplement à me pourrir la vie et je n'ai certainement pas besoin de toi ici et surtout pas ce soir. Charlie est déjà suffisamment occupé, nous n'avons après tout qu'UNE petite heure de retard…

- Serais-tu légèrement contrarié ?

- Crois-tu ? »

Nettoyant avec négligence sa cape légèrement salie par le voyage en cheminette, le jumeau Wealsey s'avança dans le salon et s'installa tranquillement à côté du métis, il ricanait ouvertement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Weasley ? La visite d'hier matin n'était-elle pas amplement suffisante ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Pardon de te contrarier mais au cas où cette information n'aurait pas encore percuté ton petit cerveau embrumé, j'habite ici désormais…

- Et…

- Et ce sont donc forcément mes affaires par voie de conséquence. Je m'inquiète d'autant plus que je n'ai aucun doute que le retour prochain de Potter est lié à tes nombreuses visites… Alors, peut-être, estimes-tu que je ne suis pas concerné et sans doute, ne le suis-je pas directement mais j'ai tout de même le droit de m'alarmer lorsque vous complotez tous comme des apprentis Serpentards. Dois-je te rappeler que les véritables membres de cette maison ont dû avec un talent indéniable réparer toutes vos erreurs pour que Blanche-Neige épouse son prince ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Inutile de jouer les innocents, Georges, je ne suis absolument pas dupe de ton manège.

- Quel…

- N'insulte pas mon intelligence, veux-tu ?

- N'importe quoi !

- C'est ça ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ?

- Rien…

- Ben voyons, c'est étrange parce que j'ai vu Drago hier soir et il semblait pourtant de mon avis. Il est persuadé que son petit lion lui cache également quelques informations essentielles concernant son parrain et Princesse…

- Quel rapport avec moi ?

- Il t'a vu.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, il t'a vu… Dans l'allée des embrumes. Il avait besoin de quelques ingrédients supplémentaires pour ses cours de potions et il t'a aperçu, sortant d'un certain magasin assez douteux. »

Malgré l'interrogatoire, Georges ne semblait pas le moins du monde déstabilisé.

« Est-il utile de rappeler que Fred et moi tenons une boutique de farces et attrapes et que souvent, nous nous rendons dans certaines boutiques pour nos futures expériences.

- C'est ça, très crédible… Enfin, Seamus a rougi lorsque Drago lui a demandé ce que vous trafiquiez tous les trois !

- Seamus rougit dès que Drago lui parle de toute façon.

- Tu n'as pas complètement tort sur ce point mais cela n'enlève rien à la situation présente.

- Qui est…

- Que vous préparez un coup fumeux contre Snape et j'ose espérer que cela n'a rien à voir avec la décision de notre chère Princesse annoncée lors du mariage… »

Blaise fut interrompu par un nouveau claquement de porte :

« ET INUTILE DE ME FAIRE SES YEUX LARMOYANTS ! TU ES PUNI AU MOINS JUSQU'A DEMAIN MATIN…

- Je doute que la miniature se remette d'une telle sanction. »

Le rouquin se retourna vers son amant, un air clairement paniqué sur chacun de ses traits :

« Tu crois, j'ai été trop sévère avec Médi ! Je le savais… Je vais…

- Je plaisantais, Charlie… Je plaisantais ! Cette fichue bestiole a failli faire flamber tout l'immeuble au cas où tu aurais oublié cet insignifiant détail…

- Mais c'est encore un bébé, il ne se rend pas compte, tu le sais bien…

- Charlie, si on pouvait passer à autre chose ! Dois-je te rappeler que nous avons une réservation au 'Palais du Sorcier' et que nous avons seulement UNE HEURE ET DEMIE de retard ?

- Inutile de me parler sur ce ton, Zabini, je n'ai pas oublié et je ne suis pas sourd ! Oh… Georges, tu es là ?

- Merci d'enfin remarquer ma présence, grand frère…

- Je t'ai attendu toute la journée… Viens vite ! Suis-moi… Dans la cuisine… »

Oubliant complètement le métis, Charlie se précipita vers la pièce mitoyenne, suivi aussitôt par l'autre rouquin qui ricanait moqueusement devant la mine défaite de Blaise. Le serpentard s'écria avec colère :

« MAIS BORDEL ! CHARLIE… »

Le dresseur de dragon se retourna aussitôt vers son amant, un air désolé, peint adorablement sur ses traits délicats et réguliers :

« J'en ai pour une minute, mon amour… C'est important, tu sais.

- C'est aussi ce que tu as dit, tout à l'heure, à propos de Voldy junior, Charlie !

- Mais… »

Devant l'air peiné de son rouquin, Blaise préféra couper court :

« C'est bon, tu as gagné. Cinq minutes… Pas plus… Sinon autant annuler la réservation ! »

Charlie lui adressa un de ses sourires lumineux qui le transformait à chaque fois en un pitoyable poufsouffle. Salazar ! Il était un Serpentard et il était temps que son gryffon le comprenne également. Blaise se reprit aussitôt :

« En tout cas, je te préviens charitablement, complote autant que tu voudras avec Georges mais ne viens pas pleurer ensuite et me demander de réparer tes bêtises, je t'aurai suffisamment prévenu comme ça, il me semble ! »

Dans un geste assez puéril de protestation, Blaise croisa ses bras contre son torse :

« Et, par pitié, ne traîne pas trop… »

Le métis se laissa retomber sur le sofa et se concentra avec obstination sur les flammes tremblotantes dans l'âtre, ignorant clairement les deux autres sorciers qui se tenaient toujours devant la porte de la cuisine. Charlie regarda avec une bouffée de tendresse son homme. D'accord, objectivement, ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis très longtemps mais il était certain de ses sentiments pour lui. Lorsque l'air de rien, Blaise lui avait proposé de s'installer dans son appartement, il n'avait jamais été plus heureux de toute sa vie… Pour plus de commodités, soit disant… Il n'avait pas été dupe une seule seconde. Le métis avait attendu sa réponse en retenant son souffle, visiblement inquiet qu'il puisse refuser.

Charlie trouvait que le serpentard était absolument adorable et si sexy sous ses airs butés et renfrognés et il se retint de se jeter sur lui pour lui prouver à quel point il avait, lui aussi, hâte de quitter leur appartement. Il ferait en sorte que cette nuit, le métis perde la raison ! Définitivement ! Il allait le combler au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Sur l'honneur de tous les dresseurs de dragon ! Il regarda son amant, fier de sa résolution, puis son frère, juste un instant avant d'entrer rapidement dans la petite cuisine. Georges le suivit sans attendre, ferma la porte et lança un sortilège de silence.

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu venu si tard ?

- J'ai enfin récupéré les deux derniers ingrédients de la potion… Je n'ai pas eu de grandes difficultés pour la pierre de Saturne…

- Et les cinq cils de Phénix…

- Très différent… Je t'assure que ça n'a vraiment pas été simple.

- Je m'en doute, tu sais, de son côté, Seamus a profité du fait que Drago surveillait Rose à sa demande, pour fouiller partout dans la réserve de Severus.

- Tiens, on dirait que notre petit gryffondor commence à grandir… Il manipule maintenant le grand Drago Malefoy, sous ses airs d'ange d'innocence…

- Oui, c'est sûr, en tout cas, il m'a prévenu ce matin qu'il n'avait pas réussi à trouver les fameux cils de Phénix…

- Rien de bien étonnant… Ayant déjà exploré l'antre de Snape lorsque Fred et moi étions encore de jeunes et inconscients sorciers, je me doute que si notre cher Maître des Potions a en sa possession ce trésor inestimable, Seamus n'aurait jamais pu le dénicher, même en un millier d'années…

- Et toi, comment as-tu réussi ?

- Une négociation ferme et difficile avec Gordon, tu sais celui qui se trouve près de l'échoppe de Burke dans l'allée des embrumes… Il m'a donné tout ce dont nous avons besoin, en échange de mes bons et loyaux services…

- Pardon ?

- Que veux-tu ? Il fallait bien cela, au marché noir, j'en aurais eu pour une véritable fortune… Ce vieux scélérat a demandé au plus grand Alchimiste de ce siècle, selon ses dires, en l'occurrence, votre humble et dévoué serviteur, de lui préparer une potion d'embellissement… Il est amoureux d'une petite mignonne de 26 printemps qui travaille chez Madame Guipure sur le chemin de traverse…

- Mais… Mais…

- Oui, je sais, ce vieux bouc a 156 ans ! Qu'y suis-je pour contrer les affres de l'amour ?

- C'est… C'est écœurant…

- Humm… Peut-être. Mais, cette fois, nous avons tout !

- Tu veux dire…

- Oh que oui, je vais pouvoir me mettre à l'ouvrage… C'est une potion très délicate, extrêmement difficile à réaliser mais pour Harry, je vais me surpasser, tu peux me croire ?

- C'est vraiment une bonne chose ! Nous allons pouvoir lancer la dernière phase de notre opération secrète avant même son retour avec Severus…

- Exactement, Charlie et je…

- Ecoute, là, je n'ai pas trop le temps, Blaise m'attend depuis déjà un bon moment et il risque de ne pas apprécier si on tarde davantage.

- Crois-tu ? Il était pourtant d'une humeur si plaisante tout à l'heure.

- C'est bon, inutile d'en rajouter et puis je suppose que ton cher Jordan doit également attendre ton retour, n'est-ce pas ? »

Georges soupira ostensiblement et reprit, visiblement agacé :

« Je ne crois pas, non !

- Quoi ?

- Rien, oublie ça, veux-tu ?

- Certainement pas ! Allez, crache le morceau, Georges Alius Weasley ou je serai contraint d'utiliser un impardonnable pour te faire tout avouer…

- Eh bien…

- Quoi ?

- Disons que Lee a tout découvert pour Harry et moi et depuis, MONSIEUR ne souhaite plus me parler…

- VOUS… Je veux dire… Vous avez rompu… Depuis quand ?

- Une semaine, en fait… Et ce n'est certainement pas ma décision… C'EST LUI… SEULEMENT LUI ! MONSIEUR A SOUHAITE METTRE UN TERME A NOTRE HISTOIRE POUR UNE AVENTURE D'UN SOIR QUI DATE DE TROIS ANS !

- Hé… Inutile de passer ta colère sur moi… Je n'y suis franchement pour rien… Et d'abord, comment Lee a-t-il découvert la vérité sur Harry et toi ?

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'un des journalistes zélés de son si précieux magazine a déterré l'affaire, il y a peu… Notre ancienne vendeuse, cette petite peste de Mary-Sue (2), tu t'en souviens…

- Euh… Oui, vaguement…

- Elle a eu le toupet de vendre cette information à prix d'or, elle nous aurait apparemment surpris et entendus alors que nous étions dans l'arrière-boutique du magasin… Bref, elle ne paie rien pour attendre celle-là et si je la croise, elle regrettera amèrement d'avoir trahi Georges Weasley, tu peux me croire !

- Tu sais, tu peux tout de même comprendre Lee, il a dû être plus que surpris en découvrant cette histoire. Je t'avais pourtant déjà dit que tu devais lui en parler avant qu'il ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre…

- Tu m'aides beaucoup là, Charlie ! Et puis, il y a prescription, non ? Bordel, ON A COUCHE ENSEMBLE QU'UNE FOIS ! UNE FOIS ! IL Y A TROIS ANS ! Rien d'autre… »

Charlie dévisagea son frère, il semblait réellement blessé, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Georges hocha la tête et reprit plus calmement :

« Ecoute, le plus important pour l'instant, c'est Harry… Pour le reste, je verrais plus tard, de toute façon, je lui dois bien ça car c'est grâce à lui si Fred et moi, on a pu réaliser notre rêve et qu'on possède désormais la plus grande boutique de farces sorcières ! Si je suis devenu le plus grand alchimiste, reconnu dans Londres, c'est grâce à lui… Alors, marché conclu, grand frère… »

Charlie se contenta d'un sourire resplendissant et approuva d'un hochement de tête. Oui, Harry avait tellement fait pour eux depuis toutes ces années qu'il pouvait bien l'aider encore un peu et faire en sorte que le rêve du brun devienne réalité… Et puis, il se voyait bien en futur parrain de l'héritier Potter-Snape, non ?

_ (1) : Suite à la publication de son éditorial, relayé par votre dévoué auteur (se référer au second chapitre de opération marions-le pour tous renseignements complémentaires), Monsieur Greyston, rédacteur en chef de 'Sorcier têtu' et cofondateur avec Monsieur Lee Jordan ont porté l'affaire devant le tribunal de Grande Instance Sorcière contre le monde moldu et aurait selon nos sources obtenus des dommages conséquents pour le plagiat dont ils ont été honteusement les victimes… Nous tiendrons nos lecteurs, bien évidemment, informés des suites de l'affaire puisque d'ores et déjà, on annonce un recours en appel gracieux de la partie adverse._

_(2) : Mary Sue : référence on ne peut plus connue au personnage féminin qui peuple sans vergogne le monde des fics, les Mary Sue sont toutes belles, intelligentes, talentueuses et forcément viennent au secours du héros qui tombe inévitablement amoureux d'elle. A noter qu'ici, Mary Sue est plus sûrement une petite peste… _

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3 : Il était une fois deux sorci

**Résumé **: Alors que Georges et Charlie ont organisé un plan diabolique, nos deux tourtereaux rentrent enfin de leur voyage de noce… Pauvres de nous…

Merci pour vos messages pour le chapitre 2 et j'espère que la suite vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous, Bises lilywen…

**OPERATION : Quand bébé arrive…**

**(Suite de 'OPERATION : Marions le')**

**Chapitre 3 : Il était une fois deux sorciers qui rentraient enfin chez eux…**

Il était une fois, au cœur du Pacifique, une île magnifique, un paradis enchanteur et féérique. La végétation tropicale, des fleurs odorantes et aux couleurs vives, y était luxuriante. Le ciel d'un bleu si pur qu'il paraissait presque blanc se confondait au bout de l'horizon avec l'océan dans un cycle infini. Au coucher du soleil, le paysage s'embrasait littéralement dans un subtil dégradé de teintes rouge-oranger, c'était un spectacle grandiose, unique ; chaque crépuscule paraissait être un nouveau tableau parfait, peint par quelques grands maîtres de la Renaissance. Comme la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, cet endroit idyllique était un lieu incartable, parfaitement inaccessible et jamais aucun moldu n'avait pu s'y approcher jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Nul doute que dans le cas contraire, ces quelques découvreurs, aventureux et téméraires, auraient prétendu avoir conquis le paradis perdu.

Cet éden aux plages de sable blanc et aux eaux turquoise étaient en fait une des nombreuses propriétés de la dynastie des Prince. Le dernier fils de cette famille sorcière aux sangs purs en avait hérité il y a de cela de nombreuses années au décès de son grand-père maternel, prénommé Strictus. Severus Snape avait d'abord pensé refuser, ne voulant rien recevoir de cet homme qu'il méprisait profondément pour ses idées rétrogrades, de cet homme qui avait renié sa propre fille sous prétexte qu'elle avait épousé un moldu sans fortune. Cependant, Albus Dumbledore l'en avait dissuadé : les lois sorcières étaient ainsi faites et il aurait été très malvenu pour Severus de rejeter cette fortune et ce patrimoine alors qu'il avait déjà échappé de peu à une condamnation à Azkaban.

Toujours est-il qu'à l'époque, le brun n'avait eu cure de se préoccuper de cet endroit si éloigné de ses activités d'espion au service de l'Ordre du Phénix, sans compter sa carrière de Maître des Potions qui le retenait une grande partie de l'année à Poudlard, quelque part au Nord de l'Ecosse, dans un cachot sombre et froid. Il n'avait simplement ni le temps ni l'envie de profiter de cette île paradisiaque.

C'était lorsqu'il préparait son mariage avec l'adorable et sensuel Harry Potter que Severus s'était souvenu de son héritage. Il avait eu l'idée d'y organiser leur lune de miel car il était certain que son gryffondor aimerait cet endroit. Il lui avait délibérément caché leur destination pour que la surprise soit totale et elle le fut : les yeux émeraude écarquillés en découvrant leur petite maison et la terrasse ombragée donnant sur la magnifique plage de sable fin valaient amplement ces quelques semaines de secret. L'adorable petit lion avait largement prouvé sa gratitude dans les heures qui avaient suivi leur arrivée sur l'île ; à croire que ce satané gamin était réellement insatiable, infatigable quand il s'agissait de sexe. Ils avaient ainsi vécu un mois parfait, loin de toute civilisation, loin de tous les journalistes qui ne cessaient de les harceler depuis l'annonce de leur mise en couple, juste à profiter honteusement l'un de l'autre, avant de s'écrouler épuisés sur le lit aux draps de lin blanc totalement défaits.

Mais comme toute bonne chose a une fin, depuis une heure, Severus rangeait à l'aide de sort de rétrécissement leurs affaires. Le portoloin fourni par le ministère pour leur retour à Poudlard s'activerait dans peu de temps. Il glissa les trois valises réduites à la taille de dés à coudre dans une des nombreuses poches de sa robe noire. D'un regard, il fit une dernière fois le tour de la chambre pour être certain de n'avoir rien oublié puis il se dirigea d'un pas rapide et décidé vers l'entrée pour rejoindre son époux qui se reposait.

Harry était effectivement confortablement allongé sur la méridienne. Sur la terrasse, le petit brun écoutait simplement le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur la plage à quelques mètres de là, le roulis le berçait légèrement. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que leur voyage de noce s'achevait aujourd'hui. Il se sentait un peu triste, sans doute nostalgique de quitter cet endroit où il avait passé un mois de pur délice.

Même dans ses rêves les plus extravagants, sincèrement, le joli brun n'avait jamais songé que sa vie avec le Maître des Potions puisse être si parfaite, si merveilleuse… Evidemment, il savait déjà que son homme était une sorte de Dieu du sexe, capable de l'envoyer au septième ciel rien que par les inflexions de sa voix chaude et veloutée lorsqu'il susurrait à son oreille qu'il allait le baiser de même qu'il ne pouvait résister à ce regard noir, brûlant qui le déshabillait avec langueur. Harry était totalement, définitivement, désespérément dépendant de ses mains qui parcouraient son corps en caresses douces, de ses baisers au goût si intense. Merlin, cet homme était devenu son univers depuis si longtemps maintenant qu'il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir de l'époque où Severus n'était pas encore sa raison d'être.

Le survivant avait cherché à savoir pendant des jours et des jours où son amant comptait l'emmener pour leur voyage de noce, en vain. Le Maître des Potions s'était montré particulièrement intransigeant à ce sujet et il n'avait strictement rien voulu dire. Peut-être cependant qu'Harry n'avait pas été très convaincant quand il avait ouvertement menacé Severus et prédit, tel le fils spirituel de Trelawney, une longue période d'abstinence si l'ancien espion ne révélait pas immédiatement leur destination mystérieuse… D'ailleurs, le Maître des Potions avait plaisanté à cet ultimatum, lui rappelant avec une ironie mordante que c'était tout de même Harry qui répétait sans cesse ne pas vouloir se contenter de sa main droite.

Le jeune homme avait été quelque peu mortifié, vexé car sa menace n'avait eu aucunement l'effet escompté mais il avait tout pardonné, tout oublié dès qu'il avait découvert cette île magnifique dont il ignorait même l'existence. Il pensait pourtant connaître mieux que quiconque Severus, cependant, son époux le surprenait encore car sous ses airs hautains et sarcastique, sommeillait un homme, si mystérieux, tellement romantique et attentionné, qui le comblait à chaque instant au-delà des mots.

Dire que parfois, Harry avait sincèrement pensé renoncer à son grand amour tant il était persuadé que jamais le Maître des Potions n'accepterait de reconnaître qu'ils étaient destinés à vivre ensemble. Pour le forcer à se déclarer, il avait été jusqu'à choisir d'autres amants lorsque Severus l'avait repoussé si cruellement. La Gazette du Sorcier, le Chicaneur et le célèbre magazine de Lee avaient largement propagé ses aventures et bien souvent, les histoires que rapportaient ces journaux étaient sans commune mesure avec la réalité.

Bien peu de ces 'prétendus' amants avaient compté aux yeux d'Harry, pour ne pas dire que certains étaient à peine de vagues connaissances d'une soirée. Honnêtement, seulement trois hommes avaient vraiment marqué cette douloureuse période d'incertitude et de doute : Georges, il avait été son premier amant après sa rupture avec Severus, ils n'avaient couché ensemble qu'une seule fois mais Harry faisait entièrement confiance au rouquin, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui quoi qu'il se passe. Il y avait eu ensuite Blaise Zabini, ils étaient restés en couple environ un mois, leur relation avait été chaotique, excessive, sulfureuse, passionnée : le serpentard jouait avec lui et Harry aimait ce jeu mais il n'était pourtant pas tombé amoureux du beau métis, il le lui avait avoué lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés. Son cœur était toujours tellement empli de Severus. Le dernier, Andrew Parkinson lui avait été présenté par Petite Princesse, c'était le cousin de la jeune femme. Sa relation avec le médicomage plus âgé avait été réellement importante et particulière aux yeux d'Harry.

Finalement, même s'il avait douté, même s'il avait pensé que jamais Severus ne reviendrait sur leur rupture, il était bel et bien marié avec le Maître des Potions et tout était vraiment parfait : le sexe, les discussions enflammées, la vie avec lui, rien ne pouvait être ordinaire ou commun avec l'ancien espion et il l'avait réalisé encore un peu plus lors de ce mois loin de tous, sur cette île paradisiaque. C'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait espéré.

Il soupira. En fait, s'il n'avait pas eu ce projet d'avoir un petit bébé à bercer, il aurait supplié son époux pour qu'ils prolongent cette escapade paradisiaque dans cette île isolée de tous. Encore quelques semaines à ne vivre que de siestes crapuleuses à s'embrasser nonchalamment, allongés sur la terrasse. Harry fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées par le raclement de gorge de son époux derrière lui, il se redressa aussitôt :

« Sev ?

- Est-ce que tu es prêt ? Le portoloin va bientôt s'enclencher. »

Le petit brun se contenta d'un vague hochement de tête : oui, objectivement il était prêt pour regagner Poudlard, après, le souhaitait-il réellement ? Non, certainement pas alors que cela impliquait de revenir à la réalité. Ce mois avait été une telle parenthèse enchantée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Nous pourrons revenir ici lors de nos prochaines vacances, uniquement si tu le souhaites, évidemment … »

Le regard émeraude s'illumina et pétilla de malice :

« Inutile de me demander si je désire revenir un jour ! Tu connais déjà la réponse. »

Severus se rapprocha du jeune homme et serra avec délicatesse sa main pour l'aider à se relever complètement. Harry en profita pour se laisser confortablement aller contre le torse ferme et massif de l'ancien espion. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et frôla légèrement de sa bouche la mâchoire de son amant, il descendit langoureusement vers le cou qu'il mordilla un peu pour titiller le désir de son époux. Severus grogna et reprit d'une voix qu'il espérait toujours sarcastique et froide :

« Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit que nous n'avions plus de temps.

- Qui ne tente rien… »

Severus se contenta d'un sourire et flatta la joue du brun de son pouce, très tendrement, c'était ce genre de moment si rare qui rendait Harry encore plus éperdument amoureux de son Maître des Potions. L'ancien espion fit venir à lui d'un informulé un vieil arrosoir cabossé et serra la taille du petit brun plus fermement.

« Encore quelques secondes et nous serons chez nous. »

Au 'chez nous', Harry esquissa un léger sourire et posa sa tête doucement sur la poitrine de son Severus, s'abandonnant complètement à son étreinte. Le Maître des Potions se contenta d'embrasser délicatement les cheveux emmêlés du brun et aussitôt, le portoloin s'enclencha, ramenant vers l'école de sorcellerie le célèbre couple d'enseignants.

Si la lune de miel avait été absolument parfaite, l'arrivée fut des plus douloureuses pour notre bien aimé survivant, il ne parvenait jamais sur ses deux pieds avec ce mode de transport et malgré l'aide du Maître des Potions, il se retrouva comme à l'accoutumée, à terre, dans une position des plus ridicules et gênantes. Il grogna de douleur. Heureusement, Severus lui tendit aussitôt une main secourable :

« Ca va ? »

La seule réponse fut une jolie grimace. A nouveau debout, le jeune enseignant en Défense contre les Forces du Mal passa machinalement sa main dans le bas de ses reins, dans une attitude assez enfantine.

« Pas de Portoloin, la prochaine fois… Je préfère encore utiliser le réseau de cheminette internationale.

- Tu as conscience, Harry, que pour aller jusqu'à l'île, nous en avons pour des heures avec le réseau de cheminette…

- Tu as conscience, Sev Chéri, que si je devais encore une fois voyager par portoloin et me retrouver gravement blessé à certains endroits fragiles de mon anatomie, nous ne pourrions profiter convenablement de notre séjour pendant plusieurs heures, des jours même.

- Tu n'es pas mourant que je sache ? N'as-tu pas parfois l'impression d'exagérer très légèrement ?

- Certainement pas. »

Severus éclata d'un rire franc à la moue boudeuse de son compagnon, il embrassa brièvement le jeune homme, juste un baiser, juste une seconde sur ses lèvres purpurines et sans attendre davantage, il se retourna, se dirigeant à pas rapide vers l'entrée de l'école. Il franchissait le vaste portail lorsque le gamin revint à sa hauteur, bougonnant ouvertement :

« Tu aurais pu m'attendre, j'ai mal !

- Pourrais-tu cesser de geindre pour de si futiles raisons ?

- Moi qui pensais que tu te souciais au moins de mes fesses ? Au temps pour moi…

- Tu es fatiguant, tu en as conscience tout de même, rassure-moi !

- Tu es insensible, tu en as conscience tout de même, rassure-moi !

- Gamin capricieux !

- Vieux sorcier aigri !

- La lune de miel est déjà terminée, on dirait ! »

Les deux hommes stoppèrent dans un même mouvement et dévisagèrent le blond qui venait dans leur direction. Si le Maître des Potions semblait réellement heureux de revoir la personne qui interrompait leur petite dispute sans importance, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas d'Harry qui répondit aussitôt :

« Pitié ! Tout mais pas lui !

- Heureux de te revoir également, amour de mon parrain… Tu m'as manqué aussi, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Très drôle, filleul de mon amour, vraiment hilarant.

- Que veux-tu, Princesse ? J'essaye désespérément de me mettre à ton niveau et ce n'est vraiment pas tous les jours facile, tu peux me croire… Je me suis pourtant durement entraîné depuis des années pour cela, mais je crains de ne jamais atteindre le talent de sa sérénissime majesté. »

Harry allait répliquer mais le sourire moqueur de Severus le stoppa dans son élan et il préféra retourner son courroux contre le Maître des Potions :

« Tu pourrais, juste une fois, prendre mon parti plutôt que celui de ton filleul contre moi ! Tu sais le jour de notre union, il me semble que le mage a parlé d'amour mais aussi de compréhension et de 'SOUTIEN', non ? »

Severus s'était rapproché de son adorable lion et serra avec tendresse sa taille tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice, il s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un cri, un hurlement :

« HARRY !

- Seam… »

Les deux complices se jetèrent presque aussitôt dans les bras l'un de l'autre, visiblement heureux de se retrouver après un mois.

« Tu… Vous êtes arrivés il y a longtemps ?

- Non, juste à l'instant…

- Tu exagères, Dray, je t'avais pourtant demandé de me prévenir dès qu'ils seraient là, non ?

- Et voilà, alliance des gentils gryffondors et forcément, tout est de ma faute… »

L'air mélodramatique de Drago fit sourire toute la prestigieuse assemblée et le blond en profita pour se rapprocher un peu plus de son adorable compagnon. Harry grogna légèrement en direction de Seamus :

« Alors, non seulement tu ne l'as pas encore tué, mais en plus, vous êtes toujours ensemble ! Faux-frère !

- HARRY !

- Quoi ? C'était juste une simple constatation, Sev, rien qu'une banale constatation. Il ne l'a effectivement pas tué, malgré mes nombreuses suggestions, c'est tout de même un exploit à souligner et puis, ils ont l'air… comment dire… encore plus heureux et am…

- POTTER ! »

Cette fois, c'était la mélodieuse voix de Drago Malefoy qui avait interrompu les logorrhées intempestives du gentil survivant. Harry ricana. Au moins sur ce point, il tenait la dragée haute au serpentard qui n'avait visiblement pas encore clarifié sa relation avec Seam depuis leur départ.

C'était vraiment ridicule. En fait, depuis la demande en mariage de son Sev, toutes les personnes qui les connaissaient, savaient parfaitement que leur histoire était bien plus qu'une petite aventure de passage, même Ron l'avait réalisé, c'est dire. Seamus et Drago s'entendaient à merveille : une réelle complicité se dégageait de leur couple, ils se comprenaient sans parler, d'un sourire ou d'un regard échangé. Le survivant l'avait en particulier constaté lorsqu'il préparait son mariage ensemble : l'air de rien, Filleul de son amour se montrait très protecteur et attentif aux moindres des désirs du Maître aux Etudes Moldues, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crue auparavant. Il avait pourtant toujours pensé que seul Drago importait à Malefoy.

Harry songea en souriant qu'il était peut-être temps pour Partemonia de jouer enfin son rôle de psychomage. Pour que le blond se déclare enfin ouvertement, il était nécessaire qu'elle intervienne rapidement et fermement auprès de Monsieur Drago 'Je-vous-suis-tellement-supérieur-pauvres-créatures-imparfaites' Malefoy car malgré ses dires, il n'était visiblement pas assez intelligent pour comprendre par lui-même qu'il était totalement accro à son petit gryffondor. Il fallait donc qu'elle lui explique franchement ce que personne n'aurait cru possible il y a encore quelques semaines, à savoir que le Serpentard était capable de sentiments tendres et amoureux envers un autre être que lui-même.

Sincèrement, lorsque, à la cérémonie de remise des médailles de l'Ordre de Merlin, Drago lui avait proposé son aide en échange d'un rendez-vous avec Seamus, Harry avait eu un peu peur. Il savait parfaitement que l'Irlandais éprouvait déjà une certaine attirance pour le blond, il avait craint que son ami tombe éperdument amoureux de Malefoy et que ce dernier ne voie en lui qu'un passe-temps, un jeu un peu cruel. Sur ce point, il s'était vraiment trompé. Il avait vite réalisé que Drago sous ses airs distants et orgueilleux avait un sérieux faible pour Seamus depuis déjà bien longtemps. Harry fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées par la voix de son ami :

« Alors, c'était bien ? Et cet endroit ? Où étiez-vous ? Vous avez-fait quoi pendant un mois ?

- Très bien… Une île paradisiaque dans le pacifique qui appartient à Sev… Du sexe, l'amour et encore du sexe… Partout. Tout le temps.

- Harry !

- Quoi, Sev ? J'ai juste répondu aux questions !

- Mais bien sûr… Tu es infernal depuis hier.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu t'en plaindre cette nuit, ni ce matin d'ailleurs, c'est curieux. »

La grimace de Drago compensait largement la petite remontrance de son Sev : le blond était positivement verdâtre à l'évocation de leur lune de miel et Harry ne put retenir un gloussement qui lui valut une petite frappe sur la tête.

« Bien, je crois que l'on va vous laisser maintenant.

- De toute façon, Severus, on vous verra ce soir dans la grande salle, pour le repas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment, Drago. Nous avons juste nos affaires à ranger. Nous vous rejoindrons dès que possible, d'accord ? »

Le blond hocha la tête en réponse, il se rapprocha de son amant et serra sa main fermement dans le but de l'entraîner vers le lac de Poudlard pour une petite promenade romantique mais le jeune sorcier s'arrêta brusquement. Il regarda Harry avec un petit sourire en coin :

« Georges m'a passé un cadeau pour ton retour, nous l'avons déposé dans vos appartements, au cachot ?

- Comment cela ? »

La voix de Severus était doucereuse et cinglante, si basse et dangereuse que Seamus se retrouva comme lors de ses premières années à Poudlard, penaud et tremblant devant la terreur des cachots :

« Je… Je…

- Weasley et vous êtes entrés dans Mes appartements, en mon absence ?

- Techniquement, Sev, c'est aussi chez moi maintenant !

- Ce n'est pas le moment, toi !

- Pour ce que j'en dis… Il me semble pourtant assez normal si c'est un cadeau qui m'est destiné qu'ils soient venus le déposer chez 'NOUS', n'es-tu pas d'accord, amour ?»

Severus grogna, se sentant quelque peu pris au piège par son lion déchaîné qui visiblement, avait très modérément apprécié son emportement contre son ami, mais c'était sans compter sur son filleul qui reprit aussitôt :

« Soit sur ce point mais, personnellement, j'apprécierais que tu ne sois pas toujours avec ce satané Weasley ! Je n'aime pas le savoir autour de toi, tout le temps.

- Je… Je… Comment ça ? Autour de moi ? De quoi parles-tu, Dray ?

- Je suis bien certain que tu as parfaitement compris et il est hors de question qu'un de ces stupides rouquins attardés posent, ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur ce qui m'appartient, est-ce suffisamment clair pour toi ? »

Harry pouffa littéralement de rire et reprit aussitôt :

« Et bien, je te trouve bien possessif pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas amou…

- LA FERME PRINCESSE !

- Bien écoutez, nous allons rentrer, nous avons plusieurs choses à régler avant ce soir de toute façon et je suis fatigué par le voyage alors, à tout à l'heure.

- Ah, tu vois, j'avais raison pour le portoloin, Sev…

- Par pitié, Harry... »

Severus avait préféré couper court à cette discussion stérile, même si une fois n'est pas coutume, il aurait plutôt donné raison à son insupportable petit lion capricieux. Drago était un peu trop jaloux pour quelqu'un qui prétendait n'être aucunement attaché au jeune enseignant aux Etudes Moldues. Cependant, l'ancien espion ne laissa pas une nouvelle occasion à Harry de rétorquer et il l'attira jusqu'à lui, serrant fermement sa taille fine, laissant sur place les deux autres sorciers pour qu'ils puissent régler en toute intimité leur petit différent d'origine weasleyienne. Au crédit de son filleul, il était entièrement d'accord sur un point : on ne pouvait certainement pas faire confiance à Georges et il ne doutait pas que durant la période où Harry et lui étaient séparés, le rouquin avait dû largement profiter de l'opportunité.

Alors qu'ils dévalaient le parc en direction du château, ils furent salués par grand nombre d'élèves… Enfin surtout le petit brun aux yeux d'émeraude qui reçut pléthore de 'Bonjour, Monsieur Potter' 'Oh vous êtes enfin de retour, Monsieur Potter', 'Vous nous avez manqué Monsieur Potter' ce qui agaça prodigieusement le Maître des Potions… Ils arrivaient devant la tapisserie de Salazar qui donnait accès à leurs appartements lorsque Severus reprit avec une mauvaise foi assez flagrante :

« Et dire que c'était toi qui tenais tellement à t'appeler Potter-Snape… Tu n'as pourtant pas jugé utile de rependre un seul de ces élèves lorsqu'ils t'ont interpellé.

- Je crois, Sev qu'il n'y a pas un sorcier ni un élève en Angleterre qui ignore aujourd'hui que je suis Harry James Potter-Snape, je crois mettre suffisamment démené pour en être assuré et je ne suis qu'à toi. »

Severus s'avança pour entrer mais il fut stoppé par un léger raclement de gorge du brun aux yeux d'émeraude :

« Hmmm… N'aurais-tu pas oublié quelque chose, Sev ? »

Le brun s'était reculé et calé contre le mur opposé. Il tapait légèrement du pied et reprit aussitôt :

« Ne me dis pas qu'un si brillant sorcier et un époux si attentionné méconnaisse cette coutume ancestrale qui veut que la mariée soit portée lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de sa future demeure.

- Non, je ne l'ignorais pas, j'ai seulement eu la naïveté de croire que tu avais déjà donné avec toutes ces stupides superstitions lors de la cérémonie de mariage, j'avais juste le ridicule espoir que tu ne m'aurais pas infligé cela en plus.

- Voyons, Sev chéri, c'est bien mal me connaître tout de même ! »

Le Maître des Potions se rapprocha de lui et déjà, Harry jubilait, son Sev allait le porter jusqu'à leur lit et ensuite lui faire l'amour profondément. Il ne réalisa donc pas immédiatement lorsque l'ancien espion enserra sa taille et le souleva tel un sac de pomme de terre, le jetant sur son épaule. Au temps pour lui. Il se retrouva sur le sofa l'instant suivant et se retint de hurler lorsqu'il vit le regard goguenard du Maître des Potions :

« Quoi ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? »

Severus se dirigea aussitôt vers la table où se trouvait le fameux cadeau dont avait parlé Seamus lorsqu'ils étaient encore dans le parc. Il s'agissait d'un carton rose entouré d'un énorme ruban d'un rose encore plus criard. Vraiment du meilleur goût. Même s'il n'avait pas croisé Seamus, il aurait aussitôt suspecté qu'un des deux jumeaux étaient derrière tout cela. Il fit léviter la boîte vers le brun toujours allongé sur le sofa. Harry se redressa aussitôt :

« Alors, voyons… Il y a une carte :

« _Salut beau brun, j'ai pensé à toi, histoire de prolonger cette lune de miel et de pimenter un peu ce mariage, avec toute mon affection, G.W. _

_PS : Fred, Charlie et Seam dans une moindre mesure sont également dans la combine, tu t'en doutes_. »

Severus s'était stoppé, fixant avec intérêt son brun qui ricanait, il avait le visage du chat qui vient d'avaler le pauvre et innocent canari pour son déjeuner, cela n'annonçait donc rien dont il faille se réjouir :

« Qu'y a-t-il donc ?

- Comment le saurais-je ? »

Severus préféra ne pas répondre à ce commentaire bien peu crédible à ses yeux tandis que le brun au regard émeraude déballait avec avidité le présent… Oh bien sûr, il savait exactement de quoi il s'agissait car Georges et lui en avaient discuté avant qu'il ne quitte Poudlard pour sa lune de miel. Sincèrement, il n'avait pas cru que le rouquin parviendrait à réaliser cet exploit en si peu de temps. La plupart des ingrédients étaient pratiquement introuvables.

Il souleva le couvercle et pouffa de rire, Georges avait trouvé le moyen idéal pour lui passer la potion sans que Severus n'ait le moindre doute.

« Alors ?

- Il doute sérieusement de tes capacités, mon chéri…

- Plaît-il ?

- Ils m'ont offert un kit de survie pour relancer ma vie sexuelle et ta libido par la même occasion, juste au cas où !

- Un… Quoi ?

- Fouet, menottes, huiles de massage, du chocolat au gingembre et…

- Et quoi d'autres ?

- Une potion aphrodisiaque, je pense… »

Severus fixait intensément son petit lion et une idée ne le quittait pas : peut-être qu'Harry n'était pas si ignorant qu'il le laissait croire concernant ce présent inattendu…

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4 : Il était une fois une potion

**Résumé : **Harry et Severus de retour de leur lune de miel reçoivent un étrange colis, contenant entre autre une mystérieuse potion aphrodisiaque… Comment va réagir notre cher couple ? Et Severus est-il si naïf que cela devant son petit lion un peu trop serpentard ?

PS : désolée pour le retard mais j'ai été malade ces derniers temps, sans compter le travail… voilà, bonne lecture à tous…

**OPERATION : Quand bébé arrive…**

**(Suite de 'OPERATION : Marions le')**

**Chapitre 4 : Il était une fois une potion pas si mystérieuse que ça…**

« Une potion aphrodisiaque, je pense… »

Allongé à côté de son petit lion si délicieusement ébouriffé par leur récente activité, Severus se souvenait encore parfaitement de la remarque faussement candide que lui avait adressée le grand héros du monde sorcier : il se remémorait les pétillants yeux émeraude qui l'avaient alors fixé avec malice. Le joli brun avait déballé précipitamment le cadeau de Georges Weasley, encore confortablement calé sur le sofa et visiblement très amusé par la situation, il lui avait dévoilé le contenu pour le moins insolite de l'énorme carton, aux couleurs quelques peu criardes. Harry avait semblé le défier d'émettre le moindre sarcasme concernant les si 'délicates' attentions de ses amis pour pimenter leur relation. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui avait manqué à Severus car n'en déplaise aux jumeaux diaboliques, au dresseur de dragons et à cet abruti dont s'était bêtement entiché son filleul, sa libido se portait comme un charme, merci bien ! Et jusqu'à présent, le foutu gamin n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre spécialement… Loin s'en faut !

Les quelques années passées au service du Lord noir avait permis à Severus d'acquérir un sang froid imperturbable, il était passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses émotions, ses sentiments et malgré son agacement ô combien compréhensible face au regard goguenard et amusé du jeune sorcier, le visage de l'ancien espion n'avait reflété tout au plus qu'un vague étonnement. Il s'était brillamment retenu d'envoyer immédiatement aux amis de son joli brun quelques potions dont il avait le secret pour leur signifier à quel point il était 'honoré' et 'touché' par leur présent. Finalement, il avait préféré laisser Harry tout à sa découverte du 'kit' de survie maritale, version Weasley. Severus en avait profité pour déballer leurs affaires et rangeait en quelques sortilèges leurs vêtements et tous leurs souvenirs de lune de miel.

Bien sûr, Harry était pour lui comme un livre ouvert tant son regard était expressif et Severus n'avait pas été le moins du monde dupe: il avait immédiatement songé que le brun, bien loin de cette innocence feinte, était informé de ce cadeau au goût plus que douteux et de toute cette laborieuse mise en scène, il était même probablement encore à la tête d'un nouveau projet, Machiavel en herbe à l'origine de quelques manigances improbables qui lui vaudrait sans nul doute de nombreux maux de tête fort désagréables par la suite. Rester à découvrir ce que son petit lion avait encore conçu dans son esprit retors d'apprenti serpentard.

Il le dévisageait depuis de longues minutes avec une vive lueur d'intérêt et de curiosité. Le brun aux cheveux furieusement emmêlés dormait profondément, étendu sur leur lit, dans une position d'abandon qu'il ne pouvait qualifier que de particulièrement tentante. Il se morigéna silencieusement devant son attitude face au gamin, il était digne de Crivey, admirant béatement le héros du monde sorcier qui dormait comme un bienheureux à ses côtés. Il faut dire que ses lèvres marquées, ses longs cils retombant délicatement sur ses pommettes encore rougies, sa nudité, à peine recouverte du drap qui cachait négligemment une partie avantageuse de son anatomie ne pouvaient laisser guère de doute sur leur épuisante et récente activité. Il ne put retenir un sourire particulièrement satisfait à ce souvenir.

Depuis leur retour dans les cachots, sa petite terreur personnelle n'avait eu de répit de le titiller après qu'il eut fini de ranger leurs affaires, jouant nonchalamment avec la paire de menotte qui était maintenant abandonnée sur la table de chevet. Severus avait beau maîtriser mieux que quiconque ses émotions, il n'en était pas moins un homme, cédant à ses désirs, ses faiblesses. Merlin et tous les autres avaient jugé intéressant d'allier dans ce corps parfait tout ce qu'il avait cherché par le passé : cette alliance d'effronterie et de candeur délicieuse, cette aura d'innocence et d'espièglerie. Malheureusement pour lui, le gosse le savait, le gosse en abusait, le gosse allait probablement le rendre cinglé. Pourquoi par Salazar avait-il finalement signé en bas du contrat d'union magique ? Pourtant, n'était pas serpentard qui voulait et Harry avait tendance à l'oublier un peu trop ces derniers temps, il allait le lui rappeler clairement. Il avait littéralement tué le gamin, preuve s'il en fallait que sa libido se portait comme un charme, avec ou sans menottes, merci bien… Et il allait honteusement profiter de l'épuisement du gryffondor pour mener à bien sa petite vérification. Encore quelques minutes et il saurait si ses doutes s'avéraient exacts et fondés.

L'adorable petit brun s'étira légèrement tel un félin et se retourna. Severus en profita pour caresser son corps délicatement hâlé par leur long séjour, parcourant doucement ses épaules, son dos, ses hanches fines ce qui lui valut un grognement d'abandon, un gémissement absolument adorable. Inconsciemment, le jeune sorcier réclamait déjà plus du Maître des Potions qui ne se fit pas prier pour exercer ses innombrables talents. Il s'engouffrait sous les plis du drap emmêlé avec une habileté évidente. Il se pencha de sorte de frôler doucement la nuque droite de son souffle tandis que de sa main droite, il découvrait patiemment l'aine du brun, il devina le frisson qui parcourait le corps de son compagnon à cette nouvelle approche. Il se détacha à regret de peur d'éveiller complètement le brun, il le laissa finalement à ses doux rêves. Il voulait savoir d'abord à quoi jouer son petit lion, il voulait des réponses à ses nombreuses interrogations.

Severus se releva le plus doucement possible, en silence pour ne pas alerter le jeune sorcier et il se dirigea tranquillement vers le salon. Il traversa la pièce rapidement avant de s'engouffrer vers son laboratoire adjacent. Une chance pour lui, tout à l'heure, Harry, un peu trop distrait, avait négligemment oublié la fameuse potion 'aphrodisiaque' sur la table basse lorsqu'il avait voulu tester sans attendre les menottes offertes. Severus avait pu récupérer en toute tranquillité un extrait de la potion à la couleur bleutée qui lui avait paru si particulière. Il avait versé quelques gouttes de la mixture encore inconnue dans une fiole en cristal qui était posée depuis maintenant près d'une petite heure sur la paillasse encombrée de son laboratoire. Comme il s'y était attendu, la teinte était désormais d'un puissant rouge bordeaux, extrêmement foncé, elle avait réagi à la poudre de licorne.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Cette fois, Harry avait réellement exagéré ! Les jumeaux, si tordus soient-ils, n'auraient certainement pas pris le temps de réaliser une potion si complexe et délicate à obtenir de part la rareté de ses composants sans raison valable ! Et la raison, il la connaissait et répondait au doux patronyme de 'POTTER'. Il attrapa la fiole et se précipita vers sa chambre, traversant leur appartement en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à Finnigan pour rougir devant une des remarques scabreuses de son filleul.

Le brun n'ayant aucune idée de la tournure désastreuse qu'avait pris son plan diabolique d'apprenti serpentard depuis quelques minutes, dormait toujours comme un bienheureux, légèrement recroquevillé sur lui-même. Severus se posta au pied du lit et savoura sa future revanche. D'un informulé, il conjura une carafe d'eau glacée et la fit léviter juste au dessus du corps du bel endormi. Il patienta une seconde, le temps de se recomposer un visage parfaitement neutre et inaccessible et laissa s'écouler doucement le liquide sur le visage angélique. Il retint de toutes ses forces un sourire ironique alors que le brun se redressa prestement, hurlant comme un beau diable :

« SEV !

- Un problème, peut-être ?

- JE… PUTAIN ! MAIS… MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND ? »

Marquant un temps de silence, le Maître des Potions croisa ses bras et reprit d'une voix doucereuse qui aurait fait tourner de l'œil la plupart des élèves de Poudlard, y compris des serpentards de septième année :

« Qui suis-je, Potter ?

- UN ENFOIRE DE PREMIERE !

- Une autre douche te conviendrait peut-être !

- C'est ça, j'y pensais d'ailleurs !

- Alors Potter, j'attends toujours ta réponse…

- Mon tendre, délicat et attentionné époux…

- Ne rêve pas…

- Peut-être que si tu me disais où tu voulais en venir, nous gagnerions un temps précieux, _chéri_ !

- Quelle est ma fonction dans cette école ? »

Harry le regarda, interloqué. Il ne voyait aucune explication raisonnée et raisonnable au comportement de Severus depuis son réveil un peu brusque, il reprit presque dans un chuchotement :

« De… De quoi parles-tu ?

- Réponds simplement à ma question !

- Tu… Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter à ton avis ?

- Tu… Bordel, tu es Maître des Potions, tu as terrorisé des générations d'élèves et moi le premier !

- Inutile de me flatter, amour !

- Mais bordel, est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive ? »

Pour toute réponse, Severus montra plus clairement la petite fiole en cristal contenant une préparation à l'étrange couleur rouge bordeaux, l'air encore plus ahuri du petit brun dont les cheveux humides retombaient confusément sur son visage, lui fit pousser un soupir exaspéré :

« Ne t'ai-je donc rien appris durant ces misérables séances où je t'entraînais ?

- Si… A baiser. Pour le reste, pas grand-chose à ma connaissance !

- Que de mesquinerie dans une si jolie bouche…

- J'ai eu un excellent maître ! »

Le jeune sorcier s'était redressé et se tenait, agenouillé, face à Severus qui leva un sourcil sarcastique à la réplique de son gryffondor délicieusement mouillé.

« Bien, je vais donc être contraint de reprendre les bases des cours de potion avancée de septième année puisque tu n'as visiblement rien retenu de ce que j'ai vainement tenté de t'apprendre. La poudre de licorne a une utilité première, laquelle ? »

L'air profondément ahuri que lui adressa Harry le fit sourire malgré lui, il reprit presque dans un chuchotement :

« Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas surpris ? Bien, il se trouve que la poudre de licorne est le premier révélateur d'un des composants les plus rares existants en potion : les cils de Phénix, toute préparation contenant cet ingrédient exceptionnel mélangé avec de la poudre de licorne prendra une couleur d'un puissant rouge bordeaux, extrêmement foncé. Manuel de septième année, page 654, chapitre 25 !

- Félicitations, je vois que tu connais toujours parfaitement le programme d'enseignement mais je ne vois toujours pas où tu… »

Ce fut à cet instant que le visage d'Harry se métamorphosa : il sembla pâlir puis ses joues s'empourprèrent fortement :

« Bien, je vois que tu commences à comprendre le problème, amour !

- Je… Je…

- A ma connaissance, il n'existe que deux potions requérant des cils de phénix… »

La bouche du survivant était légèrement entrouverte en un 'O' muet. Severus se rapprocha encore et attrapa le menton du joli brun entre ses longs doigts fins ; il poursuivit très calmement :

« Tout d'abord, l'élixir de longue vie de Nicolas Flamel, mais je doute que les jumeaux, si brillants soient-ils, aient les capacités magiques pour réaliser une nouvelle pierre philosophale. Ce qui m'amène évidemment à la seconde possibilité mais dans ce cas, tu as quelque chose à m'expliquer immédiatement Harry ! »

Le regard noir du Maître des Potions semblait sonder son âme et le survivant baissa les yeux, totalement confus, il bégaya péniblement :

« Je… Je… Tu sais bien que… De toute façon, la potion de 'felix parentis' ne peut fonctionner que si les deux amants désirent sincèrement fonder une famille ensemble.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact… Si tu reprends les études de Circée concernant ce point précis, il n'est aucunement question de la volonté des deux partenaires d'être parents, il faut simplement que le couple aspire réellement à vivre ensemble toute leur vie, que leur amour soit profond, réel et fort. Tout le reste n'est que le fruit de ton interprétation et dis-moi, quand comptais-tu m'en informer ? Quand tu aurais appris que tu étais enceint, quand tu aurais eu les premières contractions ou quand le médicomage m'aurait mis le mouflet dans les bras en hurlant 'Félicitations, Monsieur, c'est un fils…' ?

- Ou une fille…

- Ne joue pas à ça, Harry ! Je suis furieux alors réponds à ma question, je te prie.

- Je… Je… Je voulais te convaincre avant tout… Je ne comptais pas l'utiliser sans ton accord.

- Et je suis censé te croire, peut-être.

- Oui et moi, comment suis-je censé comprendre ta réaction ? J'ai été ton amant et pendant des années, tu m'as rejeté et maintenant je suis ton époux, alors, je pensais que… Mais en fait, tu ne changes pas et l'idée même que je porte ton enfant semble te révulser au plus haut point ! Et… ET A CHAQUE FOIS, TU ESQUIVES LE SUJET, TU REFUSES DE M'ECOUTER… TU… »

Harry s'était arrêté brusquement, écartant assez violemment la main de son époux qui le retenait toujours, ses yeux émeraude étaient embués de larmes translucides et il ravala un sanglot avant de se laisser retomber contre la tête du lit, ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine dans une attitude défensive. Severus restait sonné, ne sachant que dire, que faire. Il se passa plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne fasse un geste. Finalement, le Maître des Potions sortit de sa réserve et se dirigea lentement vers le joli brun, en contournant leur lit. Il s'installa à ses côtés et doucement caressa ses cheveux emmêlés sans que ce dernier ne bouge d'un centimètre :

« Je ne refuse pas du tout de t'écouter, je crois que je n'avais pas réellement conscience que cette idée te tenait tellement à cœur. »

Le grognement qu'émit le survivant à cette remarque fit réaliser à Severus que ce n'était probablement pas l'explication qu'espérait Harry. Il ne s'en laissa pourtant pas compter et reprit presque dans un chuchotement :

« Harry, je voudrais que tu comprennes ce que je ressens par rapport à cela… J'ai cru pendant si longtemps que je ne survivrais pas à Voldemort, à mon rôle d'espion, je m'étais résigné à l'idée de finir ma vie si courte soit-elle, seul et sans enfant mais durant ta septième année, tu as tout chamboulé… »

Le regard émeraude que lui lança alors le brun était indéchiffrable, Severus se contenta de sourire en accentuant son étreinte contre ce corps fin et délicat avant de poursuivre :

« Franchement, je n'avais jamais envisagé que tu puisses… Enfin que tu veuilles sincèrement partager le reste de ta vie avec moi. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit peu avant notre union magique, j'ai toujours cru qu'un jour prochain, tu partirais, je m'étais simplement fait à cette idée, naturellement depuis le tout début de notre relation. Je n'ai jamais espéré un seul instant que tu pouvais souhaiter réellement t'unir à moi. C'était pour moi simplement inéluctable.

- Crétin ! »

Le ton était presque doux, tendre et Severus répondit par un baiser sur sa tempe mais il ne voulait pas aller plus loin, du moins pour l'instant, il souhaitait avant tout mettre les choses à plat avec Harry, pour qu'il comprenne ses réserves quant à l'idée de fonder une famille :

« Peut-être, mais avoue que de savoir que le Survivant, icône du monde sorcier, adulé de tous, ne rêvait que de finir sa vie avec le sale bâtard graisseux dans ses cachots paraissait pour le moins improbable et que je pouvais être plus que sceptique à cette hypothèse… »

Harry se câlina un peu plus contre le Maître des Potions, comme un chaton recherchant désespérément une caresse, ce qui lui valut un ricanement moqueur auquel le jeune homme répondit d'un coup de coude.

« Bon d'accord, peut-être pas si improbable que cela, vu la façon dont tu réclamais toujours mes attentions pendant nos entraînements quotidiens. Bref, je viens à peine de réaliser que je t'avais pour de bon, que tu ne comptais pas partir à la moindre opportunité et tu me parles aussitôt de famille…

- Ce n'est pas naturel pour toi que je veuille porter ton enfant, je t'aime Sev…

- Moi aussi, Harry, mais si c'est naturel pour toi, ce n'est pas mon cas, depuis ta naissance, ma vie s'est résumée à espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à risquer chaque jour d'être démasqué, de mourir, comment aurais-je pu imaginer fonder une famille dans de telles circonstances ? Je n'ai jamais pensé devenir père et je ne suis pas certain d'en avoir les qualités d'ailleurs. »

Le brun se redressa vivement à la dernière remarque et le toisa de son profond regard émeraude :

« N'importe quoi ! Il n'y a qu'à t'observer avec ton filleul, et pourtant, c'est une telle plaie ! »

Severus fixait Harry curieusement, il ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser à quel point le jeune sorcier le défendait envers et contre tout, à quel point, il l'aimait, par delà toute raison, il se contenta d'un sourire et l'embrassa brièvement sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, il s'apprêtait à approfondir sa découverte lorsque le petit brun se détacha à regret :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que l'on fait finalement ? Je… Je veux dire… C'est vraiment important pour moi, Sev…

- Ecoute, je te propose de garder la potion de 'felix parentis et lorsque je serai prêt pour que l'on fonde une famille, je te le dirai et je ne doute pas que tu mettras alors toute ton énergie pour parvenir à tes fins, non ?

- Tu peux compter sur moi mais que tout soit parfaitement clair, Amour, je n'attendrai certainement pas trois ans de plus que tu te décides à m'engrosser, c'est clair ?

- Limpide, gamin. »

Harry en profita pour se jeter littéralement sur lui, couvrant son visage de baisers passionnés et le repoussant contre le matelas, il était tellement heureux car à mots couverts, Severus venait de lui promettre ce qu'il espérait plus que tout. Il redécouvrait déjà sa mâchoire masculine, sa bouche fine, une jambe de part et d'autre du corps du Maître des Potions. Ses mains se baladaient joyeusement sur ce torse viril, remontant vers les épaules carrées en une caresse divine. Finalement, il susurra sensuellement contre l'oreille de l'ancien espion :

« On pourrait commencer l'entraînement tout de suite, non ? »

Severus se morigéna, il venait une nouvelle fois de se laisser faire par les doux yeux d'émeraude si tentateurs, il avait cédé bien trop facilement, il aurait pu le détester pour le transformer ainsi en un stupide poufsouffle sans caractère mais il n'y parvenait pas, bien au contraire, il l'aimait aussi pour cela. Cependant, une partie de lui se refusait à laisser gagner le foutu gamin si aisément, il renversa brutalement Harry, le plaquant rudement contre le matelas et l'emprisonnant de son corps plus large et massif. Il se pencha tout contre lui, sa bouche et son souffle jouant contre les joues rougies du survivant. Il reprit dans un murmure rauque qui fit frémir sa victime tout à fait consentante :

« Le sale bâtard tenait tout de même à t'avertir d'une chose, Potter, je ne suis pas certain d'être à nouveau si magnanime si une telle chose devait se reproduire…

- Quoi ? Que j'essaye par tous les moyens d'obtenir de toi que tu me baises comme une bête à longueur de journée… Fais-toi une raison, amour ! Je ne suis pas prêt d'arrêter…

- Non que tu tentes de me manipuler si odieusement, que tu me mentes délibérément !

- Je ne t'ai pas menti et puis, de toute façon, vu ma force magique, Andy m'a affirmé que même sans la potion, je pourrais aisément être enceint !

- Andy… Andy comme… Andrew Parkinson ! »

Severus s'était aussitôt redressé et fixait intensément le visage de son amant qui avait brusquement blêmi, réalisant la bourde monumentale qu'il venait de faire.

« Andy comme mon médicomage et un de mes meilleurs amis…

- Ne joue pas sur les mots, Potter !

- Je…

- Et quand par Salazar, as-tu parlé de notre vie privée à ton si cher médicomage !

- Euh… »

Harry bafouillait, cherchant vainement ses mots mais le regard sombre le sondait et le laissait totalement paniqué :

« Bien… En fait, il… Il a été nommé à Sainte-Mangouste, juste avant notre départ et je l'ai rencontré par hasard sur le chemin de traverse le jour où j'ai acheté ma robe d'union avec Seamus…

- ET… Je t'écoute…

- Et rien du tout, on a juste parlé… Enfin Sev, je l'ai revu juste une semaine avant notre... Je ne l'avais pas croisé depuis son départ pour la France. On… On a discuté de notre union, forcément, il était ravi pour moi et…

- Vraiment ? Permets-moi d'émettre quelques doutes ! Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu as parlé avec lui de la 'potion' ?

- Mais je ne sais pas, moi, c'est venu comme ça dans la conversation ! Il me racontait ses projets d'étude sur Sainte-Mangouste, et moi, et bien… J'ai parlé de mon intention d'être père très vite… Et… Et puis, il est médicomage alors il est tout de même le mieux placé pour m'expliquer le mécanisme d'une grossesse sorcière, non ?

- C'est une telle évidence, Potter !

- Tu… Tu… »

Une lueur joyeuse se lisait dans les yeux d'émeraude et agenouillé entre ses jambes écartées, Severus le regardait comme un des scrouts à pétard d'Hagrid.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore, Potter ?

- Tu es jaloux… Tu es jaloux d'Andy.

- Plaît-il ?

- Oh, Oh… Inutile de me jouer la grande scène de l'indifférence blasée ! J'ai parfaitement compris !

- Stupide gamin !

- Bâtard graisseux !

- Faites attention, Monsieur Potter-Snape ou je vous jure que vous en répondrez !

- Des promesses, toujours des promesses, mais il me semble que c'est vous qui avez interrompu notre précédente activité, Professeur… »

Harry souriait et écarta un peu plus les jambes dans une invitation tacite à son Maître des Potions qui grommela pour la forme avant de plonger précipitamment vers la bouche du plus jeune pour le faire définitivement taire. Ce baiser n'avait vraiment rien de romantique ou de délicat, du moins dans un premier temps, il était impératif, il était cette urgence que témoignait les deux hommes à se prouver leur amour passionné et irraisonné. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient à bout de souffle, déjà si tendus et impatients de se redécouvrir.

Les mains de l'ancien espion partirent presque aussitôt à la découverte de la peau dénudée, un frôlement sur sa clavicule, une descente lente et langoureuse le long de son bras gauche jusqu'à atteindre son poignet qu'il marqua de ses lèvres, de petits baisers à peine esquissés. Finalement, il délaissa à regret cette exploration délicieuse et reprit sa course sur ce torse légèrement hâlé par les semaines passées sur cette île paradisiaque pour leur lune de miel. Les hanches d'Harry se soulevaient instinctivement, allant désespérément à sa rencontre alors que la caresse se faisait encore plus subtile, plus délicate mais l'ancien espion ne voulait pas aller trop vite, il voulait le savourer, le déguster jusqu'à plus soif, il remonta lentement vers son visage, laissant ça et là quelques traînées, symbole de son passage.

Il s'attarda ensuite sur la mâchoire du joli brun, le faisant frémir de mordillements, de succions qui le laissaient pantois, toujours plus perdu et lorsque la langue du Maître des Potions fit une demande muette, léchant quelques brefs instants les lèvres entrouvertes de son petit lion, ce dernier y répondit d'un faible gémissement plaintif. Elle s'engouffra sans attendre dans cette douce bouche chaleureuse, franchissant la barrière des dents blanches. Ce fut plus tendre alors qu'elle retrouvait enfin sa jumelle. Elles se frôlaient simplement, s'enroulant subtilement l'une contre l'autre. Leur danse était lente, sensuelle.

Severus se détacha presque à regret, même aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils étaient officiellement unis devant tous les sorciers, qu'ils avaient juré fidélité et amour devant leurs pairs, il ne comprenait toujours pas cette confiance, cet abandon absolu de son petit lion. Il était là, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte qui laissait s'exhaler un souffle de plus en plus erratique et cela bouleversa Severus plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire. L'ancien espion se pencha à nouveau vers son amant et susurra à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres rougies :

« Regarde-moi, Harry, regarde-moi… »

La voix du Maître des Potions était si sensuelle, si envoûtante et veloutée que le gryffondor ne put qu'obtempérer à cette demande. Il leva paresseusement ses paupières alors que les mains de Severus apprenaient par cœur le chemin de son torse à son aine. Lorsque les doigts agiles pincèrent plus violemment les chairs rosées, Harry se tordit littéralement, son corps svelte se cambrant contre celui du Maître des Potions. Inconsciemment, le survivant mordit ses lèvres pour ne pas gémir trop pitoyablement aux attentions de cet homme, de son époux qui le rendait complètement dépendant de ses caresses.

« Sev…

- Oui…

- S'il… S'il te plaît…

- Quoi ? »

Les yeux émeraudes auraient pu le foudroyer pour se foutre ainsi si ouvertement de lui, c'était sans nul doute sa façon sournoise et somme toute très serpentarde de se venger de l'épisode de la potion de 'Felix parentis'… Peut-être également pour le punir d'avoir mentionné Andy alors qu'ils étaient ensemble dans leur lit. Il reprit aussi fermement que le lui permettait son état :

« SEVERUS !

- Un problème, mon ange ? Tu veux peut-être que je contacte ton cher médicomage pour qu'il t'examine de toute urgence ?

- Sale bâtard…

- Tsss… Le prince aurait-il des doléances à émettre ? »

Severus avait continué de parcourir de ses mains le corps d'Harry et il atteignit sa virilité au même instant. La réplique de son petit lion mourut dans un gémissement pitoyable, un son étouffé que l'on pouvait résumer par 'Encore… Fais le encore…' et le Maître des Potions ne se fit pas prier, il caressa si lentement le sexe du gryffondor que ce dernier crut mourir de frustration.

« Espèce de…

- Et bien, dites-moi, Monsieur Potter-Snape… Quelque chose vous déplaît.

- Plus… Plus vite, s'il… S'il te plaît… »

Cet air perdu, ces yeux émeraudes qui brillaient de larmes contenues eurent raison de sa détermination et Severus accentua son mouvement, de délicat et tendre, il devient furieux et empressé. Il continua encore et encore mais lorsqu'il sentit que le corps d'Harry tendait inexorablement vers sa délivrance, il s'arrêta aussitôt. Il se redressa et eut presque pitié devant le visage désespéré de son petit lion. Comme pour répondre à sa supplique muette, il passa deux doigts, délicatement sur les lèvres d'Harry qui ne se fit pas prier davantage. Le jeune sorcier s'appliqua à lécher chaque phalange, les enduisant consciencieusement de salive. Il avait l'impression que sa tête tournait trop vite, que son cœur battait trop fort, son sexe dur heurtait celui de Severus et le laissait encore plus tremblant, encore plus déboussolé.

Finalement, les doigts magiques qui l'avaient cajolé et caressé si parfaitement, mettant tous ses sens en éveil, délaissèrent sa bouche, se dirigeant vers son intimité. Il écarta les jambes encore plus si c'était possible. L'intrusion ne fut même pas gênante, il avait tellement besoin, tellement envie de le sentir au plus profond de lui qu'il se détendit rapidement devant les mouvements experts que lui prodiguait Severus. Les doigts fins et habiles du Maître des Potions quittèrent finalement son intimité et l'instant suivant, le sexe chaud et dur de Severus s'enfonça lentement en lui. C'était toujours aussi intense, comme la toute première fois où il l'avait fait sien, dans la salle sur demande. Il avait l'impression de n'exister réellement qu'entre ses bras.

« Sev… Je t'en supplie… »

Les deux sorciers avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, ils se complétaient parfaitement, ils étaient au bord de quelque chose d'irraisonné, de dévastateur. Severus pénétrait dans le corps de son petit lion, doucement, progressivement, lui laissant le temps de se faire à sa présence et puis, il y eut le premier à-coup, le mouvement qui l'amena déjà aux portes de l'orgasme. Il se retira presque complètement et revint puissamment en lui, il ne prêta pas attention au cri qui lui répondit. Pourtant, Harry avait hurlé comme un dément. C'était juste trop, cet impact au fond de lui qui le renversait, qui le faisait quitter la terre. A partir de cet instant, leurs corps se rencontrèrent frénétiquement, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus intensément, appelant à une délivrance immédiate.

La danse de leur corps était fusionnelle, si parfaite que les deux sorciers se demandèrent comment il était possible de survivre, comment il était possible d'aimer à ce point. Leurs râles se faisaient échos parfaitement. Harry haletait, il bascula sa tête en arrière. Il sentit les lèvres fines et fraîches de Severus parcourir sa mâchoire, mordiller sensuellement la peau fine de son cou tandis que les mains reprenaient leur caresse bien plus désordonnée autour de son sexe, au rythme des mouvements appliqués férocement dans son corps. C'était juste trop, ses lèvres sur lui, ses mains sur lui, sa virilité en lui. Il rendit l'âme dans un dernier spasme, se sentant comme happé dans un immense trou noir. Il perdit connaissance tellement l'orgasme qui emporta son corps fut intense.

Il sentit à peine lorsque le Maître des Potions se répandit au plus profond de son intimité, seulement quelques instants après avoir été lui-même terrassé par cette lame sans fond. Il ne réalisa pas plus lorsque Severus bascula à ses côtés et l'enserra dans une étreinte protectrice. Il n'entendit pas davantage le murmure de l'ancien espion :

« Laisse-moi juste encore un peu de temps mais je suis déjà convaincu, mon ange… »

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5 : Il était une fois un plan

**Résumé : **Nous avions laissé au précédent chapitre Harry avec son Severus et le mystère de la potion avait été révélé… 'Felix Parentis'. Le joli brun aux yeux d'émeraude avait alors expliqué au Maître des Potions, plus que surpris, son désir de fonder rapidement une famille… Quelle sera la décision de Severus ?

Merci pour vos messages et bonne lecture à tous, lilywen…

**OPERATION : Quand bébé arrive…**

**(Suite de 'OPERATION : Marions le')**

**Chapitre 5 : Il était une fois un plan 'romantico-serpentard'…**

En ce début de mois de mai, en ce samedi ensoleillé, dans un laboratoire sombre, au fin fond des cachots de la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, dans les volutes enfumées de préparations aussi diverses qu'étranges, s'affairait le plus ténébreux des Maîtres des Potions. Il allait avec précision d'un chaudron à l'autre, coupant, versant, mélangeant avec une dextérité peu commune. Aucune personne sensée n'aurait osé s'approcher de l'ancien espion en cet instant car, si d'habitude, il paraissait être un homme austère, une personne peu avenante envers son prochain, ce jour-là, la colère enragée qui s'inscrivait sur son visage aurait pu faire passer le mage noir, le terrible et terrifiant Voldemort, pour un gai-luron et un ange de bonté, c'est dire, chers moldus…

Par Salazar, pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela se passe justement aujourd'hui alors qu'il avait tout planifié dans les moindres détails ? Il les maudissait de toute son âme… Ces élèves inconscients, Mac Gonagall, son filleul, en un mot, l'univers entier car ils semblaient s'être tous ligués pour lui pourrir sa paisible existence ! Alors que ce samedi s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices au côté d'un Harry particulièrement aguicheur et tentant, alors qu'il avait veillé personnellement aux moindres détails pour que cette journée soit inoubliable, tout avait été de mal en pis…

Même si en tant que directeur de cette maison, il avait l'habitude de défendre envers et contre tous ses élèves, parfois de façon quelque peu injuste aux dires de son cher et tendre époux, il lui fallait bien le reconnaître : Manus Adrien était un crétin congénital qui aurait fait passer Crabble et Goyle pour de brillants génies. En l'occurrence, cet abruti, capitaine et attrapeur vedette de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards, n'avait rien trouvé de plus intelligent pour lui gâcher son samedi que de réaliser une feinte de Wronski durant son entraînement pour prouver son 'incroyable' talent et impressionner sa nouvelle petite amie, Emily Bullstrode, cousine de cette brave Millicent. A croire que le capitaine des Serpentards avait déjà fait une première chute désastreuse dans sa plus tendre enfance pour être séduit par cette jeune sorcière de quatrième année qui était d'une beauté toute particulière, renversante même, improbable croisement réussie d'un scrout à pétard et d'un hippogriffe.

Bref, là n'était pas la question… Très tôt dans la matinée, Severus avait donc été informé du stupide accident de Quidditch par Minerva, alors qu'il était confortablement installé sur le sofa, dans une situation pour le moins agréable, avec son petit gryffondor qui s'acharnait à déboutonner sa robe noire pour son plus grand plaisir. Il avait soupiré aux premières étincelles vertes, repoussant son adorable fardeau de ses genoux, affichant toujours cet air froid et distant comme à l'accoutumée. Cependant, Harry avait les joues rouges et la respiration un peu trop rapide pour faire illusion et le regard perçant que lui avait adressé la directrice de Poudlard avait passablement agacé le Maître des Potions.

Il faut dire que depuis l'annonce officielle de leur relation lors de la remise de l'ordre de Merlin à Lucius et Drago, seule, Minerva cachait à grand peine son mépris et il en était arrivé à la conclusion que malgré leur longue entente et collaboration au sein de Poudlard, elle lui tiendrait toujours quelques griefs pour avoir honteusement 'profité' de la jeunesse et de l'inexpérience de son petit protégé pendant leurs entraînements quotidiens… D'accord, Harry était à peine majeur lorsqu'ils avaient débuté leur liaison tumultueuse au cours de la septième année du gamin et oui, il était l'enseignant, l'adulte responsable, garant de l'autorité et de la morale mais le brun n'était certainement pas l'ange d'innocence et de fragilité que Mac Gonagall se plaisait à imaginer, pauvre malheureux séduit contre son gré… Non, définitivement, c'était même l'exact contraire puisque pendant presque trois ans, Severus avait tout tenté pour convaincre Harry d'aller voir ailleurs, il avait été odieux mais rien n'y avait fait et le gamin n'avait jamais renoncé… Pas qu'il le regrette, loin s'en faut mais l'attitude de Minerva à ce propos commençait à l'exaspérer sérieusement et tôt ou tard, il faudrait qu'il règle ce léger différend.

La journée avait donc pris un tour pour le moins déplaisant et contrariant après le passage éclair de Minerva aux cachots… C'était sans compter sur l'enthousiasme évident de son petit lion qui s'était littéralement jeté sur lui dès que le visage de la directrice de Poudlard s'était dissipé dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée. Salazar, ce gosse était une véritable damnation et sa bouche faisait des merveilles. Severus n'était cependant pas en reste et avait redécouvert avec une impatience non feinte les formes gracieuses du joli brun. Il avait fini par basculer le corps svelte et finement dessiné sur le tapis si moelleux, bien décidé à lui faire rendre l'âme.

Tout aurait pu être parfait, réellement parfait, preuve, s'il en fallait, les gémissements affolants qui s'échappaient doucement des lèvres pulpeuses du gryffondor, mais, parfois, il y a des moments dans sa vie où l'on a l'impression que le destin s'acharne, des moments où, quoi que l'on fasse, quoi que l'on tente, on comprend que Dame Chance a décidé de passer son chemin sans le moindre regard de compassion. Visiblement, ce matin était de ceux-là pour Severus et seulement quelques minutes après le départ de Minerva, le tout 'nouvel assistant médicomage' de cette chère Madame Pomfresh avait débarqué bruyamment aux cachots. Il lui avait commandé en urgence plusieurs potions et en particulier deux flacons de régénération sanguine pour faire face aux nombreuses blessures du capitaine des Serpentards. Ainsi, le Maître des Potions, écœuré, avait renoncé temporairement à tous ses projets concernant un charmant jeune brun et depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, il coupait, éminçait, pilait les ingrédients à sa disposition avant de les plonger dans les remous bouillonnants des différentes préparations et il les maudissait tous !

Quelques étincelles dans la vaste cheminée de son laboratoire le sortirent momentanément de ses envies de meurtres primaires et Severus se retourna fixant son filleul qui souriait avec sarcasme :

« Belle journée, parrain.

- Drago.

- Alors cette potion, bientôt prête ?

- Encore une petite demi-heure, tout au plus, et tu auras tout.

- Tant mieux… Poppy est à une baguette d'avadakédavriser ton élève. Il faut dire qu'il est si plaisant. Fol Œil passerait presque pour un ange de délicatesse et de douceur en sa présence.

Le blond s'avança dans la pièce sombre et regarda avec nonchalance les clapotis de l'épaisse préparation fumante :

« Tout ceci m'a l'air en excellente voie.

- Drago, je me passerai de tes commentaires sur mon travail…

- Serais-tu légèrement irrité ? Y aurait-il déjà des nuages au paradis, parrain ? »

Le regard de Severus s'était instinctivement porté vers son bureau où se trouvait toujours la fameuse fiole offerte si généreusement par les jumeaux Weasley et le dresseur de dragon. Dire qu'Harry l'attendait patiemment dans leur appartement, dire qu'il avait pensé lui faire l'amour, lui offrir aujourd'hui ce qu'il espérait plus que tout grâce à la potion de 'Felix parentis', dire qu'il avait attendu ce moment toute cette fichue semaine pour faire que cet instant soit parfait pour son ange et que rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait escompté. De toute façon, rien n'avait été comme il le souhaitait depuis leur retour de voyage de noce…

D'ailleurs, même après presque deux semaines, Severus ne parvenait pas à réaliser tout ce qui avait changé. Bien sûr, le clan Weasley et tous les amis de son adorable petit lion avaient tenu à célébrer dignement le couple nouvellement marié. Certainement que cette fête était plus en l'honneur du joli brun qui était adulé tel la huitième merveille du monde par tous ceux qui l'entouraient, que pour leur improbable union, mais il avait fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur lorsqu'il y a presque quinze jours, en un dimanche particulièrement pluvieux, Granger et son époux étaient venus les chercher aux cachots pour rejoindre tous les autres au Terrier : le regard illuminé du survivant valait largement les désagréments d'une après-midi en enfer.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire car rien ne lui avait été épargné, absolument rien. Tandis que son brun avait raconté avec moult détails leur magnifique séjour dans cette île paradisiaque, ses magnifiques yeux émeraude pétillant de joie, Drago et Blaise l'avaient rejoint, délaissant la troupe de parfaits gryffondors qui régnaient en maître dans cette honorable assemblée. Les trois serpentards s'étaient stratégiquement repliés dans un coin du salon. Zabini avait profité de l'occasion pour lui annoncer officiellement son aménagement chez Charlie Weasley. Même si la décision des deux sorciers pouvait paraître quelque peu précipitée, Severus n'avait guère été surpris ; déjà lors de leur union magique, il avait songé que la relation du métis et du dresseur de dragon évoluait très favorablement, pour le moins. Curieusement, il se sentit soulagé de voir que deux des anciens 'soupirants' de son Harry étaient désormais bel et bien casés ensemble, heureux et amoureux. Il le fut d'autant plus que peu avant il avait appris de la bouche même de son époux qu'Andrew Parkinson était de retour. Saleté de médicomage !

Pourtant, ce ne fut là que la première annonce fracassante de cette insupportable fête en leur honneur et son filleul ne fut pas en reste dans la série des révélations inédites. Après un mois à devoir jouer le rôle ô combien difficile de remplaçant Maître des Potions, Drago avait lucidement déclaré qu'il n'était pas fait pour l'enseignement ce qui allait rassurer sans aucun doute un grand nombre d'élèves de Poudlard mais le blond déclara avec cette prétention si malefoyienne qu'il comptait maintenant reprendre ses études et devenir le plus brillant médicomage de sa génération. Déjà cette nouvelle avait laissé Severus sans voix. Il imaginait presque le visage terrorisé de cette chère Partemonia lorsque Drago l'informerait de son incroyable projet mais le Maître des Potions n'était pas au bout de ses surprises car son filleul lui avait annoncé avec cet air si supérieur qu'il avait décidé d'exercer ses talents inestimables à Poudlard en assistant Poppy Pomfresh et par conséquent, il résiderait désormais dans les appartements de Finnigan. Là, Severus avait manqué de peu la syncope. Finalement, Lucius et lui avaient raison et la liaison étrange entre Drago et le gentil irlandais était sérieuse et sous couvert de réaliser son apprentissage, le blond s'installait définitivement chez son compagnon ! A croire décidément que les serpentards étaient voués à finir leur pathétique existence auprès des plus beaux exemples de gryffondors – exception faite de Lucius qui préférait s'encanailler avec une gamine de l'âge de son fils, accessoirement meilleure amie de Drago.

Pour parachever cette fête, il avait eu droit à l'ultime annonce comme tous les autres membres de l'honorable assemblée. Granger et Weasley avaient demandé quelques minutes d'attention et le couperet était tombé, en bonne et due forme, comme s'il ne suffisait pas que son gryffondor ne pense plus qu'à materner depuis leur retour de voyage de noce. Un second moufflet, roux et braillard, à n'en pas douter. Le regard émeraude lui avait alors paru légèrement rêveur lorsqu'Harry avait serré tendrement sa meilleure amie et avait passé doucement sa main sur le ventre à peine rebondie de la jeune sorcière. Ô joie ! Salazar avait décidé de s'acharner sur lui, une torture subtile et atrocement géniale.

Cependant, si Severus était honnête avec lui-même, l'éventualité de fonder une famille avec son petit lion avait déjà fait un bon petit bout de chemin depuis la troublante déclaration d'Harry et même si cette idée lui paraissait encore des plus improbables et saugrenues, elle n'en était pas moins très plaisante… Lui, papa… Il s'imaginait un petit bout de chou aux cheveux bruns en désordre qui aurait de magnifiques yeux verts et qui ramperait à quatre pattes vers lui en hurlant à pleins poumons. Curieusement, cette image le laissait rêveur. Salazar, il était définitivement perdu.

Ainsi, depuis, ce fameux dimanche après-midi très pluvieux, Severus n'avait cessé de penser à la proposition de son ange et après deux semaines d'intense réflexion, il en était arrivé à l'ultime conclusion que pour une fois, Harry avait peut-être raison et qu'il était prêt… Alors qu'il fixait toujours la fiole posée sur son bureau, Drago soupira peu discrètement et reprit avec un sarcasme à peine dissimulé, le faisant brusquement sortir de ses pensées :

« Alors, comme ça, Princesse t'a déjà convaincu ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Je t'en prie, Parrain… »

Le blond s'était avancé vers le bureau et avait saisi la fiole en cristal où apparaissait la potion à l'étrange couleur bleutée. Il fit délicatement tourné entre ses doigts la bouteille, observant attentivement la robe si particulière de la potion, comme on pouvait le faire avec un bon vin. Son regard gris et arrogant se tourna ensuite vers son parrain :

« Felix Parentis… Dois-je te rappeler que tu parles au plus brillant médicomage de sa génération ?

- Tu n'es pas encore médicomage, il me semble…

- Détail… Détail… En tout cas, j'ai raison puisque tu ne le nies même pas.

- Nous sommes mariés, que nous souhaitions fonder une famille est tout de même on ne peut plus logique…

- Depuis plus de trois ans, il te mène par le bout du nez, exactement comme il le veut et tu crois encore que c'est toi qui prends les décisions dans votre couple. Enfin, je comprends mieux ton humeur si charmante quand je vous ai interrompu tout à l'heure. »

Severus se contenta d'un haussement de sourcils qui aurait fait frémir n'importe quels élèves de Poudlard mais Drago n'était plus impressionné par cela depuis qu'il avait eu trois ans et il poursuivit sur un ton badin :

« D'ailleurs, il faudrait que vous prévoyez un système avec votre cheminée car à chaque fois, je vous trouve dans une position plus ou moins compromettante et je n'ai pas l'intention de prolonger mes séances avec Partemonia plus que nécessaires, tu sais…

- Cela me semblerait pourtant un bon choix, Drago.

- Ouh… T'aurais-je vexé, Parrain ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Voyons, s'il te plaît, j'ai clairement affirmé que le roi des Serpentards se faisait mener par le bout du nez par son adorable petit gryffondor, cela suffit à signer ma condamnation à tes yeux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus ne répondit pas, il brassa une nouvelle fois la potion de régénération sanguine, tandis que Drago jubilait littéralement :

« J'espère tout de même que tu as prévu de faire cela de façon romantico-serpentarde, histoire de regagner mon estime.

- Pas que cela m'intéresse mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- Et bien, il y a à mon humble avis…

- Tu n'as jamais rien pensé de 'Humble', Drago…

- Peut-être, mais ne m'interromps pas, veux-tu ? Je disais donc que selon moi, il y a deux manières de procéder pour exaucer tous les plus chers désirs de Princesse Potty…

- Et qui serait ?

- Soit tu te comportes en un parfait poufsouffle, tu te mets à genoux en lui demandant de bien vouloir porter à ses si douces lèvres la potion de 'Felix Parentis' pour qu'il fasse de toi le plus heureux des hommes.

- Et la seconde…

- Tu fais honneur à notre maison et tu lui fais avaler le merveilleux breuvage en lui faisant croire qu'il s'agit d'un thé ou que sais-je encore… Tu lui fais l'amour et tu lui avoues ensuite ta forfaiture, il se jette dans tes bras, éperdument amoureux et reconnaissant et tu peux le baiser encore deux ou trois fois avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

- Pour quelqu'un qui ne veut surtout pas connaître les détails sexuels de notre vie de couple, je te trouve soudainement bien concerné…

- Oh, moi tu sais, je disais cela pour toi… Histoire que tu retrouves un peu ton honneur face à ton gryffondor.

- Tu me fatigues, Drago… Tiens, au moins, tu ne seras pas venu m'ennuyer pour rien… »

D'un mouvement de baguette adroit, plusieurs fioles volèrent vers le chaudron et Severus veilla à remplir avec le plus grand soin les petites bouteilles de potion de régénération sanguine. Le tout s'envola en direction du blond.

« Il me reste le dictame à finir, d'ici une demi-heure, je te l'apporte.

- Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, Parrain et bonne chance pour la suite… Réfléchis tout de même à ce que je t'ai dit. »

Un instant plus tard, son filleul se dirigeait vers la cheminée et disparaissait du laboratoire dans un nuage d'étincelles verdâtres. Severus resta quelques secondes à fixer le feu crépitant doucement dans l'âtre, repensant inexorablement à la proposition 'Romantico-serpentarde' faite par le futur médicomage…

L'idée de surprendre Harry était plus que plaisante et il était certain que son brun adorerait. Pour une fois, son filleul semblait avoir été de bons conseils et tandis que la préparation de dictame bouillonnait gentiment, Severus appela Dobby qui serait plus que ravi d'accomplir une importante mission pour le Survivant :

« Professeur Snape…

- Dobby, pourrais-tu amener un plateau pour Harry…

- Pour Monsieur Potter-Snape… Dobby ferait très fier de faire cela pour le grand Monsieur Potter-Snape.

- Bien, bien… »

D'un geste de la main, Severus fit venir à lui la fiole de 'Felix Parentis' et la tendit précautionneusement à l'elfe.

« Prépare du thé et verse cinq gouttes de cette préparation, mets également quelques gâteaux, au chocolat de préférence, tu sais à quel point il les aime…

- Oui, Professeur Snape.

- Porte-lui le tout sur un plateau, il est dans nos appartements et… Attends… »

Severus conjura une feuille qui vola de son bureau à la paillasse de son laboratoire et rapidement, il inscrivit de son écriture fine et penchée un simple '_Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps. Promis… SS_'.

« Joins ce message.

- Bien, Professeur Snape… Dobby est si heureux de pouvoir faire plaisir à Monsieur Po…

- Je sais, Dobby, je sais… Et n'oublie pas, cinq gouttes de cette potion à joindre au thé. C'est très important.

- Dobby n'oubliera pas, Professeur Snape, c'est promis.

- Bien. »

La seconde suivante, l'elfe grisâtre disparaissait dans un pop sonore…

Pendant que Severus reprenait ses précédentes activités, à savoir finir au plus vite la potion de dictame pour pouvoir enfin passer à la partie la plus agréable du plan 'romantico-serpentard', quelque part dans les cachots de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, un joli brun aux yeux d'émeraude fulminait littéralement en attendant le retour de son cher époux.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

Par Godric, pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela se passe justement aujourd'hui alors qu'il avait tout planifié dans les moindres détails ? Il les maudissait de toute son âme… Tous ces fichus élèves inconscients, Mac Gonagall, filleul de son amour, en un mot, l'univers entier car ils semblaient s'être tous ligués contre lui ! Alors que ce samedi s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices au côté d'un Severus particulièrement attentif à ces moindres désirs, alors qu'il avait espéré toute cette foutue semaine que cette fois, son époux accéderait enfin à sa demande et ferait de lui un homme comblé, rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu et il était là, seul, assis sur le sofa, à se morfondre d'ennui depuis que le ténébreux Maître des Potions avait rejoint son laboratoire pour préparer quelques potions à la demande du plus brillant médicomage de sa génération ! Malédiction ! Tout ça à cause de cet abruti de Manus Adrien qui voulait jouer les Don Juan de pacotille pour une greluche de quatrième année qui ressemblait à une des créatures qu'affectionnait tout particulièrement Hagrid… Demain, si l'attrapeur et capitaine des Serpentards n'était pas mort par les soins de l'insupportable blond arrogant, ce qui était plus que probable, il retirerait trois trillions de points à sa maison pour cause de week-end de baise honteusement gâché, foi de Potter !

Quelques coups donnés faiblement contre la porte cachée de leur appartement le sortirent momentanément de ces doux rêves de torture contre ce bellâtre idiot. Il se leva péniblement et se dirigea à pas lourds vers l'entrée. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en découvrant son vis-à-vis. Seamus était là et lui tendait un grimoire avec une sublime couverture de cuir :

« 'Lut, Harry… »

Le brun se décala légèrement pour laisser passer l'enseignant aux Etudes Moldues.

« Bonjour Seam… Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence dans l'antre de la terreur des cachots ?

- Je suis venu pour t'apporter ce livre dont je t'ai déjà parlé hier au repas…

- Celui sur les Inferi… J'ai hâte de lire l'analyse de Phineus Stanfield. »

Seamus se contenta d'hocher simplement la tête et de sourire à son ami qui lui désigna le sofa où ils prirent naturellement place :

« Severus n'est pas là pour l'instant mais je suppose que tu le savais déjà.

- Drago m'avait prévenu et je sais qu'il va en avoir pour longtemps tout comme Drago qui va très probablement rester à l'infirmerie jusque tard, ce soir…

- Dommage pour le week-end de débauche, n'est-ce pas ? »

Seamus sembla plus rouge encore qu'à l'accoutumée et marmonna faiblement :

« Tu… Tu peux parler… Ton époux est lui aussi réquisitionné pour ce stupide accident de Quidditch et tu m'as l'air passablement agacé…

- Seulement passablement agacé… Tu plaisantes, j'espère, Seam. Severus est parti avec ton blond il y a des heures maintenant, tout ça à cause de ce crétin d'empoté qui se croit le meilleur attrapeur sur terre ! Depuis deux semaines, j'attends que mon époux accepte ma proposition de fonder une famille et je suis certain qu'il voulait me dire oui aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui ! Merlin ! Je hais cet abruti de Manus Adrien, je hais aussi ton 'brillant médicomage' qui m'a privé de mon époux pour qu'il lui prépare ces fichues potions. Je crois que je maudis l'univers entier, en fait !

- Je vois… »

Seamus soupira lourdement, le joli brun semblait encore plus courroucé qu'il ne l'avait craint. En même temps, à chacune de leur rencontre depuis maintenant une semaine, Harry lui avait répété en boucle qu'il comptait beaucoup sur ce long week-end en tête à tête pour faire flancher le Maître des Potions et tout avait été remis en question. Pas étonnant dans ces circonstances que le survivant soit dans un tel état d'énervement. Il murmura doucement comme pour apaiser la colère légitime du sorcier :

« Tu sais très bien qu'il t'aime… Et même s'il met un peu plus de temps, même s'il ne te dit pas 'oui' aujourd'hui, cela viendra et vous serez tous les deux des parents géniaux…

- Peut-être… »

Harry se sentit curieusement apaisé par le calme et la sérénité de son ami qui reprit :

« Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison, alors cesse de te faire du souci pour cela, d'accord ? »

Harry s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais il fut interrompu par un bref pop sonore. Devant lui, se tenait Dobby qui portait un plateau lourdement chargé dans un équilibre plus que précaire :

« Dobby !

- Monsieur Potter-Snape, Monsieur…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Le professeur Snape m'a chargé de vous servir un thé et quelques gâteaux.

- Attends… »

Le brun s'était précipitamment levé et avait récupéré le plateau, le posant aussitôt sur la petite table à côté du sofa. Il remarqua la petite feuille pliée et s'empressa de lire le message de son compagnon, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette promesse de Severus. Peut-être que finalement, tout n'était pas perdu pour ce soir. Il se retourna vers le petit elfe qu'il avait libéré lors de sa seconde année à Poudlard et reprit :

« Merci beaucoup Dobby, tout cela m'a vraiment l'air délicieux… Succulent… »

Les joues grisâtres se colorèrent aussitôt d'une étrange teinte orangée et le petit être se tortilla, visiblement ravi du compliment.

« Oh… Monsieur… Mer…

- C'est bon, Dobby, je t'assure, tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, c'est plutôt à moi de le faire, pour t'être donné tout ce mal… Sincèrement…

- Monsieur… Vous… êtes… trop bon… avec Dobby… »

De petites larmes invisibles perlaient sur les gros yeux globuleux ce qui toucha profondément Harry. L'elfe s'inclina respectueusement devant le jeune sorcier et disparut la seconde suivante, laissant les deux amis à nouveau seuls. Visiblement soulagé et heureux, le petit brun se tourna vers l'enseignant aux Etudes moldues et déclara d'une voix pleine d'entrain :

« On partage, Seam… »

(A suivre…)


	6. Chapter 6 : Il était une fois un si joli

**Résumé : **Lors du dernier chapitre, nous avions laissé Harry en compagnie de Seamus, ils étaient sur le point de déguster un délicieux thé un peu spécial, porté par Dobby, en mission secrète pour Severus… Alors… que va-t-il advenir de nos deux couples ? Merci pour vos messages et bonne lecture…

P.S. : Je vous signale que j'ai également posté la semaine dernière un chapitre de 'l'enfant maudit'… J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires pour ces deux chapitres.

rePS : désolée par rapport aux réponses aux messages, j'avais annoncé une publication vendredi mais impossible de procéder à l'enregistrement de mon chapitre d'où le retard...

**OPERATION : Quand bébé arrive…**

**(Suite de 'OPERATION : Marions le')**

**Chapitre 6 : Il était une fois un si joli mois de mai…**

Il était presque 20 heures en ce samedi soir de mai lorsque Severus referma le dernier flacon de cristal et le déposa précautionneusement sur la paillasse encore très encombrée de son laboratoire. Il avait pensé pouvoir rejoindre son capricieux petit lion beaucoup plus tôt dans l'après-midi, malheureusement, le sort s'acharnait contre lui et en plus d'achever la potion de dictame, il avait dû préparer un baume de Kapler à base de menthe poivrée que son filleul lui avait commandé par cheminée, peu après sa courte visite aux cachots. Au grand dam de Poppy Pomfresh, le futur génie de la médicomagie avait littéralement vidé le tout dernier pot de cette pommade verdâtre qui était connue comme l'une des plus efficaces pour effacer les ecchymoses et anesthésier la douleur associée.

Le corps meurtri du jeune inconscient, en particulier l'énorme bleu violacé apparu sur la pommette gauche de l'attrapeur vedette des Serpentards, était certes des plus disgracieux et nécessitait indéniablement un traitement adéquat : il aurait été, en effet, bien dommage de gâcher le facies masculin de ce brave Manus Adrien suite à ce stupide accident de quidditch… Pauvre petite Emily Bullstrode, elle n'avait déjà pas un physique des plus avantageux, mais par chance une relation naissante semblait l'unir avec le capitaine des verts et argent, il eût été bien cruel pour la demoiselle de récupérer après ce samedi désastreux un petit ami qui aurait pu lui faire concurrence de par sa grâce et sa beauté toute particulière. Quoiqu'en pensent certaines mauvaises langues, Severus avait tout de même du cœur et de la compassion envers les créatures qu'affectionnaient particulièrement Hagrid…

Essayant de ne pas trop penser à Harry qui devait l'attendre impatiemment dans leur appartement, arpentant le salon tel un lion en cage, Severus avait donc accepté, bon gré, mal gré de rester plus longtemps dans les cachots sombres de son laboratoire pour concocter un nouveau pot du baume de Kapler, pourtant si long à préparer. Il était réellement furieux de faire attendre ainsi l'adorable brun qui partageait son existence, d'ailleurs, il se promit dans son for intérieur de faire payer chèrement ce contretemps à ses élèves dès les cours de lundi matin – promesse de torture qui, admettons-le, chers moldus, était des plus inquiétantes…

Avant que finalement Severus ne rejoigne enfin son tendre époux pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages, il avait retrouvé Drago et Madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie pour déposer toutes les préparations nécessaires au prompt rétablissement de Manus Adrien. L'attrapeur des Serpentards semblait déjà se porter beaucoup mieux grâce à la potion de régénération sanguine, il suffisait de l'écouter fanfaronner auprès de sa petite-amie, elle s'esclaffait dans un rire guttural, assez semblable au cri des scrouts à pétard en rut – son des plus agréables et séduisants, s'il en est… Du moins, c'est ce qu'il sembla à Severus lorsqu'il remarqua le regard énamouré que lui adressait le piètre cascadeur et accessoirement, capitaine des verts et argent. Drago, quant à lui, pérorait tel Gilderoy Lockhart en affirmant que dès demain, son premier véritable patient pourrait remonter sur un balai comme si de rien n'était, il était un génie, personne ne pouvait en douter désormais. Le blond avait ensuite rajouté, moqueur, à destination de son parrain :

« Passe une bonne nuit avec Princesse ! »

C'était bien là l'intention de Severus. Il comptait passer une nuit inoubliable, une nuit d'amour torride, de passion charnelle auprès de ce jeune homme qui l'avait séduit depuis si longtemps. Il n'avait d'autre objectif dans la vie que de faire le bonheur du joli brun, comme il se l'était secrètement promis le jour de leur union magique, or ce qu'Harry désirait plus que tout, c'était un enfant, leur enfant. Il savait que lorsqu'il arriverait, il se trouverait devant un gamin à la libido totalement débridée, aux pupilles émeraude assombries, dilatées par l'envie. Il ne doutait pas que les quelques gouttes de potion, sournoisement versées par Dobby dans le thé du survivant, avait dû provoquer les premières bouffées de chaleur, cet irrésistible désir de s'unir indéfiniment à la personne aimée. Il ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer au blond :

« Telle était mon intention, Drago, ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi. Passe mon bonjour respectueux à ton cher 'colocataire'. »

Le futur médicomage grogna d'exaspération, il était tout à fait exact qu'il n'avait pas encore clarifié sa situation personnelle avec Seamus, du moins, pas officiellement. Cependant, Drago avait bien conscience que son père et son parrain n'étaient absolument pas dupes concernant la véritable nature de cette relation avec le joli mais très innocent irlandais. Lucius et Severus savaient pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait absolument pas d'une banale aventure d'une nuit. Etrangement, si les deux hommes en étaient convaincus, ce n'était pas le cas du Maître aux Etudes Moldues. Depuis quelques temps, ce dernier semblait particulièrement chamboulé par l'incertitude concernant leur liaison et ne cessait de le questionner de son regard clair quant à leur avenir commun, n'osant formuler clairement ses doutes et ses craintes.

Salazar, il fallait bien être un innocent et gentil gryffondor comme Finnigan pour ne pas comprendre que Drago comptait s'incruster encore un très long moment dans les appartements du professeur aux Etudes Moldues, et en particulier dans son lit. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se priver de l'incroyable potentiel de son amant, il était toujours tellement enthousiaste, tellement créatif entre ses jambes et en même temps, il était d'une douceur charmante, d'une candeur adorable, d'une naïveté désarmante. Le blond soupira profondément, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il laisse ses pensées dérivées sur ce sujet plus avant, car il avait encore une bonne heure de travail pour soigner cet abruti congénital de Manus Adrien et il ne pouvait décemment pas rejoindre l'irlandais dans l'immédiat.

Le directeur des Serpentards regagna donc ses appartements après avoir salué comme il se doit l'infirmière et son filleul. Il se pressait dans les couloirs sombres, en direction des cachots où devait l'attendre son tendre Harry, ne rencontrant au passage qu'un petit groupe d'élèves de deuxième année de sa maison se dirigeant vers leur salle commune. Il leur adressa un regard noir qui les fit décamper prestement. Lorsqu'il passa la porte de leur appartement, il n'eut plus aucun doute quant à l'efficacité de la potion de Felix Parentis. Le brun l'attendait avec un air proprement débauché, les joues déjà rougies, la respiration saccadée, il semblait guetter désespérément l'arrivée du Maître des Potions et ce dernier n'avait pas fait un pas en direction du sofa que le corps gracile du survivant se plaquait violemment contre lui. Sa bouche titillait déjà sa mâchoire, découvrant dans un gémissement indécent son visage au fur et à mesure de sa progression.

Severus savait parfois être magnanime et indulgent. Il souleva sans attendre le gamin qui s'accrocha à lui comme si toute sa vie en dépendait en cet instant. Ses jambes fines et sportives d'ancien attrapeur se nouèrent dans le dos viril et fort du Maître des Potions, tandis que les mains des deux hommes s'empressaient de découvrir le corps de l'autre, dégageant sans ménagement tout vêtement qui pouvait les empêcher de profiter complètement de l'être tant aimé. Ils se trouvèrent bientôt nus lorsque le gamin marmonna de désespoir un sortilège.

Alors qu'il portait son adorable fardeau jusqu'à leur chambre, Harry grognait, embrassait, ses lèvres laissant échapper quelques borborygmes sans queue ni tête, ponctué de délicieux 'Sev'. Il y avait de la religion dans ses 'Putain', qui loin de salir cette bouche parfaite, la sublimait encore davantage. Le Maître des Potions bascula assez rudement le corps du petit brun contre le matelas et tomba contre lui pour se repaître de sa douce chaleur. Leurs bouches s'entrechoquaient, leurs langues se cherchaient dans un combat passionnant. Frénétiquement, comme s'ils voulaient assouvir leur soif de l'autre, ils se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre. La cuisse de Severus appuyait à dessein contre l'entrejambe tendue de son lionceau. Harry gigotait tel un petit diable, pour se soulager, en vain.

« S'il… S'il te plaît…

- Que puis-je pour te satisfaire, mon ange ?

- S'il te plaît… J'ai… Besoin…

- Quoi ?

- Je… Te veux…

- Comment ?

- Sev ! Je… Je… »

Harry semblait désespéré, cherchant des mots qu'il étouffait en se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un peu ses gémissements. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer son abandon complet, le jeune homme était si dépendant de ses caresses, il pleurait presque, suppliant de sa délivrance. D'un doigt, le Maître des Potions pénétra la barrière intime du brun aux yeux d'émeraude. Le mouvement qu'il imprima était dur, rapide, inconvenant, mais il reflétait toute son impatience à s'unir avec son tendre époux dans l'instant. Déjà, les hanches du gamin venaient à sa rencontre, il se faisait prendre encore et encore par ce doigt, si profondément et le souffle qui s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes était tellement chaud, il haletait littéralement. Cette vision troubla encore davantage l'ancien espion qui en profita pour ajouter un second puis un troisième doigt, presque aussitôt. Il accéléra sa cadence, pliant et orientant à dessein ses doigts pour atteindre la zone de plaisir de son époux qui se cambra brutalement alors que Severus martyrisait sadiquement sa prostate.

« Je… Je veux… Je ne peux plus… »

Leur souffle, leur bouche se mêlèrent, puis, l'ancien espion se détacha très légèrement, fixant le regard vert devenu presque opaque, des larmes de rage, de frustration et d'envie perlant délicatement. Il posa une seconde son front contre celui du jeune homme et murmura dans un chuchotement rauque et tendu :

« Tu es tellement impatient, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu es un salopard, Sev, un immonde salopard…

- Flatteur…

- Je… Je t'en prie…

- Je t'aime, Harry. »

Il scella ses mots qui n'avaient probablement jamais été plus vrais que ce soir alors qu'il offrait un enfant à son ami, son amant, son compagnon, son âme sœur, en s'enfonçant profondément en lui, en un coup ferme, décisif. C'était tellement intense, tellement puissant que les deux hommes entrelacèrent leurs mains, s'accrochant férocement l'un à l'autre pour ne pas se perdre définitivement. Le premier mouvement fut simplement dévastateur, Harry feula tel un chat, se cambrant pour accentuer cette sensation parfaite. Severus respira violemment, manquant cruellement d'air brusquement, il se sentait aspiré par le corps du brun, enserré étroitement. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'initier le second mouvement auquel le gryffondor répondit instinctivement en claquant rudement ses hanches contre lui. Il y avait quelque chose de bestial, de désordonné, de vital. Severus pensa brièvement qu'il ressentait peut-être les effets de la potion avant de se laisser complètement aller à ce moment unique. Ils s'aimèrent ainsi, pendant un temps long, chacun amenant l'autre indéniablement vers la jouissance, vers un orgasme comme jamais ils n'en avaient encore connu.

Severus s'écroula contre le petit lion qui semblait délicieusement perdu, les yeux papillonnant de douce fatigue, terrassé par ce plaisir incommensurable. Le Maître des Potions plaqua un baiser rapide sur le front humide de son partenaire, le laissant s'endormir dans un sourire curieusement attendri. Harry se câlina inconsciemment contre lui tandis qu'il murmurait à son oreille un simple 'Fais de beaux rêves, mon bel ange…' A son tour, il se rendit de bonnes grâces entre les bras de Morphée.

Au petit matin, en ce si joli dimanche de mai, notre cher Apollon, magnifique éphèbe brun aux yeux d'émeraude s'étira langoureusement, repoussant les draps soyeux aux couleurs de la maison de son époux. Il se retourna et tomba aussitôt sur les prunelles noires de Severus. L'ancien espion le regardait avec cet air faussement indifférent qui ne le dupait plus depuis leur première nuit ensemble, il y a maintenant plus de trois ans. Sans attendre un quelconque accord, Harry partit à la conquête de ce torse viril, caressant délicatement cette peau marquée de fines cicatrices, issues des nombreux combats passés. Il fut cependant stoppé dans sa découverte par la main forte et puissante de son compagnon qui se moqua gentiment de sa tentative :

« Voyons, Monsieur Potter-Snape, un peu de tenue… N'êtes-vous donc jamais rassasié ? »

Le gamin se contenta d'hausser un sourcil moqueur, il rétorqua avec un brin de malice :

« Non. »

Harry se redressa légèrement et grimaça en sentant une douleur lancinante dans une partie basse de son anatomie :

« Tu étais littéralement déchaîné hier, Amour.

- Tu étais comme une chienne en chaleur, Potter… »

Le brun laissa échapper un rire doux et enfantin.

« Peut-être…

- Non, c'est une certitude, jeune homme. »

Severus se pencha vers le jeune sorcier et picora ses lèvres sensuelles de baisers délicats. Il murmura simplement :

« Félicitations, Monsieur Potter-Snape. »

L'autre le dévisagea sans comprendre.

« Pardon ?

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas réalisé que… »

A cette remarque, le regard émeraude sembla quelque peu perplexe, cependant il avait beaucoup mieux à faire dans l'instant. Le petit brun reprit ses caresses sur le torse viril, déposant ça et là quelques baisers, titillant habilement les tétons du Maître des Potions, sans se soucier davantage de la remarque quelque peu énigmatique de son époux. Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

« As-tu un jour appris quelque chose lors de mes cours et de nos entraînements concernant l'art délicat des potions ?

- Il me semblait t'avoir déjà répondu que j'avais appris à 'BAISER'. Pour ton plus grand plaisir et le mien ! N'est-ce pas largement suffisant, chéri ?

- Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas surpris ? J'avais pourtant pensé que ta curiosité de Gryffondor t'aurait poussé à rechercher quelques précieux renseignements sur la potion de Felix Parentis. Je t'avais déjà expliqué, il me semble, que la poudre de licorne est le premier révélateur d'un des composants les plus rares existants en potion : les cils de Phénix…

- Bla… Bla… Bla… »

Harry n'avait pas réellement écouté le discours professoral de son époux, celui qu'il réservait aux élèves de dernière année, bien trop occupé à s'installer à califourchon sur les cuisses de Severus pour poursuivre plus avant sa découverte sensuelle. La petite moquerie du gryffondor lui valut évidemment une petite tape sur la tête, le petit brun grogna pour la forme tandis que le Maître des Potions reprenait naturellement :

« Je disais donc que la potion de Felix Parentis est composée entre autres, de cils de phénix, un ingrédient très rarement employé. Pourtant, si tu avais fait quelques petites recherches dans la bibliothèque, tu aurais découvert qu'ils étaient autrefois utilisés dans certaines préparations aphrodisiaques et furent ensuite formellement interdits par le ministère car ils désinhibent complètement et ont tendance à transformer les gentils gryffondors comme toi en chienne en chaleur… »

Fier de son petit effet, Severus arrêta ses explications et observa le visage de son petit lion qui d'abord, afficha une réelle incompréhension, puis un vague étonnement et enfin, ses yeux émeraude s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il réalisa. Harry se recula brutalement, manquant de tomber à la renverse et malheureusement la suite ne fut absolument pas celle qu'attendait le Maître des Potions.

« QUE… QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ? »

L'air proprement hystérique du gamin alerta quelque peu le Maître des Potions mais il n'en laissa rien paraître et interrogea avec un ton moqueur le jeune sorcier :

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que ton brillant cerveau n'a pas encore compris, mon ange ?

- Oh pitié, Sev… Dis-moi que tu ne m'as pas fait boire la potion à mon insu… Dis-le, Sev…

- Franchement, Potter, il serait peut-être temps de savoir ce que tu veux, tu ne crois pas ! Tu m'as supplié et manipulé dans ce but pendant presque deux semaines !

- Quand est-ce que tu m'as fait boire la potion ? Réponds-moi, Sev, c'est vraiment important !

- Salazar, même Londubat aurait compris plus vite que toi ! Le thé, Potter, le thé ! Tu te souviens, tout de même, que je t'ai fait servir un plateau par Dobby !

- OH NON ! OH NON ! OH NON !

- Mais, enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je… Je n'étais pas seul quand Dobby a apporté ce fichu thé !

- Pardon ?

- Seam… Seamus a pris une tasse avant de regagner ses appartements ! »

Severus devint blême en une seconde. L'image de Drago lui expliquant son maudit plan 'romantico-serpentard' le frappa – ironie du sort. Doux Merlin ! Non, c'était inconcevable, impensable, inimaginable, pourtant, le regard mi-désolé, mi-apeuré de son petit lion démentait clairement tous ses espoirs.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux !

- Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire !

- HARRY !

- Hé ! Je serai toi, je ferai profil bas, tout ça, c'est de ta faute.

- Non, en l'occurrence, ce n'était même pas mon idée…

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne vas pas aimer…

- Dis toujours !

- Disons que Drago a vaguement suggéré le fait que ce soit beaucoup plus romantique si je te faisais cette petite surprise.

- Surtout beaucoup plus Serpentard. Sale traître ! Fourbe ! Hypocrite ! Manipulateur…

- OH… Je t'en prie, arrête les flatteries, mon ange… Et puis d'abord, comment aurais-je pu savoir que Finnigan et toi…

- Ne t'avise même pas de me mettre la faute sur le dos, chéri ! C'est hors de questions ! Pas sur ce coup ! »

Severus eut l'intelligence de ne pas rétorquer, il faut dire que les yeux d'émeraude semblaient prêts à lancer de douloureux Avada. Le jeune sorcier se dégagea des draps emmêlés, pestant, râlant et il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain, suivi presque aussitôt par l'ancien espion. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour se doucher et se changer. Les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent ensuite dans le dédale des couloirs de Poudlard, quittant les sombres cachots pour quelques quartiers plus accueillants de l'école, d'un pas pour le moins précipité. Malgré l'heure matinale, ils croisèrent ça et là quelques élèves mais aucun d'eux n'eut l'audace de leur adresser la parole car ils se dégageaient d'eux une aura inquiétante, terrifiante même. Ils entrèrent finalement dans l'infirmerie faisant sursauter le futur génie de la médicomagie qui classait des documents dans un des nombreux tiroirs de mouvements légers de sa baguette.

« Tiens Princesse et Parrain… Déjà debout, j'avais pourtant parié avec Seam que vous alliez profiter de ce dimanche pour une très longue grasse matinée coquine. »

Harry souffla rageusement à l'emploi du surnom tandis que le Maître des Potions lançait sans attendre un sortilège de silence vers la salle où le capitaine des Serpentards se reposait encore de ses blessures. Le ténébreux ancien espion reprit aussitôt :

« Tu as veillé Manus Adrien toute la nuit ?

- Non. Pourquoi ? »

Dire que les deux sorciers étaient livides lorsque Drago leur répondit négativement, était déjà un sacré euphémisme. Harry fut le premier à se ressaisir, passant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son époux en signe de réconfort. Il bredouilla péniblement en direction du blond :

« Et… Et… Tu as vu Seamus…

- Princesse, je vis avec l'Irlandais depuis un petit moment déjà, je partage sa couche au cas où cette information t'aurait échappé, donc oui, je l'ai vu… Bon sang, vous ne pouvez pas dire clairement ce qui ne va pas ! Et Potty, parrain ne respire plus là, il est tout bleu !

- SEV ! SEV ! »

Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude se tourna aussitôt vers son époux, le secouant vertement pour le sortir de cet état presque comateux. Cela sembla efficace car la réplique ne tarda pas :

« Je te remercie de ta si douce et délicate sollicitude, mon ange !

- Je t'ai déjà averti, il me semble, ne t'avise pas de me faire porter le chapeau sur ce coup-là…

- Hé ! Je suis toujours ici si ça vous intéresse tous les deux.

- OH TOI ! Je me ferai oublier à ta place, si on en est là, c'est en grande partie de ta faute. Non que dis-je, c'est uniquement de ta faute ! »

Malgré son habileté à dissimuler la moindre émotion depuis sa plus tendre enfance, le blond afficha une mine défaite, surprise. Harry ricana, avec sarcasme :

« Et dire que c'est lui, le futur génie de la médicomagie, on croit rêver…

- Pourrais-je, au moins, savoir ce que tu me reproches, Potty ?

- Dis-moi, puisque tu es à l'origine du 'merveilleux' plan romantique de mon 'si merveilleux' époux… »

Drago sembla pâlir sous l'attaque à peine dissimulé, il tenta de s'opposer cependant :

« Je ne vois pas…

- Tu ne vois pas… Tu ne vois pas… Pauvre, pauvre petit Malefoy… Il ne voit pas de quoi je parle là…

- Harry, inutile d'en rajouter. »

Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude se contenta de renifler avec dédain comme l'aurait fait le Maître des Potions :

« Alors, le brillant génie, tu peux me dire, à moi, jeune gryffondor, si désespérément inculte, quels symptômes j'ai ressenti après avoir dégusté le thé spécial que Severus m'a fait servir par Dobby hier après-midi… »

Drago se recula légèrement. Pas qu'il était un couard mais là, Princesse semblait vraiment furieuse, une lueur de folie mi-colérique, mi-amusée dans son regard vert. Sans compter qu'Harry n'était pas sans pouvoir, loin s'en faut, le blond l'avait tout de même vu à l'œuvre quand il avait expédié l'autre psychopathe dans l'au-delà.

« Alors, ta réponse, Drago ? J'attends le diagnostic du si brillant génie de la médicomagie… »

Le blond regarda brièvement Severus, cherchant dans son regard toujours parfaitement impassible, une explication à l'emportement excessif de Potter, en vain. Par Salazar, il avait cru que le survivant baiserait le sol où il marche lorsqu'il découvrirait que grâce à sa brillante intervention, il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout, un mioche braillard, bavant, mais non, c'était même l'exact contraire. Le brun était devant lui et ses yeux émeraude semblaient pouvoir le foudroyer alors il répondit doucement, essayant ainsi de calmer l'ardeur de son ancien ennemi :

« Et bien, la potion de Felix Parentis a tendance à débrider l'appétit sexuel du partenaire qui la boit… »

Harry paraissait un peu plus apaisé, il riait presque, attendant… attendant, en fait, Drago n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'attendait Princesse. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Potter avait besoin de consulter de toute urgence cette brave Partemonia.

« Oui, bonne réponse, Monsieur le génie de la Médicomagie… J'avais chaud, j'étais brûlant, j'avais l'impression de mourir car Severus n'arrivait pas et j'avais tellement envie de ses mains sur mon corps, tellement envie de lui… »

Drago grimaça mais Harry poursuivit comme si de rien n'était :

« Je n'en pouvais plus et je me suis littéralement jeté sur lui, comme un affamé lorsqu'il a franchi la porte de nos appartements »

Harry avait maintenant l'air d'un chat devant une souris, il savourait chaque mot, jusqu'à la sentence qui condamnerait irrémédiablement le Serpentard manipulateur. Severus soupira, pour signifier son désaccord mais il laissa son amant boire sa vengeance jusqu'à la lie :

« Dis-moi, Drago… Comment était Seam quand tu as franchi la porte de vos appartements ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence… Un très, très, très long et douloureux moment. Les dernières paroles de Potty passaient boucle dans l'esprit de Drago… Seamus était si… déchaîné… Jamais, il ne l'avait vu autant passionné, quémandant la moindre caresse, le moindre baiser. Les yeux gris se figèrent de stupeur, il regardait le couple. Cette fois, Harry souriait franchement, ses yeux pétillaient et cela ne laissait rien présager de bon.

C'est là, chers moldus, que l'histoire de la magie se trouva bouleversé à tout jamais…

« Devine qui est venu prendre le thé avec moi, Drago… »

Salazar… NON !

Et Drago, le futur génie de la médicomagie, tomba. Evanoui.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7 : Il était une fois une grande

**Résumé : **Après avoir annoncé à Drago que Seamus avait également bu la potion de Felix Parentis, ce dernier s'évanouit. Comment vont réagir Harry et Seamus à cette grande nouvelle ? Bonne lecture à tous, lilywen…

PS : J'ai posté la semaine dernière un chapitre de l'enfant maudit et je rappelle que pour cette histoire entamée depuis presque trois ans comme pour celle d'Opération bébé, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews : c'est toujours très important de lire des commentaires (et pour certaines de mes fictions, comme l'enfant maudit, ils se font plus que rares !)… cela ne prend pourtant que quelques instants à la fin de votre lecture… Merci à tous.

**OPERATION : Quand bébé arrive…**

**(Suite de 'OPERATION : Marions le')**

**Chapitre 7 : Il était une fois une grande nouvelle…**

D'un informulé, le ténébreux Maître des Potions avait amorti la chute de son filleul et ce dernier lévitait maintenant à quelques centimètres à peine du sol de l'infirmerie, ses cheveux dorés, presque blancs, frôlant légèrement le parquet craquelé et vieilli par le temps.

« Tu es très fier de toi, je présume. »

Severus fusilla du regard Harry qui souriait pourtant comme un bienheureux.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu arbores cet air parfaitement niais ? C'est simplement insupportable. »

Harry grogna, feignant d'être profondément vexé par la remarque de son époux :

« Hormis le fait que je vais pouvoir me moquer pendant plusieurs décennies de cet insupportable blondinet que tu oses encore appeler 'Filleul' et qui a honteusement tenté de profiter de la situation à mes dépens, je réalise maintenant qu'on va être parents. Franchement, j'ai connu des journées bien plus difficiles par le passé, tu peux me croire, mon chéri !

- Je te rappelle que pour la potion, il n'y a aucune certitude avant de procéder aux examens de rigueur, il faudra aller sans trop tarder à Sainte Mangouste pour consulter un spécialiste, alors, s'il te plaît, ne te réjouis pas trop vite sur ce point, veux-tu !»

Sans même attendre la réponse du joli petit brun, le Maître des Potions fit tournoyer avec grâce les pans de sa robe noire. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la pièce adjacente, réservée aux malades où de nombreux lits aux draps blancs immaculés étaient alignés. Un seul était occupé, au fond de l'infirmerie, par le capitaine des Serpentards, Manus Adrien qui dormait très bruyamment. Severus pensa curieusement que le ronflement de l'adolescent endormi était assez proche du bruit qu'aurait fait un troupeau d'hyppogriffes lancés en plein galop, mais, l'ancien espion ne préféra pas s'appesantir sur ce problème. Il avait déjà suffisamment à faire depuis ce matin. Il guida le corps encore inconscient de son filleul vers le premier lit inoccupé, déposa avec délicatesse le corps évanoui et se retourna finalement vers son époux qui l'avait suivi dans la salle destinée aux patients de Poudlard.

« Peux-tu ôter ce rictus une seconde ? Cela ne te sied guère.

- Quel vil flatteur tu fais, amour ! Tu m'en veux ?

- Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ?

- Pour Drago…

- Je suppose qu'il l'avait mérité même si tu aurais pu être plus indulgent. La nouvelle était amplement suffisante pour lui, tu n'étais pas obligé de rajouter du drame au drame…

- Oh, je t'en prie, Sev, pour une fois que je pouvais…

- Totalement immature !

- C'est vrai que Drago est tellement plus adulte, tellement plus responsable, _lui_… Dois-je te rappeler que s'il en est là, c'est juste parce qu'il a fomenté ce stupide plan à deux noises sans songer un seul instant aux conséquences et que bien sûr, tu l'as écouté ! Reconnais-le au moins, chéri.

- Peut-être.

- Sale hypocrite.

- Sale gosse.

- Et fier de l'être. »

Pour parachever sa réponse, Harry tira brièvement la langue avant de poser ses lèvres une seconde sur celles finement dessinées de son époux. Il se recula d'un pas, adressant un clin d'œil complice à Severus et il répéta, d'un air quasi-extatique :

« On va être parents.

- Harry… »

Le brun ne prêta guère attention à la voix lourde d'avertissement de son époux. Pendant quelques secondes, il posa sa main contre son ventre, fermant les yeux et priant si fort pour que la potion ait réellement fonctionnée. Un bébé de son Sev. Il se sentait au comble de la félicité. Bien sûr, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne devait pas se réjouir trop vite et avant toute chose, il fallait attendre une confirmation d'un médicomage comme le Maître des Potions le lui avait rappelé à juste titre, mais, au plus profond de lui, Harry était simplement persuadé que son vœu le plus cher était enfin exaucé : il allait avoir une famille, un enfant de Severus.

Sans attendre, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la pièce adjacente, où se trouvait le bureau de Madame Pomfresh, encombré de très nombreux dossiers médicaux. Après avoir saisi une lourde poignée de poudre verte dans le pot grisâtre posé à côté de l'âtre, le jeune homme s'installa à genoux devant la vaste cheminée de l'infirmerie, oubliant même la douleur causée par le contact du sol dur et froid. Il plaça sa tête dans l'âtre de la cheminée et prononça sa destination en lançant avec vigueur la poussière magique.

« Cheminée de Seamus et Drago »

Il se sentit nauséeux de ce brusque changement et il vacilla un peu lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le salon du jeune professeur aux Etudes Moldues. Il appela une première fois mais rien ne vint. Il insista encore et après quelques longues secondes, le sorcier aux cheveux clairs se précipitait dans sa direction :

« Harry… Harry… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je dirais que Filleul de mon Amour a besoin du baiser de son adorable princesse irlandaise sinon il risque de dormir encore une bonne centaine d'années.

- Drago ?

- Oui, ton petit-ami… Tu vois de qui je parle quand même !

- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Disons qu'il a été victime d'un très léger surmenage… Il est présentement à l'infirmerie…

- C'est… C'est grave ?

- Viens, je te dis…

- Je… J'arrive. »

L'irlandais se dégagea de l'âtre et sembla se saisir d'un pull gris posé négligemment sur un fauteuil face à sa cheminée qu'il passa prestement et il regarda Harry dont le regard pétillait toujours, son sourire semblant encore plus resplendissant et lumineux.

« Harry, tu es sûr que tu vas bien, tu as l'air… un peu étrange… »

Le brun grogna pour toute réponse, toisant son ami.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi désagréable que ton blond peroxydé, tu sais ! »

Seamus baissa les yeux, avec un air d'excuse peint sur son visage :

« Mais, je n'ai pas… Ce n'est pas…

- C'est bon, Seam… Il vaudrait mieux ne pas faire attendre davantage ton cher et tendre, alors, dépêche-toi… »

Le visage du survivant disparut de l'âtre laissant place libre pour que l'autre sorcier puisse les rejoindre à l'infirmerie. Harry s'écarta de la cheminée au moment où apparaissait dans un nuage de fumée verte le jeune enseignant aux Etudes Moldues qui frottait machinalement ses vêtements pour effacer les traces de poussière dû à son déplacement magique. Seamus était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, presque blafard et Severus qui venait de rejoindre sa petite terreur dans le bureau de Madame Pomfresh ne put retenir une remarque sarcastique :

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Il a l'air plus malade que des premières années lors de ma présentation du programme de potions.

- Je l'ai juste informé de la nécessité de sa présence pour réveiller la Belle-au-bois-dormant.

- HARRY…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

- Rien… Absolument rien… Seamus… Il faut…

- Severus Snape bégayant comme un pauvre poufsouffle, profite de cet instant, Seam, c'est la culpabilité qui le travaille !

- HARRY !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

- Rien… Absolument rien… Seamus, il est possible que Drago et moi soyons à l'origine d'une malencontreuse erreur.

- Quel sens de l'euphémisme ! Je t'applaudis, mon amour.

- HA…

- Harry… Oui, je sais, mon chéri, je ne suis pas sénile, je connais mon prénom… »

Seamus regardait, choqué, le couple se chamailler comme des gosses devant lui, apparemment à son propos, ce qui était pour le moins troublant et inquiétant. Il bredouilla difficilement, effrayé d'interrompre ce face à face visuel :

« Une… une erreur…

- Oui, c'est ça, une 'malencontreuse' erreur… »

Harry ricanait en imitant à la perfection la voix de son époux qui se retenait de le plaquer contre le mur, et pour une fois, il n'avait aucune envie de lui faire atteindre le septième ciel, même si cet air de défi peint sur les traits du gamin était des plus séduisants. Le Maître des Potions secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette pensée, ce n'était certainement pas le moment.

« Tu as fini ?

- Non, je crains que tu ne l'entendes un certain nombre de fois encore. Disons pendant les cinquante prochaines années… »

Le petit brun aux yeux d'émeraude pouffa, il s'amusait véritablement, ses yeux pétillant de malice et pour toute réponse, Severus haussa un sourcil :

« Sale gosse !

- Et fier de l'être…

- Tu te répètes, Harry.

- Toi aussi, amour.

- Je… Je suis vraiment désolé de vous interrompre mais…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu t'inquiètes pour ton blond peroxydé !

- HARRY…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

- Rien… Absolument rien… »

Severus se massait lentement la tempe droite, essayant de calmer le terrible mal de tête qui semblait poindre. Il reprit, ne pouvant se résoudre à annoncer la terrifiante nouvelle à l'irlandais :

« Ecoute, disons que… Tu… Harry et toi… Enfin, vous…

- Oh, Sev, accouche. »

Harry souriait comme jamais lorsqu'il rajouta avec malice :

« Ah non, c'est vrai, ça, c'est pour Seamus et moi… »

Il y eut un silence, un long silence, enfin, si on exceptait le rire quasi incontrôlable du gamin. Seamus fixait son ami comme jamais tandis que Severus priait pour que Salazar, Merlin et tous les autres lui donnent la force de ne pas étrangler sa petite terreur qui se retenait contre son épaule.

« Je… Quoi ?

- Et bien, disons que hier, ton blond peroxydé a fait une brillante suggestion à mon époux. Me faire une petite surprise très serpentarde et sans me prévenir, ils ont décidé de mettre de la potion de Felix Parentis dans mon thé…

- Dans ton thé…

- Oui. »

Seamus était encore plus pâle et il tremblait légèrement, il répéta sans s'en rendre compte :

« Dans ton thé…

- C'est ça.

- Dans…

- Oui, Seam, je confirme, dans mon thé...

- Mais… Mais…

- Tu as bu du thé, oui, Seam…

- Je… Je… Tu insinues que…

- C'est effectivement plus que probable. »

L'irlandais avait l'impression que la terre tournait curieusement. Il bafouillait assez pitoyablement :

« Je… Je suis… Tu veux dire que je suis…

- Oui, Seam, c'est bien ce que je veux dire… Félicitations, Monsieur Finnigan ! »

L'air ahuri qu'affichait l'enseignant aux Etudes Moldues effraya le Maître des Potions, il craignait qu'à l'instar de Drago, il ne s'évanouisse à cette annonce pour le moins inattendue. Ce ne fut cependant pas le cas. Après quelques secondes, Seamus sembla se ressaisir, il se redressa, faisant face aux deux autres sorciers :

« Et Drago… Comment va-t-il ?

- OH ! Ca, c'est la meilleure partie de l'histoire. Filleul de mon Amour s'est littéralement effondré lorsqu'on lui a annoncé la bonne nouvelle… Evanoui, Monsieur Malefoy. Il rivalise avec la Belle-au-bois-dormant depuis ! Peut-être qu'avec un doux baiser, tu pourrais le réveiller enfin !

- Je… Je vois… Je vais y aller alors. Je crois que je… Je vais quitter Poudlard. Je vais prévenir Mac Gonagall. »

L'irlandais dont le visage trahissait une évidente douleur, un déchirement, se dirigea avec lourdeur jusqu'à la cheminée où il était apparu quelques instants auparavant. Dire que le brun aux yeux d'émeraude était abasourdi était un euphémisme. Harry regardait son ami, ne comprenant rien au discours plus qu'incohérent de Seamus, il avait imaginé qu'il serait comblé, qu'il se serait précipité vers le blond et il en fit part d'une façon ô combien constructive, interrompant son ami dans sa volonté de quitter immédiatement l'infirmerie :

« HEIN ?

- Brillant, Potter.

- Potter-Snape, Sev. Potter-Snape.

- Comment pourrais-je oublier ce détail ? »

Severus se racla la gorge avant de s'adresser au jeune irlandais qui s'était retourné :

« Je crois que vous vous trompez lourdement concernant les sentiments de mon filleul à votre égard. »

Harry fixait alternativement les deux sorciers, Severus eut presque pitié devant le désarroi évident de son adorable petit lion qui ne comprenait visiblement rien aux doutes qui assaillaient l'enseignant aux Etudes Moldues et il reprit avec sarcasme :

« Peut-être pourrais-tu envisager le fait que Seamus ne soit pas forcément certain des sentiments que lui porte Drago.

- Pardon ?

- Oh, Harry… ouvre-les yeux ! La situation de Seamus est très différente de la nôtre. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as toujours été persuadé que j'étais amoureux de toi que...

- Ben, c'était le cas, non ? Alors, pourquoi aurais-je remis en cause une telle évidence ? La seule chose qui me faisait réellement douter, c'est ton incapacité à assumer et à accepter le fait que tu puisses finir le reste de tes jours avec un Gryffondor… »

Le Maître des Potions lança une petite tape sur la tête de son adorable lion et continua :

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le sujet, Harry et admets qu'il est assez logique que Seamus redoute la décision de Drago. Ils n'avaient probablement encore jamais parlé ensemble de l'éventualité de fonder une famille, or, tu viens de lui dire qu'il était peut-être enceint et qu'en plus, en apprenant cette nouvelle, mon filleul s'était simplement évanoui. Il a peur que Drago le rejette, qu'il ne l'aime pas…

- Ridicule, Drago est complètement dingue de lui, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte !

- Tu es sérieux, Harry ? »

Seamus fixait son ami avec une incrédulité évidente et Harry en resta estomaqué.

« Bien… Bien sûr que je suis sérieux ! Franchement, Seam… Comment peux-tu en douter alors que l'autre insupportable blonde m'a littéralement harcelé pour que je facilite votre rapprochement ?

- Harcelé ?

- Oh Merlin, il était insupportable… Enfin, il l'est déjà en temps normal, c'est certain…

- HARRY !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

- Rien… Absolument rien… Excuse-moi de t'avoir interrompu. Ce doit être mon audition déficiente.

- Oui, vu ton grand âge, c'est probable !

- HARRY ! »

Le jeune brun riait puis regarda son ami et poursuivit sa démonstration, sans se préoccuper du Maître des Potions qui levait les yeux au ciel, en signe de désespoir :

« Bref… Après que Blondinet ait découvert que Charlie, Blaise et moi avions monté toute cette mise en scène à Paris pour rendre jaloux Sev, il a insisté pour m'aider… Enfin, si tenter que le verbe « aider » puisse raisonnablement faire partie du vocabulaire d'un Serpentard. En fait, il a exigé en contrepartie que je fasse en sorte que tu t'intéresses à lui. D'un autre côté, il n'a pas vraiment eu besoin de mes services, il s'est très bien débrouillé tout seul lorsque Sev m'a demandé en mariage pour te faire son grand numéro de Don Juan.

- Je n'ai jamais remis en question le fait que je l'intéresse mais pour ce qui est de m'aimer, je crois que tu te trompes, 'Ry… »

Le brun souriait à nouveau, raillant ouvertement son ami :

« Ah oui… Comme ça, tu crois que je me trompe… Il me semblait juste que Môsieur Malefoy a fait en sorte que Mac Go le prenne ici en remplacement de Sev au plus grand désespoir de cette bonne vieille Partemonia et de tous les élèves d'ailleurs… Oh et puis quand on est revenu de notre voyage de noce, il s'est une nouvelle fois arrangé pour rester à Poudlard en devenant apprenti médicomage auprès de Madame Pomfresh… C'est vrai qu'elle avait besoin de son aide, hein ? Elle n'a jamais tenu cette infirmerie, seule, que depuis une bonne quarantaine d'années, elle a attendu tout ce temps qu'on daigne lui accorder la présence du futur génie de la Médicomagie ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit son amour pour Poudlard qui le fasse inventer toute sorte de stratagème pour rester ici, dans tes appartements, dans ton lit, dans ton…

- HARRY !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai…

- Si tu finis cette question, je ne réponds plus de rien, c'est clair !

- Rabat-joie !

- Tu as terminé ton petit numéro ?

- Non… »

Harry lança un clin d'œil coquin au Maître des Potions qui soupira fortement, le gamin profitait vraiment de la situation à son avantage. Seamus n'avait pas perdu une seconde de la joute épique entre les deux hommes. Il espérait réellement qu'un jour, il pourrait afficher une telle complicité avec Drago. Il avait tant de choses à régler ensemble, il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre – ami, amant, compagnon… ou plus encore, celui qui restait pour toujours. La potion de Felix Parentis remettait tout en question car ils allaient devoir prendre des décisions très importantes pour leur avenir et pour celui de ce petit bout qui grandissait peut-être déjà en lui. Il eut brièvement honte d'avoir pensé s'enfuir plutôt que de se confronter à Drago, il ne faisait pas vraiment honneur à sa maison mais, depuis déjà quelques temps, il s'interrogeait sur les sentiments du blond à son égard et sa réaction à l'annonce d'Harry ne plaidait certes pas en faveur d'un dénouement heureux, quoi qu'en pense son ami.

Il soupira ostensiblement, rompant le duel que se livrait le couple.

« Je… Où est Drago ? »

Severus regarda avec compréhension l'enseignant aux Etudes Moldues.

« A côté… Il devrait se réveiller assez rapidement, il n'a rien de toute façon, à part peut-être peur de votre réaction…

- J'espère que vous avez tous les deux raison.

- Nous allons vous laisser.

- QUOI ? Non, mais, n'importe quoi ! Je veux voir Malefoy ramper en s'excusant, moi !

- Certainement pas, ils ont besoin de tranquillité pour discuter, alors, tu viens avec moi, compris !

- NON ! JE… »

Severus ne laissa pas au gamin l'occasion de continuer ses jérémiades, il attrapa son fardeau par la taille et le fit basculer sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac, sous les cris outrés de son époux.

« SEVERUS ! Lâche-moi immédiatement… Je suis enceint…

- Ne t'en fais pas, si tel est ton désir, c'est la dernière fois que je te touche avant plusieurs mois, tu devrais t'en réjouir !

- QUE ? QUOI… »

Harry avait verdi et le Maître des Potions se moquait ouvertement de son air catastrophé, il donna une petite tape sur la fesse du survivant qui grogna, tempêtant tant et plus, avant de regarder le compagnon de son filleul :

« Parlez-lui, tout ira bien et si vous avez besoin, nous serons dans l'appartement… »

Il attrapa une poignée de poudre verte dans le pot grisâtre et se dirigea dans l'âtre où ils disparurent, laissant enfin seul l'enseignant aux Etudes Moldues. Seamus soupira lourdement, se morigénant pour son attitude défaitiste. Il était un gryffondor, que diable ! Il était logiquement pétri de courage, à la limite de l'inconscience, capable de foncer tête baissée dans les situations les plus périlleuses et dans son cas, ce fait était on ne peut plus exact, du moment qu'il se n'agissait pas d'histoire de sentiments, de relation amoureuse. Il était tellement pathétique dès qu'il s'agissait de se déclarer devant une personne qui l'intéressait.

Combien de fois s'était-il ridiculisé en présence d'Harry alors qu'objectivement, il ne s'agissait que d'un petit béguin sans importance ? Avec Drago, c'était différent, probablement pire : ça avait été le cas dès la première fois qu'il avait remarqué que les yeux gris le détaillaient avec passion, du désir clairement lisible dans ce regard fascinant, ça avait été le cas la première fois que le blond lui avait susurré sensuellement qu'il avait envie de lui. Il devait prendre sur lui, lui avouer ses doutes, ses craintes, faire avancer leur relation, au risque de le perdre mais il ne pouvait rester dans cette incertitude, sachant que la vie d'un petit enfant était peut-être en jeu dans l'histoire.

Il avança vers la pièce voisine où les lits blancs s'alignaient parfaitement. Au fond, un bruit qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au ronflement de Graup, le fit sursauter, il réalisa que c'était ce demeuré de Manus Adrien qui lui servait accessoirement d'élèves, mais très vite, son regard se reporta sur le premier lit. Les cheveux blonds de Drago étaient éparpillés sur la taie d'oreiller immaculée et créaient une sorte d'auréole, ainsi, profondément endormi, le Serpentard avait l'air d'un ange. Il devenait pourtant un démon dès qu'il faisait glisser ses mains sur son corps pour le rendre totalement dépendant à ses caresses. Seamus s'approcha lentement, ne souhaitant pas réveillé immédiatement le bel inconscient.

Il s'installa doucement sur le rebord du lit et de sa main droite, chassa délicatement quelques mèches qui retombaient sur le front parfait de Drago… Merlin, qu'il pouvait aimer cet insupportable capricieux. Oh oui, il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, il en était certain, c'était peut-être pour cela que cela faisait si mal, qu'il avait tellement peur de le perdre. Il craignait que Dray ne le laisse, ne souhaitant assumer ses responsabilités de futur père. De toute façon, sa décision était, d'ores et déjà, prise et même s'il devait se retrouver seul pour élever cet enfant, il ne renoncerait pas et n'abrégerait pas cette grossesse. Si cette naissance était un pur hasard, elle n'en était pas moins à ses yeux une bénédiction, le fruit de son amour éperdu pour le blond.

« Salut toi… »

Il sursauta violemment lorsque la voix rauque de Drago l'interpela.

« Comment te sens-tu, Dray ?

- Ca va… Je crois… Juste… »

Il y avait cette hésitation dans son regard, probablement, Drago cherchait à savoir s'il avait déjà connaissance de la situation et Seamus préféra clarifier immédiatement les choses :

« Harry et Severus m'ont informé.

- Je vois et...

- Et quoi ?

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Ce serait plutôt à toi de répondre à cette question, non ? »

Il avait peut-être rétorqué un peu sèchement mais l'air gêné et mal à l'aise du blond ne faisait que confirmer ses doutes, malgré tout ce qu'avaient pu dire Severus et Harry. Drago se redressa, s'aidant de ses coudes et s'adossa contre le montant du lit en fer forgé blanc. Il soupira et attrapa la main gauche du jeune homme qui semblait tellement paumé à cet instant :

« Je ne sais pas, cela dépend grandement de ce que tu souhaites entendre.

- Pardon ?

- Ecoute Seam… Tu as l'air tellement perdu, par rapport à tout ça, par rapport à nous deux. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en sentes obligé d'une quelconque façon.

- Me sentir obliger ? De quoi parles-tu ? Ce n'est pas moi, le problème, ici, c'est toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?

- Hé, l'Irlandais, ce que je veux… Tu te demandes encore ce que je veux…

- OUI !

- Par Salazar, ce que tu peux être naïf, j'ai manipulé honteusement Potty pour pouvoir te conquérir, j'ai utilisé de toutes mes relations au ministère et au sein de l'Ordre pour obtenir le poste de remplaçant aux Potions pendant que Severus se dorait au soleil avec son insupportable Princesse, j'ai entamé ma nouvelle carrière et au lieu de prendre mon stage d'apprentissage dans un prestigieux service de Sainte-Mangouste comme tous les étudiants de ma promotion, j'ai choisi de travailler avec cette vieille bique de Madame Pomfresh et tu oses encore me demander ce que je veux, moi ? Tu es incroyable, Seamus Finnigan, absolument incroyable !

- Je… »

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réponse que le Serpentard le plaquait avec habileté et force contre le matelas inconfortable du lit d'infirmerie, le bloquant de tout son poids. Le blond fit glisser doucement son index sur le visage de son amant et continua dans un murmure :

« Alors, Monsieur Finnigan, je vais vous dire ce que je veux puisque c'est là votre souhait… Je ne me suis jamais imaginé avoir un enfant un jour, cette idée m'aurait même probablement effrayé avant de te connaître… Par Salazar, je suis sans nul doute intelligent, brillant et irrésistiblement magnifique mais je suis aussi orgueilleux, égocentrique, immature, dénoué de tout sens moral, calculateur, manipulateur et j'en passe… Sincèrement, je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était là des qualités enviables pour devenir un bon parent – n'en déplaise à mon propre père. Maintenant, puisqu'il est question de nous deux, je dirais que l'idée me comble, parce qu'à nous deux, nous sommes la perfection, tu tempères chacun de mes défauts et je complète parfaitement les tiens. Tu es adorable, gentil, modeste, tendre, affectueux, courageux… J'ai encore un millier de bonnes raisons pour t'aimer mais je ne compte pas te les donner toutes. Tu es également tellement peu sûr de toi, perdu, intimidé, maladroit…

- Hé !

- Tsss… Laisse-moi finir, l'Irlandais et c'est pour cela que je pense que nous ferions des parents extraordinaires, moi, mon intelligence supérieure, ma beauté et toi ta douceur, ta tendresse, ta modestie, ton courage… Notre rejeton sera forcément un être absolument parfait. Tu devras probablement m'aider énormément car l'idée même d'avoir un gosse bavant et pleurant dans les bras me terrifie… J'ai conscience que ce n'était pas prévu, que nous n'avions jamais parlé de fonder une famille et que peut-être, tu n'es pas aussi sûr que moi, concernant tes sentiments à mon égard, mais…

- TU... TU PLAISANTES ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'es pas certain de mes sentiments ? C'est une blague… »

Les yeux gris trahissaient clairement son incompréhension.

« Je t'aime, Dray. Je t'aime tellement et j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas d'un enfant… Que tu ne veuilles pas de moi… »

Les derniers mots avaient été à peine murmurés et furent étouffés par un baiser sauvage et passionné que le blond appliqua sur les lèvres sensuelles et douces de son amant. Il s'appliqua à le clouer sur le matelas, à parcourir chaque recoin de sa bouche, faisant glisser ses mains sur son corps et commençant à repousser le pull gris qu'il portait pour atteindre la peau pâle, lorsqu'un grognement sonore provenant du fond de la pièce les interrompit, Drago se releva, fusillant de son regard gris, le capitaine des Serpentards :

« Je vais le torturer, le tuer très lentement pour avoir osé nous interrompre… »

Il caressa machinalement les lèvres meurtries de son amant et ricana :

« Tu es d'accord avec moi, Finnigan ? Il mériterait vraiment une bonne leçon pour nous avoir arrêtés en si bon chemin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit, Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Implacable, Madame Pomfresh se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un air clairement outré et désapprobateur devant la tenue des deux sorciers qui ne laissaient que peu de doutes sur la suite des événements. Seamus repoussa à grand peine le corps du blond qui le retenait puissamment tandis que l'infirmière maugréait :

« Ah… Je vous jure, ces jeunes ! Dehors, tous les deux… TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Seamus ne put s'empêcher de rougir furieusement, remettant en ordre ses vêtements et n'osant affronter le regard meurtrier de Madame Pomfresh dont le pied droit tapait en cadence sur le parquet de l'infirmerie, signe de son agacement évident. Drago prit tout son temps pour se relever, il adressa un œil sombre et revanchard à la vieille infirmière avant de saisir la main de son Irlandais et de l'entraîner en direction de la cheminée. De toute façon, ils devaient rejoindre Severus et Princesse, ils avaient une bonne nouvelle à leur annoncer après tout…

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8 : Il était une fois un médicom

**Résumé :** Alors, est-ce une bonne nouvelle ? Va-t-on enfin pouponner à Poudlard ? Nos –toujours très vaillants – sorciers vont enfin avoir des réponses… C'est aussi l'occasion de rencontrer un personnage de mon invention, évoqué à plusieurs reprises et qui aura un rôle dans les chapitres à venir… Bises et bonne lecture, lilywen

**OPERATION : Quand bébé arrive…**

**(Suite de 'OPERATION : Marions le')**

**Chapitre 8 : Il était une fois un médicomage…**

Le jeune et magnifique brun aux yeux d'émeraude s'étira tel un chat repu, miaulant de plaisir tandis que son époux le regardait d'un air mi-affligé, mi-attendri.

« C'était divin, Sev, absolument divin.

- Tu ne méritais pourtant pas une telle attention. Ton comportement à l'infirmerie hier était tout bonnement inqualifiable…

- Chéri… »

La voix s'était fait mielleuse, douce comme du chocolat fondu et le Maître des Potions retint difficilement un soupir exaspéré à la tentative peu discrète de son insupportable lionceau.

« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'amadouer en… »

Malheureusement, le reste de la réplique cinglante mourut dans un gargouillis assez inaudible alors que le survivant s'installait à califourchon sur les jambes de l'ancien espion, glissant à dessein sur une partie de l'anatomie du Maître des Potions. La langue du jeune sorcier prenait un malin plaisir à retracer les creux et les vagues du torse masculin, léchant avec gourmandise les dernières traces de sperme collées sur le ventre ferme à la peau si pâle. Harry pouffa de rire et adressa un sourire goguenard à Severus.

« Tu disais ?

- R… Rien.

- Ne suis-je pas irrésistible mon merveilleux époux ? »

Et comme pour joindre le geste à la parole, Harry entreprit de descendre le long de la fine ligne de poil qui se perdait en dessous du nombril de l'homme. Un grognement de contentement fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint mais elle lui suffisait amplement. Lorsque le survivant sentit tressauter contre son menton, la virilité de Severus qui reprenait vie, il souriait comme un démon. Un sublime et magnifique démon, pensa le Maître des Potions. Il n'en était pas moins vrai que l'ancien magenmort trouvait l'attitude de son lionceau passablement exaspérante. A croire que le sexe était sa réponse à tout ! Evidemment, lorsque la langue caressa avec un talent indéniable la pointe de son désir, lapant la substance blanche comme une délicieuse friandise, il aurait pu admettre que s'envoyer en l'air avec sa petite terreur était effectivement un excellent moyen de régler tous les conflits et que cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Harry adorait les gémissements étouffés de son amour à chacune de ses attaques, il appréciait son abandon à ses assauts les plus téméraires, les soubresauts incontrôlés de son corps. Il le découvrit longuement, patiemment, jusqu'à ce que l'autre sorcier perde définitivement pied. Il sentit Severus se cambrer brusquement pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa bouche, mais, il n'était pas question que l'ancien espion vienne sans lui. Il voulait le sentir en lui, complètement, encore et encore, comme la nuit dernière.

Le joli brun se dégagea habilement, arrêtant sa douce torture, ce qui lui valut un regard véritablement outré de son amant. Severus n'appréciait que très modérément cette initiative alors qu'Harry avait su si parfaitement l'exciter, jusqu'au point de non retour. Le gryffondor ne s'en formalisa pas, il se redressa complètement, sans paraître le moins du monde gêné par sa nudité fièrement dressée. Il invoqua magiquement une potion lubrifiante confectionnée avec le plus grand soin par le Maître des Potions. La fiole lévita de la salle de bain jusqu'au lit et il s'en empara prestement. Il laissa couler le liquide translucide entre ses doigts avant de s'emparer de la virilité humide de Severus et de sa main droite, il pratiqua un lent et hypnotique mouvement de bas en haut.

Les yeux sombres le dévisageaient avec un envie non dissimulée, les mains pâles du Maître des Potions serrèrent fermement les hanches fines pour rapprocher assez brutalement le corps du jeune sorcier contre le sien. Harry grogna un peu, faussement choqué de cette rudesse mais Severus n'était pas dupe une seule seconde. Il avait appris au fil des années que c'était ses initiatives les plus dures qui enthousiasmaient le jeune sorcier. Harry aimait cette exigence impérieuse qui prouvait que son Maître des Potions était totalement envoûté par lui, qu'il perdait tout contrôle à son encontre. Severus profita du moment d'égarement du brun aux yeux d'émeraude pour exiger la reddition de cette bouche délicieuse. Sa langue s'infiltra entre les lèvres pulpeuses du gryffondor. Ils entamèrent un duel et s'arrêtèrent au bord de l'asphyxie.

Lorsqu'ils interrompirent le baiser et se séparèrent, front contre front, le souffle erratique et saccadé, Severus vit le regard pétillant de malice de son petit lion et il ne tarda pas à comprendre la raison de cet air proprement démoniaque car le mouvement sur son sexe s'accéléra légèrement tandis que de sa main gauche, le joli brun se préparait sommairement, juste assez pour accueillir parfaitement son amant en lui. Harry se positionna enfin et dans un soupir rauque, il se laissa emplir par la virilité dure et tendue de son époux. Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts, férocement, comme pour trouver un point d'ancrage dans cette vague déferlante de sensations extraordinaires et ils restèrent de longues secondes sans oser bouger, juste à se dévorer du regard. Quand enfin, Harry ne put plus supporter cette attente presque inconfortable, il bougea très légèrement cependant, mais ce fut assez pour que le sexe de Severus ne percute de plein fouet la glande de son plaisir, les mains d'Harry s'agrippèrent férocement aux bras du Maître des Potions, tandis que sa tête retombait lourdement sur l'épaule droite. Il ne put retenir un gémissement profondément langoureux. L'ancien espion ricana, un brin moqueur et l'autre, loin de paraître choqué, rétorqua :

« Si tu pouvais me baiser au lieu de te foutre de moi…

- Ca… Pour te foutre…

- Putain, Sev… »

Avant que le joli brun n'ait eu le temps de poursuivre ses récriminations, le Maître des Potions avait usé de toute sa force pour plaquer son lionceau contre son torse. Ses mains expertes en maniement de produits nocifs et dangereux enserraient encore plus fermement les hanches étroites au point d'y laisser très vraisemblablement des marques bleutées, il se retira brutalement de son intimité si brûlante pour y revenir puissamment. L'air sembla manquer au jeune sorcier car la tête lui tournait, il gémissait désespérément pour plus, beaucoup plus, dans une mélopée des plus fascinantes aux oreilles du Maître des Potions.

Severus ne se fit pas prier : il avait bien assez attendu à son goût, il avait envie de baiser le brun, une envie irraisonnée. C'était tellement fort, toujours plus emporté, toujours plus passionné. Comme il l'aimait, cet insupportable gryffondor, et même si parfois, Harry en usait et abusait, désormais, il ne voulait rien d'autre dans sa vie que satisfaire les caprices de son adorable lion. L'abandon d'Harry était délicieux, le voir venir à sa rencontre, son corps offert complètement était le plus précieux des trésors. Après plusieurs mouvements brefs et dévastateurs, il ressentit un besoin impérieux d'emprisonner ce corps à damner dans tous les sens du terme. Il bascula brutalement le brun aux yeux d'émeraude contre le matelas et l'enserra de toutes ses forces. Les jambes du jeune sorcier prirent naturellement place autour de sa taille et il reprit dans une cadence infernale ses allers et venues au plus profond de cette chaleur.

Severus s'appliquait à mordiller la jointure de la clavicule et les sons qui s'échappaient de la bouche rougie par leurs baisers étaient des 'putain' respectueux, des 'encore' irrespectueux. Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude se tordait littéralement à chacun de ses assauts. Severus sentait l'intimité d'Harry se resserrer irrésistiblement autour de lui et cela rendait ses mouvements plus anarchiques, plus profonds, un rythme parfait qui les conduisit irrémédiablement à un orgasme dévastateur. L'ancien espion se répandit au plus profond de l'intimité du gryffondor tandis qu'entre leurs corps imbriqués, la substance blanchâtre collait à la sueur de leurs ébats.

Severus retomba presque évanoui contre le torse de son merveilleux époux. Epuisé d'une si belle petite mort. Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles quand d'une voix embrumée, son gryffondor murmura avec provocation :

« Encore…

- Par… Pardon ?

- Je veux… Encore…»

Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude ricana faiblement tandis que le Maître des Potions se laissa rouler sur le côté, enfin vidé et rassasié :

« Je suis mort, Potter, et toi aussi.

- Vantard. »

La poitrine d'Harry se soulevait avec difficulté, encore erratique. Il se tourna légèrement, juste assez pour fixer le profil droit de Severus. Le Maître des Potions avait fermé les yeux, il semblait s'endormir paisiblement.

« Tu ne peux pas, Amour… »

Un grognement énervé fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint alors.

« On doit se lever, je te rappelle…

- Quoi ?

- La potion, le bébé, le médicomage… Ca te revient, là ?

- Non…

- Menteur ! Je veux bien admettre que tu as été très bon sur ce coup…

- Certes…

- Mais si tu crois que je vais aller à Sainte Mangouste avec Seam et ton si précieux filleul sans toi, tu te trompes lourdement, Sevy… »

Après plusieurs minutes, Harry se haussa, en s'appuyant sur son bras gauche jusqu'à poser son visage sur le torse de son amant. Il passa négligemment sa main droite sur la poitrine du Maître des Potions. Ainsi, d'un simple mouvement, il nettoya le corps masculin d'un informulé et laissa ses lèvres traîner le long de la clavicule, remontant inexorablement vers la gorge et la pomme d'Adam qui frémissait au gré des respirations du sorcier plus âgé.

« Je croyais que nous devions partir.

- Oui… C'était juste un moyen agréable de te sortir de cette torpeur post-orgasmique. N'y vois-là aucune ruse de ma part… Ce serait bien mal me connaître, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le petit sourire amusé qu'adressa le survivant démentait clairement tous ses propos.

« Tu es irrécupérable.

- Et c'est pour cela que tu m'aimes, non ?

- Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire… »

Faussement vexé, le joli brun se contenta d'une petite tape contre le torse de son époux et il se leva finalement, malgré la fatigue évidente de son corps. Il aurait préféré rester tout le reste du jour à paresser dans les bras forts et réconfortants du Maître des Potions mais il voulait plus que tout savoir si la potion de Felix Parentis qu'il avait avalé par quelques ruses serpentardes, allait enfin faire de lui un homme comblé. Il se dirigea lascivement vers la salle de bain, ne se préoccupant nullement de sa nudité. Il sentait le regard encore affamé de l'ancien espion alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

« Je ne compte pas prendre ma douche, seul, Sev. »

Il entendit le bruit reconnaissable du matelas et les pas feutrés de l'autre homme, il se précipita sans plus attendre sous le jet brûlant d'eau et l'instant suivant, Severus s'employait à le nettoyer de la plus délicieuse des façons.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez ? On vous attend depuis au moins vingt minutes !

- Pauvre, pauvre petit Malefoy… Tu devrais en parler à Partemonia, je suis certain qu'elle comprendra quel drame atroce tu traverses…

- HARRY !

- Pourquoi moi, Sev ? C'est lui qui lance les hostilités et c'est moi qui prends…

- Pauvre, pauvre petite Princesse, la vie est tellement injuste, mon parrain ne prend pas ta défense… Quelle angoisse ! Tu veux peut-être un rendez-vous avec cette bonne vieille Partemonia, je suis certain que tu aurais beaucoup à lui expliquer également…

- DRAGO !

- Quoi, Seam ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? »

Seamus et Severus se regardèrent d'un air passablement affligé après ce bref échange d'amabilités tandis que les deux ennemis de toujours se fixaient avec rage. Harry, dont le visage semblait encore crispé par la colère, attrapa férocement la main de son époux et tête baissée, il fonça en direction de l'entrée du hall de Pouldard sans se préoccuper du grognement exaspéré que lui adressa le Maître des Potions à ce soudain revirement. L'autre couple se mit en branle à sa suite. Ils arrivèrent ensemble à l'entrée magique du château et devant le portail, ils transplanèrent dans le même temps sans échanger un mot de plus.

L'arrivée fut encore moins agréable. Si Drago et Severus se retrouvèrent sans soucis devant la façade de Sainte Mangouste, dissimulée sous l'apparence d'un vieux magasin fermé pour rénovation, Harry et Seamus arborait un visage des plus maladifs. Ils étaient pâles, les yeux vitreux. Les deux jeunes sorciers avaient plaqué presque aussitôt une main sur leur bouche, de peur de rendre tout le contenu de leur estomac au beau milieu de la rue londonienne. Drago se précipita vers le jeune enseignant aux études moldues qui accepta avec gratitude l'offre d'aide, s'appuyant sur l'épaule réconfortante du serpentard. Sans perdre une seconde, le blond arrogant fit pénétrer son jeune amant dans le vaste accueil de l'hôpital après avoir présenté sa demande d'admission à l'étrange mannequin dans la vitrine du magasin à l'abandon.

Harry, quant à lui, se retenait contre son Maître des Potions, les mains fermement accrochées à la robe noire de son époux. L'air blême qu'il arborait, semblait ne pas vouloir s'atténuer, contrairement à Seamus. Severus préféra donc patienter sur le trottoir moldu pour que son petit lion respire à l'air libre et reprenne des couleurs avant de rentrer dans la vénérable institution magique. Au bout de quelques secondes, le brun aux yeux d'émeraude miaula littéralement :

« Je… Je vais mourir…

- Tu as seulement des nausées.

- Non, je vais mourir… Tu pourrais au moins compatir, non ?

- Oh, Harry… Ils vont t'examiner et ils auront bien quelques potions recommandées dans ton état pour calmer les désagréments du transplanage. »

Le brun souriait comme un dément et son corps tressauta légèrement contre celui du Maître des Potions :

« Que t'arrive-t-il encore ?

- Je croyais qu'on devait attendre d'avoir la confirmation d'un médicomage avant d'évoquer 'mon état'…

- Dois-je préciser que depuis hier, tu es encore plus insatiable qu'à l'accoutumée…

- Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre, tout de même !

- Je n'ai pas fini… Ton humeur est plus changeante qu'une girouette en pleine tempête et tu as manqué de peu de vomir sur ma robe pour un simple transplanage. Je pense que sans paraître irréaliste, on peut en déduire que la potion a parfaitement rempli son office, tu n'es pas d'accord, mon ange ? »

Cette fois, le jeune sorcier ne put que se retenir contre son amant, secoué d'un rire doux, détendu, heureux. Peu à peu, reprenant ses esprits, il se recula et murmura du même air extatique, comme lorsque la veille, il avait découvert la vérité concernant la potion de Felix Parentis :

« On va vraiment être parents, tu le penses ?

- C'est effectivement ce que je crois. »

Harry caressa avec douceur son ventre encore ferme et plat, pour quelques semaines puis chuchota en se rapprochant du visage de son compagnon :

« Que penses-tu de James Sirius Potter Snape ? »

Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude se recula légèrement, un air malicieux clairement lisible dans son regard tandis que le Maître des Potions avait blêmi :

« Tu… Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

- Le prénom de mon père et de mon parrain… Tu n'aimes pas ? »

L'air faussement naïf et crédule eut raison de la patience de Severus qui aurait voulu étrangler le jeune homme moqueur :

« Jamais. Tu m'as bien compris ! Jamais de la vie.

- Ce que tu peux être susceptible, amour…

- Tu es insupportable et si tu as fini de te payer ma tête, on pourrait enfin rejoindre Drago et Finnigan. »

Le Maître des Potions serra fermement la main de son jeune époux et l'entraîna vers le magasin à l'abandon. Il commença à parler au mannequin à travers de la vitrine sale :

« Potter et Snape. Admission pour une consultation médicomage. »

Une voix d'outre tombe leur répondit et l'instant suivant, les deux sorciers disparaissaient de la rue londonienne et se retrouvaient dans le hall agité de Sainte Mangouste. Une jeune femme, vêtue du traditionnel uniforme de l'institution médicale, se présenta devant le couple.

« C'est à quel sujet ?

- Ce serait pour une consultation pour mon époux, Monsieur Harry Potter-Snape. »

A la mention du nom du survivant, la demoiselle sursauta, regardant pour la première fois son célèbre patient :

« Monsieur Potter… C'est… C'est un tel honneur… Que puis-je pour vous aider ? »

Harry, gêné par une attitude qu'il connaissait pourtant parfaitement, se contenta de grogner légèrement tandis que Severus reprenait :

« Ce serait pour une admission en obstétricomagie.

- Oh, je suis absolument désolé. Notre titulaire de garde vient de partir à l'instant pour une autre consultation.

- N'y a-t-il personne d'autre, cependant ?

- Le second obstétricomage est actuellement en salle d'accouchement, ça ne devrait pas être bien long, si vous pouviez patienter…

- Allons, Mademoiselle Headcliff, je suis là. »

D'un même mouvement, Harry et Severus s'étaient retournés vers la voix chaleureuse qui avait interrompu l'infirmière et si le brun aux yeux d'émeraude afficha un sourire malicieux et espiègle, le Maître des Potions manqua de peu de s'étouffer de rage. Par Salazar, qu'avait-il fait dans une autre vie pour que le destin s'acharne à ce point sur sa personne ?

« Docteur Parkinson… »

Mademoiselle Headcliff papillonna autour du magnifique médicomage aux tempes légèrement grisonnantes, la voix de la jeune femme s'était faite plus langoureuse mais Andrew avait déjà oublié la présence de l'infirmière, tout occupé qu'il était à dévisager le séduisant petit brun devant lui. Finalement, ce fut le gryffondor qui rompit le silencieux face à face :

« ANDY ! »

L'instant suivant, Harry se jetait littéralement dans les bras de l'autre homme et le saluait chaleureusement. Le médicomage lui rendit avec bonheur son étreinte et reprit avec enthousiasme :

« Comment vas-tu, mon cœur ?

- Très bien, Andy… Et toi ?

- On ne peut mieux. Quelle merveilleuse circonstance t'amène jusqu'à moi ?

- En fait… »

Harry s'interrompit et se retourna vers Severus, un immense sourire sur son visage. Il répondit avec un enthousiasme non feint :

« Sev et moi aurions aimé que tu nous reçoives en consultation. »

Dire que le Maître des Potions était outré par la proposition de son gryffondor était un incroyable euphémisme : de son regard sombre, il fixait avec colère celui qui avait bien failli lui ravir son ange aux yeux d'émeraude. Il fallait être honnête : Andrew Parkinson était une sorte de divinité dans son genre. Le médicomage était un homme bien fait de sa personne, d'une petite quarantaine d'année, sa chevelure brune était parsemée de quelques mèches grisonnantes qui lui donnaient cette maturité sublime. Ses yeux bleus, sa fossette sur sa joue droite, son air de dandy anglais distingué le rendaient irrésistible et en bon serpentard, Andy savait en user et en abuser. Ce qui exaspérait encore davantage le Maître des Potions était le regard empli de gourmandises que Parkinson destinait à son Harry, sans que ce dernier ne semble s'en apercevoir. Comment son gryffondor pouvait-il être si insupportablement naïf face à cet homme machiavélique ? Severus fut cependant interrompu dans ses pensées meurtrières par la voix charmeuse du médicomage :

« Dis-moi tout, mon cœur… Tu m'inquiètes vraiment. »

Severus crut qu'il allait commettre quelques impardonnables en voyant l'air adorablement contrit et rougissant qu'arborait Harry à la moindre remarque de l'autre homme. Il attrapa malgré lui le bras du gryffondor et l'attira assez brutalement vers lui. Son jeune époux grogna de douleur, Harry se dégagea brusquement et reprit avec humeur :

« Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Sev ?

- Rien. »

Le médicomage s'amusait réellement de cette situation, il se retenait de rire ouvertement devant l'air hargneux du Maître des Potions, d'autant plus qu'Harry ne semblait vraiment pas avoir compris ce qui dérangeait tant le ténébreux espion de l'Ordre. Andrew feignant d'ignorer l'attitude de plus en plus menaçante de l'ancien mangemort à son égard, reprit avec une ferveur largement surfaite :

« Suis-moi mon cœur. Mon assistant doit déjà m'attendre dans mon bureau.

- Alors, tu acceptes d'être mon médicomage ?

- Comme s'il allait refuser, stupide gryffondor… »

Harry se retourna vers le Maître des Potions qui avait marmonné sans que le brun ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. Ne voulant pas rajouter à l'énervement incompréhensible de Severus, Harry se contenta de soupirer ostensiblement et préféra suivre Andrew tandis que ce dernier donnait quelques ordres à l'infirmière. La jeune femme les abandonna au détour d'un couloir pour vaquer à d'autres occupations. Les trois hommes arpentèrent pendant plusieurs minutes les longs corridors et nombreux escaliers de Sainte Mangouste avant de s'arrêter devant une porte blanche où brillait une plaque aux lettres d'or : « Docteur Parkinson, obstétricomage – pédiatromage ». Andrew pénétra le premier et s'exclama avec une chaleur non feinte :

« Je suis de retour. »

L'instant suivant, apparaissait le jeune assistant de Parkinson dans l'encadrement d'une porte mitoyenne. Severus n'était pas homme à se lamenter sur les aléas du destin, il avait largement eu sa part de désillusions et déconvenues après toutes ces années passées à espionner le pire mage noir jamais connu, mais, là, en l'occurrence, il pensa que Merlin s'amusait à ses dépens de la plus cruelle des façons, sans nul doute. Il murmura avec désespoir :

« Harry, je… »

Cependant, le Maître des Potions n'eut pas le temps de dire à son gryffondor qu'il était hors de question de confier la vie de leur enfant à ces deux hommes qu'Harry se précipitait déjà vers son ami pour l'embrasser :

« Nev ! Tu es revenu ! Depuis quand ? »

Son pire cauchemar dans une salle de cours, associé à cet insupportable bellâtre qui n'attendait qu'une occasion pour lui ravir son petit trésor… Avant que Severus n'ait pu ajouter un seul mot, Andrew invitait le joli brun à le suivre dans la salle d'examen. Le médicomage s'arrêta juste devant la porte pour laisser passer devant lui les deux jeunes sorciers et il ajouta, avec un clin d'œil moqueur, à l'intention du Maître des Potions :

« Vous n'avez qu'à attendre ici qu'Harry soit correctement installé et Neville vous fera entrer dès que ce sera possible. »

Evidemment, Andrew n'attendit pas l'accord de Severus, il referma la porte et se retrouva dans la petite salle adjacente, accompagné de son ancien amant, toujours aussi séduisant et de son si charmant et délicieux assistant. Les deux amis étaient en pleine conversation :

« Alors, dis-moi ce que tu deviens, Nev…

- Tu savais que je suivais une formation en phytologie curative à Sainte Salem, j'ai fini en avril – major de ma promotion. Et bien, il se trouve que l'année dernière, j'étais à un séminaire sur la pédiatromagie et l'utilisation des plantes thérapeutiques dirigé par Andy et il m'a proposé de devenir son assistant personnel lorsque j'aurais achevé ma formation, c'était une occasion en or. Je n'allais certainement pas refusé et voilà… Je suis revenu depuis seulement trois semaines. »

Harry regardait avec amusement son ami de Poudlard et il était encore plus sidéré de découvrir Andrew si intéressé par son assistant personnel. Il lui apparut comme une évidence que le médicomage semblait littéralement fasciné par le visage angélique de Neville. Le brun fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de son ancien amant :

« Harry, tu vas te coucher ici mais d'abord, Neville va te passer ce vêtement. Tu n'auras qu'à te changer derrière ce paravent. »

Le jeune enseignant suivit sans attendre son ami et attrapa l'espèce de chemise blanche destinée aux patients que lui tendit l'assistant. Une minute plus tard, Harry rejoignait Neville et le médicomage près de la table d'auscultation qui tenait probablement plus de l'installation d'une chambre de torture aux yeux du jeune sorcier. Le bout de tissu ridiculement minuscule ne permettait pas au survivant de cacher complètement son corps d'éphèbe quand bien même, il s'appliquait à tirer tant et plus sur la dérisoire étoffe. Heureusement, il avait conservé sur lui le boxer noir qu'il avait choisi ce matin-là, après la douche délicieuse qu'il avait partagée avec Severus. A ce souvenir plus que troublant, s'ajoutait sa quasi nudité devant son ancien amant. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir brusquement. Si Andrew le perçut, il n'en fit pourtant pas la remarque et il se contenta de désigner la table où le brun allait devoir prendre place pour l'examen. Le médicomage se retourna ensuite vers son assistant :

« Neville, tu aides Harry et ensuite, tu vas chercher Snape. »

L'installation fut périlleuse mais au bout d'une minute à tourner dans un sens ou un autre la minuscule chemise blanche, Harry s'arrêta finalement, passablement essoufflé. Neville commençait à partir vers la pièce voisine pour prévenir le Maître des Potions, tandis qu'Andrew se rapprocha du joli brun qui murmura doucement :

« Ton assistant… Tu n'es pas très crédible, Andy…

- Voyons, mon cœur… Tu me connais pourtant mieux que cela. Je ne l'ai certainement pas choisi pour ses magnifiques yeux ou son adorable minois ou son joli petit…

- Andy !

- Quoi ? Il est réellement compétent dans son domaine, tu sais…

- Et de quel domaine parles-tu ? »

Andrew adressa un clin d'œil complice à Harry qui se retenait difficilement de rire. Lorsque Severus s'approcha d'eux, accompagné de Neville, le Maître des potions aurait volontiers étranglé son gryffondor pour être si foutrement séduisant avec ce sourire ravageur et sa tenue pour le moins troublante. La proximité de Parkinson, tout à côté de son brun, n'aidait en rien à sa tranquillité d'esprit. Il détestait cet homme auparavant, maintenant, il le haïssait comme jamais.

« Bien. Tu sais, Harry, à quel examen je dois procéder… »

L'air déconfit du brun amusa Andrew.

« Visiblement non. Neville, tu peux me passer l'échomage et ton gel à base de menthe.

- Comment ça ? Une préparation de LONDUBAT ! C'est hors de question !

- Il se trouve que mon assistant, par ces études en phytologie curative, a pu améliorer grandement la formule classique, utilisée pour l'échomagie en l'associant à une préparation à base de menthe verte. C'est beaucoup plus efficace pour les ultra-sons et nettement plus agréable pour le patient… Vous avez d'autres commentaires à faire, peut-être ?

- Sev ! »

Harry se redressa légèrement et serra la main de son Maître des Potions, le forçant à s'approcher de lui.

« Plus aucun commentaire, d'accord, Sev ! »

Le Maître des Potions marmonna mais il n'osa ajouter un mot devant le regard furieux de son compagnon. Andrew repoussa légèrement la blouse blanche, dévoilant le ventre légèrement ambré de son patient. Neville s'approcha et tendit à l'obstétricomage le pot de gel :

« Ce sera un peu frais, Harry. »

Le gryffondor acquiesça tandis qu'Andrew amorça un lent mouvement pour appliquer parfaitement la préparation gélifiée. Harry sursauta un peu à la sensation froide sur sa peau, une réelle appréhension lisible sur son visage.

« C'est tout à fait normal, 'Ry… Ecoute-moi, maintenant, je vais passer très doucement l'échomage sur ton ventre.

- Ce sera douloureux ?

- Non, pas du tout. Cette pratique est simplement basée sur la technologie moldue, tu connais peut-être ?

- C'est la même chose ?

- Pratiquement… En fait, c'est un célèbre obstétricomage, un sorcier russe dénommé Nicholas Toureïev qui a réadapté ce procédé au monde sorcier. Tu vois cette baguette un peu particulière… »

Le brun hocha légèrement de la tête tandis que le médicomage reprenait ses explications pour détendre un peu son patient :

« C'est elle qui nous sert d'échomage et l'image par ultra-sons se matérialisera sur ton ventre, elle sera légèrement trouble, un peu comme lorsque tu découvres un souvenir dans une pensine, mais en noir et en blanc. Détends-toi maintenant… »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de serrer plus fermement la main de son jeune amant tandis qu'une image sombre apparaissait, juste au dessus du corps du brun. Harry et le Maître des Potions ne parlaient pas, tous les deux attendaient avec fébrilité et inquiétude. Au bout de quelques instants, Andrew et Neville échangèrent un regard complice et amusé sans que les deux principaux concernés ne remarquent quoi que ce soit. Finalement, le médicomage murmura doucement :

« Je suis sincèrement attristé, mon cœur, mais il semblerait que ton vœu de te reproduire avec cet être insupportablement acariâtre et revêche soit finalement exaucé…

- QUOI ?

- Toutes mes félicitations. »

Harry avait blêmi et il eut l'impression que son cœur avait fait une embardée terrifiante dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux étaient troublés de larmes. Severus tenait toujours plus fort sa main et c'était là sa seule réalité inaliénable. Andrew reprit alors avec douceur :

« Regardez, ici… Vous voyez cette tache sombre et cette sorte de bulle plus claire… »

Les deux hommes se contentèrent d'hocher de la tête, incapables d'émettre le moindre son.

« Ta magie et la potion de Felix Parentis ont parfaitement fusionné. Tu as crée une poche de protection et l'embryon est clairement visible… »

Le couple fixait avec incrédulité l'image magique tandis qu'Andrew et Neville se retirèrent, laissant à Severus et Harry ce moment d'intimité…

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9 : Il était une fois des hormon

**Résumé : **Bien, la dernière fois, nous avions laissé Harry et Severus très ému devant la vision de leur futur enfant. Nous avions aussi fait la connaissance d'Andrew, dit Andy, terrible et séduisant médicomage, ancien amant de notre beau brun et qui semblait quelque peu épris du gentil Neville… Alors voici la suite des aventures de nos héros… Qu'en est-il pour Drago et Seamus ? Quelles seront les réactions ? Bises et bonne lecture, lilywen…

**OPERATION : Quand bébé arrive…**

**(Suite de 'OPERATION : Marions le')**

**Chapitre 9 : Il était une fois des hormones en furie…**

Lorsqu'Andrew et Neville revinrent dans la salle d'auscultation, Harry sanglotait doucement contre l'épaule d'un Severus visiblement inquiet de ne pas parvenir à calmer son impétueux époux. Le Maître des potions avait pensé que son gryffondor serait plus heureux que jamais à l'annonce du médicomage et pourtant, là, il pleurait à chaude larme depuis plusieurs minutes. L'ancien espion tenta une nouvelle fois, sans grande conviction :

« Tout va bien… Tout va bien, mon ange… On va avoir un bébé, comme tu voulais… Calme-toi, mon ange… Tout va très bien se passer, tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Andrew avait adressé un regard un brin condescendant à l'ancien espion de l'Ordre qui semblait, pour une fois, totalement dépassé par les événements, comme en témoignait sa piètre tentative pour consoler le joli brun.

« Il vient seulement de réaliser quel être acariâtre et maussade allait être le père de son enfant… Laissez-lui un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle ! »

Le médicomage avait feint de souffrir terriblement lorsque son jeune et bel assistant lui avait alors décoché un coup de coude bien peu discret.

« ANDREW !

- Quoi ? Y aurait-il un souci, Neville ? »

Rougissant adorablement, le jeune homme bégaya face à son pygmalion et le médicomage l'ébouriffa gentiment, succombant littéralement au charme innocent de Neville. Andrew adressa ensuite un clin d'œil complice à son ancien amant, qui s'était péniblement redressé sur la table d'examen à sa remarque sarcastique, hoquetant encore de sanglots refoulés :

« C'est… C'est… C'est… »

Andrew se rapprocha du survivant :

« Oui, mon cœur, je comprends parfaitement. Je te propose donc une potion de régulation hormonale, hautement dosée. Neville va t'aider à te préparer et tu nous rejoins dans mon bureau juste après. J'ai également quelques petites choses à expliquer de toute urgence à ton époux, d'après ce que je vois. »

Andrew ricana, un brin moqueur et se retira, suivi par un Severus totalement désarçonné.

« Alors… Visiblement, vous n'avez qu'une idée assez vague de la dérégulation hormonale qu'entraîne une grossesse masculine.

- Je suis Maître des Potions, Parkinson. J'ai une idée assez précise des effets secondaires du Felix Parentis !

- Vraiment ?

- Ne prenez pas cet air ridiculement suffisant avec moi ! Je sais bien qu'Harry va être bouleversé de façon totalement incompréhensible et être tantôt dépressif, tantôt exalté à l'excès.

- Certes, vous sembliez tout de même légèrement dépassé par sa réaction à l'instant… N'oubliez pas non plus qu'il risque d'être particulièrement insatiable à certains moments.

- J'ai déjà pu le constater, merci bien !

- Neville et moi avons perfectionné une préparation pour limiter les emportements et dérèglements hormonaux en cas de grossesse masculine par Felix Parentis.

- LONDUBAT ? Ecoutez, si talentueux que paraisse être votre petit protégé, je ne veux pas d'une potion préparée par cette calamité, je vous rappelle que je l'ai eu comme élève pendant toute sa scolarité !

- SEVERUS ! »

Le ténébreux maître des Potions se retourna alors que son brun, suivi par l'assistant médicomage, entrait dans le cabinet adjacent à la salle d'examen. Il paraissait furieux, l'espace d'un instant avant de psalmodier pitoyablement :

« Tu… TU… TU ES MECHANT AVEC MON AMI ! »

Une nouvelle crise de larmes s'en suivit sous le regard abasourdi du Maître des Potions : cette chose larmoyante n'était pas son Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Il se retourna vers le médicomage, cherchant une réponse à ses interrogations et Andrew se contenta de rétorquer avec malice :

« Il semble tout de même extrêmement sujet aux variations hormonales. Peut-être faudrait-il envisager une grossesse gémellaire… Je n'ai rien remarqué à la première échomagie, mais qui sait ?

- Vous… Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, Parkinson ? »

L'air du Maître des Potions était positivement maladif. Son teint oscillait vers des teintes verdâtres tandis que Neville guidait gentiment Harry jusqu'au fauteuil, faisant face au bureau du médicomage.

« Soyons sérieux, Snape. Harry a visiblement besoin de cette potion et vous aussi, sinon je ne vous donne pas dix jours avant de perdre tout contrôle. Cette préparation limite très efficacement les phases maniaco-dépressives dues au bouleversement hormonal, je ne peux nier qu'elles persisteront cependant de façon sporadique à certaines phases précises et critiques de la grossesse dont je vous reparlerai en temps voulu. Il y a malheureusement un bémol à apporter quant à l'efficacité de cette potion. Elle demeure toujours plus qu'aléatoire concernant les appétits sexuels du patient, même avec une prise régulière, toutes les études prouvent que le porteur de l'enfant est généralement infatigable…

- Vous voulez dire…

- Que vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer dans les mois à venir… Connaissant parfaitement l'indéniable talent et l'insatiable curiosité de votre époux dans ce domaine, permettez-moi de ne pas vous plaindre outre mesure. »

Severus se retenait, serrant fermement l'accoudoir du fauteuil où il avait pris place, des envies de meurtre clairement lisible sur son visage ordinairement inexpressif et froid. Harry, quant à lui, avait réussi à reprendre un peu son sang-froid et les hoquets de sanglots étaient de plus en plus espacés, pour se faire quasiment inexistant. Andrew reprit donc avec douceur à destination du survivant :

« Bien, Harry. Si tu es d'accord, je vais te prescrire cette potion, le Regolamento Hormonalis, matin et soir. Si ton état semble se stabiliser, on pourra envisager une seule prise par jour d'ici un mois environ, mais, pour l'instant, il faut impérativement parvenir à contrôler les variations hormonales. De toute façon, le stress qu'elles engendrent, ne pourrait être que néfaste pour l'embryon.»

Le brun hocha la tête fermement. Le médicomage fit alors signe à son assistant qui se dirigea avec diligence vers l'armoire en fer blanc qui jouxtait la porte d'entrée du cabinet. Neville présenta ensuite à son ami la fiole verte qu'il avait lui-même préparée, il y a seulement quelques jours. Harry retenant sa respiration pour calmer ses sanglots demanda finalement à son ancien amant :

« Mais… Mais, il n'y aura… Enfin aucun effet secondaire sur le bébé. Ce n'est pas dangereux, tu me le jures ?

- Rassure-toi, rien de nocif pour l'enfant… Je te le garantis et j'ai une confiance absolue concernant l'habileté et le talent de préparateur de mon assistant. »

Le grognement du Maître des Potions ne fut manqué par aucune des personnes présentes, ni d'ailleurs le coup de coude douloureux porté par le joli brun aux yeux d'émeraude contre son époux. Neville et Andrew se retenaient de rire, sachant que ce n'était là que le commencement des péripéties puisqu'un adorable bébé arrivait dans la vie des deux célèbres sorciers. L'opération s'annonçait des plus délicates, pour le moins. Le médicomage se racla légèrement la gorge :

« Bien, je n'ai guère de temps pour poursuivre plus avant cette consultation non programmée, du moins pour aujourd'hui, j'ai d'autres rendez-vous qui m'attendent, alors je ne vais pas t'expliquer plus en détail les étapes de la grossesse d'autant que je ne doute pas que ta curiosité toute gryffondorienne t'a fait te renseigner amplement sur le sujet. »

Une nouvelle fois, Harry hocha de la tête et l'homme poursuivit :

« Sache qu'avec la potion de Felix Parentis, tu as choisi la méthode qui, à mon humble avis… »

Le médicomage fut brièvement interrompu par le toussotement sarcastique de Severus mais se s'en laissa pas compter et reprit :

« A mon humble avis, cette méthode est la plus douce et la moins dangereuse tant pour le bébé que pour le père porteur. Ton corps va progressivement s'adapter pour mener à terme cette grossesse d'où les bouleversements hormonaux que tu sembles connaître déjà de façon importante. Tu vas bien sûr prendre énormément de poids dans les semaines à venir, en tout, compte entre dix et vingt kilos approximativement et dans un peu moins de neuf mois, ton corps aura naturellement subi toutes les modifications nécessaires pour que l'accouchement se passe dans les meilleures conditions. Pour l'instant, tu devras venir régulièrement à mon cabinet, je dirais… Tous les quinze jours au moins pendant les trois premiers mois. Ensuite, si tout se déroule normalement, on pourra espacer les visites légèrement… »

A la mention des nombreux moments où son adorable petit lion devrait voir ce manipulateur de médicomage, Severus avait grincé des dents et l'air furieux qu'il arborait face à Andrew, fit sourire encore davantage ce dernier qui répliqua :

« Oui… Tant que cela, mais je suppose qu'un si brillant Maître des Potions a tout de même bien conscience que malgré les progrès indéniables de l'obstétricomagie depuis une décennie, les grossesses masculines demeurent un phénomène peu développé et le risque n'est certainement pas à négliger, du moins j'ose espérer que vous vous souciez de votre adorable époux et de votre futur enfant comme il se doit. »

Harry se retourna vers Severus aussitôt, il semblait sonder son âme suite aux remarques de son ancien amant, il fronça d'abord les sourcils avant de plisser légèrement des yeux, dans le but évident de retenir une nouvelle crise de larmes :

« Tu… Tu aimes notre bébé, Sev… N'est-ce pas ? »

Le ton était suppliant, presque pathétique. Le Maître des Potions grimaça et se retint de répondre trop sèchement à son gryffondor :

« Harry, s'il te plaît, ne dis pas n'importe quoi… »

Au temps pour lui, les larmes embuaient maintenant les yeux émeraude dangereusement. Severus préférait largement quand le gamin se montrait absolument insatiable comme la nuit dernière, c'était finalement plus reposant. Toujours est-il qu'il devait être patient, très PATIENT ! Et calme également… Misère, et le gosse n'était enceint que depuis si peu de temps. Neuf mois, Neuf mois en enfer ! Pas qu'il regrettait sa décision mais tout de même…

« Ha… Mon ange… Ecoute-moi, tu sais très bien que je voulais également cet enfant… Je veux dire… notre enfant, d'accord ? »

Ravalant un sanglot, le brun renifla et laissa échapper un petit 'oui' affecté tandis que le Maître des Potions se retournait vers Neville avec colère :

« Ne pouvez-vous lui donner dès à présent une dose de votre foutue potion miraculeuse, Londubat ? »

Neville accéda à la demande de Severus sous le regard goguenard du médicomage… Par Merlin, Andrew était sublime avec son air frondeur et espiègle, et le fait qu'il se joue ainsi de Snape qui l'avait torturé tout au long de ses années à Poudlard, lui faisait éprouver encore plus d'admiration pour celui qu'il… Non, non et non ! Neville dodelina de la tête, il ne devait pas penser à Andrew en ces termes. Jamais ! Il était son mentor, son pygmalion, il lui avait offert une chance extraordinaire de faire ses preuves. Il ne fallait pas qu'il gâche tout stupidement. Il ne se le pardonnerait certainement pas !

Loin des turpitudes sentimentalo-professionnelles de Neville, Harry avala prestement l'étrange mixture proposée par son ancien camarade de chambrée. Il s'abstint de tout commentaire malgré l'aspect quelque peu douteux de la préparation, sinon, il ne doutait pas que Severus en profiterait pour rabrouer encore Neville. Le goût était réellement atroce, il plaqua aussitôt sa main contre sa bouche pour retenir une nouvelle nausée. Il attendit encore quelques instants, une minute tout au plus avant de sentir un léger répit. Non seulement son estomac ne semblait plus prêt à sortir par sa bouche mais en plus, il avait l'impression de retrouver une sorte de clairvoyance. Tous les problèmes qu'il jugeait comme insurmontables il y a encore une minute, lui paraissaient maintenant ridicules et parfaitement risibles.

« C'est…

- Prodigieux… Incroyable… Je sais parfaitement, Harry. Toutes les études faites jusqu'à présent, prouvent qu'à chaque fois, la première prise du Regolamento Hormonalis a un effet quasi instantané sur les perturbations hormonales du père porteur et les perfectionnements que Neville et moi y avons apportés, n'ont pas changé ce résultat bien au contraire...

- Mais…

- Vous avez raison, Snape, il y a un bien un 'mais' car vous allez vous rendre compte que lors des premières prises, les effets de la potion sont en général de très courte durée. Le corps du patient doit progressivement s'accoutumer aux principes actifs de la préparation et il faut compter au moins deux à trois semaines de traitement avant que son efficacité soit complète. Vous verrez que les effets seront de plus en plus profonds et de longue durée, jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse envisager de passer à une seule prise par jour.

- On se voit dans quinze jours alors ?

- Oui, d'ici là, ton corps devrait réagir à peu près complètement au Regolamento Hormonalis. »

C'était ainsi que les quatre hommes se séparèrent avec la certitude de se revoir dans deux semaines. En sortant du cabinet de l'obstétricomage, Harry avait agrippé férocement le bras de son Severus et le gryffondor semblait décider à ne pas le lâcher un seul instant. Après cette crise de larmes mémorables, le brun aux yeux d'émeraude était visiblement encore sous l'effet de la potion, il semblait à présent sur son petit nuage personnel et sautillait presque. Il avait eu la confirmation de sa grossesse qui de prime abord, se présentait sous les meilleures auspices. Andrew, un homme en qui il avait toute confiance et qu'il respectait profondément, avait accepté de le suivre tout le long de se grossesse et pour couronner le tout, il avait revu Neville après la trop longue absence de ce dernier pour finir ses études à Sainte Salem. Son ancien camarade était devenu l'assistant – et même un peu plus – de l'obstétricomage le plus compétent de sa génération.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall bondé de Sainte Mangouste et rejoignirent l'insupportable et prétentieux blond et son adorable Maître aux Etudes Moldues dont le sourire ne laissait aucune place au doute. Harry n'attendit pas une seconde avant de se jeter dans les bras de Seamus :

« C'est merveilleux ! »

L'autre jeune homme se contenta d'hocher avec vigueur de la tête, il semblait ému, perdu, prêt à rire et prêt à pleurer. Severus arqua un sourcil sarcastique en direction de son filleul.

« Bouleversement hormonal. »

Drago souffla profondément, comme résigné, acquiesçant silencieusement à la remarque de son parrain. Salazar… Et, ce n'était que le début… Le blond pria intérieurement pour que les effets de cette potion miracle dure au moins encore quelques minutes mais il doutait que son vœu puisse être exhaussé. Il était pourtant certain qu'il n'y survivrait pas si son timide petit irlandais refaisait en public une crise comme celle qu'il avait faite tout à l'heure dans le cabinet de cet empaffé incompétent qui les avaient pris en charge à leur arrivée à Sainte Mangouste. Neuf mois, neuf mois en enfer ! Severus tapota l'épaule de son filleul avec compassion, ils étaient embarqués dans la même galère et les deux hommes se comprenaient donc parfaitement.

Accompagné des trois autres sorciers, le Maître des Potions se dirigea finalement vers la porte de sortie magique de Sainte Mangouste tandis que son brun aux yeux d'émeraude, outrageusement euphorique, hurlait avec enthousiasme qu'il voulait tout de suite organiser une fête immense pour annoncer la prodigieuse nouvelle. Une seule chose rassura Severus dans cette cacophonie assourdissante : peut-être que d'ici leur retour à Poudlard, cette exaltation insupportable aurait perdu en intensité et qu'il pourrait avoir une discussion sereine et mâture avec son gryffondor… Ou peut-être pas… Le Maître des Potions se frotta la tempe droite avec désarroi. Un instant plus tard, les quatre sorciers avaient transplané devant la grille majestueuse du parc de Poudlard. Drago et Severus convinrent rapidement d'une rencontre au sommet d'ici une demi-heure, le temps que leur moitié respective reprenne le dessus sur les effets du Regolamento Hormonalis. Serrant fermement la main du brun, Severus regagna rapidement leur appartement dans les cachots.

Les piaillements incessants du brun donnaient une migraine atroce au Maître des Potions et il ne prêtait plus qu'une attention toute relative aux divagations du jeune gryffondor sur les couleurs de la layette et autres joyeusetés. Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée masquée de leur foyer quand Harry demanda de cette voix atrocement guillerette :

« Et vu que ma proposition d'appeler notre bébé James Sirius ne t'a pas franchement emballé, je me disais qu'Andrew serait un bon choix ! »

Severus regarda ahuri le brun aux yeux d'émeraude qui le fixait avec une candeur désarmante et sincère :

« Plaît-il ?

- Andrew Potter Snape, tu n'aimes pas ? »

Severus se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas jeter quelques impardonnables sur Harry et se contenta de pénétrer dans le salon sans daigner répondre. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur l'opiniâtreté du gryffondor qui le suivait en continuant :

« C'est un joli prénom et Andrew est une personne tellement merveilleuse. Il est doux, intelligent et… »

Pitié ! Il avait connu toutes formes de tortures, des douleurs diverses et sadiques alors qu'il espionnait le Serpent Psychopathe et Mégalomane mais ce n'était définitivement rien à côté de ces dernières minutes. Severus songea avec justesse que Voldemort n'était qu'un bien piètre bourreau à côté du gamin.

« Prévenant… ET TU M'ECOUTES, SEV !

- Je savais que Londubat ne pouvait réaliser une potion convenablement !

- Pardon ?

- Tais-toi, amour. Tu me fatigues, là. »

L'air proprement outré que lui adressa le jeune homme lui fit aussitôt regretter amèrement ses paroles. Les yeux émeraude se plissèrent en une grimace pathétique. Harry retenait à grand peine un sanglot étouffé, son regard embuait de larmes. Il bafouilla pitoyablement :

« Je… Je… Je te fatigue…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je…

- Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Et le bébé ? Tu as pensé au bébé ? Je… Tu vas nous abandonner… Nous quitter ?

- HARRY !

- QUOI ?

- Calme-toi, veux-tu ? Tu es totalement déraisonnable. »

Cette fois, les larmes coulaient chaudement sur les joues du gryffondor, rougies par l'émotion et la panique. Severus l'attira contre son torse pour le réconforter et le cajoler. Salazar ! Rien ne lui serait épargné, il devait prêter attention à la moindre de ses paroles, sous peine de déclencher à chaque fois une crise incontrôlable :

« Je t'aime plus que tout, mon ange et j'aime déjà cet enfant. »

Le gamin renifla effroyablement contre sa robe noire avant de murmurer :

« Alors… Alors… Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas ?

- Harry, as-tu conscience que tu viens de me proposer comme prénom pour notre enfant celui d'un de tes amants ? Déjà, je vais devoir supporter ce bellâtre pendant toute la grossesse, alors…

- Andy est quelqu'un de bien ! »

Bien qu'il lui en coutât, Severus préféra acquiescer et reprit :

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… »

Ces mots lui écorchèrent la bouche et il promit de le faire payer au médicomage à leur prochaine rencontre :

« Je ne doute pas qu'il soit… qu'il soit probablement une personne de confiance, un ponte dans son domaine mais il ne faut pas que tu oublies ce qu'il a été dans ton passé. Tu ne peux pas me demander ensuite d'apprécier cet homme… Ou de choisir son prénom pour notre enfant. Tu comprends ? »

Le gamin se recula légèrement pour fixer les yeux noirs du Maître des Potions, semblant enfin réaliser la raison du refus de l'homme.

« C'est pour ça ?

- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais encore ?

- Alors tu m'aimes vraiment, Sev ? »

Pour calmer l'angoisse du gryffondor, le Maître des Potions se contenta de rapprocher un peu brutalement le corps du jeune homme contre le sien, enserrant sa taille fine de son bras. De sa main libre, il attira le visage d'Harry vers lui, de sorte que sa bouche retrouve celle si parfaite du petit brun. Il commença par mordiller délicatement sa lèvre inférieure et il sentit en retour les mains de son lion s'accrocher au tissu de sa robe. Il poursuivit lentement et méthodiquement son exploration avant de pénétrer dans ce paradis délicieux. Sa langue frôlait avec talent et vigueur sa jumelle dans une caresse presque hypnotique. Le Maître des Potions n'était pas peu fier des bruits et gémissements profonds qui s'échappaient de cette gorge au fur et à mesure que son baiser se faisait plus empressé et passionné. Il poussa avec force le corps du gryffondor vers le mur le plus proche, jusqu'à l'emprisonner complètement dans son étreinte. Le petit brun se cambrait de plus en plus, ses formes épousant à la perfection celle de son tourmenteur. La tension se faisait plus forte et Severus ricana doucement contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit que son lion tentait de se soulager en se frottant délicieusement à lui dans un mouvement saccadé. Il s'éloigna légèrement, son souffle frôlant à bon escient le visage rouge du jeune homme :

« Tsss… Tsss… Un peu de tenue, voyons ! Finnigan et Drago ne devraient plus trop tarder alors il faudra être patient, Monsieur Potter. »

L'air scandalisé que lui adressa le gamin le fit rire sincèrement.

« Tu… TU… TU NE PEUX PAS ME FAIRE CA ! »

Severus se contenta de tapoter le bout du nez de son gryffondor tout en souriant gentiment.

« Je te garantis que je le peux.

- Mais… Mais…

- Une objection ?

- Parfaitement ! Andy a été très clair, il ne faut pas que je sois stressé ! Crois-tu que ce soit bon pour le bébé de me… De m'allumer comme ça et de me laisser aussi frustré ! »

Severus s'apprêtait à répondre quand deux coups brefs furent donnés contre le chambranle de la porte de leur appartement des cachots. Le Maître des Potions se recula sans prêter attention à l'air proprement débauché et outré qu'affichait son petit lion et alla ouvrir à son filleul et à Finnigan. L'irlandais semblait avoir retrouvé un aspect plus présentable même si ses yeux rougis ne laissaient guère de doute sur la dernière crise à laquelle son filleul avait dû faire face. Drago pénétra dans le salon à sa suite et leva un sourcil interrogatif à destination de son parrain quand il vit son ancien ennemi avec cet air débraillé. Le blond ricana avant de lancer l'attaque :

« Princesse, tu savais pourtant qu'on devait vous rejoindre d'ici une demi-heure !

- Oui, et j'avais naïvement cru que pour une fois, tu allais tenter de satisfaire Seamus comme il se doit, au lieu de te précipiter jusqu'ici pour me pourrir l'existence !

- HARRY ! »

Les voix de Severus et Seamus avaient claqué dans le même temps. Drago regarda, effaré, le gryffondor et pensa finalement que son adorable irlandais était une sorte de bénédiction en comparaison avec la furie brune de son parrain.

« Je te plains sincèrement, parrain.

- Drago n'en rajoute pas, s'il te plaît. »

Severus se contenta de faire signe à tout ce petit monde de s'avancer vers le salon. Seamus et Drago s'installèrent côte à côte sur le canapé. Le Maître des Potions s'assit sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au couple et lorsqu'Harry le rejoignit enfin, il prit naturellement place sur ses genoux, calant son visage dans son cou. Il n'osa cependant lui faire la moindre remarque, de peur de déclencher une autre crise de larmes.

« Bien… Je pense que nous devons nous aider et nous soutenir dans cette commune épreuve. »

Drago approuva férocement les propos de son parrain tandis que les deux jeunes pères porteurs s'offusquèrent du terme employé pour désigner la merveilleuse expérience de la grossesse. Severus ne s'en laissa pas compter et poursuivit :

« Je pense qu'Harry avait en partie raison tout à l'heure lorsque nous étions encore à Sainte Mangouste… »

Le gamin se redressa légèrement, fier de constater que pour une fois, son homme approuvait une de ses décisions. Bon, très objectivement, il n'avait aucune idée des propos qui avaient obtenu l'assentiment du ténébreux espion.

« Notre première mission sera d'annoncer à tous cette double grossesse.

- Tu as une idée de la manière dont nous pourrions procéder.

- Et bien, oui mais il faut que tu sois d'accord avec cette proposition, Drago. »

Le blond semblait suspendu aux lèvres de son parrain qui reprit sans attendre :

« Je pensais en fait à ton anniversaire. C'est dans à peine plus de deux semaines. Cela nous laisse juste le temps d'organiser comme il se doit la réception… Disons que cela pourrait avoir lieu chez ton père. Il faudrait que vous vous mettiez d'accord sur la liste des invités et nous en profiterons pour annoncer les deux futures naissances à tous nos proches en même temps.

- Il faudra prévoir plusieurs médicomages.

- Certes, ton père risque de faire un malaise.

- Je ne l'ai pas non plus beaucoup préparé à l'éventualité qu'il devienne rapidement grand-père. »

Tandis que les trois sorciers mettaient au point la future réception, Harry souriait comme un dément. D'ici seulement deux semaines, sa famille de cœur, tous ses amis sauraient qu'il était maintenant le plus heureux des hommes… Enfin, si on exceptait que Severus avait déjà cruellement rejeté ces deux propositions de prénoms et qu'il allait devoir y réfléchir sérieusement… Très sérieusement… Après tout, il ne restait qu'un peu moins de neuf mois pour trouver LE prénom idéal…

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10 : Il était une fois un annive

**Résumé :**Après avoir eu confirmation des deux grossesses, Seamus, Drago, Sev et Harry mettent au point un stratagème pour annoncer la grande nouvelle aux autres. L'événement est prévu pour le jour de l'anniversaire du blond… Alors bonne lecture à tous et à très bientôt, lilywen…

**OPERATION : Quand bébé arrive…**

**(Suite de 'OPERATION : Marions le')**

**Chapitre 10 : Il était une fois un anniversaire mémorable**

Harry soupira ostensiblement ce qui lui valut un regard réprobateur du Maître des Potions mais le brun était bien trop occupé et concentré sur le miroir qui lui faisait face pour y prêter le moins du monde attention. Le jeune homme se tenait devant presque entièrement dévêtu, il portait un boxer noir qui galbait parfaitement ses fesses fermes ainsi qu'une chemise blanche beaucoup trop longue pour lui et ouverte sur son torse légèrement halé. Severus grogna un peu de cette vision charmante et s'approcha de son époux sans bruit :

« Que fais-tu encore ? »

Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude se tourna aussitôt vers la voix tranchante et glaciale de l'ancien espion et lui adressa un sourire lumineux :

« Je crois qu'on le voit déjà !

- De quoi parles-tu encore ?

- Du bébé, Sev… Regarde ! »

Et comme pour prouver ses propos, le joli brun passa affectueusement sa main sur son ventre plat et ferme. Severus le fixait interloqué.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas, Potter ! Pourrais-tu essayer de t'expliquer avec clarté, au moins une fois dans ta vie.

- Pou… Pourquoi es-tu si désagréable avec moi ? »

Comme depuis ces quinze derniers jours, les yeux semblèrent s'embuer de larmes difficilement contenues et le Maître des Potions passa une main lasse sur son front avant de murmurer :

« Harry, s'il te plaît… Pas encore…

- Mais… Mais… »

Severus se rapprocha du gamin et l'enserra gentiment, caressant doucement les cheveux emmêlés :

« Chut… Chut… Mon ange, calme-toi. Je n'ai rien dit contre toi, je n'ai juste pas compris de quoi tu parlais. Tu… Tu as bien pris ta potion, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry avait la gorge nouée et il se contenta d'hocher frénétiquement de la tête à la demande de son serpentard de mari, avant de se dégager légèrement de son étreinte :

« Tu n'as rien remarqué ! Tu ne fais pas attention à nous… TU… »

La voix était partie une nouvelle fois dans les aigus, emporté par une colère que le brun aux yeux d'émeraude estimait ô combien légitime. L'autre homme usa de toute sa patience pour ne pas crier sur son insupportable lionceau et grogna simplement :

« Et qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas remarqué, Harry ?

- Mon ventre, Sev, mon ventre. On voit bien que je suis enceint, regarde ! Tu vois bien cette rondeur, là, juste là ! »

Les yeux noirs fixaient précisément le corps du plus jeune et le scepticisme évident qu'il afficha fit gronder de rage le gryffondor.

« Godric va être vexé si tu ne prêtes pas davantage attention à lui !

- Qui ça ?

- Godric !

- Et… Qui est Godric ? »

Au regard menaçant et furieux du joli brun, Severus sentit immédiatement qu'il n'avait probablement pas choisi de poser la bonne question et rajouta précipitamment un pitoyable « s'il te plaît, mon ange » pour calmer le jeune sorcier. Levant les yeux au ciel, Harry reprit alors avec une espèce de condescendance désespérée face au manque de compréhension de son époux :

« Tu le fais exprès aujourd'hui ! Godric, c'est notre fils ! »

Severus ferma les yeux, un bref instant. Il frotta un peu sa tempe droite pour calmer le mal de tête terrifiant qu'il sentait poindre et demanda avec une douceur dont il n'aurait jamais pensé être capable auparavant :

« Mais, dis-moi, mon ange, quand a-t-on parlé du choix de ce prénom ?

- Godric est un très beau prénom, tu es d'accord ?

- Je…

- Et puis, de toute façon, il est simplement hors de question qu'on choisisse Salazar !

- Mais, je…

- Cela nous rappellerait trop l'autre cinglé que tu servais avant moi…

- N'importe…

- Quant aux deux autres fondateurs, ce sont deux prénoms féminins. Alors, Godric est absolument parfait pour notre fils. »

Tout semblait d'une logique implacable aux yeux de son insupportable petit brun alors Severus tenta une approche plus sournoise, histoire de déstabiliser un peu Harry :

« Et si c'est une fille ? Après tout, tu n'en sais rien que je sache et tu n'as encore jamais pensé à cette possibilité… Notre fils pourrait bien s'avérer être une fille, en fait… Et dans ce cas, ce prénom ne conviendrait plus, tu comprends bien, mon ange ? »

Le regard proprement outré que lui adressa le gryffondor lui fit comprendre que ce n'était une nouvelle fois pas la bonne option pour calmer son jeune époux qui renifla avec dédain :

« Si c'est une fille, elle s'appellera Lily ! C'est une telle évidence ! »

Le Maître des Potions le regarda, il aurait souhaité plus que tout savoir quoi lui répondre et lui dire qu'il avait tort mais très objectivement, lorsqu'il avait pensé au prénom féminin qui conviendrait aux deux hommes, il avait aussitôt pensé…

« Voilà ! L'affaire est donc close : si c'est une fille, elle s'appellera Lily. Je savais bien que tu n'envisagerais pas autre chose et moi non plus de toute façon ! Et pour Godric… »

La grimace éloquente du directeur des Verts et Argent était pour le moins explicite et Harry le regarda, d'un air misérable :

« Tu… Tu n'aimes pas cette idée…

- Et bien… Harry, ne t'énerve pas… Mais non, très sincèrement, non… Je ne peux pas dire que je sois emballé par…

- C'est toujours pareil, tout ce que je te propose, tu refuses ! D'abord, James Sirius, puis Andrew et maintenant, Godric ! Tu ne m'aimes plus, dis-le franchement, une fois pour toute !

- Oh… Harry, dis-moi que ton si merveilleux obstétricomage est d'accord pour que tu prennes un peu plus de potion de régulation hormonale…

- NE MELE PAS ANDREW A…»

Le Maître des Potions arborait un air las, il se contenta de se pencher et de capturer les lèvres pulpeuses de son gryffondor qui fulminait littéralement pour faire enfin cesser ses hurlements stridents. Il caressa sa bouche délicatement, patiemment jusqu'à entendre le garçon soupirer lascivement. Lorsqu'il sentit la bouche s'ouvrir légèrement pour le laisser pénétrer, il ne s'en laissa pas compter et sans attendre, il entama une danse farouche avec la langue humide de son brun tandis que ses mains se posaient sur les épaules du jeune sorcier, repoussant habilement la chemise ouverte. Honnêtement, il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu mais il préférait ô combien lorsque le gamin se jetait dans ses bras, assoiffé de sexe et de baisers ! C'était au final plus reposant que ces crises hystériques à répétition.

Ses mains naviguèrent ensuite vers le torse dont il redécouvrait les sinuosités parfaites, il s'attarda sur chaque zone érogène qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Harry gémissait contre lui, se cambrant pour obtenir davantage et Severus était bien décidé à lui offrir encore plus. Ses doigts jouaient déjà avec l'élastique du boxer et s'engouffrait vers la toison brune. Il n'était pas peu fier d'entendre le lionceau miauler lorsqu'il frôla la peau tendue. Il entama un premier mouvement fort et Harry hurla comme un dément son prénom :

« SEVERUS ! »

Le brun s'était accroché aux épaules du Maître des Potions comme s'il était son seul point d'ancrage, sa bouée de sauvetage, ses ongles labouraient la peau pâle de l'ancien espion tandis que les mouvements se faisaient presque frénétiques et violents. Les yeux émeraude se voilaient progressivement tant les sensations étaient fortes et Harry bougeait ses hanches pour accompagner chaque geste du Maître des Potions qui s'interrompit brusquement. Le gamin rouvrit ses yeux, scandalisé alors que Severus ricanait et murmurait à son oreille sadiquement :

« Alors… On abandonne Godric…

- Salopard !

- Eh bien… Eh bien… Quel vocabulaire, Monsieur Potter…

- Je… Je… »

La main du Maître des Potions avait repris ses activités, transformant la diatribe du gryffondor en un pitoyable borborygme bégayant. Une seconde fois, Severus arrêta alors que le garçon se mourrait littéralement de plaisir inassouvi et l'ancien espion déclara avec cette froideur qui le caractérisait tant :

« J'attends toujours votre réponse, jeune homme !

- Tu… Tu…

- Pas de Godric et je t'envoie au septième ciel, Potter !

- D'ac… D'accord… Tu as gagné. »

Le brun avait posé son visage sur l'épaule du Maître des Potions en signe d'abandon tandis que ce dernier reprenait sa torture, abaissant progressivement le boxer qui tomba misérablement au sol. Il repoussa le gamin vers le miroir en pied. Les lèvres de Severus glissaient sur le visage du joli brun, puis sur sa mâchoire, son cou, sa clavicule. Il descendait inexorablement le long du torse jusqu'à se retrouver à genou devant la virilité fièrement dressée de son lionceau. Harry était perdu entre toutes les sensations, la chaleur des mains et des baisers de Severus partout sur son corps, la fraîcheur du miroir dans son dos. Il ne put retenir un gémissement d'anticipation lorsque le souffle du Maître des Potions frôla son sexe et que les lèvres fines se posèrent enfin sur lui.

Ses hanches étaient maintenues d'une poigne forte par l'ancien espion, l'empêchant cruellement de s'enfoncer férocement dans cette moiteur humide. Il eut l'impression que cette torture dura une éternité et que son époux prenait un malin plaisir à le rendre totalement fou. Lorsque la bouche effectua un premier aller-retour, il sentit ses jambes trembler comme jamais et il s'agrippa férocement aux cheveux noirs corbeaux de Severus. La main droite du Maître des Potions délaissa finalement ses hanches et s'aventura entre ses cuisses. L'alliance parfaite des mouvements humides sur sa virilité et de cet index joueur qui frôlait son intimité était merveilleuse. Merlin, il aimait le sexe avec cet homme plus que tout, il aimait cet homme, plus que tout ! Les sensations étaient parfaites, il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler à Severus d'aller plus fort, plus vite mais comme répondant à ses désirs muets, il sentit une accélération de cette bouche tentatrice et un instant plus tard, il cria, tant sa jouissance fut une délivrance intense.

Harry glissa finalement contre le miroir tel une poupée de chiffon sans force et se retrouva enserré dans les bras puissants du Maître. Il tentait de reprendre son souffle mais c'était trop. Définitivement trop bon ! Il riait contre l'épaule de l'autre homme sans même s'en rendre compte :

« Merlin…

- Moi, c'est Severus, amour.

- Tu es un véritable Dieu.

- Que ne serais-tu pas prêt à admettre pour une bonne baise ? Tu es réellement obsédé.

- C'était les hormones, tu le sais parfaitement ! Je n'y peux absolument rien et tu as largement profité de la situation pour obtenir ce que tu voulais de moi, ignoble Serpentard fourbe et retord !

- Comme si mon fils pouvait s'appeler Godric, sois un peu sérieux, amour ! »

Ne voulant pas s'en laisser compter, le joli brun plaqua brutalement sa bouche sur celle du Maître des Potions et força rapidement son entrée pour se rassasier de son goût, un peu différent pourtant, plus fort, plus âcre, la saveur particulière de son essence se mêlant incroyablement à celle de Severus. Leur baiser fut tout de suite plus passionné et Harry repoussa habilement le corps de l'ancien espion sur le tapis chaud qui habillait le sol de leur chambre. Il s'installa à califourchon, se collant contre les hanches de son époux à bon escient. Harry entama un léger mouvement, un frôlement explicite d'avant en arrière et commença à déboutonner les sempiternelles robes noires austères, cependant, il ne put poursuivre plus avant cette délicieuse découverte car les mains fines et élégantes du Maître des Potions se posèrent aussitôt sur les siennes. Severus se redressa, son gryffondor assis sur ses jambes :

« Il me semble que nous avons à faire aujourd'hui et Drago doit déjà nous attendre.

- Tu devrais avoir honte de me parler de lui alors que j'allais te récompenser pour tes gentilles attentions et puis j'ai encore envie, moi !

- Tu es insupportable et je te préviens, demain, que tu le veuilles ou non, on va voir ton stupide médicomage et il augmente les doses de cette potion car je n'en peux plus !

- OH… Pauvre, pauvre petit Severus…

- Tu oublies que tu m'as tenu éveillé la moitié de la nuit pour que je te baise et l'autre moitié, tu as geint que je ne t'aimais plus ! »

Harry renifla dédaigneusement et reprit :

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu exagères toujours ?

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu me fatigues ainsi ? Et là, je ne te parlais pas de baise ! C'est presque reposant quand tu me sautes dessus ! »

Visiblement vexé, le brun aux yeux d'émeraude se redressa et se dirigea vers le miroir. D'un Accio informulé, il fit venir la chemise, abandonnée sur le sol et l'enfila rapidement. Il se tourna, de gauche à droite, scrutant précisément son profil, tandis que le Maître des Potions, toujours assis, l'observait en souriant moqueusement :

« Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Drago. »

Le brun se retourna vers son époux, un air outré et médusé sur son visage angélique et murmura un incrédule :

« Pardon ?

- Je disais que tu me faisais penser à mon cher filleul. Le miroir devient ton meilleur ami !

- Je suis sûr que, s'il pouvait parler, lui dirait que l'on voit effectivement que je suis enceint.

- Harry, tu n'es pas encore à la fin du premier mois de grossesse. Je veux bien que tu sois impatient de voir ton corps changer et s'adapter à l'arrivée de notre enfant mais je peux te garantir que pour l'instant, tu as toujours la silhouette parfaite d'un attrapeur et tu es plutôt… »

Les ténébreux yeux noirs dévoraient le corps du joli brun.

« Appétissant. »

Tandis que Severus se relevait, lissant machinalement sa robe noire sans prêter plus attention à son lionceau, le regard émeraude semblait encore plus furieux et aussitôt, le survivant s'emporta :

« Appétissant ! Appétissant ! Alors j'en déduis que lorsque je serais énorme parce que je porterai notre enfant, tu ne me trouveras plus à ton goût, c'est bien cela !

- Non, chéri… Ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, alors, je t'en prie, je ne suis pas sûr de supporter une nouvelle crise aujourd'hui.

- Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter, c'est évidemment encore de ma faute ! »

Le gryffondor se retourna vers le miroir et boudait ostensiblement, tournant le dos à son époux. Le Maître des Potions s'approcha et prit son lionceau dans ses bras pour le cajoler, se moquant légèrement de l'attitude puérile du jeune homme :

« Je t'aime, espèce d'âne buté ! »

L'insupportable gamin renifla dédaigneusement avant de dire :

« Je t'aime aussi.

- Je vois cela… »

Severus retourna le gamin sur lui-même pour lui faire face et boutonna sa chemise blanche. Il tapota gentiment le nez fin du survivant une fois sa tâche achevée :

« Il faut qu'on rejoigne Finnigan et Drago car les premiers invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver au manoir Malefoy et puis, tu devrais être pressé et heureux d'annoncer enfin la bonne nouvelle, non ? »

A cette idée, les yeux émeraude pétillèrent aussitôt d'une joie pure. Harry avait tant rêvé de ce moment, il avait attendu un peu plus de deux semaines pour pouvoir retrouver tous ses amis et leur faire part du petit miracle qu'il avait espéré de tous ses vœux depuis qu'il avait épousé le ténébreux espion de l'Ordre. Il était tellement impatient de pouvoir enfin en parler à Charlie, Blaise, Ron, Georges, Fred et plus que tout, il voulait voir Hermione. Après tout, la jeune sorcière était enceinte pour la seconde fois et elle pourrait le comprendre mieux que quiconque. Il avait tellement hâte d'évoquer avec elle tous les aspects de sa grossesse, il voulait recueillir tous les conseils possibles de sa meilleure amie pour que tout se passe au mieux pour son bébé.

« Dépêchons-nous, alors, Sev ! »

Le Maître des Potions haussa légèrement les épaules devant l'air réjoui et l'enthousiasme évident d'Harry alors que le gamin boudait encore une seconde avant. Perdu dans sa contemplation muette, ce fut à peine si Severus remarqua que le joli brun s'activait un peu partout dans leur chambre, cherchant un jean trop ajusté, et l'enfilant à cloche pied, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Le gryffondor attrapa une cravate rouge qu'il enfila et noua rapidement, avant de tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tignasse emmêlée, en vain. Au bout de deux petites minutes, Harry le fixait en tapant du pied droit, signe de son impatience :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu le fais exprès… On va être en retard. »

Severus se retint de tout commentaire qui aurait encore amené un énième emportement passionné du gryffondor. Pourtant, dans cette chemise blanche qui tranchait avec le rouge sanguin de la cravate et ce jean seyant parfaitement le postérieur du jeune sorcier, il était simplement parfait et cette moue boudeuse lui donnait un air tout bonnement adorable.

Severus se contenta d'hocher de la tête et se dirigea vers leur salon. Le joli brun le suivit sans se faire prier. Lorsque le Maître des Potions attrapa un pot empli de poudre de cheminette, la grimace explicite que lui adressa le survivant ne manqua pas d'arracher un sourire ironique au ténébreux sorcier. Forcément, depuis le début de cette grossesse, chaque voyage magique, que ce soit par cheminée ou par tranplanage, entraînait moult désagréments pour Harry. Son visage était déjà verdâtre, rien qu'à l'idée des soubresauts et de l'arrivée brutale dans la demeure des Malefoy, le jeune homme plaqua aussitôt une main sur sa bouche en prévision des hauts le cœur que lui infligerait inévitablement son estomac par trop fragile.

« Allons, je croyais que tu étais un gryffondor plein de courage, ce n'est pas un petit transport par cheminette qui va terrasser notre si valeureux survivant ! Si tel était le cas, je doute que les fans de la majesté ne puissent s'en remettre un jour !

- C'est ça ! Moque-toi bien. »

Le brun attrapa d'une poigne résolue la poudre magique et poussa assez brutalement son mari vers l'âtre où il prit place à ses côtés. Il soupira bruyamment, anxieux, et se décida en lançant la poussière verte, criant clairement leur destination. Un instant plus tard, il tanguait dangereusement et échoua piteusement sur le tapis confortable de la demeure splendide des Malefoy. Un ricanement lui fit relever la tête :

« Alors, Princesse… Tu nous joues Cendrillon aujourd'hui.

- Hilarant, Malefoy ! »

Devant les yeux émeraude, apparut la main secourable de Severus qui aida le gryffondor à se relever. Le Maître des Potions nettoya d'un 'Recurvite' son petit lion qui lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de lancer un regard hautain au blond.

« Bon anniversaire quand même !

- Trop aimable, Princesse.

- Dray ! »

Seamus était arrivé et se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, accompagné de Lucius qui avait posé une main possessive sur la taille de Pansy Parkinson. A la moue colérique que lui adressait Maître aux Etudes Moldues, le blond sut immédiatement que la moindre maladresse, la moindre remarque pouvait déclencher une nouvelle crise hormonale, il opta donc pour un ton doucereux :

« Un problème, mon adorable Irlandais ?

- Oh, Dray… Je t'en prie, n'embête pas Harry, s'il te plaît…

- Les invités arrivent déjà et nous étions venus vous prévenir de descendre immédiatement dans la grande salle de réception.

- Bien sûr, Père. »

Le blond se dirigea aussitôt vers son compagnon et attrapa la main fine du Maître aux Etudes Moldues, passant dédaigneusement devant son père et sa 'petite-amie' qui, par Salazar, s'avérait être aussi sa meilleure amie. Qu'il détestait cela ! C'était déjà suffisamment difficile de savoir que son parrain adoré s'envoyait en l'air avec le parfait petit Potty depuis des années mais là… Il grimaça et préféra ne pas s'imaginer quoi que ce soit ayant trait à Pans et son père et une chambre et… Non définitivement, il ne valait mieux pas s'engager dans cette dangereuse direction, le blond secoua sa tête comme pour chasser ses pensées trop dérangeantes. Drago avait espéré secrètement au moment du mariage de Princesse que ce ne serait qu'une petite erreur de parcours, une sorte de crise de la fin de la quarantaine que traversait son père mais, force était de constater que leur relation semblait beaucoup plus sérieuse et durable qu'il ne l'avait cru de prime abord et ô joie, cette bonne vieille Partemonia avait alors trouvé là un bon motif de poursuivre leurs sempiternelles séances de psychanalyse magique. Elle lui avait annoncé la grande nouvelle la veille comme si les nombreuses crises hormonales de Seamus ne suffisaient pas à lui pourrir sa merveilleuse et paisible existence depuis l'annonce du médicomage !

Distançant rapidement les deux autres couples qui les suivaient, Drago se dirigeait vers la salle de réception, tirant assez rudement son compagnon au travers des couloirs majestueux de la demeure des Malefoy :

« Dray, si tu pouvais éviter de m'écraser la main, je t'en serai reconnaissant ! »

Le blond se retourna vers l'Irlandais et soupira ostensiblement, mais le Maître aux Etudes Moldues ne s'en laissa pas compter. Seamus attira Drago dans un renfoncement du couloir. Il attendit quelques instants que le reste de la joyeuse troupe les dépassent avant de rugir contre son amant :

« Tu devrais avoir honte de toi !

- Pardon ?

- Oh… Inutile de faire celui qui n'a pas compris ! Tu devrais avoir honte, Malefoy !

- Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles !

- Tu te comportes avec eux comme un gosse pourri gâté qui ne veut pas accepter la nouvelle relation de son père, quand bien même celle-ci la rendrait heureux !

- Réveille-toi, Finnigan, je SUIS un gosse pourri gâté et on parle de Pansy, ma Pansy, ma meilleure amie… C'est…

- Merveilleux qu'ils puissent trouver le bonheur l'un avec l'autre. Alors, cesse de te comporter comme tu le fais depuis ce matin à chaque fois que tu les vois ensemble ! Et puis, cette journée doit être parfaite, tu me le dois bien !

- Je ne te…

- Et à qui je dois d'être malade à chaque fois que j'utilise la cheminette, à qui je dois les bouffées de chaleur le matin, et les nausées, et…

- Je crois que j'ai compris, là !

- Oh, je ne crois pas non…

- Pitié, pas une nouvelle crise… Dis-moi que tu as bien pris la potion… »

Les joues rouges, les yeux gonflés, au bord des larmes, Seamus renifla peu élégamment ce qui fit grimacer le blond. Ce n'était visiblement pas ce qu'il aurait dû faire car une seconde plus tard, l'Irlandais sanglotait lourdement. Le Serpentard ramena à lui le corps fin du gryffondor, l'enserrant fermement.

« Seamy… Je t'en prie… Je suis fatigué, je te jure… Je t'aime, mon cœur mais là…

- C'est de ma faute, c'est ça ! Dis-le ! Vas-y !

- Mais non, Seamy, je t'assure, je sais… Je… »

La mort dans l'âme, le blond soupira avant de murmurer contre l'oreille de son Irlandais.

« D'accord, je te promets de faire des efforts et de me montrer plus conciliant au sujet de mon père et de Pans. Ca te va ? »

Fier d'être parvenu à ses fins, le joli sorcier adressa un sourire lumineux à Drago qui retint à grand peine un grognement de s'être ainsi fait manipuler mais Seamus avait bien d'autres idées en tête et déjà les lèvres du gryffondor s'amusaient contre celles de son vis-à-vis, titillant agréablement et se faufilant dans la bouche. Un gémissement profond gronda dans la gorge du blond qui poussa aussitôt son charmant Irlandais contre le mur tapissé le plus proche. Après tout, qui était-il pour refuser ce plaisir à son compagnon ? Si Seamy réclamait qu'il le baise un peu sauvagement dans ce couloir, il ne pouvait qu'accéder charitablement à cette requête. Il redoubla d'efforts pendant de longues minutes, ses mains élégantes se perdaient déjà dans les pans de tissu, quand il entendit un raclement sonore et un rire cristallin :

« Ton père nous a envoyés te dire qu'une cérémonie d'anniversaire sans le concerné, même si certains invités ne sont pas aussi à cheval que lui sur la tradition, lui semble difficilement concevable…

- Pa… Parrain… »

Drago se dégagea prestement, rouge de honte tandis que Seamus semblait encore ailleurs, délicieusement excité, les yeux brillants et la bouche meurtrie d'avoir été trop martyrisée. Harry, quant à lui, se retenait contre l'épaule du Maître des Potions, se gaussant de voir son ancien ennemi si mal à l'aise et penaud d'avoir été surpris dans une situation plus que compromettante par son parrain adoré. C'était un moment qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier et entre deux hoquets, il bafouilla :

« Pas très efficace, cette potion de régulation hormonale, hein, filleul de mon amour ?

- Tu peux parler, toi ? Dois-je te rappeler dans quel état tu étais avant que l'on arrive !

- Eh, c'est déloyal ! Tu es censé être de mon côté, me défendre et tu…

- Tais-toi, amour, tais-toi, tu me fatigues… »

Severus passait effectivement sa main contre sa tempe pour chasser le terrible mal de tête qui semblait amplifier avec les jérémiades de son lionceau, avant de reprendre :

« Bien, tout le monde nous attend et je crois que nous avons des choses importantes à annoncer. Vous êtes d'accord ? »

Lorsque les quatre sorciers arrivèrent dans la grande salle de réception, ils furent accueillis par un tonnerre d'applaudissements et un air de chanson bien connue résonna dans la vaste pièce. Chaque convive approcha du fils du Maître des lieux et le congratula chaleureusement :

« Joyeux anniversaire, Monsieur Malefoy !

- Très bon anniversaire, Drago… »

La litanie dura ce qui sembla des heures à Harry qui retenait à grand peine des bâillements sonores et quand enfin, la valse des félicitations s'acheva, le brun dormait à moitié, contre l'épaule du Maître des Potions. Severus le sortit de sa torpeur avec une grande délicatesse, murmurant contre son oreille :

« Ca va bientôt être à nous, mon ange… »

Les yeux rougis de fatigue et le corps perclus de douleur, le gryffondor grogna légèrement mais adressa un sourire ému et sincère à son époux. Une seconde plus tard, l'autre couple s'avança vers eux, fendant la foule des invités pour les rejoindre dans un recoin éloigné de la grande salle où Severus avait entraîné son petit fardeau, bien loin des regards indiscrets et des quand dira-t-on.

« Alors, Princesse, maintenant que tout le monde m'a amplement félicité pour ce jour béni des Dieux, il serait temps d'annoncer la grande nouvelle, tu ne crois pas ? »

En disant cela, Drago avait entouré la taille de son compagnon avec douceur, trahissant clairement des sentiments beaucoup plus forts qu'il ne le laissait paraître à l'encontre du jeune homme.

« Mais avant, je… »

Le Serpentard semblait chercher ses mots, il adressa un regard à son parrain et à sa Princesse avant de se retourner face à son Irlandais qui le fixait, interloqué :

« Avant, je voudrais régler un petit problème, Finnigan… »

Seamus avait brusquement blêmi et murmura, la gorge serrée :

« Je… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Dray ?

- Ce que tu as fait… ce que tu as fait… Tu oses en plus me le demander… »

Cette fois, Severus et Harry fixaient avec incrédulité Drago et Seamus semblait prêt à défaillir lorsque la voix ferme de son amant reprit, il semblait si sûr de lui :

« C'est incroyable, tu débarques dans ma vie sans crier gare… Je tombe éperdument amoureux de toi et non content de cela, tu m'offres le plus merveilleux des trésors… »

Le regard vert émeraude d'Harry sembla s'éclaircir brusquement et Severus serra plus fermement la main de son gryffondor, bien conscient de ce que s'apprêtait à faire son filleul. Seamus avait pris une étrange couleur bleue, signe qu'il retenait sa respiration déjà depuis trop de temps :

« Et donc, avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à mon père, je me demandais si tu serais d'accord pour que l'on remette un peu les choses en ordre et… Que tu deviennes officiellement mon époux… »

Les yeux clairs semblaient prêts à pleurer. Drago se rapprocha encore un peu plus de son compagnon et murmura contre son oreille :

« Eh Seamy… Respire… Tu es tout bleu… »

L'Irlandais pouffa de rire tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il hoqueta péniblement un simple 'Oui' et Drago plongea sur ses lèvres dans un baiser époustouflant. Lorsqu'enfin, les deux sorciers se séparèrent, front contre front, Harry reprit faussement moqueur :

« Et bien, tu as mis le temps, Malefoy !

- Harry, laisse Drago tranquille… Et toutes nos félicitations à vous deux.

- Au fait, Seamus, tu me dois 10 gallions puisqu'il t'a fait sa demande ! »

Le brun souriait alors que le Maître aux Etudes Moldues rougissait furieusement.

« Vous… Tu avais parié à ce propos ! Seamy !

- Je… Je… Je croyais que tu ne me le proposerais jamais et Harry… Harry me soutenait le contraire… Et… Voilà… Je… »

Le blond souffla, adressant un sourire à son adorable Irlandais avant de se retourner :

« Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, Princesse… Compte sur moi !

- Ouh… Je tremble de peur…

- HARRY ! DRAGO ! »

La voix tranchante de Severus avait interrompu les deux anciens ennemis et il reprit plus calmement :

« Bien… Si on allait annoncer toutes ces bonnes nouvelles, j'ai hâte de voir le grand et si fier Lucius Malefoy évanoui sous le choc, pas vous ? »

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11 : Il était une fois un jour b

**Résumé **: Après une demande en mariage bien peu orthodoxe, Harry, Severus, Seamus et son arrogant blondinet veulent profiter de la réception d'anniversaire donnée en l'honneur de Drago pour annoncer la future paternité des deux couples ! Comment vont réagir les invités ? Lucius ? Les Wealsey ? Bonne lecture à tous, bises et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit message, histoire de relancer ma muse bienfaitrice, à bientôt Lilywen.

**OPERATION : Quand bébé arrive…**

**(Suite de 'OPERATION : Marions le')**

**Chapitre 11 : Il était une fois un jour béni…**

Il est des événements qui marquent de leur empreinte indélébile le cours de l'humanité, comme ce fut le cas de la grande bataille de Poudlard que remporta brillamment le magnifique survivant contre le plus paranoïaque et narcissique des mages noirs. Les plus grands historicomages gardèrent à jamais en mémoire le courage et l'abnégation dont fit preuve Harry Potter, jeune héros de dix-sept ans, courageux et puissant sorcier qui fut prêt à se sacrifier pour le bien de tous.

La réception d'anniversaire qui fut donnée en l'honneur de Drago Malefoy en ce 5 juin de l'an de grâce 3 après la victoire de la lumière sur les ténèbres, était également de ces événements qui marquèrent un tournant dans l'histoire de la sorcellerie… Non pas par la luxure des décorations et la finesse des mets qui furent servis lors de cette somptueuse réception, pourtant dignes des plus grandes fêtes organisées par la prestigieuse maison Malefoy, mais par l'annonce tonitruante qui fut faite… Enfin, plutôt par les annonces… Car nombre de révélations se succédèrent au cours de cette mémorable journée et elles créèrent un émoi peu commun au sein de la communauté sorcière présente !

Tout commença lorsque Drago Malefoy, arborant un sourire victorieux s'avança fièrement vers son père, fendant avec élégance la foule des convives et entraînant à sa suite un Seamus Finnigan rouge de confusion. Le futur génie de la médicomagie serrait fermement la main du jeune homme aux cheveux clairs, Maître aux Etudes Moldues à Poudlard de son état. Alors qu'ils se tenaient à présent au centre de la vaste salle de réception, les deux sorciers furent rapidement rejoints par Severus Snape et Harry Potter. Après un bref regard de connivence vers son parrain à ses côtés, le blond arrogant réclama l'attention de l'honorable assemblée d'un geste impératif, manquant clairement de raffinement devant une si prestigieuse compagnie.

Même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître, Lucius Malefoy fut quelque peu désarçonné par les manières pour le moins cavalières et inhabituelles de son si précieux héritier. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas intervenir, le regard indulgent de Pansy l'aida aussi grandement… Après tout, cette journée était en l'honneur de son fils, alors, il pouvait bien tolérer cette petite excentricité passagère alors que Drago débutait un discours qui resta à tout jamais dans les annales de la magie :

« Père… Amis et proches, vous êtes réunis ici en mon honneur, puisqu'en ce jour béni par Merlin…

- Toujours aussi modeste. »

La remarque chuchotée par Harry fit grogner le blond qui marmonna à destination de son ancien ennemi :

« La ferme, Princesse ! »

Après un court silence, Drago se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre :

« Bien… Excusez-moi… Je disais donc qu'en ce jour béni par Merlin, Salazar et la Grande Circée… »

Les yeux pétillants de malice, le brun murmura de sorte que leurs amis proches puissent l'entendre :

« Ca ne s'arrange vraiment pas ! Je crains qu'il me faille prévenir immédiatement cette bonne vieille Partemonia. C'est un cas d'urgence majeure, non, Sev ?

- Harry !

- Quoi, Sev ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

- Rien, absolument rien… Cependant, j'apprécierais grandement que tu te taises pour une fois.

- Mais, Sev…

- Il me semble pourtant que tu as aussi ton intérêt à ce que Drago poursuive son discours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux sombres du Maître des Potions défièrent son jeune et charmant compagnon de répondre à sa question toute rhétorique, ce que le joli gryffondor comprit parfaitement puisqu'il se contenta d'un reniflement dédaigneux, digne de la terreur des cachots. Pourtant, sous ses airs offusqués et outragés, on devinait un sourire de plus en plus radieux, ses yeux émeraude pétillés littéralement de joie. Harry semblait visiblement sur un petit nuage, peut-être même encore davantage que lors de la cérémonie magique qui l'avait unie au célèbre espion de l'Ordre du Phénix… Du moins, ce fut là la conclusion de certains proches du jeune homme qui avaient largement contribué à la réalisation de son bonheur actuel en menant secrètement 'l'opération : Marions-le' plusieurs mois auparavant. Si Ron avalait un petit four avec une délectation non feinte, sans se soucier réellement des remarques du brun aux yeux d'émeraude, sa brillante épouse paraissait pour le moins suspicieuse face au comportement de son meilleur ami. Quant à Georges, Fred et Charlie, ils se regardaient avec circonspection alors que le jeune héritier Malefoy reprenait son discours avec humeur :

« Bien… N'en déplaise à certaines personnes ici présentes, je disais donc qu'en ce jour béni par les plus grands mages de notre monde, mon père vous a conviés pour célébrer ma naissance et je suis très heureux de vous trouver si nombreux à mes côtés. J'ai de nombreuses raisons de me réjouir aujourd'hui. J'ai été d'abord comblé par toutes vos attentions ainsi que par vos messages et mots d'amitié si sincères…

- Tu parles… »

Harry geignit adorablement tandis que le Maître des Potions lui lançait une petite claque magique sur la tête pour le faire enfin taire. Drago souffla bruyamment mais il poursuivit aussitôt sans se préoccuper de l'air larmoyant du joli brun aux yeux d'émeraude :

« Cependant, je me dois de vous avouer que le plus merveilleux des présents vient de m'être offert à l'instant par celui qui partage ma vie depuis quelques mois maintenant. Seamy… »

Le blond avait désigné son jeune amant qui arborait maintenant une teinte écarlate, ses joues étaient brûlantes. Il baissa les yeux, gêné d'être désormais au centre de toutes les attentions. Certains invités le fixaient d'un air pour le moins dubitatif mais il fut soulagé de croiser également le regard ravi d'Harry. Drago attira brusquement le jeune Maître aux Etudes moldues, tout contre lui et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, ce qui sembla le troubler encore plus. Lorsque le blond mit fin à leur baiser, Seamus paraissait aux anges alors que le blond adressait un sourire suffisant à l'assemblée des convives.

« Je devine à vos regards interrogatifs que certains se demandent quel peut-être le cadeau que m'a offert cette charmante créature. En fait, si je veux être précis et juste, il faut que je vous avoue que Seamus Finnigan a fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes non pas une fois, mais deux fois…

- Pauvre… Pauvre petit Malefoy ! Enfin, tout le monde est réellement heureux de savoir que grâce à Seamus, tu as au moins eu deux orgasmes dans ta merveilleuse existence ! AÏE ! »

Harry se frottait la nuque tandis que le Maître des Potions le grondait de ses yeux sombres. Encore une fois, le brun avait murmuré cette remarque de sorte que seuls les plus proches amis des deux couples aient entendu la remarque. Georges, Fred et Charlie avaient du mal à cacher leur fou rire tandis que Seamus arborait une teinte verdâtre. Hermione, Blaise et Pansy semblaient juste abasourdis par l'aplomb d'Harry. Quant à Lucius, son regard gris naviguait à toute allure de Potter à son fils.

Par Salazar ! Que cherchait ce maudit gryffondor ? Le maître des lieux essayait de conserver un visage totalement impassible aux yeux des convives qui n'avaient visiblement pas compris la teneur des échanges murmurés entre Harry, Severus et Drago mais, très honnêtement, sans la présence d'esprit de Pansy qui avait posé une main douce et réconfortante sur son bras droit, il aurait probablement lancé quelques doloris sur ce gamin insupportablement capricieux. Sur ce coup, même son fils lui paraissait plus mature, c'est tout dire ! Sous prétexte de se venger d'une guéguerre vieille de près de dix ans, ce stupide gryffondor dont s'était bêtement entiché son meilleur ami, s'apprêtait à ruiner cette somptueuse réception et ainsi, ruiner la réputation de parfait hôte qui avait été attribuée à la famille Malefoy depuis plusieurs générations. Oh, bien sûr, il n'était pas dupe et pour en avoir discuté à plusieurs reprises avec Severus, il se doutait parfaitement que Drago avait sa part de responsabilité dans leur joute verbale perpétuelle mais tout de même… Il en était là de ses pensées lorsque son si précieux héritier lui asséna le coup de grâce en répondant dans un chuchotement à Potter :

« C'est déjà de deux plus que tu n'en auras jamais, hein, Princesse ? Désolé, parrain… »

Harry se retenait de rire en se mordant férocement les lèvres. Quant à Drago, ses yeux gris trahissaient clairement son amusement au grand désarroi de son père et de Severus. Le blond arrogant sembla retrouver un minimum de sérieux. Il serra plus fermement la main fine de l'Irlandais, entrelaçant leurs doigts et il se racla ensuite la gorge bruyamment pour capter toute l'attention des invités :

« Bien, vous tous ici présents… Père… Pans', Blaise… Je tenais à vous informer que tout à l'heure, le charmant sorcier ici présent a accepté de devenir mon époux et de s'unir magiquement à moi. »

Ce fut un véritable tonnerre d'applaudissements dans la salle de réception. Lucius se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête, il se rapprocha du couple et serra brièvement dans ses bras le futur promis. Drago n'aurait pas pu faire meilleur choix à ses yeux. Seamus était adorable, modeste, courageux et semblait tempéré à la perfection l'arrogance de son fils. Très honnêtement, Lucius n'était pas du tout surpris par l'annonce de ce mariage. En fait, il attendait que son fils se décide enfin depuis maintenant un peu plus de deux mois. Il avait d'ailleurs pensé que Drago ferait sa demande officielle au petit irlandais après la cérémonie d'union de Severus avec Potter et il n'avait vraiment pas compris pourquoi son fils tardait ainsi à se déclarer. C'était une telle évidence que ce gentil gryffondor était parfait pour Drago !

S'en suivit un interminable défilé pour venir féliciter les deux jeunes sorciers. Chacun venait congratuler le couple. Les invités ne tarissaient pas d'éloge à leur propos ce qui fit rougir furieusement Seamus et combla littéralement le serpentard. Drago paradait tel un paon faisant la roue devant sa cour d'admirateurs. Pendant ce long moment, Harry tempêta dans son coin tant et plus, son pied frappant à un rythme effréné les lattes du parquet, sous le regard fatigué de Severus Snape. Le brun aux yeux émeraude marmonnait inlassablement :

« Franchement, il est juste insupportable ! J'en plaindrais presque Seamus…

- Dis plutôt que tu en as assez d'attendre et que tu voudrais annoncer ta grande nouvelle…

- Ma… MA… MA GRANDE NOUVELLE »

L'éclat de voix du survivant ne passa certes pas inaperçu. Les amis du brun le fixèrent tous en même temps mais c'était sans compter sur l'exaspération d'Harry, auquel s'ajoutaient les effets de la potion de régulation hormonale. Le gryffondor continua sans se préoccuper du silence qui venait de tomber sur la grande salle de réception :

« MA GRANDE NOUVELLE ! PARCE QUE TU N'ES PAS CONCERNE BIEN SUR ! »

Severus soupira. Le Maître des Potions avait espéré que Merlin serait assez clément avec lui et qu'il lui aurait épargné une nouvelle crise de son petit lion, au moins le temps de cette soirée. Après tout, il avait payé sa dette à la société sorcière, enfin du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à cet instant… Visiblement, il avait été bien trop optimiste. En désespoir de cause, il tenta de répondre à sa furie brune :

« Enfin, Harry… Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu sais bien que…

- AH ! PARCE QU'EN PLUS, JE RACONTE N'IMPORTE QUOI ! FORCEMENT ! JE SUIS STUPIDE, DIS-LE FRACHEMENT…

- Harry…

- Oh ! Oh ! On dirait que Princesse est quelque peu courroucée, parrain. Le paradis est déjà bien loin, après seulement deux petits mois… Pas faute de t'avoir mis en garde qu'épouser sa majesté Potty ne serait pas un long fleuve tranquille…

- Drago ! Ce n'est VRAIMENT pas le moment. »

Severus attrapa la main de son brun et le tira au travers de la foule des invités jusqu'au balcon donnant sur le majestueux parc de la résidence Malefoy. Harry tempêtait contre le Maître des Potions :

« SEVERUS ! LACHE-MOI ! SEV !

- Je vais te lâcher, inutile de jouer à la vierge effarouchée, Potter ! »

La remarque sarcastique sembla atteindre sa cible puisque Harry cessa aussi ses gesticulations. Ses yeux émeraude fixaient le visage imperturbable de son époux avant de se charger de larmes salées. Le gryffondor prenait sur lui de ne pas sangloter misérablement et il renifla peu élégamment. Severus pinça l'arête de son nez, signe de son extrême lassitude.

« Pitié Harry. »

Le Maître des Potions ferma la baie vitrée et utilisa également un sortilège de silence pour leur garantir un peu d'intimité, même si les regards de tous les invités semblaient tournés vers eux.

« Tu… Tu ne m'aimes plus… Je le sais… Tu ne m'aimes plus… Tu vas me quitter… Et le bébé… Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir sans toi ? Tu y as pensé au moins… »

Un hoquet interrompit le soliloque du gamin brun. Severus attrapa les épaules de son lionceau et le rapprocha fermement de lui. Il déposa un baiser rude sur les lèvres fines ce qui fit mourir la plainte du jeune sorcier dans sa bouche. Lorsqu'il se recula, Harry paraissait encore plus perdu.

« Mon ange… Je t'aime. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter et j'ai hâte d'annoncer la naissance prochaine de notre enfant à tes… »

La suite lui écorcha la gorge mais il n'avait guère de choix :

« Je veux dire… A nos amis. Sois-en certain. Maintenant… »

Le Maître sortit une minuscule fiole des replis de sa robe noire et tendit le flacon d'une horrible couleur verdâtre au jeune sorcier.

« Ecoute, tu vas boire ceci… C'est juste une potion calmante et il n'y a aucune contre-indication avec la Regolamento Hormonalis. Au cas où tu en douterais, j'ai eu confirmation auprès de Parkinson ce matin-même, d'accord ? »

Harry prit précautionneusement la fiole et y jeta un air dégoûté après avoir reniflé quelques secondes le mélange verdâtre.

« C'est réellement écœurant ! Je crois que je vais… Vomir…

- Non, tu peux la boire sans crainte puisque j'ai additionné un principe anti-nauséeux en relevant ma préparation à l'aide de menthe poivre et de gingembre.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment ! Maintenant, bois. »

Harry s'exécuta, curieusement heureux et ému de savoir que son époux avait pris du temps sur ses cours et ses recherches pour concevoir une potion adaptée à sa situation particulière. Après avoir ingurgité la mixture, il pinça fermement ses lèvres, priant pour que son estomac accepte l'immonde préparation.

« Comment te sens-tu maintenant ? »

Les yeux émeraude se relevèrent vers le visage sévère de l'ancien espion et le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire renversant :

« Tu as vraiment fait tout ça pour moi, c'est la vérité ?

- Enfin, Harry ! Tu es mon époux et je t'aime. Je me suis juré de toujours te protéger, tu devrais le savoir depuis tout ce temps. Alors, bien sûr que si je peux t'aider et te soulager d'une façon ou d'une autre, je ferais absolument tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir et je t'interdis d'en douter… »

Severus n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une tornade brune se jetait dans ses bras et dévorait ses lèvres, sans se soucier des nombreux invités qui les fixaient toujours depuis la salle de réception. Alors qu'il était au bord de la crise de nerfs il y a seulement quelques minutes, le jeune sorcier s'accrochait maintenant aux épaules de son compagnon et ses petits doigts agiles parcouraient le haut de la robe sombre dans un but plus qu'inavouable. Le Maître des Potions eut bien du mal à repousser la furie brune, il soupira ostensiblement :

« Ha… Harry… S'il te plaît… »

C'était cependant sans compter sur les lèvres du gryffondor qui étaient reparties à la conquête du Maître des Potions. Harry se sentait transporté. Son Sev avait fait tout cela pour lui, parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait le protéger. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite et plus fort au souvenir des mots de son homme. Le retour à la réalité fut pourtant un peu brutal :

« Hé Princesse…

- Malefoy ! »

Le gryffondor se détacha à regret de Severus et foudroya du regard le blond qui avait osé les interrompre dans un si délicieux moment. Drago avait refermé la large baie vitrée derrière lui, les coupant des murmures de la salle de réception. Il reprit avec malice :

« Hormis le fait que tu offres un spectacle des plus excitants à nos invités – fait au demeurant assez incompréhensible à mes yeux, il me semble que nous avons encore à faire, Potty.

- Et à qui la faute, Malefoy, si nous avons perdu du temps ?

- Qui suis-je pour empêcher cette foule de m'aimer ainsi ?

- Toujours aussi modeste.

- Bien, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie à l'idée d'entamer un débat philosophique avec toi au sujet de ma grâce sublime et de mon intelligence supérieure mais je crois que Seamy ne se sent pas très bien. La potion n'est plus aussi efficace et je ne voudrais pas qu'il se ridiculise comme tu viens de le faire à l'instant.

- Parce que je me suis ridiculisé, peut-être ! Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, Malefoy, n'est-ce pas Sev ? »

Le Maître des Potions esquiva habilement le regard émeraude de son charmant gryffondor, il chercha dans les poches de sa robe une seconde fiole à l'étrange mixture verdâtre et la tendit à son filleul :

« Je viens de la tester auprès d'Harry, avec l'accord de Parkinson. C'est une simple potion calmante associée à de la menthe poivrée et du gingembre pour éviter tout risque de nausée. Il n'y a pas de contre-indications avec la Regolamento Hormonalis et ça a l'air plutôt efficace. Fais-la lui boire, cela devrait nous laisser deux à trois bonnes heures de tranquillité.

- Bien, je m'en occupe et je vous attends, ne traînez pas trop, hein Princesse ? »

Alors que le blond repartait vers la salle de réception, il décocha un clin d'œil moqueur au gryffondor qui grogna en retour. Harry se retourna aussitôt vers le Maître des Potions :

« Comment cela deux ou trois heures de tranquillité ? Dis tout de suite que Seamus et moi, on vous dérange en plus ? »

Le Maître des Potions ne laissa pas de temps au gryffondor de reprendre une nouvelle diatribe enflammée, il attrapa fermement sa main droite et le tira vers la demeure. Ils n'eurent pas fait un pas dans la salle que Blaise, Charlie, Georges, Fred, Hermione – et accessoirement Ron qui avait entrepris de déguster une sublime montagne de choux à la crème – se trouvèrent devant eux, prêt à en découdre. Ce fut la voix péremptoire de Miss je sais tout qui commença les attaques :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Harry ?

- Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Mione.

- Pourquoi as-tu hurlé ainsi si tout va bien ?

- Ouais, et puis, c'est quoi cette fameuse 'grande nouvelle' ? » Ajouta perfidement Georges en adressant un clin d'œil complice à Harry.

Le jeune homme semblait plus que gêné par la remarque du rouquin, il fut cependant sauvé par l'arrivée impromptue de Drago et de Seamus.

« Alors, tu es prêt, Princesse…

- Dray, s'il te plaît, cesse d'embêter Harry, c'est déjà suffisamment difficile sans que tu en profites honteusement pour le taquiner devant tout le monde. »

Le blond râla pour la forme mais cela ne dura que l'espace d'un instant car il s'empara des lèvres du Maître aux Etudes Moldues sous les hourras des jumeaux Weasley. Alerté par le vacarme des jeunes sorciers autour de son fils, Lucius Malefoy s'approcha avec à son bras la belle Pansy Parkinson. Il salua avec dédain les bruyants invités, attroupés autour de Drago et de son futur gendre. Cependant, le regard quelque peu inquiet de son meilleur ami l'alerta et il demanda :

« Alors, dis-moi Severus, sais-tu quelle est cette si mystérieuse seconde annonce que Drago compte faire ce soir ? »

Le Maître des Potions hocha simplement de la tête, sans rien ajouter. Evidemment, ce geste ne fut manqué par aucun des convives et Charlie, en fier dresseur de dragons qui n'a peur de rien, attaqua :

« Se pourrait-il, que par un pur hasard, cette seconde annonce soit liée d'une quelconque façon à l'esclandre d'Harry tout à l'heure ? Qu'en penses-tu, Fred ?

- Très bien vu, 'Lie. Je serai d'avis que ce que tu as dit, Harry, n'est pas sans relation avec ce qui nous réunit tous ici, ce soir… »

Les jumeaux et Charlie semblaient absolument ravis de la tournure que prenait cette soirée guindée chez les Malefoy. Si Harry avait une grande nouvelle à annoncer, la seule conclusion qui s'imposait était que leur petit cadeau 'post-voyage de noce' avait parfaitement fonctionné et que leur opération 'quand bébé arrive' était un succès complet. Pour autant, aucun d'eux ne semblait se douter du lien qu'il pouvait y avoir avec Malefoy. Finalement, la curiosité étant un des principaux défauts de la maison des lions, le dresseur de dragons lança un regard larmoyant au brun aux yeux d'émeraude.

« Allez ! Ne nous faites pas languir davantage…

- Ôte moi d'un doute, Charlie, les jumeaux et toi n'êtes bien évidemment en rien responsable, n'est-ce pas ?

- Voyons Blaise, c'est très cruel d'accuser ainsi ton si merveilleux petit-ami, sans aucune raison valable. »

Si le métis préféra n'ajouter aucun commentaire, il n'en était pas moins lucide sur le rôle de son compagnon et des jumeaux. Durant le voyage de noce de Severus et Harry, Georges était venu à de nombreuses reprises à l'appartement et il ne doutait pas qu'ensemble, les trois frères du clan Weasley avaient comploté tels des serpentards refoulés pour combler les désirs de maternité de Princesse Potter. Ce fut Drago qui prit alors la parole :

« Bien, comme je vous l'ai effectivement dit tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas une mais deux raisons de me réjouir ce soir et cela grâce à Seamy… Père, amis… J'ai la joie de vous annoncer la naissance future du nouvel héritier Malefoy. »

Le silence abasourdi qui tomba fut alors des plus mémorables. Lucius arborait une teinte étrange. Bien sûr, il était ravi de savoir que la descendance de sa précieuse lignée soit d'ores et déjà garantie mais il n'était certainement pas en âge de devenir grand-père. Lui qui commençait seulement depuis quelques semaines à penser à son nouvel avenir, il avait d'ailleurs songé à faire une demande officielle à Pansy Parkinson, quand bien même la demoiselle de son cœur avait l'âge de son fils, elle n'en était pas moins parfaite pour lui. Il avait également pensé que Drago pourrait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur d'ici peu et voilà qu'il allait être bientôt grand-père. Lucius fut brusquement ramené à la réalité car Pansy lui tapotait gentiment le bras et lui adressa un sourire lumineux avant de s'adresser à son meilleur ami d'une voix enjouée :

« Félicitations, Dray !

- Humm… Oui, Drago, félicitations, je suis sincèrement ravi pour vous deux et surtout pour notre prestigieuse lignée, même si je n'avais pas pensé une seconde qu'avoir un enfant faisait parti de vos projets immédiats à tous deux.

- Merci à vous deux et pour être honnête, Père, tu n'as pas tort. Effectivement, Seamus et moi ne pensions pas fondés une famille aussi vite mais disons qu'il y a une malencontreuse erreur…

- Malencontreuse erreur ? On croirait t'entendre mon Amour.

- HARRY !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

- Sale gosse !

- Je sais… Tu te répètes toujours, Amour ! »

La petite scène entre les deux hommes fut interrompue par le murmure éberlué Georges :

« Comment cela… Une malencontreuse erreur ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le clin d'œil malicieux du brun effraya les trois instigateurs de l'opération bien plus qu'il ne les rassura. Charlie bégaya alors assez pitoyablement :

« Mais… Mais… Comment ? C'est impossible ! On avait fait en sorte que tu reçoives ce cadeau dès votre retour. Jamais Seamus n'aurait dû… C'est juste impossible…

- Tiens donc, 'Lie, je croyais que c'était cruel d'accuser son merveilleux petit-ami sans raison valable, il me semble pourtant que les jumeaux et toi êtes bel et bien à l'origine de cette 'malencontreuse erreur' dont vient de parler Drago… Alors qu'est-ce que c'était que ce petit cadeau mystérieux, 'Ry ? Dis-nous…

- Felix Parentis. »

Harry fixait ces trois complices avec admiration et respect, il poursuivit sans se soucier de l'air profondément ahuri des autres sorciers assemblés :

« Et la potion était absolument parfaite… doublement parfaite…

- TU VEUX DIRE QUE TOI AUSSI, TU VAS AVOIR UN BEBE, HARRY ?

- Oui, Mione, inutile de hurler, je suis enceint, mais pas sourd ! »

Le brun s'était instinctivement rapproché du Maître des Potions, il enlaça la taille de l'ancien espion et posa sa tête au creux de son épaule.

« Sev et moi, on va être parents. »

Il avait dit cela d'un air quasi extatique, et si Severus tentait de garder toujours un visage froid et distant, ses yeux trahissaient clairement sa fierté et sa joie alors qu'il tenait plus fermement contre lui son adorable petite furie brune. Lucius se racla la gorge :

« Loin de moi l'idée d'interrompre une si touchante scène mais cela ne nous explique pas la raison de la future paternité de Drago et Seamus puisqu'apparemment, cette potion n'était destinée qu'à Harry et Severus au vue de la mine défaite et ahuri des trois rouquins. Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

- En fait, Sieur Drago Malefoy avait trouvé très intelligent de me piéger avec la Felix Parentis et il avait suggéré à Sev de me faire boire la potion à mon insu, en la mélangeant à mon thé. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu dans son plan romantico-serpentard, c'est que Seamus était avec moi ce jour-là et qu'il a lui aussi dégusté le succulent breuvage que nous a apporté Dobby… Une malencontreuse erreur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry jubilait, peut-être un peu trop aux yeux du Maître des Potions qui lui envoya une petite claque magique à l'arrière de la tête.

« Aïe !

- Aie le triomphe modeste, veux-tu ?

- Parce que ton filleul l'aurait eu si la situation avait été à son avantage, peut-être ?

- Par Merlin ! C'est absolument merveilleux ! Tu te rends compte que Seamus, toi et moi allons avoir un bébé ! On va pouvoir suivre les cours d'accouchement tous ensemble et puis, j'ai lu tout ce qui a été écrit sur les nouvelles méthodes d'accouchement sans douleur grâce à la magie blanche. J'ai pris une montagne de notes sur la récente étude médicomagique de Nestor Bulestrowne.

- Hé doucement, Mione ! Si tu veux, on pourra se voir avec Seam, tu viendras à mon appartement…

- Qui se trouve être aussi MON appartement, il me semble ?

- Oui… Oui, Amour… »

Sous le regard affligé du Maître des Potions, Harry haussa les épaules, un air badin et malicieux clairement lisible sur son visage angélique. Commença ensuite la valse des félicitations pour les deux couples, futurs parents comblés. Seamus et le brun aux yeux d'émeraude étaient littéralement aux anges, recevant chacun leur tour embrassades et accolades amicales sous les yeux de leur moitié respective. Il y eut aussi un gigantesque gâteau pour célébrer l'anniversaire du blond arrogant, de la musique et des rires, enfin, lorsque sonna minuit dans la vaste salle de réception, la future ministre de la magie fit promettre à Harry et Seamus qu'ils se retrouveraient tous les trois dès le lendemain pour leurs premiers cours - version Hermione Granger-Wealsey, ou comment réussir parfaitement sa grossesse magique et sa maternité en dix leçons…

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12 : Il était une fois les joies

**Résumé **: Alors nos deux couples préférés vont maintenant découvrir les joies de la grossesse, en particulier ce cher Harry, toujours aussi adorablement insupportable ! Heureusement, Severus veille… J'espère que vous aimerez encore, un petit message est toujours le bienvenu ! Sachez également que j'ai posté l'avant-dernier chapitre de l'enfant maudit (le dernier sera posté très prochainement et il sera suivi de l'épilogue ce qui clôturera définitivement mon cycle de 'Harry Potter et l'enfant'…) N'hésitez pas à aller lire et à laisser vos commentaires, pour cette histoire ou une autre. Bises et à très bientôt Lilywen.

**OPERATION : Quand bébé arrive…**

**(Suite de 'OPERATION : Marions le')**

**Chapitre 12 : Il était une fois les joies de la grossesse**

Harry geignit. Il s'était écoulé un peu plus d'un mois après l'annonce à ses amis de la 'Grande' nouvelle et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Hermione lors de son troisième – ou peut-être quatrième cours particulier – avait expliqué toutes les joyeusetés liées au premier trimestre d'une grossesse. Il se souvenait encore des yeux écarquillés d'effroi de Seamus aux propos alarmants de la jeune femme. Et, lui, pauvre bougre, n'avait pas cru son amie. Il s'était même gaussé de ces nombreuses mises-en-garde. Comme il regrettait maintenant… Il avait réellement pensé être épargné, il était un homme par Merlin et ces symptômes ne pouvaient donc pas le concerner ! Comme il avait eu tort…

Il grogna encore une fois et se tourna, essayant de trouver une position un peu plus agréable mais rien à faire. Sa poitrine l'élançait douloureusement. Oui, lui Harry Potter, survivant, héros adulé de tous, icône gay et hétérosexuelle depuis de nombreuses années, souffrait de douleurs au sein, signe classique d'après Andy du bouleversement hormonal lié à son état. Apparemment, c'était un symptôme, on ne peut plus commun pour les femmes lors du premier trimestre de leur grossesse. Toujours est-il que sa situation en était à un point tel que certains jours, les caresses de Severus lui étaient devenues un supplice lorsque le maître des potions s'attardait un peu trop sur sa poitrine et hier, il avait fini par l'avouer à son époux, la mort dans l'âme. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible qu'il demanderait un jour à son Sev de ne pas caresser, torturer et martyriser son corps pour lui faire perdre tout sens commun et l'envoyer immanquablement au septième ciel. Maudites hormones !

Il y avait aussi les nausées matinales. Il ne pouvait plus s'approcher de la table du petit-déjeuner sans sentir son estomac se tordre atrocement et ce, malgré les potions miraculeuses du maître des potions. Certains aliments lui étaient devenus tout particulièrement insupportables. C'est ainsi que dimanche dernier, il avait passé des heures au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes à son grand désespoir. En fait, son Severus avait commandé un véritable petit festin aux elfes de Poudlard pour célébrer comme il se doit la fin de l'année scolaire. Le menu avait été spécialement élaboré à son intention par l'ancien espion pendant qu'il dormait encore profondément, prolongeant outrageusement sa nuit jusqu'aux environs de midi. D'ordinaire, il se serait damné pour des mets aussi succulents qu'une appétissante poêlée de magrets de canard et de lard fumé suivie pour le dessert, de savoureux beignets aux pommes… Ses préférés… Pourtant, ce jour-là, dès qu'Harry avait deviné les odeurs de friture, il avait prié pour que son estomac cesse ses soubresauts douloureux et il s'était finalement précipité vers les toilettes, mettant fin prématurément au projet de Severus. Adieu déjeuner romantique en tête à tête… Maudites nausées !

A cela, s'ajoutait une fatigue chronique. Harry n'avait jamais été un lève-tôt, bien au contraire, il appréciait de paresser au lit, à se câliner contre le corps de son Severus… Mais en l'occurrence, lors de ce premier trimestre de grossesse, il était toujours épuisé et dormait bien plus qu'auparavant. Il ne pouvait tenir un après-midi sans profiter d'une longue sieste et les soirs, il s'écroulait sur leur lit, juste après avoir dîné. Cet état de lassitude permanente l'avait un peu inquiété mais Hermione et Andrew lui avaient expliqué que c'était là-encore un symptôme classique des premiers mois d'une grossesse. Maudite fatigue !

La chaleur caniculaire qui régnait sur toute l'Angleterre en ce début de mois de Juillet n'aidait en rien à la bonne humeur et à l'enthousiasme légendaire du gryffondor. Harry ne supportait pas cette moiteur désagréable. Il détestait être si mal, il détestait les recommandations de sa meilleure amie et de son médicomage qui lui répétaient inlassablement que tout irait mieux au second trimestre… Comme s'il pouvait attendre jusque là ! Il grogna une nouvelle fois et se tourna, se pressant contre le corps de son époux.

« Mieux dormi ? »

Le brun papillonna des yeux lorsque le souffle doux du maître des potions effleura son front. Il releva son visage vers celui de l'autre homme qui lui renvoya un sourire sincère.

« B'jour Sev…

- Alors ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Tu veux quelque chose… »

A vrai dire, Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pourrait le sortir de son état actuel mais la proposition de Severus le toucha et il se rapprocha davantage de son corps, il tendit le cou pour atteindre le visage de son vis-à-vis et déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Merci.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour me supporter.

- Je suis habitué. »

Le gryffondor frappa un léger coup sur la poitrine de son compagnon et le foudroya de son regard émeraude.

« J'aurais préféré un 'C'est parce que je t'aime infiniment, mon amour…' »

Le maître des potions éclata de rire et le gamin se renfrogna encore davantage.

« Arrête de bouder, veux-tu ?

- Je suis enceint. Je ne commande pas mes sautes d'humeur ! »

Loin de lui reprocher son ton franchement peu agréable, Severus fit basculer complètement le corps de son jeune amant contre le sien et l'enserra complètement dans une étreinte chaleureuse et douce. Il était attentif à ce que lui avait dit la veille Harry et qui l'avait profondément surpris. Franchement, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'un jour, le gamin prônerait l'abstinence, c'était tout bonnement inconcevable... Après tout, leur relation de couple avait toujours été torride, le sexe entre eux était pour le moins débridé et sans aucun tabou.

Prenant un temps infini, Severus faisait gentiment naviguer ses mains le long du dos du gryffondor qui ronronnait littéralement sous l'effet des caresses apaisantes.

« Humm… C'est bon… Continue… »

Le maître des potions adressa un sourire franc et sincère au plus jeune et murmura tout contre son oreille :

« Allonge-toi sur le ventre, je reviens. »

Avec douceur, Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte du serpentard tandis que ce dernier se relevait et disparaissait par la porte de la salle de bain. Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude se cala du mieux qu'il put, enfouissant son visage dans un oreiller moelleux, empli de l'odeur de son époux. Il se tortilla plusieurs fois, pour trouver une position plus confortable, ses bras étendus au dessus de sa tête. Il commençait déjà se rendormir quand le matelas s'affaissa légèrement. Serverus le rejoignit au centre du lit et enjamba le corps encore svelte du joli brun, s'asseyant sur les cuisses d'Harry. L'ancien espion tendit la potion de régulation hormonale que prenait quotidiennement le joli brun et ordonna d'une voix qu'il réservait habituellement à ses cours avec les septièmes années :

« Bois. »

Le gryffondor se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes et avala prestement la petite fiole avant de se laisser retomber lourdement sur les draps défaits. Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'air épuisé du gamin. Il fit léviter la bouteille qui contenait le reste de préparation de Londubat jusqu'à la table de chevet avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le corps d'albâtre de son petit lion. Le maître des potions se courba légèrement et ses mains expertes entamèrent alors un lent ballet des épaules jusqu'au creux des reins du plus jeune. Le massage était extrêmement lent et langoureux. Il caressait, malaxait la peau pâle avec un indéniable talent.

Les grognements sourds qui s'échappaient des lèvres étaient sensuels. Harry s'abandonnait complètement. Les yeux fermés, il appréciait réellement les attentions du maître des potions :

« C'est… C'est tellement bon… Humm…

- Je vois ça.

- Humm… »

Oh doux Merlin ! Severus avait trouvé le point sensible entre ses épaules et sa nuque.

« Encore.

- Vous voilà bien exigeant, Monsieur Potter.

- Potter-Snape et j'attends ton enfant alors c'est bien le moins que tu puisses faire pour moi.

- Tu me sembles bien sûr de ton fait, jeune homme ?

- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Je sais que j'ai raison et je peux te dire que le bébé apprécie tout autant que moi…

- Forcément, puisque son cher père dorlote son adorable '_maman'_.»

Le maître des potions ricana, il savait pertinemment que la mention de sa 'condition' particulière faisait rager sa petite terreur et en bon serpentard, il en usait et en abusait, histoire de se moquer un peu de son gryffondor. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'il se venge de toutes les fois où Harry le faisait littéralement tourner en bourrique avec ses caprices de femme enceinte.

« Humm… OH ! Oui, là…

- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit, Potter…

- Potter-Snape et oui, j'ai entendu, je ne suis pas sourd quand bien même on aurait espacé nos fabuleuses séances de baise en raison de mon état, je ne me suis pas masturbé au point de ne plus percevoir ta douce voix, amour.

- Charmant.

- Merci, tu n'es pas trop mal non plus et pour te répondre, je ne suis pas une femme, Snape ! »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réponse sarcastique de son jeune époux. Il se pencha davantage, jusqu'à frôler de ses lèvres la nuque du jeune sorcier. Il mordilla habilement cette peau à l'odeur délicate de vanille et remonta lentement jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille. Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir, Severus pensa que ce son était le plus adorable qui lui ait été donné d'entendre. Alors qu'il approfondissait sa découverte, le gryffondor tourna paresseusement le visage de sorte que leurs lèvres se retrouvent. Avec langueur, avec patience, le baiser qu'ils échangèrent les laissa tous les deux à bout de souffle. Pendant cette découverte, les mains du maître des potions avaient rejoint celles de son tendre époux, caressant les bras fins du jeune homme. Severus sentait son souffle haletant, chaud contre sa bouche lorsqu'il susurra :

« Toujours de mauvaise humeur.

- Si tu t'arrêtes, certainement !

- Il me semblait que tu souhaitais une période d'abstinence.

- Premièrement, je change d'avis toutes les dix minutes et deuxièmement, j'aimerais bien savoir depuis quand mon opinion t'importe réellement.

- Tu es vraiment d'une telle mauvaise foi par moments. On dirait Drago.

- Ne te sens pas obligé de m'insulter, Sev. »

Les deux hommes pouffèrent en même temps, ils se regardaient avec envie et ils reprirent immédiatement leur folle embrassade jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir. Les deux sorciers étaient déjà passablement excités, électrisés par le mouvement de leur peau nue, l'une contre l'autre lorsque l'on frappa avec énergie contre la porte d'entrée de leur appartement. Au grand dam d'Harry, Severus se releva aussitôt. Il fit claquer rudement sa main droite sur les fesses rebondies et fermes de son jeune époux qui grogna méchamment :

« Quel manque d'éducation, Sev ! »

Le maître des potions ricana ouvertement de l'air faussement offusqué du joli brun. Il invoqua une de ses sempiternelles robes noires, avant de se diriger sans attendre vers le salon. Il atteignit rapidement la porte d'entrée et se retrouva devant Miss je-défends-la-cause-des-elfes-opprimés Granger et l'autre dégingandé de rouquin qui lui servait officiellement de mari. Severus renifla avec un dédain non dissimulé et leur demanda :

« C'est pourquoi ?

- On est venu pour voir Harry.

- Il est fatigué et dort encore.

- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, Sev chéri… »

Enroulé sensuellement dans le drap, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés, Harry se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de leur chambre et fixait Severus avec envie. Ses yeux brillaient de malice, il n'eut pas le temps de s'avancer que déjà, sa meilleure amie se précipitait vers lui et l'enserrait jusqu'à l'étouffer.

« 'Mi… 'Mione… Je ne peux plus respirer… »

La jeune femme riait. Elle se recula légèrement, laissant apparaître sa silhouette plus que ronde. Elle posa avec douceur sa main sur son ventre et releva ses yeux noisette vers son ami.

« Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui, Harry ?

- Un peu mieux… Ca dépend des moments, en fait. Et toi ?

- J'ai vu Andrew tout à l'heure. »

Le brun la fixa, les yeux écarquillés, puis il sembla réaliser de quoi la jeune femme voulait lui parler. Aussitôt, un sourire sincère marqua son visage.

« Tu… Tu veux dire que c'était ce matin ton examen du cinquième mois !

- Oui.

- Alors ? Dis-moi… »

Ron s'avança à son tour jusqu'à rejoindre son épouse, serrant gentiment sa taille arrondie. Hermione reprit après avoir déposé un baiser tendre et affectueux sur la joue de son mari :

« On dirait que Rose va avoir un petit frère. »

Harry félicita comme il se doit ses deux amis en se jetant dans les bras de ses anciens compères. Les embrassades durèrent quelques minutes, chacun des trois anciens gryffondors babillaient avec entrain, au grand désespoir du maître des potions qui fixait la scène avec incrédulité. Ainsi, en plus de Rose, petite furie rouquine, trop curieuse pour son propre bien, il devrait également faire face à un autre rejeton des Weasley qui, sans nul doute, lui ferait amèrement regretter d'être enseignant dans une petite dizaine d'années. Pauvre de lui ! Severus ne s'attendait cependant pas à la suite des événements…

Il vit d'abord Granger se tourner vivement vers lui tandis que Weasley le fixait d'un air maussade. Le rouquin semblait inquiet, gêné comme s'il aurait voulu être n'importe où ailleurs. Il se balançait de droite à gauche sous le regard goguenard de son meilleur ami qui, à n'en pas douter, devait parfaitement savoir de quoi il retournait. Rien que l'air malicieux de son petit lion fit craindre le pire au maître des potions, pourtant, il n'aurait jamais… Ô grand jamais pensé que…

« Severus…Ron et moi avions une demande à vous formuler…

- Plaît-il ?

- En fait, nous voulions… Enfin, si vous acceptez… Peut-être… Si vous n'y voyez aucune objection…

- Granger, posez votre question par Salazar !

- Voudriez-vous être le parrain de notre petit Hugo ?

- Bien sûr qu'il va accepter, n'est-ce pas, amour ? »

Sale petit traître infâme ! Et le brun qui le fixait avec cet air proprement adorable, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, avec ce simple drap qui recouvrait son joli corps. Enceint ou pas, il ne l'emporterait pas au paradis cette fois car il ne faisait aucun doute à Severus que le gamin savait depuis quelques temps ce que manigançait Granger et que loin de l'en dissuader, Harry l'avait confortée dans sa décision. Il aurait aimé pouvoir répondre qu'ils pouvaient tous aller se faire voir mais un seul regard vers son petit lion qui le suppliait de ses yeux émeraude lui fit comprendre qu'il était pieds et poings liés. Sale petit enquiquineur, fourbe et malhonnête !

« S'il te plaît, Sev Chéri… »

Il y avait tant de misérabilisme dans cette voix d'habitude si effrontée. Foutu gryffondor… Comment était-il censé rester le maître des potions, directeur de serpentard froid et calculateur si le gamin le suppliait ainsi ? D'un grognement, il capitula et acquiesça au célèbre trio. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire lumineux, Weasley paraissait nauséeux, sans doute avait-il pensé que jamais il n'accepterait d'être le parrain de leur rejeton. Abruti de rouquin ! Si ce crétin congénital ne s'était pas laissé mener par le bout du nez – ou plus probablement de la queue - par Granger, il ne se serait pas retrouvé dans cette situation ! Severus n'eut cependant pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées car Harry enserrait gentiment sa taille et se collait littéralement à lui, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

L'air blafard et nauséeux de Weasley sembla encore plus flagrant. Tant mieux ! C'était un juste retour des choses aux yeux de Severus, malgré tout, le maître des potions était loin d'être au bout de ses peines. Les minutes qui suivirent ressemblèrent au supplice le plus abouti auquel il lui eût été donné d'assister et il n'était pourtant pas novice en la matière après de nombreuses années d'espionnage auprès du plus grand psychopathe connu à ce jour. Alors que son Harry restait à ses côtés et quémandait clairement son attention, Granger l'informait déjà de la future cérémonie de parrainage ! Merlin, le mioche était encore dans son ventre, cela pouvait donc attendre quelques jours… quelques semaines… Tout le reste de sa vie lui aurait davantage convenu mais il doutait que cette option soit envisageable pour Granger ou Harry. Il répondait ponctuellement au discours fleuve de la sorcière par un vague 'Oui… Oui… Oui, j'entends…'

Finalement, la torture s'acheva, non parce que Granger en avait terminé avec lui – bien au contraire - mais parce que son petit lion arborait un teint des plus verdâtres. Le couple les laissa donc seuls et en geignant, Harry rejoignit l'endroit qu'il chérissait tout particulièrement depuis quelques semaines – à savoir la cuvette des toilettes. Il resta ainsi accroupi dans la salle de bain près de deux heures, Severus le réconfortant tant bien que mal en caressant tantôt ses cheveux en bataille, tantôt son ventre douloureux pour apaiser les soubresauts de son estomac. N'y tenant plus, l'ancien espion capitula et contacta en urgence Parkinson qui proposa une toute nouvelle potion pour soulager quelque peu Harry. Neville fut chargé de l'apporter par cheminette et pour la première fois de son existence, Severus fut presque heureux et soulagé de voir Londubat devant lui. La potion était une préparation à base de camomille et de larmes de phénix elle devait, d'après Parkinson, atténuer les nausées mais aussi apaiser les différentes douleurs inhérentes aux premiers mois de grossesse comme la poitrine sensible, la fatigue importante… Il s'agissait d'une recherche récente menée par un vieux médicomage russe du nom d'Andropov Kasinsky. Même si elle coûtait une petite fortune, Severus n'eut aucun regret car elle sembla efficace. Son joli brun put se relever. Harry prit ensuite une douche bienfaisante, il s'habilla d'un vieux jean et d'une chemise blanche avant de manger frugalement au repas de midi.

A peine eut-il fini d'avaler son dessert qu'Harry s'allongea sur le sofa et s'endormit profondément sous le regard protecteur du maître des potions qui tenta vainement de se concentrer sur le nouveau programme imposé par le ministère pour les secondes années. Ce fut un grognement de son petit lion qui le sortit de son travail en fin d'après-midi.

« Bien reposé ?

- Humm… Oui… »

Les cheveux ébouriffés du gryffondor lui conféraient un air adorablement sensuel. Sans doute, Harry perçut le regard d'envie du maître des potions sur son corps alangui car il s'étira avec un art consommé de l'érotisme, puis il pouffa de rire devant la stupéfaction qu'afficha Severus.

« Un problème, amour ?

- Je te trouve bien réveillé, maintenant…

- Effectivement, cette potion est tout bonnement miraculeuse. Je n'ai plus mal à l'estomac, je me sens reposé comme jamais… Aucune douleur d'aucune sorte, même à la poitrine… Tu vois où je veux en venir…

- Tu es aussi subtile qu'un troupeau d'hyppogriffes au galop, Potter.

- Potter-Snape, amour. »

A nouveau, le gryffondor ricana et repoussa le plaid dont l'avait recouvert le maître des potions alors qu'il dormait profondément. Il se releva et dans une démarche exagérément féline et sensuelle, il se dirigea lentement vers le bureau près de la fenêtre. Severus n'avait pas bougé, il cachait difficilement un sourire discret devant l'attitude provocante de son petit lion dont les yeux émeraude pétillaient de malice. Lorsqu'Harry se trouva à ses côtés, il repoussa au loin les quelques parchemins noircis par l'ancien espion, laissant place nette et il prit place devant le maître des potions, une jambe de part et d'autre du confortable fauteuil en cuir.

« Il faudra penser à remercier Nev et Andy.

- Il faudrait surtout remercier ce vieux génie russe méconnu qui a mis au point cette prodigieuse potion.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

- Andropov Kasinsky… Pourquoi ?

- Joli prénom.

- Hors de question.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, Sev. Andropov, ça a un petit côté… Baroudeur…

- Vu ce que m'a dit Londubat pendant que tu geignais au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, ton 'intrépide aventurier' doit avoir quelques 145 printemps. Mon fils ne s'appellera pas ainsi. Fin de la discussion. »

Le gamin tapotait gentiment son index contre sa bouche, dans une attitude faussement pensive, avant de hocher de la tête.

« Oui… Tu n'as pas tort, ce médicomage ne mérite probablement pas un tel hommage. De toute façon, sa potion est très imparfaite. »

Severus haussa un sourcil surpris à la remarque péremptoire du sorcier.

« Tu peux développer ta pensée ?

- D'accord, je n'ai plus de sensation de nausée. Ma poitrine ne me fait plus souffrir, je me sens en pleine forme… Mais… »

Le gamin s'amusait ouvertement tandis qu'il se penchait vers le maître des potions, bloquant le corps de l'autre homme contre le dossier du fauteuil.

« Mais ?

- Je crois qu'il annihile certains effets précis du Regolamento Hormonalis… »

Les doigts du joli brun glissaient gentiment le long du torse de Severus, jouant avec les boutons de l'austère robe noire. Le maître des potions retint difficilement un éclat de rire dans un toussotement, avant de reprendre :

« Voyez-vous cela… Et de quels effets parles-tu ?

- J'ai brusquement très… très… très chaud…

- Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide à ôter cette chemise.

- Ce serait effectivement un bon début. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, les mains expertes en potion entreprirent de déboutonner la gênante chemise blanche qui glissa très vite le long des bras fins du survivant.

« Et maintenant…

- J'ai encore tellement chaud, Sev…

- Ton jean me paraît tout particulièrement inconfortable avec cette canicule, malgré la fraicheur des cachots.

- C'est exactement ce que je pensais. »

Harry adressa un sourire lumineux à son époux, il se releva légèrement pour permettre au vêtement indésirable de glisser le long de ses jambes fuselées. Une fois enlevé et jeté à terre, le brun se laissa aller contre Severus, se rapprochant le plus possible du torse viril et puissant de son compagnon. Les mains du maître des potions parcouraient déjà son corps dénudé, le faisant gémir sourdement pour plus.

« Continue…

- Continuez quoi, jeune homme ?

- Sev… »

La voix du petit brun mourut dans un soupir extatique tandis que le maître des potions avait entrepris de joindre à ses caresses délicieuses la torture de sa bouche qui naviguait dans la courbe sensuelle de son cou, mordillant la peau trop fine jusqu'à y laisser une empreinte bleutée. Les lèvres fines voguèrent ensuite vers sa poitrine, martyrisant ses tétons durcis et déjà Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il murmura, haletant :

« Oh… Merlin…

- Il me semblait t'avoir déjà dit que la comparaison était, certes, extrêmement flatteuse mais tu peux m'appeler simplement Severus lorsque nous sommes dans l'intimité. »

Le ton mordant était accompagné d'un sourire qu'Harry trouva simplement irrésistible. Il allait répondre mais il fut contraint au silence par cette bouche qui s'attaqua férocement à la sienne. Le combat qui s'engagea alors entre les deux hommes, était des plus impitoyables. Sa langue luttait avec ardeur avec celle du maître des potions, il adorait cette façon qu'avait Severus de le dominer pour lui prouver son amour inconditionnel. Harry se cambra davantage pour savourer pleinement la friction de son corps contre l'autre. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, interrompant leur baiser, il était littéralement à bout de souffle, il tremblait entre ses bras puissants. Il fixa les yeux sombres comme la nuit et se laissa retomber contre lui. Son visage au creux de sa clavicule, il entendait les battements sourds de son cœur, faisant écho au sien.

« C'était… C'était indescriptible… Tu embrasses comme un dieu, Sev.

- Ravi que cela te convienne.

- Amour…

- Oui ?

- Ne trouves-tu pas ta tenue totalement inappropriée ? »

Harry avait relevé brusquement la tête, ses yeux émeraude se confrontant aux perles noires comme les abysses. Il décrocha un clin d'œil complice au maître des potions, tout en jouant de ses doigts fins contre le col boutonné de la robe de Severus.

« Et tu comptes résoudre ce problème, je présume…

- Si bien sûr, tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Je ne voudrais certainement pas abuser de la situation.

- Ce serait bien la première fois !

- Hé ! »

Harry décocha un léger coup sur la poitrine de son époux qui ricana, avant de susurrer contre sa tempe :

« Tu peux abuser de la situation autant que tu veux, Potter.

- Potter-Snape, amour, Potter-Snape… »

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13 : Il était une fois des cours

**Résumé **: Au dernier chapitre, Harry testait une nouvelle potion (celle de Kasinsky) pour réguler ses hormones en furie… Le choix du prénom devient de plus en plus crucial et on assiste à certains rapprochements attendus…

J'ai mis un peu de temps mais je n'étais pas forcément très bien… Pour de nombreuses raisons personnelles… Entre autre, j'ai été plagiée (Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour / Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit) sur un site qui n'a rien à voir avec les fanfictions. Je voulais remercier Chibisuke-kun qui m'a alertée du problème, d'autant que maintenant tous les textes sont retirés.

J'espère en tout cas que la suite d'opération bébé vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message en fin de chapitre… Et à bientôt (probablement avec un chapitre de la quête des temps nouveaux), bises Lilywen…

**OPERATION : Quand bébé arrive…**

**(Suite de 'OPERATION : Marions le')**

**Chapitre 13 : Il était une fois des cours d'accouchement sans douleur…**

Harry geignit. Encore… Severus fixa le joli brun aux yeux d'émeraude d'un air passablement agacé puis demanda avec fatalité :

« Pourrais-tu arrêter, Potter ?

- Potter-Snape, amour, Potter-Snape… Et j'en ai vraiment plus qu'assez d'attendre.

- Cesse donc de geindre. Parkinson a tout au plus cinq minutes de retard.

- On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui souffre. »

Le soupir fatigué de Severus valut toutes les réponses et le brun grogna avec humeur :

« Dis-le tout de suite si je te dérange.

- Je n'ai pas… »

Le brun s'était brusquement relevé, il commença à aller et venir rapidement dans la petite salle d'attente, en râlant :

« On croit rêver. Au lieu de soutenir comme il se doit ton merveilleux époux, l'homme que tu chéris plus que ta propre vie et qui porte ton enfant, la chair de ta chair…

- Je ne…

- Tu oses prendre la défense d'Andy dans de telles circonstances alors que je suis là, à patienter depuis des heures et des heures sur ce fauteuil inconfortable…

- Je…

- Et depuis quand Monsieur le grand maître des potions intraitable accepte que l'on se présente devant lui avec, ne serait-ce qu'une minute de retard, dis-moi ? Oh… Bien sûr, ce serait moi, je n'aurai pas droit à la même clémence, j'en suis absolument certain. »

Le maître des potions renifla ostensiblement. Par Salazar, il aimait Harry vraiment, il l'aimait plus que tout au monde mais là, il était franchement exaspéré par le gamin et ses sempiternelles jérémiades. Ce fut à cet instant que l'assistant de l'obstétricomage entra dans la salle d'attente et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les deux professeurs émérites de Poudlard. Le brun se retourna alors vers son ami d'enfance, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Nev !

- Salut Harry, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

Severus, qui se tenait plus en retrait, grogna. C'était surtout LA question à ne pas prononcer devant son cher époux ces derniers jours car, même si la potion de Kasinsky avait très objectivement fait des miracles concernant toutes les douleurs inhérentes à la grossesse de sa petite terreur leur permettant de reprendre certaines activités licencieuses au lit, Harry était littéralement d'une humeur massacrante. La phrase qui revenait immanquablement à chacune de leur conversation était 'J'ai mal à la tête, Sev…', ce qui équivalait à une fin de non recevoir définitive. Aussi, Severus crut s'évanouir lorsque le brun répondit avec enthousiasme :

« Très bien… Et toi ? »

L'accolade amicale des deux gryffondors donna l'envie à Severus de se jeter dans le lac de Poudlard pour passer un moment avec le calmar géant plutôt que d'assister à cette scène écœurante de sentimentalisme. Rien ne lui serait épargné aujourd'hui. Il en était convaincu. Probablement était-il la victime d'une malédiction lancée par quelques anciens mangemorts pour le faire payer de sa forfaiture passée ou peut-être qu'un élève avait décidé de jouer à la poupée vaudou pour se venger d'une remarque aussi injuste que partiale faite lors d'un de ses cours de potions. Il suspectait William Grinwitch car n'en déplaise à Harry, ce petit insolent, digne successeur des jumeaux Weasley, était capable du pire sous ses airs d'ange malicieux. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix agacée du gamin :

« Tu pourrais dire bonjour Sev. »

Des envies de doloris brûlèrent sa main mais il se contenta d'un discret mouvement de tête à destination de Londubat.

« Andrew a un peu de retard. Un patient non programmé mais ce ne sera plus très long, l'examen de diagnostic de grossesse est terminé, il doit encore s'entretenir avec le couple pour les recommandations d'usage.

- Vous nous en voyez absolument ravi, Londubat.

- SEV !

- Quoi encore ? »

Tandis que le joli brun reniflait ostensiblement à la question de son époux, Neville soupira avec fatalité et préférant couper court à la dispute qui couvait entre les deux hommes, il reprit :

« Je vais tout de suite prévenir Andrew que vous attendez. »

Le jeune assistant se dirigea aussitôt vers le cabinet de l'obstétricomage. Alors que Neville franchissait la porte, son regard se porta aussitôt vers Andrew qui était assis à son bureau. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire lumineux et un clin d'œil complice.

Le gryffondor se sentit aussitôt rougir. Par Merlin, Andy était décidément trop parfait pour son propre bien. Neville le trouvait simplement magnifique et il osait croire que le médicomage appréciait également sa compagnie. Cependant, Andrew était également connu pour son passé de Don Juan volage et séducteur, de célibataire invétéré, et à part Harry, on ne lui prêtait aucune relation qui est durée plus que quelques nuits. Le jeune assistant se refusait donc à céder aux tentatives de séduction de l'homme car il y avait cette petite voix dans sa tête qui ne cessait de lui seriner qu'il ne pourrait que tomber amoureux de lui et en souffrir.

Neville s'approcha, faisant fi de l'air désireux qu'il lisait sur le visage d'Andy, il se tenait juste devant le bureau de l'obstétricomage lorsqu'il lui annonça d'une voix qu'il espérait aussi neutre que possible :

« Ils sont arrivés et… »

Le gryffondor ignora délibérément l'air profondément déçu qu'affichait Andrew et poursuivit :

« Je crains d'avoir vu juste concernant Harry. »

Andrew retrouva son sérieux aussitôt et il croisa élégamment ses mains sous son menton, signe de sa réflexion sur la situation de son patient le plus difficile.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui te fait dire cela.

- Et bien, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de prendre la défense de Snape mais, là… Il semblait être sur le point de torturer Harry et en toute objectivité, je dirai que c'est à juste titre.

- A ce point ?

- Oui. Quand je suis entré, Harry déambulait dans la salle d'attente, il semblait furieux, presque hystérique et la seconde suivante, il s'est tourné vers moi, il s'est montré particulièrement affable, souriant et amical.

- Tu avais donc raison… Dérégulation hormonale sévère.

- Et bien, apparemment la préparation de Kasinsky lutte de façon très efficace contre les douleurs passagères du premier trimestre comme nous l'avait signalé Snape par cheminette mais, en retour, cette potion entraîne effectivement une augmentation brutale des œstrogènes en annihilant les effets de Regulamento Hormonalis et pour une grossesse masculine, c'est…

- Plutôt dérangeant.

- Certes, tu aurais vu l'air de Snape. Il m'a presque fait de la peine.

- Ne sois pas si gentil avec cet être insupportablement acariâtre et revêche. Déjà que j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'Harry a pu lui trouver de charmant…

- Je suppose qu'il doit être une sorte de Dieu du sexe. »

Andrew semblait horrifié, il se redressa vivement, s'avançant le plus possible de la table de travail, surchargée de papiers et dossiers divers. Il attrapa brusquement la main fine et délicate du jeune homme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du bureau et le fit basculer brutalement sur le meuble encombré. Neville, ne s'attendant pas à un tel traitement de la part du médicomage, était abasourdi et le rougissement qui s'étalait sur ses joues, s'accentua démesurément lorsqu'Andy sussurra contre ses lèvres entrouvertes :

« Toi, tu es à moi. Ne t'avise même pas de penser ainsi à un autre homme, surtout pas à lui. »

Cette fois, il l'avait dit, le petit jeu entre eux avait suffisamment duré, un peu plus d'un an à se chercher depuis leur toute première rencontre à ce séminaire sur la pédiatromagie. Le souffle de Neville était tellement chaud contre sa bouche. Andrew se pencha encore davantage et captura délicatement la lèvre inférieure de son assistant. Le gryffondor avait le goût le plus exquis qui lui ait été donné de découvrir. Il n'osa cependant pas approfondir son baiser, laissant le temps à Neville de s'écarter et de refuser s'il ne souhaitait pas que leur relation évolue dans ce sens. Après de longues secondes à mordiller patiemment la chair rosée et fragile, Andrew s'aventura plus loin, encouragé par le gémissement adorable qui s'échappa des lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Sa langue se faufilait ardemment dans cette bouche qu'il rêvait de découvrir depuis des mois lorsqu'un ricanement les sortit de leur plaisante activité.

« Faites attention vous deux, on a commencé à peu près de la même façon sur la table de sa cuisine… »

Neville se redressa vivement, mortifié par le regard moqueur de l'homme qui venait de sortir de la salle d'auscultation et désignait avec amusement son petit ami à sa suite. Ce dernier qui finissait de remettre son tee-shirt noir tout particulièrement seyant rétorqua avec humeur :

« Cesse donc d'embêter Neville ou je te jure qu'Harry l'apprendra et vu ce que nous a dit Seamus, il vaut mieux éviter de le titiller ces temps-ci.

- Il n'est pas le seul à avoir ses humeurs si tu veux mon avis. »

Andrew se racla la gorge bruyamment, préférant couper court à la discussion houleuse qui suivrait immanquablement s'il n'intervenait pas immédiatement. Il se releva, réajustant sa blouse blanche et d'un geste, il invita les deux hommes à prendre place devant son bureau pour leur expliquer les prochaines étapes. Il se réinstalla ensuite dans son confortable fauteuil en cuir pour poursuivre :

« Bien, comme vous l'avez compris, nous allons donc être amenés à nous voir souvent dans les mois à venir. D'après l'échomagie et vos explications sur l'utilisation de la Felix Parentis, tout me semble parfaitement normal. Je pense que les premiers dérèglements hormonaux vont commencer très vite et Neville… »

L'obstétricomage reporta son attention vers son assistant qui, pour cacher son embarras, avait visiblement entrepris de nettoyer de fond en comble l'armoire à potions et préparations près de la porte d'entrée du bureau. Andrew fut particulièrement satisfait de constater que son approche avait été amplement couronnée de succès, maintenant, il lui faudrait persévérer, jusqu'à ce que cette délicieuse créature accepte de partager plus qu'un baiser, si plaisant fut-il. Il toussota pour attirer son attention :

« Tu peux leur préparer une fiole de Regulamento… »

Neville hocha fébrilement de la tête. Andrew lui adressa en retour un clin bien peu discret qui ne manqua pas son effet puisque le gentil gryffondor se retourna vivement vers l'armoire, les joues encore plus rouges, tandis que le médicomage reprenait son discours sur un ton docte :

« Bien… Revenons-en à votre consultation, messieurs. Je dois absolument m'entretenir avec vous plus longuement pour vous présenter le suivi médicomagique et les principales étapes de la grossesse mais, là, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, j'ai mon prochain patient qui m'attend depuis un petit moment. On pourrait fixer un rendez-vous pour… Disons… Après-demain ?

- Impossible, c'est le mariage de Finnigan et Drago. Si je ne suis pas présent à la cérémonie, je suis un homme mort.

- Pardon ?

- Disons que je ne doute pas une seule seconde de l'imagination démoniaque de mon meilleur ami quant aux tortures qu'il pourrait m'infliger si je lui faisais faux bond pour ce grand jour. Je suis son témoin tout de même. Je préfèrerai donc m'éviter ce genre de désagréments, si, bien sûr, vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient pour le têtard et sa maman.

- Redis cela et je te garantis que les menaces de Malefoy te paraîtront une douce caresse par rapport à ce que Médi et moi te réserverons, compris ? »

Andrew fixa un instant avec stupéfaction le couple qui se chamaillait gentiment, leurs sourires visiblement heureux et comblés démentaient clairement toutes leurs paroles. L'obstétricomage toussota et poursuivit :

« Non, non… Il n'y a vraiment aucune urgence au regard de l'échomagie, on peut se revoir la semaine prochaine si vous préférez.

- Parfait. Alors… »

Le médicomage fit apparaître d'un sortilège informulé un étrange nuage grisâtre au dessus de son bureau. Peu à peu, un visage masculin se matérialisa dans les volutes de fumée. Andrew demanda avec empressement :

« Quelles sont mes disponibilités pour un rendez-vous en début de semaine prochaine ?

- Mardi, à 10 heures, juste avant votre conférence sur les dangers du transplanage au cours du second trimestre d'une grossesse masculine à la faculté de médicomagie d'York… », répondit l'étrange voix éthérée.

Andrew tapotait légèrement ses lèvres de son index et lança un regard interrogateur vers le couple face à lui. Les deux hommes acquiescèrent silencieusement.

« Bien, notez ces messieurs à cet horaire. »

Aussitôt, le visage s'évapora et le médicomage fit léviter jusqu'à lui un petit livret.

« En attendant, je vous donne ce petit carnet, il répertorie tout ce que vous devez savoir concernant les premières semaines… Lisez-le attentivement pour mardi et si vous avez la moindre question, vous pourrez m'en faire part lors de votre prochaine consultation. Vous prendrez la potion de régulation hormonale, matin et soir, au moins pendant un mois. Après, en fonction de votre état, nous envisagerons de passer à une seule prise par jour. »

Neville se rapprocha et tendit la préparation au futur papa qui lui adressa un sourire sincère et un merci chaleureux. Andrew se releva et précéda avec courtoisie les deux hommes vers la porte de sortie, menant à la salle d'attente :

« Neville, tu peux préparer la salle d'auscultation pour l'examen suivant…

- Humm… Humm…

- Bien, alors, à mardi, Messieurs… »

D'un geste amical, le médicomage convia le couple à sortir mais une furie brune se précipita vers lui, en hurlant comme un démon :

« Ah tout de même ! Tu sais depuis combien d'heures j'attends sur ce fauteuil inconfortable !

- J'en suis na…

- CHARLIE ! »

Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude avait remarqué que le grand roux se tenait juste derrière Andrew. Sans attendre, il se précipita vers son ami et l'embrassa chaleureusement… Cela dura quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'écarte du dresseur de dragon et ne demande :

« Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que Blaise et toi faites ici ? »

Blaise ricana et susurra d'une voix moqueuse :

« Allons bébé, je t'ai connu plus perspicace… »

Harry grogna tandis que Severus s'était rapproché de sa petite terreur, craignant une nouvelle explosion de colère. Le maître des potions fut donc tout particulièrement surpris lorsque la voix du gamin reprit avec amusement :

« Vous… Oh Merlin ! C'est absolument génial… »

Charlie souriait et Harry s'empressa de poursuivre, trop heureux de cette nouvelle :

« Comment ?

- Eh bien, lorsque nous t'avons préparé la potion de Felix Parentis pendant ton voyage de noce, Georges et moi avons pensé que nous pouvions bien garder chacun une petite fiole, juste au cas où…

- Tu veux dire que Georges aussi…

- Au vu de sa relation actuelle avec Lee, je doute sincèrement que ce soit à l'ordre du jour. »

Harry adressa un regard peiné au rouquin et se promit intérieurement de venir en aide à son ami d'une façon ou une autre car il se sentait en grande partie responsable de cette rupture. Après tout, Lee reprochait toujours à Georges de lui avoir caché son aventure d'une nuit avec le petit brun. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Charlie :

« Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, Harry. Lee reviendra vers Georges et lui pardonnera, c'est évident !

- J'espère que tu as raison, 'Lie… En attendant, toutes mes félicitations. Sev, tu te rends compte ! Rubeus aura un autre ami de son âge ! »

Severus avait blêmi brusquement, son petit lion n'aurait pas osé… Non, c'était impossible.

« Par… Pardon ? »

Tandis qu'Andy, Blaise et Charlie se mordaient les lèvres pour ne pas pouffer de rire devant le terrible directeur des Serpentards, le joli brun fixait son époux avec condescendance et déclara sur un ton péremptoire :

« Je disais, Severus, que notre fils aurait la chance d'avoir trois autres amis de son âge ! Le fils d'Hermione et Ron, le bébé de Seamus et Malefoy et maintenant, celui de Charlie et Blaise. Je pensais au moins que tu serais heureux pour Rubeus !

- Ru… Rubeus !

- Oui, tu sais bien qu'Hagrid est la première personne qui m'a révélé notre monde. Je lui dois tellement.

- Mais Harry…

- Quoi encore ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais donné mon accord pour ce prénom.

- J'en étais sûr ! Tu refuses tout ce que je propose : James, Sirius, Andrew, Godric, Andropov et maintenant Rubeus… Si tu ne m'aimes plus, dis-le franchement au moins !

- Harry… »

Il y avait une réelle lassitude dans la voix du maître des potions qui reprit :

« Tu me fatigues, amour, tu me fatigues vraiment… »

L'homme en noir se tourna vers les trois autres sorciers :

« Félicitations pour la grande nouvelle mais si Parkinson pouvait nous recevoir immédiatement, je pourrais presque vous en être reconnaissant !

- Même si je n'aurais cru pouvoir approuver un jour une seule de vos remarques, Snape, je crains que vous n'ayez raison. Monsieur Zabini, Monsieur Weasley, on se revoit la semaine prochaine comme convenu et Harry, tu vas dans la salle d'examen et tu te prépares pour l'échomagie. Neville doit déjà t'y attendre, d'accord ? »

Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude lança un regard mauvais au médicomage et le bouscula ouvertement pour pénétrer dans son bureau. Il lança à la cantonade :

« Charlie, je t'attends ce soir pour dîner aux cachots. N'en déplaise à mon époux ! »

Harry disparaissait déjà dans la pièce d'auscultation sous les regards médusés des autres hommes. Ce fut Blaise qui rompit le silence perplexe des quatre hommes :

« Hé bien, j'espère que la potion marchera mieux sur toi, amour, parce que, si par malheur, tu réagissais comme Harry, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir te supporter, en plus de Médi… »

Le rouquin grogna et après un bref salut adressé à l'obstétricomage et au maître des potions, Charlie se dirigea vers le hall central de Sainte-Mangouste, suivi rapidement par le métis. Andrew se tourna aussitôt vers Severus :

« N'y voyez là aucune marque de sympathie de ma part mais vous semblez fatigué.

- On se demande bien pourquoi. Vous avez pourtant vu sa réaction à l'instant. Harry est tout simplement intenable… Enfin, sauf quand il s'agit de sexe ce qui m'a occupé grandement depuis notre dernière visite puisque c'est la seule activité qui semble le calmer un tant soit peu... Pour le reste, il passe du rire aux larmes toutes les deux minutes, il est totalement déraisonnable, du moins, encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée et je ne vous parle même pas de ses crises de colère mémorables !

- J'ai l'impression qu'Harry est particulièrement sensible aux effets secondaires de la potion de Kasinsky… Très probablement une interaction avec la Regulamento Hormonalis…

- Je suis littéralement stupéfait par votre perspicacité, Parkinson. Il me semblait juste avoir dit exactement la même chose à votre si brillant assistant lorsque je vous ai contacté par cheminette, incroyable, non ?

- Inutile de le prendre sur ce ton, Snape et pour votre information, Neville est sans l'ombre d'un doute l'assistant le plus efficace et compétent que j'ai eu depuis que je pratique l'obstétricomagie.

- Efficace et compétent, on parle toujours de Londubat et pourquoi pas Harry apôtre de l'abstinence et de la tempérance tant que vous y êtes ! »

Andrew se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répliquer vertement au maître des potions qu'il connaissait un bon nombre de sorciers qui se damnerait pour passer un agréable moment avec le joli brun aux yeux d'émeraude et que bien peu, pour ne pas dire aucun, n'aurait osé se plaindre de la fougue et de l'irrésistible appétit sexuel du survivant. Au lieu de cela, il préféra calmer un peu la colère, somme toute assez légitime de Snape :

« Je fais totalement confiance à Neville. Il est un brillant préparateur, tout en étant très attentif au bien-être des patients, il est intelligent et clairvoyant. Sachez qu'il avait émis des doutes sur l'association du Regulamento et de la potion de Kasinsky lorsque mon collègue m'a fait cette proposition pour remédier aux troubles hormonales d'Harry.

- Humm… Humm… »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent en même temps vers le jeune assistant qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Neville avait furieusement rougi aux commentaires élogieux du médicomage et bafouilla péniblement :

« Je… Je suis… Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais… »

Le maître des potions soupira dans un murmure :

« Qu'y a-t-il encore ?

- Il vous réclame immédiatement. »

Dans un claquement de robe impressionnant, Severus s'engouffra dans le bureau, en direction de la petite pièce adjacente où se trouvait son brun. Andrew était resté sans bouger, il fixait toujours Neville, près de la porte. Ses joues délicieusement rouges le rendaient encore plus attirant mais la suite laissa l'obstétricomage encore plus perdu car le jeune homme s'avança brusquement vers lui et posa juste une seconde ses lèvres douces sur les siennes. Il murmura un 'merci' avant de retourner vers la pièce. Machinalement, Andrew passa son index sur sa bouche et suivit son délicieux assistant, un sourire satisfait clairement lisible sur son visage.

Lorsque le médicomage entra dans la salle d'examen, il remarqua tout de suite qu'Harry était déjà couché sur la table d'auscultation, les pieds légèrement relevés sur les étriers. Le brun lui lança un regard furieux mais il n'y prêta guère attention. Tandis que Neville étalait la préparation gélifiée sur le ventre dénudé où un léger renflement se faisait visible, Andrew fit léviter jusqu'à lui sa baguette d'échomagie, ensuite, il passa délicatement l'objet sur son patient et la petite image noire se matérialisa rapidement juste au-dessus du corps du gryffondor. Il observa quelques instants avant de déclarer :

« Tout est parfait ! Le bébé se porte comme un charme… »

Le regard émeraude s'illumina, toute trace de colère aussitôt disparue alors qu'il serrait fermement la main de Severus.

« Harry ? »

L'attention du gryffondor se reporta vers Andrew qui poursuivit :

« Ecoute, je crois que nous allons arrêter tout traitement hormonal. De toute façon, tu rentres bientôt dans le second trimestre et toutes les dérégulations devraient considérablement diminuées puisque ton corps a d'ores et déjà accepté le fœtus. Il y a désormais beaucoup moins de risques de fausse couche. »

Harry soupira de soulagement à cette nouvelle et il caressa rêveusement son ventre.

« C'est merveilleux, Sev… »

Le maître des potions se rapprocha davantage de son brun et déposa un baiser affectueux sur sa tempe.

Andrew fit un signe discret à son assistant et ils sortirent sans bruit de la pièce d'auscultation pour laisser les deux époux seuls. A peine la porte fut-elle refermée que l'obstétricomage se retourna et attrapa Neville par la taille, le retenant fermement contre lui. Il n'attendit pas une seconde cette fois avant de prendre possession de sa bouche, de sa langue, le découvrant avec ferveur, avec passion. Les gémissements délicieux qui provenaient du fond de la gorge du jeune homme le rendaient fou. Ses mains naviguèrent presque aussitôt sur tout son corps, s'attardant à dessein à la naissance de ses fesses. Lorsqu'il s'écarta légèrement, front contre front, ils étaient tous deux à bout de souffle et Andrew caressa ses cheveux. Il murmura dans un sourire :

« J'adore mon travail… »

Seul, le rire cristallin de Neville lui répondit et pour se venger de l'affront, il repartit à la conquête de ses lèvres gonflées par le précédent baiser, mordillant avec délectation la chair rosée. Il s'éloigna brusquement lorsque Severus ouvrit la porte. Le maître des potions haussa un sourcil ironique et susurra perfidement :

« Très compétent, effectivement. »

Les joues de Neville étaient brûlantes, rouges écarlates. L'assistant se précipita vers son armoire à préparation, feignant de chercher quelques fioles. Andrew ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir de l'air adorablement gêné du jeune homme. L'obstétricomage rejoignit son bureau, il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil lorsqu'Harry émergea de la pièce d'examen, il finissait d'enfiler son tee-shirt. Andrew fit signe au brun et à son époux pour qu'ils prennent place face à lui, sur les deux sièges.

« Alors comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Harry va entrer très bientôt dans le second trimestre de sa grossesse, ce qui veut dire que les principaux désagréments – nausées, vertiges, douleurs à la poitrine, fatigue excessive – vont progressivement diminuer.

- C'est une très bonne chose. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu supporter cela encore six mois. »

Tandis que le médicomage souriait discrètement à la remarque légitime du maître des potions, Harry reprit dans un sanglot étranglé :

« Tu n'étais pas certain de pouvoir le supporter ? Mais… Mais, je t'aime et… Et Rubeus aussi… Tu ne nous aurais pas abandonnés, Sev ? »

Le maître des potions ne répondit même pas et il fit un signe de main au médicomage l'invitant à poursuivre :

« D'habitude, je conseille au patient de prendre le Regulamento Hormonalis, au moins une demi-dose par jour jusqu'à la fin du cinquième mois mais je crois vraiment qu'il vaut mieux interrompre totalement tout traitement pour Harry. C'est plus raisonnable, je pense.

- Qu'est-ce que cela impliquera ?

- Peut-être que votre époux sera un peu plus avide et excité qu'avant sa grossesse mais de toute façon, rien de commun avec le début du premier trimestre, les sautes d'humeur vont s'espacer également, elles seront moins violentes et moins nombreuses même si je doute fortement qu'elles disparaissent complètement, compte tenu du dérèglement hormonal sévère d'Harry.

- Je vois.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas trop sur ce point, Snape. Vous avez su gérer la situation jusqu'ici, il n'y a donc pas de quoi vous alarmer. Il vaut mieux vous concentrer dès à présent sur la préparation à l'accouchement et sur la venue du bébé. »

Harry sembla pâle et malade lorsqu'il bafouilla :

« Dé… Déjà ? »

Le médicomage ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tous ses patients réagissaient de la même manière lorsqu'il en parlait pour la première fois.

« C'est naturel, Harry. Ton corps va s'adapter progressivement à la venue du bébé mais autant lui faciliter les choses, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude hocha fébrilement la tête alors qu'Andrew faisait signe à son assistant de s'approcher.

« Sainte-Mangouste n'était pas très en avance concernant les techniques moldues d'aide à l'accouchement sans douleur. Neville et moi avons mis en place un cours à notre arrivée. Il se déroule trois fois par semaine, tous les lundis, mercredis et vendredis.

- C'est douloureux ?

- T'arrive-t-il de réfléchir, Potter ?

- Potter-Snape ! Et je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir ?

- Parkinson vient de te dire que c'est un cours d'accouchement 'sans douleur' !

- Pas la peine de devenir désagréable, Sev…

- Tu me fatigues, amour, tu me fatigues. »

Andrew se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du couple et poursuivit son explication aussitôt :

« Vous devez venir ensemble, le plus souvent possible et nous vous apprendrons les manières de respirer convenablement pour lutter au maximum contre la douleur durant l'accouchement. C'est une méthode de relaxation, si tu préfères, Harry. De toute façon, tu as le temps d'y réfléchir, je t'ai inscrit pour dans trois semaines et je souhaite également te revoir dans quinze jours pour être sûr que tout va bien. »

Après quelques dernières recommandations d'usage, le couple se leva, salua cordialement l'obstétricomage et l'assistant avant de quitter le cabinet médical. Dans le hall bruyant et animé, ils attendirent de longues minutes qu'une cheminette de Sainte-Mangouste se libère et lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent enfin dans le réseau magique, Severus garda précautionneusement le corps gracile du gamin contre le sien. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans leur appartement à Poudlard sans encombre. Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude était toujours tout contre lui et souriait comme un dément. Il s'accrochait à sa robe noire d'un air totalement dépravé. Severus soupira :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Potter ?

- Potter-Snape… Et Andy t'a expliqué que je serai peut-être un peu plus avide et excité, je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu remettes en question ses compétences…

- Ce serait effectivement dommage.

- Exactement. »

Severus se pencha et souleva le brun, un bras sous ses jambes, l'autre derrière son dos, il le porta ainsi jusqu'à leur chambre.

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14 : Il était une fois une cérém

**Résumé **: Enfin la cérémonie entre notre cher irlandais et son blond de serpentard… Entre les délires d'Harry sur le prénom de son futur bébé et ses terrifiantes crises hormonales ! Bonne lecture à tous…

PS : J'ai mis plus de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, j'en suis désolée mais entre la grippe et les soucis divers et variés… En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite, qu'elle vous fera rire… En attendant de retrouver le prochain opus de « la quête des temps nouveaux »… A vos commentaires et reviews, bises Lilywen…

**OPERATION : Quand bébé arrive…**

**(Suite de 'OPERATION : Marions le')**

**Chapitre 14 : Il était une fois une cérémonie selon Drago Malefoy…**

Harry se tourna à droite, puis à gauche. Le gryffondor observait avec minutie sa silhouette dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain. Le léger renflement sur son ventre était désormais clairement visible. Il passa doucement sa main à l'endroit où grandissait son merveilleux bébé. C'était réellement un sentiment extraordinaire que d'imaginer qu'il allait bientôt donner la vie à un tout petit ange. Avec son Sev, ils allaient former une famille digne des plus magnifiques contes de fées moldus et rien qu'à cette idée, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire radieux.

En fait, Harry ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis maintenant presque quatre mois… Pas de nausée, pas de vertige, pas de fatigue… Il était en pleine forme et il attendait là. Quelle absurdité ! Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude ricana devant son reflet. Les cheveux encore humides de sa douche, il était objectivement à tomber. Il le savait. Severus allait le bouffer du regard et dans sa grande mansuétude, il consentirait à quelques instants crapuleux avant de se rendre à la cérémonie au manoir des Malefoy.

Fier de sa résolution, Harry regagna leur chambre où Severus dormait encore profondément, épuisé de la dernière nuit. Le brun se jeta sur le lit, rebondissant gentiment à côté de l'autre homme qui grogna méchamment.

« Potter !

- Potter-Snape, amour, Potter-Snape.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Il est à peine 7 heures.

- Oh, amour, tu dormais ? »

Le maître des potions se releva, se calant du mieux qu'il put contre un des oreillers. Quoique fatigué, Severus se félicita du regard glacial qu'il adressa à sa douce moitié. Ses yeux ténébreux auraient logiquement dissuadé quiconque de poursuivre sous peine de douloureuses représailles mais c'était cependant sans compter sur la hardiesse, ou plutôt l'inconscience de son adorable lion qui reprit d'un ton insupportablement mielleux :

« Oh… Je suis absolument navré, amour.

- Je t'en prie. Tu n'as pas l'air le moins du monde désolé.

- Sev chéri, me prêterais-tu de vilaines intentions cachées ?

- Cachées ? Sois sérieux. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert et tu es tout sauf discret, tu peux me croire. »

Harry adressa un sourire moqueur à son compagnon qui grimaça avant de se renfoncer à nouveau sous les couvertures, espérant pouvoir finir sa nuit en paix. Cependant, sa jolie petite terreur ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Le brun tira brusquement sur les draps avant de s'installer confortablement sur le corps de son homme, une jambe de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Harry entama alors un léger mouvement, pour le moins suggestif.

« Potter !

- Potter-Snape, amour, Potter-Snape.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais l'oublier. »

Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude lança une petite tape sur le torse ferme du maître des potions avant de continuer comme si de rien n'était :

« En fait, Sev chéri, je pensais…

- Excellente nouvelle. Je n'aurais jamais cru vivre assez longtemps pour t'entendre dire cela un jour. »

Le joli brun roula des yeux puis pinça gentiment les flancs du maître des potions, répliquant d'un ton malicieux :

« Ah… Ah… Moi aussi, je t'aime, Sev chéri. Je disais donc avant que tu ne m'interrompes inutilement que je pensais… »

Harry s'arrêta. Ses yeux émeraude pétillaient et trahissaient son amusement évident :

« Au prénom du bébé.

- Pitié. Pas encore.

- Tu pourrais au moins attendre ma proposition avant de devenir désagréable, amour. »

Tendant sa main vers le tiroir de la table de chevet jouxtant leur lit, le brun aux yeux d'émeraude frôla avec sensualité le corps du maître des potions qui ne put retenir un soupir devant le nouveau jeu qu'instaurait sa petite terreur. Harry attrapa un petit carnet aux couleurs chatoyantes avant de se réinstaller confortablement, à califourchon sur les cuisses de son époux. Il feuilleta les pages et s'arrêta un moment, tapotant son index contre ses lèvres, signe de son intense réflexion :

« Alors, j'ai fait un petit récapitulatif.

- Très intéressant, Potter.

- Potter-Snape, amour, Potter-Snape.

- Viens-en au fait, tu me fatigues.

- Comme tu voudras… Bien, alors, tu es d'accord, tu as d'abord refusé que notre merveilleux bébé s'appelle James Sirius. »

Le gamin souriait. Tel un machiavel, il poursuivit :

« Et pourquoi pas Sirius James ? Tu ne trouves pas que ça sonne beaucoup mieux ! »

Le joli brun pouffa de rire devant la grimace plus qu'explicite du maître des potions.

« Je plaisantais, amour, mais passons… Tu as également refusé que notre petit ange se prénomme Andrew…

- Je me demande bien pourquoi.

- Moi aussi. Andy est pourtant un brillant chercheur, sans l'ombre d'un doute le plus talentueux obstétricomage de sa génération.

- Et accessoirement un de tes anciens amants.

- Oh… Tu te souvenais donc de cet insignifiant petit détail. C'est vrai qu'Andrew est terriblement sexy et chaud. Merlin, tu peux me croire, il baise comme un Dieu. D'ailleurs, Nev semble partager complètement mon opinion, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, Sev chéri…

- Tu me fatigues.

- Rabat-joie.

- Gamin insupportable.

- Je t'aime aussi, amour. Bref, pour en revenir à nos baguettes, tu n'as pas voulu que notre fils s'appelle Godric…

- Il ne me semblait pas que tu ais accepté Salazar. »

Sans prêter la moindre attention à la remarque du maître des potions, Harry continua :

« Et tu as aussi refusé Andropov, mais, bon, je veux bien reconnaître que je n'étais pas vraiment sérieux quand je t'ai proposé celui-là.

- Ravi de l'entendre. Je suis tout à fait rassuré sur ta santé mentale désormais.

- Je n'en doute pas, Sev chéri… Ah… Et n'oublions pas que tu ne veux pas non plus de Rubeus… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, feignant l'exaspération tandis que le maître des potions se contentait de poursuivre d'un ton fataliste :

« Tu peux abréger, Potter.

- Potter-Snape. En fait, j'en ai donc conclu que tu refuses à chaque fois les prénoms des personnes qui comptent beaucoup pour moi, mon père, mon parrain, Hagrid, mon ex… »

Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude ricanait ouvertement et Severus se pinça l'arête du nez en signe de profonde lassitude :

« Si tu le dis, Potter.

- Potter-Snape, amour, Potter-Snape. Alors, suis mon raisonnement… Je pense que si je te propose le prénom d'une personne que je déteste cordialement, tu diras oui.

- C'est affligeant.

- Non, c'est logique.

- Et quelle est la conclusion de toute cette digression sans intérêt ?

- Cornelius Potter-Snape. C'est adorable, non ?

- Cornelius ?

- Oui, Cornelius comme dans Cornelius Fudge. Je le déteste donc cela devrait te convenir parfaitement. Sinon, j'avais pensé à Tom. »

Sous la surprise, Severus se releva brusquement, faisant basculer son adorable fardeau sur le côté inoccupé du lit. Le maître des potions paraissait plus pâle que Mimi Geignarde, ses yeux noirs fixaient le gamin avec incompréhension avant que ce dernier ne rie aux éclats, le corps secoué de soubresauts hystériques :

« Tu es définitivement cinglé, Potter.

- Potter-Snape. Tu aurais vu ta tête, Sevy. C'était à mourir.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Tu as effectivement failli avoir ma mort sur ta conscience, espèce de demeuré !

- Oh, tu pourrais au moins reconnaître que c'était drôle… »

Le joli brun se rapprocha ostensiblement du corps de son époux, se câlinant contre lui. Il posa son menton sur le torse ferme de l'homme plus âgé, sans le quitter une seconde des yeux, tandis que l'autre soupirait, peu dupe du manège entrepris par Harry.

« Allez, Sevy… Mon cœur, tu me pardonnes… »

Les yeux émeraude le fixaient et le suppliaient adorablement. Le petit battement de cil qui accompagna les paroles eut raison du maître des potions qui grogna pour toute réponse. Harry jubilait littéralement et il reprit avec malice :

« Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses…

- Pardon ?

- Oh, amour, il nous reste trois bonnes heures avant de rejoindre les autres au manoir Malefoy. »

Les mains agiles de l'ancien attrapeur jouaient avec les muscles saillants de la poitrine de Severus qui haussa un sourcil réprobateur :

« Je suis fatigué, Potter. Nous avons baisé la moitié de la nuit au cas où ce détail t'aurait échappé.

- Potter-Snape… Et rassure-toi sur tes performances sexuelles, amour, j'avais encore quelques vagues souvenirs. Tu peux me faire confiance, c'était bien plus que satisfaisant. »

Le joli brun se releva légèrement, jusqu'à atteindre de sa bouche la jointure entre la clavicule et le cou de son homme. Il embrassa avec application la peau pâle, remontant inexorablement vers la mâchoire masculine. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste, elles naviguaient sur le ventre, sur les hanches du maître des potions. Elles finirent par glisser sous l'élastique lâche du bas de pyjama pour caresser le sexe déjà éveillé de l'ancien espion.

Severus aimait les gestes sûrs de son adorable gryffondor. Il se laissa progressivement aller à quelques soupirs et sentit sa virilité durcir au fur et à mesure des délicats mouvements prodigués par le gamin. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand Harry mordit un peu plus franchement la peau fine de son cou :

« Tu es démoniaque.

- Baise-moi. »

La voix était délicieusement sulfureuse et le maître des potions céda. Il empoigna durement les bras fins d'Harry et le plaqua rudement contre le matelas, l'emprisonnant complètement de son corps. Le joli brun lui adressa un sourire heureux, écartant sans ambiguïté ses jambes et Severus murmura contre les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes :

« Satisfait ?

- Pas totalement, Sev chéri, vois-tu, il faudrait que... »

Pour faire taire le gamin, le maître des potions entama un mouvement puissant, ses hanches frôlant perversement l'entrejambe du joli brun qui ne put retenir un gémissement rauque.

Très vite, le gryffondor parut au bord d'un précipice, sa respiration se faisait plus rapide, haché au fur et à mesure des attaques appliquées de son serpentard. La tête rejetée en arrière, Harry froissait les draps sous lui, les tordant impitoyablement, il s'abandonnait totalement aux sensations qui lui brûlaient le cœur et le corps. Il voulait que Severus le prenne sans délai. Il voulait lui appartenir complètement. A tout jamais. Péniblement, Harry se hissa, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour atteindre la bouche sensuelle de son époux. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent alors les laissa sans souffle, encore plus impatients.

« Sev…

- Tu disais, gamin… »

Le regard amusé que lui adressa le maître des potions fit sourire le gryffondor et, presque aussitôt, l'urgence du moment les rattrapa. Leurs gestes devinrent plus frénétiques encore. Alors que le joli brun se cambrait contre le corps de son aîné, Severus s'attardait sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, se rapprochant dangereusement de son intimité. Le maître des potions le prépara succinctement d'un sortilège, ne pouvant se résoudre à faire perdurer ce moment et à patienter davantage avant de posséder complètement son adorable tentateur. Il voulait le ravager, il voulait le combler. Une seconde plus tard, il était en lui et sa chaleur moite l'enserrait, le plongeant dans un abîme de sensation, un gouffre de désir.

Le premier mouvement fut lent, l'ancien espion progressait en Harry dans une douceur effrayante, centimètre par centimètre jusqu'à sa garde. Ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger, juste à savourer pleinement la présence de l'autre, puis, Severus se retira légèrement de l'antre chaude, assez pour revenir en lui, puissamment, faisant claquer leur peau moite et couverte de sueur l'une contre l'autre. Au troisième coup, il toucha la prostate du gamin qui hurla comme un dément. Le maître des potions s'appliqua ensuite à l'atteindre à chaque butée, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Il n'y avait que les gémissements étouffés d'Harry contre son épaule qui comptait, la morsure des dents de son époux sur sa peau brûlante pour garder pied dans la réalité du moment et l'anneau de chair du joli brun qui se resserrait toujours plus autour de lui, le retenant prisonnier à tout jamais. Il éclata dans une explosion de sensation, son sperme chaud se répandant dans le corps de son amant. Il retomba sur lui, lourdement, épuisé.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, retrouvant progressivement une respiration plus calme. Severus se souleva difficilement, il bascula sur le côté du lit, libérant ainsi le corps repu de son époux, lorsque le joli brun marmonna :

« Putain…

- Langage, Potter !

- Potter-Snape, amour… Et putain, c'était foutrement bon, Sev chéri… »

Harry se sentait comblé comme jamais. Paresseusement, il se hissa à hauteur du maître des potions et l'embrassa nonchalamment. Il ne s'écarta que lorsque le souffle lui manqua et son rire cristallin résonna doucement dans la chambre :

« Foutrement bon…

- Tu ne penses donc qu'au sexe.

- Je suis enceint, amour et Andy a dit qu'avec l'arrêt brutal du Regolamento Hormonalis, mes envies seraient encore plus fortes. Tu te rappelles ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais l'oublier, vu le nombre de fois où tu m'as réveillé cette nuit pour que je te satisfasse…

- Tu ne veux pas que je te plaigne tout de même !

- Tu n'es qu'un gryffondor obsédé, Potter.

- Moi, obsédé ? Il me semble que de nous deux, c'est bien toi, le vieux sorcier pervers qui a osé séduire un pauvre petit gryffondor naïf et innocent, à peine sorti de l'adolescence…

- Tu parles de toi, là, Potter ?

- Potter-Snape, amour, Potter-Snape et ne t'en déplaise, oui, j'étais un garçon chaste avant que tu ne me corrompes, un jeune éphèbe vierge. J'affirme même que tu as honteusement profité de ta position pour me pervertir.

- C'est une interprétation quelque peu différente de mes souvenirs.

- Tu es vieux, amour, c'est normal que tu ne te souviennes pas de tout en détail.

- Evidemment. J'avais sottement pensé que tu t'étais jeté à mon cou et que depuis, tu n'avais eu de cesse de manigancer pour que je te baise, que je t'épouse et qu'accessoirement, je féconde la prochaine génération de Potter.

- Potter-Snape, amou…

- Si tu finis cette phrase, je te jure que je t'étrangle. »

Le gamin ricanait ouvertement à la dernière remarque du maître des potions lorsqu'il se figea brusquement. Il posa une main sur son ventre légèrement rebondi tandis que Severus se relevait aussitôt, alerté par la réaction inhabituelle du gryffondor :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Sev… C'est…

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as mal quelque part, tu veux que j'appelle Parkinson…

- Non… Non… »

Le joli brun souriait, retenant difficilement des larmes de joie.

« Le bébé… J'ai senti le bébé… »

Severus posa immédiatement sa main sur le ventre de son gryffondor, juste à côté de celle de son compagnon. Il ne se passa guère plus de quelques secondes avant qu'un léger soubresaut ne les fasse tous deux réagir :

« Tu as senti, Sev ?

- Oh que oui. Un futur attrapeur, comme sa maman, à n'en pas douter.

- Ah ! Ah ! Je ne suis pas une femme, Snape.

- Le pauvre petit gryffondor naïf et innocent serait-il vexé ?

- Va te faire foutre.

- Tu aimerais bien, Potter ? »

Le ton clairement moqueur du maître des potions fit grogner le gamin qui se releva et traversa leur chambre en direction de la salle de bain attenante. Alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil de la porte, Harry se retourna, arborant une moue sensuelle et susurra :

« En fait, je préfèrerais l'inverse, amour… Tu viens ? »

La question n'attendait pas véritablement de réponse. Severus regarda le jeune homme une seconde avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse de sa vue. Par Salazar, le gamin allait réellement finir par le tuer ! Mais Merlin, il adorait ça ! Son sexe se rappela gentiment à lui, légèrement érigé à l'idée d'un Harry délicieusement mouillé. Il se pencha vers le réveil posé sur la table de nuit et constata qu'il leur restait encore du temps avant de devoir rejoindre son filleul et Finnigan pour la grande cérémonie… Suffisamment de temps, en tout cas, pour combler la délicieuse créature qui, visiblement, s'impatientait dans la salle de bain, compte tenu des hurlements peu délicats qui arrivèrent jusqu'à lui, le sortant définitivement de ses pensées :

« SEV ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? »

Le maître des potions se releva et sans perdre une seconde de plus, il rejoignit Harry pour profiter encore un moment de son insupportable lion tandis que, loin des cachots de Poudlard, quelque part dans les environs de Stonehenge, dans un splendide et grandiose manoir anglais, Lucius Malefoy allait et venait dans le grand salon avec agacement. Il aimait son fils, sans nul doute mais, là il attendait avec un agacement non feint que la cérémonie d'union entre Drago et Seamus Finnigan ne clôture cette interminable et épuisante journée. Lucius croisa alors le regard doux de Pansy. Allongée langoureusement sur le sofa, la jeune sorcière était absolument délicieuse dans cette robe vaporeuse bleue qui lui seyait parfaitement. Elle dut sentir l'évaluation dont elle était l'objet car elle souriait, amusée par la situation. Lucius soupira avec exaspération :

« Par pitié, Pansy, ne lui donne pas raison.

- C'est son mariage, Lucius, il veut que ce soit absolument parfait. Sa réaction est assez compréhensible et tu devrais, au contraire, être heureux de le voir si attentif au moindre détail concernant son union magique avec Finnigan.

- S'il n'avait pas tenté, à trois reprises depuis ce matin, de mener au suicide l'organisateur français qu'il a engagé pour faire plaisir à sa future belle-famille, je te jure que j'approuverais probablement tes paroles mais, là, en l'occurrence, mon fils me rend simplement la vie impossible et j'ai hâte de retrouver un peu de paix dans ce manoir.

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères…

- Vraiment ? Drago est pourtant persuadé que ce demeuré de _Christian_ cherche à saboter son mariage pour d'obscures raisons et si tu veux mon sentiment sur la question, mon fils est définitivement paranoïaque.

- Tiens donc… Je pensais que le problème de Drago était 'une grave tendance mégalomaniaque digne de Voldemort', du moins, c'est ce qu'il ne cesse de répéter depuis le début de sa thérapie avec Partemonia et il ne me semblait pas que sa psychomage ait déjà évoqué un autre diagnostic.

- N'en déplaise à cette vieille chouette, je n'en suis plus au stade des suppositions concernant la paranoïa de mon cher fils depuis très longtemps et je n'ai pas besoin de milliers de séances à l'écouter geindre sur ses caprices pour cela. C'est un constat, voilà tout.

- Disons que c'est ça ou mon meilleur ami est simplement un cas irrécupérable tu devrais aussi envisager cette possibilité, Lucius. »

Le couple se regarda une seconde et fut pris d'un fou rire mémorable. Ils avaient développé une réelle complicité depuis quelques temps, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Lucius s'avança faire la jeune femme et se pencha élégamment vers son visage. Il l'embrassa d'abord avec légèreté, puis gagné par une émotion intense, il attira Pansy à lui, posant sa main droite sur sa nuque. Le baiser devint rapidement plus fougueux, empli d'une passion dévorante. Il poussa la sorcière contre le dossier du sofa, l'emprisonnant dans son étreinte lorsqu'une furie blonde entra dans le salon, en vociférant :

« PERE ! Pè… Père ? Par pitié ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela dans une chambre ou au moins m'épargner ce spectacle écœurant ! »

Lucius se releva, adressant un regard exaspéré à son fils qui venait d'interrompre un charmant intermède avec Pansy Parkinson il reprit d'un ton peu amène :

« Et te priver aussi sottement de la chance de nous interrompre parce que tu as omis que les us et coutumes exigent que l'on signale son arrivée en frappant à la porte avant d'entrer dans une pièce ! Mais, passons… Alors, quel est le problème, cette fois ?

- Parrain et sa stupide Princesse aux hormones dérégulées ne sont toujours pas arrivés !

- Et que veux-tu que je réponde à cela ? Tu es ridicule, tu sais parfaitement qu'ils viendront…

- DRAGO ! »

Le blond se retourna brusquement vers l'entrée où se tenait Seamus dans une magnifique robe blanche aux fines arabesques d'or. Le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs et aux yeux bleus souriait, son visage radieux trahissait clairement sa joie et son bonheur. L'irlandais avançait déjà vers le serpentard pour venir à sa rencontre, s'exclamant avec enthousiasme :

« Dray, je te cherchais pour… »

Sans prêter attention à l'air comblé qu'affichait son futur époux, Drago l'interrompit aussitôt :

« Potty a annulé… Je vais le tuer ! Je vais l'éviscérer, l'ébouillanter, l'émasculer… Il va le regretter tout le restant de sa misérable existence, je lui ferai payer chèrement quoi qu'en pense Parrain et Père…

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Dray ? Harry m'a promis d'arriver vers dix heures quand je l'ai vu hier soir, il ne devrait plus trop tarder d'ailleurs.

- Ah… J'ai cru… Je préfère cela. »

L'irlandais ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Bien sûr, il était flatté par l'intérêt et l'inquiétude que manifestait son futur époux depuis plusieurs jours, concernant leur mariage, mais une autre part de lui trouvait son attitude quelque peu disproportionnée, pour ne pas dire ridicule et risible. Il se garda cependant de lui en faire part de peur de susciter à nouveau la colère du serpentard.

« En fait… Oh, Dray, c'est le bébé !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Je t'avais dit de te reposer… Que je me chargeais de tout pour la cérémonie mais comme tout bon gryffondor, tu n'en as fait jamais qu'à ta tête et…

- DRAY ! »

Le blond sursauta tandis que Seamus roulait des yeux, exaspéré. Il reprit, sa voix n'était plus qu'un délicat murmure :

« Il a bougé… Tout à l'heure… Il a bougé, je l'ai senti… »

L'irlandais fixait avec appréhension Drago, une main sagement posée sur son ventre et il attendit… Il attendit une longue minute avant de voir les traits de son futur époux changer : incompréhension, stupéfaction, réalisation et finalement, une joie sans borne qui lui valut une étreinte passionnée et des dizaines de « je t'aime », chuchotés au creux de son oreille.

Après quelques instants, les joues rouges d'émotion, Seamus s'écarta et fixa d'un air soucieux le blond :

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien…

- Evidemment, l'irlandais. Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore imaginer ?

- Tu as dormi cette nuit, Dray ? Tu me sembles un peu… surmené…

- Quel sens de l'euphémisme, mon gendre !

- Lucius !

- Un problème, Pansy ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix qui trahissait clairement son amusement.

- Bien le bonjour, les Malefoys et le reste de la compagnie ! »

Les quatre sorciers se tournèrent dans un même ensemble vers la porte où se tenait Harry Potter-Snape. Accompagné du maître des potions, le joli brun avait l'air au comble de la joie comme en témoignaient ses joues rosées, ses lèvres mordues, ses cheveux savamment décoiffés. Tout trahissait que la matinée en compagnie du directeur des serpentards avait été bien peu reposante, pour son plus grand plaisir.

« Alors, Seam, je suppose que tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé tes esprits et renoncé à épouser filleul de mon amour puisque tu es encore là…

- La ferme, Potter.

- Potter-Snape, filleul de mon amour, Potter-Snape.

- Harry !

- Un problème, Sev chéri ? »

Le maître des potions envoya une tape légère sur la tête de sa petite terreur pour le faire taire mais il n'obtint pour toute réponse qu'un rire cristallin et un brin moqueur. Sans prêter le moins du monde attention au regard exaspéré que lui adressa son époux, Harry s'approcha de Seamus et les deux amis prirent place à côté de Pansy sur le large sofa. Les gryffondors babillèrent joyeusement, parlant à bâtons rompus du _génialissime Christian_ qui avait réussi le tour de force d'organiser une réception somptueuse en si peu de temps. La conversation dériva bien vite, au grand dam de Severus et Drago. Les futures 'mamans' évoquèrent pêle-mêle leur angoisse, somme toute bien légitime, concernant les douleurs liées aux brusques montées de lait et les bienfaits de la crème anti-vergeture, mise au point par Neville avant de passer sans transition aux couleurs des layettes des 'jumeaux', ainsi que Seamus et Harry se plaisaient à appeler leurs deux merveilles de bébés. Après tout, ils avaient été conçus la même nuit grâce au plan romantico-serpentard de Drago…

Lucius semblait au bord d'une crise d'apoplexie ou plus sûrement, le grand et aristocrate Malefoy se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire de l'air consterné de son cher héritier. Sans le savoir, Potter et son gendre venaient de le venger de cette semaine apocalyptique passée à calmer les excès paranoïaques de Drago. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'air malade qu'arborait Pansy alors que les gryffondors évoquaient une éventuelle épisiotomie anale pour faciliter leur accouchement à venir. Le maître des lieux se racla bruyamment la gorge pour attirer l'attention de toute la joyeuse famille et déclara :

« Pas que cette discussion me dérange outre mesure, mais nos invités doivent commencer à s'impatienter maintenant…

- C'est certain ! On est à deux baguettes de l'émeute en bas, ricana Blaise. »

Le métis, et accessoirement témoin de Drago Malefoy, entra dans le salon, avec sa suite son rouquin, dresseur de dragons. Blaise déposa un baiser bruyant sur la joue du joli brun, ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux clairs de la future mariée, fit un baisemain très vieille France à Pansy et effectua une révérence pompeuse pour saluer les trois autres Serpentards. Le métis se dirigea ensuite vers son petit-ami, resté en retrait et il enserra sa taille parfaitement musclée avant de déclamer avec panache :

« Hé ! Cela tombe bien que vous soyez tous là, nous avions une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer avant la cérémonie !

- Blaise, pas maintenant…

- Oh, ne sois pas rabat-joie, Charlie. Alors, Drago, Finnigan, Pans', Lucius… Severus et Harry l'ont appris par hasard, il y a quelques jours alors que nous sortions du cabinet d'Andrew Parkinson.

- Andy, mon cousin… L'obstétricomage ?

- C'est exact, Pans...

- Et qui est l'heureuse maman ?, ricana Lucius Malefoy. »

Drago et Seamus se regardaient avec circonspection, réalisant progressivement ce qu'impliquait la question rhétorique du maître des lieux tandis que le métis ricanait en répondant :

« C'est vrai que le débat fut houleux, mais ma baguette est la plus longue… 25, 6 centimètres du bois le plus dur dont vous puissiez rêver… De l'ébène, évidemment !

- BLAISE !

- Une inexactitude dans ce que je viens d'évoquer, mon adorable dresseur de dragon… »

Si le rouquin ronchonna ouvertement, les autres les félicitèrent chaleureusement pour l'heureux événement à venir et après de longues minutes d'un joyeux brouhaha, le calme revint dans le petit salon où se trouvait toute cette honorable assemblée. Drago se décida alors. Il se dirigea vers son gryffondor, posant un genou au sol devant lui. Il se racla la gorge, faisant se tourner aussitôt tous les regards vers eux :

« Seamy, mon cœur… Si tu veux bien…

- Oh que oui, Dray !, lui répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs, un doux sourire illuminant son visage. »

Le blond se releva, serrant avec délicatesse la main fine de son tendre fiancé. Ils se dirigèrent dans un même ensemble vers la sortie, entraînant à leur suite les autres couples jusqu'à la magnifique salle de réception où se déroula la plus exubérante et grandiose cérémonie d'union, à l'image du grand, et quelque peu mégalomaniaque, Drago Malefoy…

A suivre…


	15. Chapter 15 : Il était une fois l'art d'é

**Résumé : **Et oui, le retour du plus terrifiant des Harry en pleine crise hormonale ! La grossesse avance pour chacun des protagonistes (Hermione, Seamus, Charlie et bien sûr Harry…) et les couples aussi ! J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite… Bonne lecture à tous, Lilywen…

3615 RTL ! Pour info, pour ceux qui lisent mes différentes histoires, je ne sais pas quand je publierai mon prochain chapitre puisque demain, je dois être opérée de mon poignet droit (autrement dit, j'aurai beaucoup de difficulté à écrire pendant les semaines à venir…)… A bientôt…

**OPERATION : Quand bébé arrive…**

**(Suite de 'OPERATION : Marions le')**

**Chapitre 15 : Il était une fois l'art d'éduquer un enfant…**

Harry se redressa. Il souffla profondément et plaça son visage entre ses genoux comme le lui avait indiqué Neville, en charge du cours des débutants. Il compta doucement jusqu'à dix. Il se laissa ensuite gentiment basculer contre le torse de Severus qui se tenait derrière lui, jambes écartées. Les mains du maître des potions se posèrent aussitôt sur son ventre arrondi et le joli brun poursuivit son fastidieux travail de respiration. Un, deux, trois. Petite expiration. Quatre, cinq, six. Petite expiration. Sept, huit, neuf. Petite expiration. Dix. Harry se redressa encore. Longue expiration. A nouveau décompte jusqu'à dix, tête entre les genoux.

Neville s'avança vers son ami et murmura :

« C'est très bien, Harry. Respire profondément, très profondément et tu continues sur ce rythme pendant… Disons, encore cinq minutes, d'accord ? »

Tandis que l'assistant obstétricomage se dirigeait vers un autre couple sans même attendre un quelconque assentiment du gryffondor, Harry grogna et se laissa retomber assez lourdement contre son homme :

« Je t'assure, Sev, je vais éviscérer Nev s'il me demande encore une fois de 'respirer profondément, très profondément', marmonna le joli brun en imitant très exagérément la voix fluette de son ami.

- Trois minutes et cinquante secondes avant de râler… Félicitations ! On peut dire que tu as battu un nouveau record aujourd'hui. Pourrais-tu maintenant te concentrer sur tes exercices, Potter ? »

Le joli brun se redressa alors vivement et se retourna vers son époux, le fusillant de son regard émeraude :

« Potter-Snape, amour, Potter-Snape et sache pour ton information que je ne râlais absolument pas.

- Bien évidemment, votre majesté, je suis navré d'une telle méprise ! Présentement, si tu pouvais m'épargner la grande scène du survivant incompris, je t'en serais gré. »

Le maître des potions tira ensuite le gryffondor par l'épaule pour le caler à nouveau contre lui, dans la position requise pour les cours d'accouchement sans douleur mais c'était cependant sans compter sur sa petite terreur qui se dégagea vivement. Agacé, Severus soupira, passant une main lasse sur son visage tandis que l'autre le sommait de s'expliquer :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là, amour ?

- Je n'insinuais absolument rien et j'apprécierais vraiment que tu te calmes. Maintenant, même s'il m'en coûte de défendre Londubat, il sait visiblement de quoi il parle alors tu respires profondément, très profondément, railla le maître des potions.

- Eh bien, excuse-moi de déranger Monsieur le vénéré Maître es Potions, mais il se trouve que j'en ai plus qu'assez de ce cours et de ces tapis de relaxation qui sont inconfortables au possible : j'ai mal aux fesses.

- Sans vouloir contrarier sa grande majesté, si tu as mal à cet endroit précis de ton anatomie, c'est parce que tu es insatiable et que je t'ai baisé trois fois depuis ce matin.

- Quatre… Tu oublies notre petit intermède dans les toilettes du restaurant pendant que ton crétin de filleul geignait encore une fois au sujet des fiançailles de Lucius et Pans'. De toute façon, il n'a que cela à la bouche depuis qu'ils l'ont annoncé le lendemain de son union avec Seam. »

Le plus âgé soupira ostensiblement, trahissant clairement ses pensées qui en l'occurrence auraient pu se résumer par un suppliant « Pitié, pas encore… ». Cela ne plut guère à la future maman qui grogna et poursuivit ses récriminations :

« Tu n'es pas d'accord, peut-être ?

- Je ne vais certainement pas rentrer pas dans ton petit jeu, Harry.

- Tu ne me feras pas croire une seconde que tu approuves son attitude. Ton cher filleul devrait se réjouir du bonheur de son père et de Petite Princesse plutôt que rendre la situation infernale !

- Si Pansy t'entendait l'appeler encore avec ce surnom ridicule, elle t'étranglerait, Potter.

- Potter-Snape, amour, Po…

- Je sais et je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais l'oublier d'ailleurs… », répliqua le maître des potions, avec une certaine fatalité.

Harry adressa un regard courroucé à son homme.

« J'espérais simplement que mon époux serait pour une fois de mon avis et me soutiendrait, ce qui je te l'accorde, serait une première, mais apparemment, c'est encore bien trop te demander. Après tout, je ne fais que porter ton enfant, la chair de ta chair et…

- Et maintenant, le laïus de la pauvre maman éplorée…

- Je ne suis pas une…

- Femme. Précision bien inutile, Potter, je crois que j'ai suffisamment exploré ton joli petit corps depuis ce matin pour savoir que tu es doté de tous les attributs qui m'intéressent.

- Charmant.

- N'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, respire profondément, très profondément. »

Le maître des potions ricana moqueusement un bref instant puis, il appuya fermement sur l'épaule du gamin et força sa petite terreur à reprendre la position adéquate entre ses jambes. Le gryffondor pesta, soupirant tant et plus, mais rien n'y fit, son homme se montra absolument intraitable et résigné, il poursuivit finalement son fastidieux travail de respiration jusqu'à ce que l'assistant obstéricomage ne revienne vers eux.

« Bon travail, Harry… »

Neville se racla légèrement la gorge avant de rajouter :

« Et vous aussi, Snape…

- Trop aimable, Londubat.

- Severus ! Sois gentil avec Nev, veux-tu ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui parlais de l'éviscérer, il y a cinq minutes à peine… »

Avisant la colère évidente du brun aux yeux d'émeraude qui se redressait sur son séant pour houspiller le maître des potions, l'assistant médicomage préféra couper court à une énième dispute mémorable entre les deux sorciers et il annonça le plus paisiblement possible :

« Une des patientes d'Andy a annulé son rendez-vous juste avant le début du cours.

- Nous voilà des plus affligés d'une si terrible nouvelle, Londubat.

- Sev…

- Andrew pensait qu'Harry pourrait passer pour un check-up complet.

- Je suis extatique devant tant de professionnalisme. Vous êtes un assistant parfait, visiblement et l'air comblé qu'arbore Parkinson depuis quelques semaines en est la preuve la plus probante.

- SEVERUS !

- Sa majesté aurait-elle une remontrance à formuler à mon encontre ? Ne suis-je pas assez courtois et flagorneur à ton goût ?

- Tais-toi.

- Ca, c'est ma réplique normalement, Potter.

- Potter-Snape, a… »

Severus bâillonna de sa main droite son brun. Le gryffondor en profita pour lécher sensuellement la paume du maître des potions, en lui adressant un clin d'œil amusé et séducteur.

« Tu es réellement impossible, Harry. »

Le directeur des Serpentards se releva brusquement :

« Londubat, croyez-vous qu'une reprise du Regolamento Hormonalis serait envisageable ?

- Je… Je doute sincèrement qu'Andy puisse satisfaire votre requête même si… Enfin, disons que je comprends parfaitement que votre situation n'est pas des plus agréables actuellement…, bredouilla faiblement l'assistant.

- Pas des plus agréables ? Voyez-vous cela ! Et bien dis-moi, amour, à part me baiser, quels sont les désagréments pour toi ?

- Tu me fatigues, Potter, tu me fatigues vraiment…

- Il me semble pourtant que c'est moi qui porte notre bébé et je…

- HARRY ! »

Confus d'avoir hurlé ainsi sur un patient, Neville ne put s'empêcher de rougir furieusement avant de bégayer pitoyablement :

« Dé… Désolé, Harry… Je… C'est seulement… Qu'Andy doit déjà t'attendre à son cabinet. »

Sans se préoccuper de l'air navré qu'arborait son ancien élève honni, le maître des potions tendit une main secourable à son joli brun dont les mouvements devenaient inexorablement de plus en plus gauches et empotés au fil des semaines et de l'alourdissement de sa silhouette. Ce geste fit fulminer encore plus Harry qui quitta la salle de cours sans demander son reste, suivi de près par le ténébreux ancien espion et son ami d'enfance. Ils arpentèrent aux pas de charge les longs couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste et il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre le bureau de l'obstétricomage. Harry frappa à peine et entra sans même attendre une autorisation du maître des lieux.

Andrew était assis à son bureau et consultait avec sérieux un dossier médical. Il releva la tête et observa le lionceau en furie, le ténébreux brun acariâtre et son adorable, charmant, irrésistible petit-ami. Son regard s'attarda sur la jolie taille de Neville et il se rappela inévitablement de la soirée d'hier et de la nuit fabuleuse qui avait suivie. L'assistant ne put manquer l'air délicieusement pervers qu'il affichait et son rougissement le lui prouva d'ailleurs. Le moment fut cependant rompu par le raclement de gorge exaspéré d'Harry :

« Si on vous dérange à ce point, ce n'était pas la peine de me prier de venir sans délai ! »

Andrew se retint de rire, de peur de susciter davantage la colère du survivant qui semblait déjà au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il s'avança vers lui et lui fit signe de se diriger vers la salle d'auscultation :

« Neville, va t'aider à te préparer et on pourra voir comment se porte ce merveilleux petit bébé, d'accord beauté ? »

Les paroles rassurantes de l'obstétricomage semblèrent calmer quelque peu la furie brune et Neville accompagna le survivant vers la salle adjacente. Harry se déshabilla rapidement et prit place sur la table aux étriers. Une seconde plus tard, Severus et Andrew les rejoignirent.

« Bien, alors si vous souhaitez toujours le savoir, on pourrait peut-être enfin découvrir si le bébé sera une jolie poupée qui rendra fou ses parents à l'adolescence ou s'il sera un adorable garçon aux yeux verts qui fera littéralement fondre le cœur de son tonton Andy comme l'a fait son adorable papa Harry par le passé.

- Tu ne trouves pas cela un tantinet pervers, Andrew…

- Je me plais à le croire, beau brun. Hé ! »

La tape sur la main que lui infligea son sublime assistant fit sourire malgré lui l'obstétricomage. Neville faisait visiblement la moue et pour toute réponse, Andrew se rapprocha de son amant et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres boudeuses, sans prêter attention aux deux sorciers qui connaissaient déjà parfaitement leur véritable relation.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune raison d'être jaloux, mon ange… Je plaisantais.

- J'ose l'espérer, Parkinson, sinon, ne vous étonnez pas qu'un jour, très malencontreusement, je vienne à verser une goutte de mort dans votre thé favori.

- Sev !

- Quoi encore Potter ? Tu as une objection au fait que je protège notre petit garçon d'un prédateur sexuel de la pire espèce.

- Un prédateur, moi ? Comme vous y allez Snape, tout cela parce que j'ai batifolé en profondeur avec votre lionceau et qu'il a bien failli me choisir ! »

Harry soupira :

« Je suis à moitié nu sur cette table de torture, alors si l'on pouvait passer à l'essentiel, à savoir MOI, j'apprécierai grandement !

- Une minute, beauté, je suis tout à toi ! », rétorqua le médicomage en ricanant tandis que Severus le foudroyait du regard.

Andrew fit léviter jusqu'à lui l'échomage et le gel à base de menthe préparé avec soin par Neville. Il étala avec précaution la pommade qui fit frissonner légèrement le joli brun. L'obstétricomage passa ensuite la baguette spéciale sur le ventre de son patient, attendant la matérialisation de l'image magique.

« Ok… alors, bonhomme, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? », murmura gentiment Andy en bougeant doucement la baguette sur Harry.

Il continua ainsi pendant de longues secondes, sans qu'aucun des sorciers présents ne parle ou ne l'interrompe dans son activité.

« Hé, bébé, tu veux faire plaisir à tonton Andy. Bouge un peu, histoire qu'on sache si tu es une jolie princesse ou… »

Andrew s'arrêta brusquement alors que le fœtus changeait de position, faisant sursauter malgré lui son papa. L'obstétricomage souriait :

« Hé voilà ! Alors, vous voulez savoir ou garder la surprise... »

Harry et Severus se fixèrent une seconde. Le maître des potions serrait avec fébrilité la main de son époux qui lui souriait en retour. Finalement, le gryffondor regarda Andrew :

« Ne dis rien, du moment que le bébé se porte bien, je me fiche de savoir s'il s'agit de Lily ou Ronald.

- Même pas en rêve, Harry.

- Ron est mon meilleur ami.

- Dois-je vraiment te rappeler qu'il n'est certainement pas le mien, Salazar m'en préserve. »

Harry grogna mais presqu'aussitôt, il reporta son attention sur l'obstétricomage qui fixait les images magiques de son petit ange :

« Tout va bien ?

- Le bébé se porte comme un charme. Tout se déroule pour le mieux, tu peux être complètement rassuré. »

Andrew nettoya d'un sortilège informulé le gel à base de menthe étalé sur le ventre arrondi du brun puis il se dirigea vers un petit meuble, à moitié dissimulé derrière le paravent où se déshabillaient ses patients. Intrigué, Harry le suivit des yeux et le vit tapoter avec sa baguette un étrange appareil, provoquant un bruit assourdissant. Lorsque le médicomage revint vers eux, le gryffondor était assis sur la table aux étriers, tenant la main du maître des potions, son regard trahissant clairement ses doutes et ses peurs :

« Un… Un problème, Andy ?

- Pas du tout. Tiens, petit cadeau ! »

Andrew lui tendit, dans un sourire, une image animée par magie en noir et blanc sur lequel on devinait la silhouette du bébé.

« Hermione a expliqué à Neville que lors des grossesses moldues, il est en général remis aux futures mamans des clichés de leur échographie. Mon assistant a donc eu l'idée génialissime de mettre au point ce petit système. Comme ça, vous pourrez présenter votre petite merveille à tout le monde. »

Les yeux légèrement embués de fixer l'image de leur bébé, Harry se retenait contre le torse de son maître des potions et murmurait des 'mercis' émus. Andrew se rapprocha de son petit-ami :

« On vous laisse un moment. Neville… »

Abandonnant l'heureux couple à leur joie, le médicomage attira son petit-ami vers le bureau adjacent en enserrant sa taille fine. Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, il le fit se retourner un peu brusquement et s'empara de ses lèvres tendres, le poussant inexorablement vers le mur le plus proche. Les jeux entre eux devenaient tellement plus intéressants et Neville se laissait gentiment aller à ses caresses, à la découverte de son corps alors que ses mains naviguaient de ses hanches à ses reins.

« Ca ne te donne pas des idées, mon ange ? »

Andrew se redressa, surpris de ce qu'il venait d'énoncer comme une évidence. Les yeux écarquillés, Neville cherchait à comprendre ses paroles et il bégaya :

« De… De quoi… Pardon ?

- Oublie… Une réflexion poufsouffle dans un esprit serpentard, ce n'est jamais très sain… »

Alors qu'Andrew se détachait, Neville le retint de toutes ses forces, le sommant de s'expliquer :

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement !

- En fait, je l'avais espéré…, répliqua le médicomage en lui adressant un sourire de connivence.

- N'y compte pas !

- Je t'aime. »

L'air hagard, Neville lâcha le bras du médicomage. Ses joues se couvrirent d'une immense tâche rouge vif et, pendant de très longues secondes, il resta sans réaction, la bouche entrouverte. Finalement, Neville s'avança vers le serpentard et fait inhabituel, il prit l'initiative d'embrasser l'homme. Il effleura la bouche de son amant avec douceur, avant de murmurer :

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Andrew pour étreindre follement son assistant et de délicat, le baiser devint plus passionné, plus profond et envoûtant. Ce fut un toussotement peu discret qui les fit se détacher à regret. Harry souriait, sous le regard consterné du maître des potions.

« On peut vous laisser peut-être, le mur a l'air tellement confortable…, se moqua gentiment le survivant.

- Très drôle, beauté, vraiment très drôle. »

Bien à regret, l'obstétricomage se dirigea vers son bureau, délaissant son assistant et il fit léviter jusqu'à lui sa plume à papote qui nota frénétiquement :

« Echomagie : Harry Potter, cinquième mois. Croissance du fœtus : normal. Dérèglement hormonal : 9,2. Prescription : Arrêt du Regolamento Hormonalis. Aucune reprise envisagée. Cours : niveau 2 à prévoir. Fin du compte-rendu. »

Severus et Harry en avaient profité pour s'asseoir sur les sièges face au médicomage. Après quelques secondes, Andrew reprit :

« Bien… Tout est pour le mieux, hormis bien sûr le fort dérèglement hormonal d'Harry même si son taux d'œstrogène a très légèrement diminué par rapport à sa dernière consultation…

- Je ne suis pas une…

- Femme. Nous le savons, beauté, nous le savons parfaitement. Par contre, tes testicules, du fait de ta nouvelle condition, sont désorientées et elles ont, comment dire… oublié que tu es un homme et au lieu de sécréter de la testostérone comme il se doit, elles produisent désormais de quoi suppléer les ovaires féminins qui te manquent et dans ton cas, elles sont probablement un peu trop efficaces. »

Le brun aux yeux émeraude grogna méchamment. Il n'était pas une femme quand bien même ses hormones prétendaient le contraire ! Etait-ce si difficile à comprendre par Merlin, Godric et tous les autres vieux débris qui régissaient les lois magiques ?

« Une réclamation à me soumettre, beauté ? », questionna le médicomage avec un sourire ironique.

Harry se contenta d'un vague reniflement à la manière de Severus.

« Puis-je disposer, Andy ? J'ai besoin que mon homme me baise immédiatement ! Les hormones, tu comprends ? »

Le médicomage ne put retenir son rire fort et masculin à la remarque scabreuse du gryffondor tandis que Neville restait bêtement la bouche ouverte, son regard clair passant rapidement du survivant au maître des potions qui se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas avadakédavriser son époux. Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude se releva sans demander son reste et il se dirigea vers la sortie, lançant à la cantonade :

« A plus… Et ne faites pas trop de bêtises tous les deux ! ».

Harry n'attendit pas davantage Severus, sachant parfaitement que ce dernier lui avait déjà emboîté le pas, de peur de rester, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus, seul, avec la pire catastrophe qu'ait jamais connu ses cachots et le Don Juan de pacotille qui avait osé séduire son brun autrefois.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la zone des cheminées de transplanage de Sainte-Mangouste, Severus agrippa le bras de son brun et susurra contre son oreille :

« Tu es réellement impossible, Potter ! »

L'instant suivant, les deux hommes disparaissaient dans la fumée verte et atterrirent sans dommage dans leur salon à Poudlard. Harry fit mine d'enlever quelques poussières sur sa tenue, ce qui ne fut pas sans rappeler les manies des Malefoy à Severus, mais il se garda bien d'en aviser son brun de peur de déclencher une nouvelle dispute interminable. Le brun aux yeux verts releva ensuite la tête et lança une œillade amusée à son époux :

« Tu n'es pas trop fatigué, j'espère.

- Pourquoi donc, Potter ?

- Potter-Snape, amour, Po…

- Viens-en au fait !

- Il me semble avoir informé à l'instant mon médicomage d'une nouvelle petite crise hormonale et sauf erreur de ma part, il n'y a que toi pour me soulager et me satisfaire en l'occurrence.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux.

- Tu crois ? »

Harry se rapprocha du maître des potions en minaudant et de sa main droite, il cajola le torse masculin et ferme de son époux, descendant inexorablement vers son seul centre d'intérêt. L'autre grogna, entre lassitude et fatalisme quand un bruit sourd résonna dans la cheminée. De la fumée verte se répandit autour d'eux et une seconde plus tard, la silhouette échevelée de Ronald Weasley se matérialisa dans les cachots. Il tenait de sa main droite sa petite poupée rousse, Rose. Les deux sorciers les fixèrent avec incompréhension alors que Ron parlait à vive allure, visiblement bouleversé :

« Harry, je peux te laisser Rose !

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux t'en occuper !

- Maintenant ?

- Harry, c'est Hermione… Contraction… Sainte-Mangouste… »

Entre les quelques mots au discours haché, le brun écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction, sa bouche formant un parfait « oh ! », il souleva la princesse rousse tandis que son meilleur ami disparaissait sans demander son reste dans un nuage vert. Après quelques secondes d'hébétude, le survivant reporta son attention sur la demoiselle :

« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, mon petit ange ?

- Zouer... », zézaya la petite, affichant un large sourire édenté depuis la perte de sa première dent de lait.

Son air adorable fit sourire le brun qui pensa inévitablement à son propre bébé, grandissant en lui mais il fut très vite ramené à la réalité par les agitations frénétiques de la poupée entre ses bras. Il la posa au sol et la gamine releva la tête vers son tonton 'Ry, les mains sur les hanches dans une attitude volontaire qui lui rappela Hermione Granger lorsqu'elle les surprenait, Ron et lui, s'éclipsant en douce de la salle des gryffondors, bravant le couvre-feu pour aller chaparder quelques friandises dans les cuisines.

« Ze veux Teddy !

- Pardon ?

- Papa, il avait dit que si Rose était zentille, elle pourrait inviter Teddy pour zouer ! Z'ai été très zentille ! »

Severus renifla ostensiblement, agacé par les caprices de l'enfant, sous le regard amusé de son brun.

« Teddy ne peut pas venir ici, mon ange.

- Et pourquoi ça, Tonton 'Ry ?

- Parce qu'il est chez son papa et sa maman et qu'on ne peut pas les déranger.

- Et pourquoi qu'on peut pas les déranzer, Tonton 'Ry ?

- Parce que Teddy… Parce que Teddy se repose…, marmonna Harry, plutôt fier de sa répartie.

- N'importe quoi ! Teddy, il est plus grand que moi, au moins zusque là… »

La demoiselle montra de sa main un point imaginaire quelque part au dessus de sa tête et continua :

« Et zi c'est pas l'heure de la zieste pour Rose, Teddy y dort pas non plus !

- Implacable logique. Cette gamine tient visiblement plus de sa mère que de son père.

- Très drôle, amour… Si tu crois que c'est le moment !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ? »

Le brun se concentra à nouveau sur l'enfant, il s'agenouilla pour se trouver à sa hauteur et chuchota doucement :

« Justement, Rose. Si tu veux un jour être aussi grande que Teddy, il faut que tu ailles faire une petite sieste.

- Ze veux zouer, moi.

- Tu pourras jouer ensuite.

- Vraiment ? Tu mens pas, tonton 'Ry ! C'est maman qui dit tout le temps à Rose : 'c'est pas zoli de mentir', sermonna l'enfant en pointant son index vers le brun d'un air sentencieux.

- Non, mon ange. Ce n'est pas un mensonge. Tu vas faire une petite sieste et après on pourra s'amuser.

- Avec Teddy.

- Grand sens des négociations. Il se pourrait qu'une Weasley finisse finalement à Serpentard un jour.

- Ferme-la, amour… Je vais voir si Teddy peut passer en fin d'après-midi mais je ne te promets rien, d'accord ? »

Harry tendit son petit doigt et la petite l'enserra avec son index, symbole de cette promesse scellée. Le brun se releva et adressa un clin d'œil satisfait à Severus. Le gryffondor souleva ensuite l'enfant et la conduisit jusqu'à leur chambre. Il l'allongea, la recouvrant d'une couverture fine et il ne fallut que quelques minutes d'une petite histoire susurrée à voix douce pour que la jolie princesse rousse ne se laisse emportée dans les bras de Morphée. Harry resta assis au bord du lit, caressant machinalement ses longues boucles. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une main posée sur son épaule :

« Tu viens… »

Le maître des potions attrapa la main de son époux et silencieusement, le brun le suivit jusqu'au salon. Severus prit place sur le fauteuil et aussitôt, Harry se retrouva confortablement enserré dans l'étreinte puissante de son homme, assis sur lui :

« Tu crois qu'Hermione va bien… C'est un peu tôt pour les premières contractions.

- Même s'il m'en coûte d'admettre cela, Parkinson est probablement le plus compétent dans son domaine. Il va s'occuper d'elle et tout ira pour le mieux… »

Severus déposa un baiser sur le front de son brun tandis que ce dernier se câlinait un peu plus contre lui :

« Tu crois que Remus et Tonks accepteront de passer en fin d'après-midi avec Teddy.

- Que ne feraient pas les Lupin pour toi ? Ils bénissent le sol que sa majesté foule… »

Il y eut encore quelques secondes d'un silence tranquille entre eux. Harry écoutait la respiration de l'autre sorcier lorsqu'il demanda dans un murmure :

« Tu crois que je serai aussi bien faire que Tonks ou Hermione… Je veux dire pour Ron ou Lily… »

Harry passa avec tendresse sa main sur son ventre. Severus soupira et gentiment, il pinça son menton, le forçant à relever son visage et à lui faire face :

« Tu oublies pour Ronald et maintenant tu m'expliques ce qui se passe, Potter…

- Potter-Snape, amour…

- Je suis sérieux. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Harry ?

- Est-ce que je saurai faire ?

- Tu m'as totalement convaincu à l'instant avec la gamine. Tu seras la plus parfaite des mamans, aimante et manipulatrice juste ce qu'il faut pour obtenir ce que tu souhaites.

- Je ne suis pas…

- Une femme, j'avais déjà compris cela. Et pourquoi ne profiterais-tu pas de la présence de la petite et de Teddy pour t'exercer un peu à l'art d'être parent ?

- Tu m'aideras ?

- Comme s'il pouvait en être autrement. Surveille-la, je vais chercher Teddy chez les Lupin.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, Severus Snape.

- J'avais vaguement compris l'idée par le passé. »

Le maître des potions embrassa le brun lentement, profondément, jouant avec sa langue et le faisant gémir d'envie. L'instant suivant, il le força à se relever et disparaissait dans la cheminée, laissant un Harry, perdu, passant machinalement son index sur ses lèvres.

A suivre…


	16. Chapter 16 : Il était une fois l'art d'é

**Résumé **: Hé voilà la seconde partie du chapitre sur « l'art d'éduquer un enfant » selon Harry Potter-Snape… Et le gryffondor ne manque pas d'imagination en la matière… Petit rappel des événements précédents : Après un entretien médical avec Andy, Severus et son gryffondor retournent dans leur appartement des cachots. Affolé car Hermione a des contractions, Ron arrive et leur laisse la petite Rose… Dans ce chapitre, retour tant attendu de Seamy et son blond ! Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… Sachez que nous arrivons bientôt au terme de cette aventure (Il reste, je pense, trois chapitres - quatre au maximum)… Alors, à vos messages et bonne lecture à tous, Lilywen.

**OPERATION : Quand bébé arrive…**

**(Suite de 'OPERATION : Marions le')**

**Chapitre 16 : Il était une fois l'art d'éduquer un enfant… (Partie 2)**

Harry soupira lourdement tandis que Severus, tel un vampire, mordillait avec un talent consommé la peau si fine et délicate de son cou. Le souffle chaud du ténébreux brun frôlait avec indécence sa mâchoire, voyageant de ses joues à son front avant qu'il ne s'empare à nouveau de ses lèvres avec cette fièvre passionnée qui le laissait à chaque fois plus impatient. Il ne put retenir un grognement de frustration quand son homme délaissa finalement sa bouche. Heureusement, ses mains commencèrent immédiatement une lente descente sur son torse dénudé. Le maître des potions martyrisa d'abord ses petites pointes rosées si sensibles depuis le début de sa grossesse puis elle s'attaqua au creux de son aine délaissant sciemment son érection. Il supplia dans un gémissement pour qu'enfin Severus se montre magnanime avec lui.

« Oh pitié, Sev… »

Le sourire moqueur de son homme l'exaspéra mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui en faire la remarque, la main droite de Severus avait glissé sur son sexe déjà si dur, si désireux d'une libération. Le brun ténébreux s'appliquait à le rendre fou. Ses gestes étaient précis, alternant douceur et violence. Il allait bientôt jouir, il n'en pouvait déjà plus, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus difficile. Il…

Harry se redressa brusquement, alerté par les hurlements prodigieux de Rose. Foutues hormones ! Dire qu'il s'était bêtement assoupi depuis le départ de son homme par cheminette et sa petite sieste s'était transformée en un rêve délicieusement pervers qui le laissait clairement insatisfait. Il regarda dépité son sexe légèrement éveillé et comprimé dans son jean et se promit intérieurement que ce n'était que partie remise : dès ce soir, il s'appliquerait à ce que son cher époux le satisfasse comme il se doit. Fier de sa résolution et aussi rapidement que le lui permettait sa silhouette largement alourdie par la grossesse, il se dirigea vers la chambre mitoyenne et fixa la jolie poupée rousse assise sur son lit.

« Zé vu un vilain monstre, tonton 'Ry. »

Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude soupira avec fatalité et s'approcha ensuite de la demoiselle en détresse comme tout héros qui se respecte :

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là… »

Il s'assit confortablement à côté de la fillette et passa son bras droit autour de ses frêles épaules dans un geste protecteur :

« Où il était ce vilain monstre ? »

La petite rouquine le regardait avec un air effrayé et bredouilla :

« Dans… Dans l'armoire… Zé bien vu… Il était grand… Au moins comme ça. »

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un mouvement de la main, désignant un point imaginaire quelque part au-dessus de la tête et ne sembla pas remarquer le sourire amusé de son parrain.

« Tant que ça !

- Vi et il était tout noir. »

Cette fois, Harry dut se pincer légèrement la cuisse de sa main gauche pour ne pas s'esclaffer tandis qu'il fixait l'armoire entrouverte où se trouvaient les sempiternelles robes noires de son Severus… le monstre des cachots si effroyablement célèbre auprès des jeunes élèves de poudlard. Après quelques secondes, le brun aux yeux émeraude souffla, essayant de garder un visage sérieux auprès de la jolie rouquine et reprit sur un ton concerné et soucieux :

« Tu as très bien fait de me prévenir, Rose. Tu sais, je crois que je vais avoir besoin de ton pouvoir de gentille petite fille pour que l'on puisse se débarrasser de ce vilain monstre dans l'armoire. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider ? »

La demoiselle sembla se ragaillardir aux commentaires de son parrain et elle se redressa légèrement contre son oreiller, ses yeux curieux et impatients fixant Harry.

« Vi, tonton 'Ry.

- Alors, je vais t'expliquer ce que tu devras faire. »

Harry se pencha vers la petite, soufflant à son oreille comme un conspirateur.

« Je vais sortir ma baguette magique et je vais viser l'armoire pour faire disparaître le vilain monstre mais ce sort ne peut marcher que si une gentille petite fille souffle sur ma main en même temps. »

La petite hocha de la tête fermement en signe d'accord. Harry fit venir à lui sa baguette d'un accio informulé et murmura contre la tempe de la fillette :

« Tu es prête ?

- Hmmm…

- Alors maintenant Rose. »

Lorsque le brun sentit le souffle léger de la demoiselle contre sa main, il lança en direction de l'armoire un sortilège déclenchant une superbe gerbe d'étincelle aux couleurs rouge et or à la manière d'un petit feu d'artifice moldu qui lui valut un « Oh » admiratif de Rose. Après quelques instants, le spectacle s'atténua et la porte de l'armoire se referma en douceur, cachant les robes noires de Severus au regard de la fillette.

« Et voilà, le vilain monstre est parti. »

Les bras minuscules enserrèrent la taille trop volumineuse du sorcier pour le remercier et il caressa gentiment les boucles rousses.

« Tu veux un chocolat chaud ? » questionna Harry.

La petite se redressa aussitôt en sautillant sur le lit :

« Zocolat ! Zocolat zaud ! »

Harry se releva, attrapant la petite main de sa filleule et la guida vers le salon. Il s'installa sur le sofa face à la cheminée et appela Dobby. Une seconde plus tard, l'elfe aux oreilles grises se tenait devant eux et s'inclinait avec respect :

« Harry Potter Monsieur m'a demandé ? Que puis-je faire pour Harry Potter Monsieur ?

- Pourrais-tu amener un plateau pour le goûter de cette petite demoiselle ? Du chocolat chaud, des viennoiseries… Enfin, fais au mieux, je te fais totalement confiance, Dobby.

- Oh ! Harry Potter Monsieur est un si grand sorcier et Dobby est fier de servir un si grand sorcier… »

Harry se contenta d'un léger mouvement de tête pour remercier l'elfe libre qui disparut aussitôt dans un pop sonore. La petite fille installée au côté du brun souriait avec douceur quand de la fumée verte avait envahi la cheminée face à eux, laissant place à deux silhouettes : l'une forte et massive, dans une robe noire tenait la main d'un petit garçon aux cheveux d'un étrange bleu électrique. Aussitôt, Rose sauta vers le nouveau venu en hurlant :

« Teddy ! Teddy ! »

A la vue de son amie, la tignasse se colora d'un magnifique rose vif. Une seconde plus tard, des cris enfantins résonnaient dans tout le salon tandis que les deux garnements inséparables entamaient une course poursuite infernale. Severus fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de son compagnon toujours assis dans le sofa. Il s'installa à ses côtés et passa son bras autour des épaules du brun aux yeux d'émeraude qui grogna :

« Tu en as mis du temps !

- Teddy était parti avec sa mère pour faire quelques courses dans le chemin de Traverse et j'ai dû attendre leur retour en compagnie du loup-garou.

- Remus… Celui que je considère comme mon père, et donc par voie de conséquence TON beau-père s'appelle Remus, amour.

- Cette information m'avait sans doute échappé.

- Il m'a conduit jusqu'à l'autel lors de notre union. Cette information t'avait aussi échappé peut-être ?, rétorqua Harry avec humeur.

- Tu es parfaitement ridicule, Potter. Tu en as conscience, j'espère.

- Potter-Snape, am… »

La réplique du gryffondor mourut dans un borborygme alors que le maître des potions l'embrassait légèrement. Harry s'abandonna aussitôt à la caresse de ses lèvres dans un gémissement, ses mains agrippant la robe noire de son époux pour prolonger ce délicieux contact. Severus se détacha après quelques secondes tandis qu'un plateau surchargé de victuailles toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres, apparaissait devant eux dans le salon des cachots.

« J'avais commandé à Dobby un goûter pour Rose juste avant ton retour. Je crains qu'il n'ait très légèrement exagéré sur les quantités… », précisa le gryffondor dans un soupir amusé.

Le maître des potions acquiesça puis ajouta ironiquement :

« Juste très légèrement… Sans doute de quoi nourrir Ronald Wealsey pendant un an... »

Severus se releva ensuite, aidant au passage son cher et tendre époux. Une fois debout, le brun aux yeux d'émeraude se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, posa sa bouche contre celle du maître des potions dans un baiser des plus délicats avant de déclarer dans un murmure :

« Merci pour tout, Sev. Tu pourrais t'occuper des enfants pendant que je dresse la table du goûter… »

Tandis qu'Harry se retournait et faisait léviter le plateau préparé par Dobby jusqu'à la petite cuisine adjacente, Severus s'approcha de son bureau et s'agenouilla devant le meuble au bois sombre, se joignant ainsi à la terrible bataille qui opposait Rose et Teddy.

« Aurors Weasley et Lupin. »

La voix de Severus fit cesser séance tenante les gamins dans leur stratégie guerrière et les deux garnements sortirent aussitôt de leur cachette improvisée. La petite fille fixa quelques secondes les yeux noirs comme l'encre et se jeta sur le maître des potions, agrippant de ses petites mains la nuque du maître des potions qui la souleva aisément :

« Tonton Sevy ! Tu zoues avec nous ! »

Severus soupira avec fatalité. Dans quelques années, il en sera fini de sa réputation de terreur des cachots quand ces deux inséparables calamités intègreraient Poudlard. Il fit des yeux noirs à la petite qui souriait encore plus tandis qu'il répliquait :

« Plus tard. D'abord, vous allez vous laver les mains dans la salle de bain et ensuite vous irez goûter.

- Zocolat ! Zocolat zaud !

- Les mains d'abord, jeune fille. Et toi aussi, Teddy ! »

La rouquine confortablement installée dans les bras du maître des potions se laissa porter jusqu'à la salle de bain, suivi de près par le métamorphomage. Severus déposa la gamine devant l'évier et d'un informulé, il fit léviter une serviette en éponge moelleuse à souhait qu'il posa à leur portée avant d'asséner d'un ton professoral :

« Trois minutes. Et pas de bataille d'eau. »

Les galopins hochèrent vigoureusement de la tête. Nul doute que sans son avertissement, la salle de bain aurait été transformée en véritable champ de bataille par ces purs produits de Gryffondor en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallait pour terroriser une classe de première année de poufsouffle... Peut-être devait-il sérieusement songer à demander à Minerva quelques années sabbatiques loin de Poudlard lorsque ces deux garnements viendraient envahir son paisible quotidien d'enseignant craint et respecté. Après un dernier regard de mise en garde, Severus se retourna en direction du salon, faisant majestueusement voler ses robes dans un mouvement parfait. Il avait à peine refermé la porte que des cris perçants le sortirent de ses considérations hautement philosophiques sur son devenir professionnel au sein de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie :

« JE T'ASSURE, HARRY ! JE VAIS COMMETTRE UN CRIME ! »

Ne pouvait-il avoir un moment de répit ? Visiblement, non.

« IL EST SIMPLEMENT IMPOSSIBLE ! », s'époumona le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs.

Le visage de l'irlandais semblait si rouge qu'il rappela à Severus la fois, mémorable, où cet abruti de Weasley avait avalé une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue au goût de piment de Cayenne. Alors que le jeune homme avait enfin remarqué sa présence, il le salua :

« Finnigan.

- Finnigan-Malefoy, Amour. »

Le maître des potions se retint d'étrangler son brun qui lui adressait un sourire clairement moqueur. Après quelques secondes où il tenta d'avadakédavriser sa petite terreur de son regard noir, il reporta son attention sur leur invité surprise et demanda :

« Qu'a donc inventé mon filleul pour nous valoir de tels hurlements ?

- IL… IL…, bégaya le jeune homme, furieux.

- Voilà qui est des plus explicites, commenta ironiquement l'ancien mangemort.

- Severus ! N'embête pas Seamus, veux-tu ?

- Loin de moi une telle intention, Potter.

- Potter-Snape, a…

- Silencio. »

Tandis que Severus restait parfaitement impassible, les lèvres du brun bougeaient furieusement et pourtant aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche déclenchant l'hilarité involontaire de Seamus.

« J'essaierais ça sur Dray la prochaine fois. »

Harry bouda ostensiblement à la remarque de son ami croisant les bras sur son ventre rebondi quand les deux garnements sortirent précipitamment de la salle de bain et se retrouvèrent devant lui :

« Tonton ! Tonton ! On a faim ! On a faim ! », hurlèrent à l'unisson Teddy et Rose.

Ne pouvant leur répondre, le brun aux yeux d'émeraude adressa un regard noir à son époux puis guida silencieusement les deux terreurs vers la cuisine lorsqu'il entendit Severus murmurer :

« Finite incantatem. »

Harry se tourna vers son homme alors qu'il allait franchir la porte à battant :

« Cela se payera malgré tout ! Tu peux en être certain, amour... »

Il fit un clin d'œil amusé au maître des potions qui soupira, quelque peu fatigué et tandis que Severus écoutait distraitement l'agitation provenant de la cuisine, de la fumée verte anima le foyer de la vaste cheminée. Une seconde plus tard, apparaissait la silhouette longiligne de son filleul dont la chevelure blonde désordonnée trahissait son inquiétude. Lorsque Drago aperçut Seamus, son visage perdit aussitôt cette expression angoissée et reprit l'air impassible et froid qu'affichait normalement un Malefoy en toute circonstance. Comme pour se donner davantage de contenance, le serpentard épousseta distraitement sa robe, chassant d'imaginaires poussières, puis il se redressa, foudroyant l'irlandais du regard :

« Pourrais-je savoir ce qui t'a pris ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'irlandais fit demi-tour et s'engouffra dans la cuisine sous le regard furieux de son époux. Après un moment de silence entre les deux hommes, Severus se rapprocha de son filleul et posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du sorcier à l'allure aristocratique :

« Ah les joies du mariage !

- Je t'assure que dès notre retour à l'appartement, je vais attacher ce stupide gryffondor à notre lit jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne et qu'il me demande grâce, rétorqua Drago, avec une irritation non feinte.

- Pas que je sois du genre collet monté mais épargne-moi ce genre de visions inconvenantes. »

Le blond fixa d'abord Severus avec incompréhension puis après quelques secondes, les traits de son visage se fendirent d'un immense sourire pervers :

« Ce n'est exactement pas à cela que je pensais en l'occurrence mais… Disons que ta suggestion est largement plus excitante. »

Tandis qu'un vacarme assourdissant provenant de la pièce voisine résonnait jusque dans le salon, Drago leva un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Severus et poursuivit avec sarcasme :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans ? Princesse a organisé une reconstitution de la grande Bataille dans votre cuisine ?

- Granger est à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Un problème ?

- Des contractions prématurées, apparemment.

- C'est sérieux ?

- Aucune idée, nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles depuis que Weasley nous a laissé Rose en début d'après-midi.

- Je vois, c'est donc cette demoiselle, le cataclysme.

- Elle et le fils de Lupin…

- Terrifiant, n'est-ce pas ?, ricana le blond.

- Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point. Je pensais d'ailleurs très sérieusement à négocier quelques années sabbatiques avec Minerva quand ils entreront à Poudlard, quitte à renoncer aux charmes inégalables de l'enseignement à des poufsouffles de première année, dénués de toute intelligence.

- Oh, comme je compatis à ce dilemme insoluble, mon cher parrain… »

L'instant suivant, Teddy et Rose sortaient de la cuisine. Les deux inséparables diablotins entamèrent une nouvelle course effrénée dans le salon sous le regard amusé et attendri de Seamus et Harry qui les avaient aussitôt suivis. Severus usa de sa voix des grands jours pour stopper l'agitation frénétique qui avait envahi brusquement la pièce :

« On se calme immédiatement, jeunes gens. »

A l'entente du ton sentencieux, Rose et Teddy s'arrêtèrent, au garde-à-vous, juste devant le maître des potions, attendant avec une fébrilité certaine la sentence de l'homme.

« Vous allez dans la chambre tous les deux. Vous allez jouer calmement. Je ne veux pas de bataille d'oreiller, ni de cavalcades sur le matelas, compris ?

- Et tu viens zouer avec nous, tonton Sevy ? Zi te plaît… Zi te plaît… Tu avais dit que tu zouerais plus tard et z'est maintenant plus tard… Z'ai raison, hein, Teddy ? »

En avisant le regard du maître des potions, abasourdi par l'aplomb de Rose, Teddy sembla tout à coup nettement moins courageux que la demoiselle qui l'avait pris à témoin devant toute cette honorable assemblée sorcière. Les yeux du métamorphomage se fixèrent sur ses chaussures tandis que ses cheveux arboraient maintenant une teinte verte, beaucoup plus sombre. Il bégaya péniblement :

« Je… Euh…

- Aurors Lupin et Weasley, oseriez-vous contester les ordres de votre capitaine ? »

Les deux enfants hochèrent frénétiquement de la tête de gauche à droite et Severus poursuivit du même ton exagéré :

« Je veux bien vous croire pour cette fois mais il n'y aura pas d'autres chances. Je vais donc fermer les yeux et compter jusqu'à trois et si vous êtes encore là quand je regarderai à nouveau, je me verrai contraint d'appeler le terrifiant monstre des cachots pour vous conduire dans la chambre comme prisonnier de guerre, ce qui serait une honte pour l'ensemble des aurors. »

Severus grogna pour rendre plus crédible encore sa mise en scène de l'effrayant capitaine des aurors et Teddy parut totalement convaincu puisqu'il attrapa la main de la petite, c'était cependant sans compter sur l'esprit diabolique de la rouquine :

« Tonton 'Ry et moi, on a truzidé le méchant monstre noir dans l'armoire. Même qu'il a eu besoin de mon pouvoir pour y arriver, tonton 'Ry, hein, dis-le à Tonton Sevy ! Z'ai plus peur du monstre car il est plus là. »

Ce fut trop pour Harry qui pouffa, se retenant à l'épaule de son homme et entre deux rires, il hoqueta en direction des deux enfants :

« Déguerpissez. »

Pendant quelques secondes, les quatre sorciers fixèrent la porte par laquelle Rose et Teddy venaient de s'éclipser telles des furies quand Harry déclara malicieusement :

« Je suis époustouflé par ton autorité naturelle, amour.

- N'en rajoute pas, Potter.

- Potter-Sna…

- Silen…

- Tu sais très bien que tu ne me piégeras pas deux fois avec la même ruse digne d'un poufsouffle de deuxième année, Sev chéri.

- Tu me fatigues, Potter ! Tu es pire que cette satanée gamine et ce n'est certainement pas un mince exploit car elle est encore plus insupportable que ne l'était sa miss-je-sais-tout de mère lorsqu'elle était encore étudiante.

- Quel compliment, amour.

- Parfois, je me demande si tu écoutes ce que je te dis.

- Sev chéri, voyons, tu sais très bien que non ! Je n'en ai jamais fait qu'à ma guise et au lieu de t'en plaindre, tu devrais au contraire remercier Merlin, Godric et tous les autres vieux débris qui régissent les lois magiques pour cela car sinon, je crains qu'on en serait encore au temps des entraînements dans la salle sur demande quand tu me bouffais du regard en prétendant me haïr et que je te taquinais pour te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements.

- Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire…

- Oh mais je ne le crois pas, amour, je le sais. »

Harry se leva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du maître des potions, en lui adressant un clin d'œil de connivence. Severus soupira bruyamment tandis que le brun aux yeux d'émeraude susurrait sensuellement contre sa bouche :

« Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime aussi, Sev chéri.

- Comme je te plains, Parrain.

- Comme je te plains, Seamus ! Au fait, Malefoy, tu pourrais peut-être m'éclairer sur un point qui me chiffonne particulièrement puisque tu es censé devenir le plus brillant médicomage de ta génération, ironisa Harry.

- Rectification, Potty. Je ne suis pas 'censé' devenir le plus brillant médicomage de ma génération. Je serai le plus brillant médicomage de ma génération, n'en doute pas.

- Ouais, c'est ça… Passons… Andy m'a expliqué qu'en cas de grossesse masculine, le… Disons… père porteur…

- La femme, ricana Malefoy.

- Je ne suis pas une…

- Si tu veux, Princesse…

- Bref, lorsque le père porteur de l'enfant atteint le second trimestre de grossesse, son corps a déjà subi la plus grande part des adaptations magiques nécessaires au futur accouchement et on peut donc logiquement considéré qu'il n'y a plus réellement de risques de fausse couche. Tu es d'accord ?

- D'après les thèses que j'ai pu lire, oui. Pourquoi cette question, Potty ?

- Et malgré quelques problèmes hormonaux mineurs…

- Mineurs, dans ton cas, je doute que le terme puisse réellement convenir, Princesse.

- Tssss… Si tu permets que je finisse, Malefoy… Je disais donc que malgré quelques problèmes hormonaux mineurs, tu seras d'accord pour reconnaître, ô toi, le futur génie de la médicomagie, que le père porteur n'est pas plus en danger qu'un gryffondor qui se risquerait inconsidérément dans la réserve de potions de mon Sevy pour lui dérober une de ses si précieuses fioles, non ?

- Non, probablement pas, mais je ne vois toujours pas où…

- Ah oui, vraiment ? »

Les sourcils froncés, Drago scrutait Harry avec attention, cherchant à déchiffrer les propos nébuleux du brun quand enfin, il réalisa :

« C'est totalement différent pour Seamus. »

L'Irlandais croisa ses bras sur son ventre rebondi et demanda, cachant difficilement sa colère grandissante :

« Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, m'expliquer en quoi mon cas est si différent ?

- Mais enfin, Seamy, tu attends notre enfant, se lamenta le blond.

- Et je ne vois toujours pas où est l'exception ! Tu as admis toi-même à l'instant que les risques de fausse couche à ce stade de grossesse sont infimes alors pourquoi m'as-tu fait cette scène tout à l'heure ?

- Je n'ai pas fait vraiment une scène, mon cœur… Je t'ai juste demandé… de te reposer un peu et je crois que tu devrais vraiment prendre une fiole de Regolamento Hormonalis, mon…

- JE N'AI PAS BESOIN D'UNE POTION POUR CONTROLER MES HORMONES ! JE NE SUIS PAS HARRY…

- Hé, je n'ai pas besoin de…

- Pitié, Potty, n'en rajoute pas. Seamy, je…

- ET SACHE QUE JE N'AI PAS NON PLUS BESOIN DE ME REPOSER !

- Je…

- Tu m'as d'abord dit hier qu'il ne fallait que j'aille me promener dans le parc ! On ne sait jamais s'il prenait l'envie à une créature féroce et terrifiante sortant de la forêt interdite de m'attaquer ! Ridicule, absolument ridicule ! Et ce matin, je t'informe juste que je vais sur le chemin de Traverse pour une petite course et c'est encore non, NON, NON ! Comme d'habitude ! '_Enfin, tu n'y penses pas… Je sais très bien que tu iras aux Sorciers facétieux et les inventions de ces deux cinglés pourraient mal tournées_', minauda l'irlandais, en imitant exagérément la voix du blond.

- Mais…

- Et demain, ce sera quoi ? Je devrais rester coucher, enfermé dans notre chambre. Après tout, s'il venait à l'esprit d'un troll des cavernes de saccager notre salon ! »

Drago s'approcha doucement de son homme qui tremblait et semblait essoufflé. Il posa son front contre celui de son irlandais et susurra :

« Je suis désolé… J'étais juste inquiet pour notre merveille et si notre fils a hérité, ne serait-ce que d'un dixième de tes qualités, ta tendresse, ta modestie, ton courage, il sera un véritable don de Merlin. »

Alors que Drago posait chastement ses lèvres sur celle de son compagnon pour se faire pardonner et que l'autre lui répondait avec sa douceur habituelle, Harry pouffa contre l'épaule de son maître des potions, faisant se retourner le blond vers lui :

« Quoi encore, Princesse ?

- Je pensais que c'était moi, le don de Merlin, l'élu !

- PO…

- Un problème, amour ? »

Severus se pinça le nez, pour cacher son exaspération ô combien légitime tant son petit gryffondor était déchaîné. L'instant suivant, un nuage verdâtre envahissait la cheminée, laissant place à la silhouette largement alourdie d'Hermione Granger-Weasley, soutenue par son rouquin de mari. Harry se précipita aussitôt dans leur direction :

« Mione ! Comment vas-tu ? Les contractions ? »

Les quatre sorciers fixaient la jeune femme et son époux avec une réelle sollicitude. Hermione semblait gênée, ses joues avaient pris une teinte rouge écarlate.

« En fait…Euh… J'ai… J'ai un peu abusé des cornichons au chocolat-chantilly… J'ai fait une légère indigestion.

- Des cornichons au chocolat-chantilly, reprit Drago avec une moue visiblement écœurée. »

Fait exceptionnel et incroyable, pour la première fois, Ron acquiesça à une remarque du blond, affichant le même air dégoûté à l'idée d'une telle association alimentaire. Ils furent encore plus choqués lorsque Seamus et Harry s'approchèrent avec empressement de la jeune femme :

« Mione, ça doit être tellement bon, s'exclama le brun aux yeux d'émeraude.

- Et vous avez déjà essayé les endives trempées dans le café… C'est… Un régal !

- Seam, wahoo… Et les choux arrosés de gelée de rhubarbe ! Oh et les salsifis nappés de glace à la mangue ! Je me damnerais pour ce délice… »

Ce fut ainsi qu'eut lieu entre Hermione, Harry et Seamus, la plus improbable conférence culinaire sous les regards consternés de leur moitié respective pendant que dans la chambre voisine, s'amusaient les futurs Aurors Weasley-Lupin et le soir, quand chaque couple regagna son foyer, heureux de cette journée passée auprès de leurs proches, Harry souriait. Il était désormais sûr d'une chose : être parent l'effrayait encore un peu, évidemment, car ce n'était peut-être pas une chose aisée, mais c'était incontestablement la plus passionnante des aventures de sa vie et il avait hâte que Severus et lui rencontrent enfin ce merveilleux petit bébé qu'ils avaient fait, ensemble…

A suivre…


	17. Chapter 17 : Il était une fois les derni

**Résumé **: Harry, toujours plus amoureux de son Severus, entame les dernières semaines de sa grossesse… Tout comme Hermione, Seamus et Charlie… Alors, c'est l'heure des derniers préparatifs avant le grand chambardement… Chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, la fin est désormais proche. J'espère que ce chapitre vous convaincra en cette nouvelle année que je vous souhaite heureuse ! N'oubliez pas qu'un petit commentaire à la fin est toujours le bienvenu ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt Lilywen…

**OPERATION : Quand bébé arrive…**

**(Suite de 'OPERATION : Marions le')**

**Chapitre 17 : Il était une fois les derniers préparatifs…**

Harry était assis en tailleur sur le tapis aux teintes chaleureuses. Le nez plissé dans une adorable mimique, il fixait le mur face à lui lorsque Severus entra dans la petite pièce et s'adossa contre le chambranle de la porte d'un air dubitatif.

« Qu'est-ce qui me vaut cet air si… concentré, mon ange ?

- C'est trop dur, amour.

- Je n'aurai jamais cru vivre assez longtemps pour t'entendre dire cela un jour. »

Au risque de se déclencher un terrifiant torticolis, le brun aux yeux d'émeraude se tourna brutalement en direction du maître des potions et répliqua d'un ton faussement agacé :

« Ah ! Ah ! Vraiment très drôle, amour. »

Severus s'avança vers son époux et s'agenouilla derrière lui. Aussitôt, le gryffondor en profita pour se caler contre le torse du serpentard, savourant la caresse de ses mains sur son ventre désormais proéminent. Après quelques secondes d'un silence agréable, le maître des potions demanda :

« Alors, quel est le problème, Potter ?

- Potter-Sna… »

Le reste de la réplique du brun aux yeux d'émeraude mourut contre la main de Severus qui le bâillonna.

« Ne t'avise pas de terminer cette phrase si je te libère, d'accord ? »

Pour toute réponse, Harry lécha sensuellement la paume de son homme.

« Ne te donne pas la peine de m'allumer, nous n'aurons pas le temps. La cour de votre majesté doit arriver par cheminette dans dix minutes tout au plus…

- Rabat-joie !

- Trêve de compliments, jeune homme. Alors quel est ce problème si… Dur ?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

- Quoi encore ?

- C'est pour la chambre de Lily ou de Gilderoy.

- Gilderoy… Comme dans Gilderoy Lockhart ! Cet abruti incompétent ! Tu ne peux pas être vraiment sérieux à ce propos, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, mais tu aurais vu ta tête. »

Tandis qu'Harry se gaussait, Severus soupira ostensiblement et lui envoya un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule en guise de représailles.

« Et ce problème ?

- Je n'arrive pas à choisir la couleur de la chambre. »

Dubitatif, Severus regarda le mur blanc orné de deux énormes taches jaunes.

« Pardon ?

- Tu préfères quelle couleur ? Le jaune poussin ou le jaune canari ?

- C'est… Jaune. »

Harry se retourna vers son homme, furieux.

« Tu le fais exprès !

- Non, c'est juste… Jaune. Ne t'en déplaise, Potter.

- Potter-Snape, amour, Potter-Sna… Oh… Peut-être que tu préfèrerais le jaune paille… »

Et joignant aussitôt le geste à la parole, Harry dégaina immédiatement sa baguette et d'un habile mouvement du poignet, il ouvrit un troisième pot de peinture et envoya valser un pinceau gorgé de la nouvelle couleur contre le mur, dessinant ainsi maladroitement une autre tache à côté des deux autres. Il se retourna alors vers Severus et demanda, avec enthousiasme :

« C'est beaucoup mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est…

- Si tu réponds 'jaune', je te jure que je ne réponds plus de moi !

- Alors, ne me demande pas mon avis !

- Mais, c'est important, Sev, minauda le brun aux yeux émeraude sous le regard affligé de l'autre homme.

- Gamin insupportable…

- Vieux grincheux acariâtre !

- Tu me fatigues…

- Mais moi aussi, je t'aime, amour. »

Affligé, Severus se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil à la remarque de son gryffondor qui poursuivit, comme si de rien n'était :

« Alors, on peint la chambre du bébé en jaune paille, d'accord ?

- Ai-je jamais eu mon mot à dire lorsque tu as pris ta décision ?

- Humm… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, tapotant ses lèvres de son index dans une parodie de réflexion intense, pendant de longues secondes avant de reprendre :

« Le mariage, le bébé… Et bien, en fait, non ! Je décide, tu exécutes, n'est-ce pas, Sevy ?

- Tu me…

- Fatigues… Je sais, amour, je sais mais c'est aussi pour cela que tu m'aimes à la folie, non ? »

Malgré la lourdeur de sa silhouette et ses difficultés à se mouvoir aisément, Harry se tourna complètement vers le maître des potions et déposa une myriade de baisers le long de sa mâchoire en remontant jusqu'à sa bouche. Naturellement, il noua ses mains derrière la nuque de l'ancien espion et susurra malicieusement contre les lèvres entrouvertes de son homme :

« Tu pourrais bloquer la cheminée pendant… Une heure ou deux…

- Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais.

- Pour cela, il faudrait que je me lasse de toi, autant dire que les chances que j'arrête un jour de te taquiner pour que tu me baises sont simplement inexistantes, amour !

- Hé Ho ! Vous êtes où ?

- Sauvés par les courtisans de sa majesté Potter.

- Je pourrais les faire jeter aux oubliettes pour nous avoir interrompus, non ?

- Cesse donc tes enfantillages. Allez ! Debout… »

Severus se leva aussitôt et tendit une main secourable au garçon pour l'aider à se relever à son tour. Une main sur le bas de ses reins, Harry souffla :

« Merlin, encore deux mois à tenir et j'ai pourtant l'impression d'être la symbiose parfaite entre un pachyderme et Ombrage.

- Je savais bien qu'il y avait un air de famille flagrant.

- Hé ! Tu n'étais pas obligé d'acquiescer, Sevy ! »

Alors qu'Harry arborait un air outragé et maugréait largement, le maître des potions posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de son vis-à-vis et fit taire ses récriminations d'un baiser rapide.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet, tu es toujours irrésistible…

- Vrai ?, minauda fièrement le brun aux yeux d'émeraude.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Bon, si tu as fini tes simagrées, allons-y ou ils vont vraiment finir par se poser des questions.

- On pourrait aussi leur donner de vraies raisons de cancaner, Sev…

- Non.

- Trop aimable, amour. »

Alors qu'Harry boudait ostensiblement, Severus attrapa sa main droite et l'entraîna en direction du salon où avaient pris place leurs premiers invités.

Seamus et Drago les y attendaient avec impatience : le serpentard veillait sur l'autre, attentif aux moindres mouvements qui trahiraient son inconfort ou une quelconque douleur. Quand il vit son parrain et sa princesse entrer, il souffla d'exaspération :

« Ah, tout de même !

- Bonjour à toi aussi, filleul de mon amour.

- C'est ça… Bon, vous savez quand les autres doivent arriver. Seamy a besoin de se reposer.

- Oserais-je dire que je vais très bien et que je n'ai pas besoin d'aller dormir, étant donné que je suis resté allongé pendant environ soixante-douze heures grâce à toi ? », répliqua l'irlandais, agacé.

Harry pouffa devant l'air offusqué de Drago qui riposta immédiatement :

« La ferme, Princesse.

- Ouh… J'ai peur…

- Harry, n'en rajoute pas, veux-tu ?

- Encore faudrait-il que je le veuille, amour… », minauda le brun aux yeux d'émeraude, amusé par le regard affligé de son homme.

L'instant suivant, des flammes vertes éclairaient la cheminée du couple et une seconde plus tard, un Charlie Weasley au ventre arrondi fit son apparition dans le salon de Severus et Harry. A peine, eut-il le temps de s'extraire de l'âtre pour saluer les quatre hommes déjà présents que déjà Blaise se trouvait à ses côtés et demandait :

« Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Evidemment, je suis encore capable d'utiliser le réseau de cheminette sans que tu me tiennes la queue… Pardon… la main. »

Le dresseur de dragon se contenta d'un sourire moqueur puis s'installa sur le fauteuil, tout à côté du sofa où Harry et Seamus avaient déjà pris place, telles des baleines échouées sur la plage.

« Alors les filles, vous n'avez toujours pas pondus vos marmots !

- Tu as conscience, Charlie, que lorsque nous aurons pondu nos marmots, comme tu l'as si élégamment dit, tu en seras encore au stade des vergetures et de l'incontinence urinaire parce que ton moutard t'appuiera constamment sur la vessie et compte alors sur moi pour te rappeler tes délicieuses remarques, emplies de compassion à notre égard.

- Bien envoyé, Harry.

- Je crois qu'il serait de bon ton que Drago, Severus et moi réalisions un repli stratégique vers la cuisine, histoire de préparer la petite sauterie et d'épargner nos chastes oreilles des propos outrageants de ces gryffondors bourrés d'hormones…

- Et dis-moi, Blaise, mon bâton de réglisse…

- Oui, mon adorable dresseur de dragon ?

- A qui la faute si je suis légèrement sur les nerfs depuis ces dernières semaines parce que mon taux d'œstrogène est en constante augmentation ?

- A ma baguette… Tu sais 25,6 cm…

- Je me demande vraiment comment je pourrais oublier.

- Oh et puis, rassure-toi, mon adorable dresseur de dragon, tu es bien loin d'égaler le dérèglement hormonal de notre cher beau brun aux dires d'Andrew.

- Vous croyez que le magenmagot m'acquittera si à ma prochaine visite médicale, je défonce Andy à coup d'étrier pour avoir osé révéler mon taux d'œstrogène à d'autres patients.

- En tout cas, tu auras mon soutien éternel dans cette noble entreprise.

- Merlin, Godric, serait-ce que mon époux approuverait ce que je viens de dire ?

- Très drôle, Potter.

- De rien, amour. Je t'aime aussi.

- Pas que cette discussion ne soit pas des plus captivantes, mon ange, mais nous devons vraiment finir les préparatifs avant le grand déballage. Blaise, Drago, vous me suivez ?

- Au fait, parrain, rappelle-moi qui a eu cette sublime idée que je le remercie comme il se doit d'un sortilège de Furlonculus Perpetualis.

- Miss - je sais toujours tout sur tout - Granger.

- A ce propos, vous ne trouvez pas bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas encore arrivée. Elle avait promis de venir en début d'aprem, non ?

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant, Princesse. Je suis certaine qu'elle ne raterait pour rien au monde cette 'baby shower'. »

S'avançant vers son meilleur ami et le maître des potions, Blaise demanda :

« Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir tout compris au sujet de cette 'baby shower'. C'est une tradition irlandaise ?

- Non, Zabini, ce n'est pas irlandais, c'est moldu ! Mon mec n'est pour rien dans cette stupidité…

- Parce que célébrer l'arrivée de notre enfant, ainsi que celui d'Hermione et d'Harry est une stupidité, Drago Malefoy !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Seamy… Voyons, ne t'énerve pas… Pense au petit.

- Le bébé se porte comme un charme et moi aussi, merci bien !

- Je savais bien qu'on aurait dû refuser lorsque Granger en a parlé la première fois…, marmonna le blond.

- Et je ne suis pas sourd.

- Mais, je…

- Laisse tomber, filleul de mon amour. Vous feriez mieux d'aller en cuisine tous les trois pour finir de préparer les plateaux de succulents petits fours d'épinard à la confiture de framboise. N'oubliez pas qu'on mange pour six Charlie, Seamus et moi. »

N'osant contredire les ordres de gryffondors affamés, ce qui, au vu des circonstances, se seraient apparentés à une sorte de suicide collectif, les trois serpentards se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Lorsque la porte se referma, laissant Harry et les deux autres seuls, les trois pouffèrent de rire et ce fut un nouveau nuage de fumée verte qui leur indiqua l'arrivée d'un nouvel invité. Georges Weasley se tenait là, devant l'âtre.

« Salut la compagnie ! »

Harry lança un regard furieux au rouquin :

« Ne me dis pas que Lee a refusé.

- Non, il a promis qu'il passerait, il a juste décliné l'idée de venir avec moi. On s'est encore pris la tête tous les deux.

- Je vous jure que ce crétin va devoir m'écouter cette fois.

- Ne t'en mêle pas Harry, c'est vraiment inutile.

- Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de ton autorisation pour lui dire ce que je pense de son comportement… »

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car une seconde plus tard, le nuage de fumée verte caractéristique embrasait l'âtre devant eux et que le sorcier aux dreadlocks émergeait du nuage magique. Avant même qu'il ne puisse saluer les quatre hommes, Harry se soulevait légèrement, s'appuyant sur ses coudes mais face à cette piètre tentative, il s'écroula :

« Bon, je ne peux pas me relever sans rouler mais toi, tu approches ! »

Au ton impératif du brun aux yeux d'émeraude, Lee haussa un sourcil et son regard noisette se porta instinctivement vers le rouquin, debout, qui se tenait d'un air un peu trop penaud pour être complètement innocent.

« Et ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas, Jordan !

- Vous faites suer avec vos sautes d'hormones, les mecs…

- Tu sais, Lee, je serai toi, je ne la ramènerai pas trop. Harry a peut-être les œstrogènes en pagaille, il n'en demeure pas moins le gamin qui a fait bouffer ses couilles à Voldy, seulement parce qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir interrompu sa séance de baise avec Snape ! », rétorqua Charlie avec humeur.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque graveleuse du dresseur de dragon mais il retrouva très vite un air impassible et interpela à nouveau le sorcier métis :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête, Jordan, mais, là, tu me saoules vraiment !

- Laisse tomber, Harry.

- Certainement pas, Georgy et je te garantis que cette fois, tu vas m'écouter, Jordan ! Tu devrais avoir honte de l'avoir planté parce que lui et moi avons baisé une fois ensemble. Tu oublies un peu vite que tu as aussi baisé avec d'autres personnes avant de te dire que Georgy serait ton mec pour la vie et je doute que tu lui ais raconté par le menu le déroulement de tous tes plans culs, je me trompe ?

- Je…

- Putain, ce jour-là, j'étais réellement au bord du suicide car Sev m'avait clairement fait comprendre que notre histoire appartenait au passé.

- Vois cela comme une œuvre de charité de notre Georgy ! Mon frangin s'est sacrifié pour la bonne cause et je défie quiconque dans cette pièce de dire qu'il n'aurait pas saisi sa chance pour baiser Harry s'il en avait eu l'occasion, toi le premier, Lee !

- Un point pour Charlie Weasley ! », répondit en souriant Seamus.

Lee avait progressivement détourné son regard des trois sorciers pour se concentrer sur le rouquin qui était visiblement gêné de cette intervention musclée en sa faveur. Charlie, n'y tenant plus, s'exclama :

« Allez, Lee, tu oublies ça, tu vas rouler le patin du siècle à ton Georgy et dans deux mois, vous nous annoncerez l'arrivée d'un nouveau rouquin avec la potion de 'Felix Parentis' que nous avions partagé avant de l'offrir à notre cher survivant. »

Lee et Georges se regardèrent, d'un air circonspect, et bégayèrent presque en même temps :

« En fait…

- A ce propos…

- Disons que le mois dernier, Lee et moi…

- On s'est réconcilié une première fois…

- Et après presque six mois de quasi abstinence…

- On était…

- En forme…

- Et Andrew nous a expliqué longuement que…

- Hé ! Minute ! Andrew… Comme Andy sexy, comme Andy mon obstétricomage ?, s'exclama Harry.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'Andrew vous a si longuement expliqué ?, questionna moqueusement Charlie.

- Que même si le phénomène est rare, il est possible que les émanations de la potion…

- Aient un peu altéré le système hormonal de Georgy…

- Et que mon taux d'œstrogène était encore beaucoup trop élevé…

- Ce qui permet d'expliquer aussi nos disputes incessantes à chaque tentative de réconciliation…

- Car je souffrais d'un dérèglement hormonal assez sévère… »

Les deux sorciers s'étaient instinctivement rapprochés l'un de l'autre comme pour pouvoir affronter les regards moqueurs des trois autres qui attendaient avec jubilation la sentence.

« Allez… Dites-le !, savoura Harry dans un sourire victorieux.

- Georgy est enceint de moi, satisfait.

- Bienvenu au club, frangin !

- D'abord Ron, puis Charlie, et maintenant toi… Soit trois autres petits-enfants estampillés Weasley Compagnie ! Molly va faire une véritable crise d'hystérie.

- Qui va faire une crise d'hystérie ? », questionna Blaise alors qu'il revenait de la cuisine avec Severus et Drago.

Les trois serpentards faisaient léviter devant eux des plateaux chargés de mets pour le moins incongrus qui leur avaient quelque peu coupé l'appétit. Alors qu'ils approchaient chacun un plateau à leur douce moitié pour qu'ils puissent enfin se rassasier, Georges Weasley, tel un affamé, se jeta sur les petits canapés de rutabagas fourrés à la crème chantilly que guidait Drago Malefoy à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Severus se contenta d'un soupir fataliste comprenant aussitôt le dérapage alimentaire du rouquin :

« Je crains qu'il ne parlait de moi… Avec un nouvel enfant de la tribu Weasley qui va pourrir ma paisible existence d'enseignant, sans compter l'héritier du loup-garou, il faut vraiment que je songe à demander à Minerva ma mise en disponibilité quand tout ce petit monde va entrer à Poudlard.

- Voyons, amour, ne sois pas si négatif. »

Souriant, Harry se contenta d'un vague mouvement de main pour agrandir magiquement la table basse et les différents fauteuils, afin que chacun puisse prendre place. Tous avaient l'esprit à la fête et mangeaient, riaient avec joie. Cependant, après presque une heure, Harry se tourna légèrement vers Severus qui avait pris place à ses côtés et l'enlaçait avec tendresse. Le maître des potions comprit immédiatement au regard plus sombre de son époux que ce dernier était sincèrement inquiet :

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne sont pas encore là… Hermione m'avait promis.

- Je sais, mon ange. »

Severus déposa un tendre baiser à la commissure des lèvres de son époux et murmura à son oreille :

« Tu veux que j'aille jusqu'à chez eux pour m'assurer que tout va bien.

- Non… Attendons encore un peu… Et puis, ils ne sont pas les seuls à se faire désirer.

- Tu penses au loup-garou et sa tribu.

- Remus, amour, il s'appelle Remus et pour ce qui est du reste de la tribu, ils sont plus habituellement nommés Nymph et Teddy.

- Pourquoi s'encombrer l'esprit de si futiles détails ?

- Sev…, soupira Harry ostensiblement.

- Quoi ? Quelque chose à redire à cela, Potter ?

- Potter-Snape, am…

- Un jour, je te ferai définitivement taire pour ne plus t'entendre me seriner les mêmes sempiternelles ritournelles.

- Oh, et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Si tu permets, je pourrais te faire quelques suggestions qui devraient m'occuper agréablement la bouche et la langue, amour…

- Vraiment ?

- Humm… Tu n'as pas une petite idée… Enfin, pas si petite que ça, d'ailleurs… », répondit Harry dans un sourire séducteur alors que ses mains se baladaient audacieusement sur le corps de son homme.

Tandis que les deux sorciers continuaient leur coquin conciliabule, complices comme jamais, sans se soucier du regard goguenard des autres convives, un nuage de fumée verte envahissait le salon et de l'étrange nuage, émergea Remus Lupin, pour le moins échevelé. Ses yeux qui, en temps ordinaire, dégageait une force tranquille et sereine, cherchaient furieusement le petit brun aux yeux d'émeraude.

« Harry !

- Re… Remus…

- Vite ! Vous… », haleta péniblement le loup-garou.

Les quatre couples, aussitôt sur le qui-vive, se redressèrent et attendaient que l'homme, aux tempes grisonnantes, n'expliquent la raison de son arrivée tonitruante :

« Remy… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est Teddy ? Nymph...

- Non… Non… C'est le bébé… Hermione…

- Quoi ! Aujourd'hui ? »

Malgré les difficultés d'Harry à se mouvoir, il s'était redressé tandis que Remus retrouvait péniblement son souffle :

« J'avais amené ce matin Teddy pour qu'il puisse jouer avec Rose. Nymph et moi devions revenir en début d'après-midi et nous pensions vous rejoindre tous ensemble pour la baby shower mais au moment d'utiliser la cheminette, Hermione s'est mise à hurler qu'elle venait de perdre les eaux !

- Où est-elle ?

- Avec Ron, à Sainte-Mangouste… Andrew vient de la prendre en charge…

- Et les enfants ?

- Nymphadora est restée chez eux pour s'occuper de Teddy et Rose. Il faut faire vite… Hermione m'a promis mille tortures si vous n'étiez pas tous arrivés avant la naissance de son bébé. »

Ce fut un branle-bas de combat sans précédent dans le salon, Severus aidant son tendre et délicieux époux à se relever et les uns à la suite des autres, les couples disparaissaient par la cheminée en criant leur destination. Comme à l'accoutumée, une cohue indescriptible régnait dans le hall de Sainte-Mangouste et se frayant difficilement un passage au travers de la foule des sorciers, le petit groupe précédé de Remus se dirigea rapidement vers le service de maternicomagie. Reconnaissant le survivant, une jeune femme, vêtue du traditionnel uniforme de l'institution médicale, s'avança vers eux avec empressement :

« Ah ! Messieurs Potter et Snape !

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Le bébé sera là d'un instant à l'autre. Nous avons besoin de toute urgence de la présence du parrain de l'enfant pour qu'il l'assure de sa protection magique mais Madame Granger-Weasley a pleuré et hurlé que jamais Monsieur Snape n'accepterait d'entrer sans vous, Monsieur Potter… C'est hors des procédures habituelles de laisser une personne accéder à la salle de travail en dehors du père et du parrain mais nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre et le docteur Parkinson m'a prié de vous faire entrer ensemble… Venez vite ! »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les autres sorciers :

« Pour la famille et les amis, vous pouvez attendre dans la salle d'attente au fond ! Nous vous préviendrons dès que vous pourrez les rejoindre… »

Guidé par la jeune femme jusqu'à la porte de la salle de travail, Severus entra juste à temps pour entendre s'époumoner le nouveau-né. Une seconde plus tard, il se retrouva avec un adorable bébé gigotant comme un beau diable entre les bras et tandis que l'ancien espion tentait de dompter le poupon infernal, l'obstétricomage se moquait ouvertement de lui :

« Un peu d'entraînement, avant que ce ne soit votre tour, ne serait visiblement pas inutile, Snape… »

Faisant fi du regard meurtrier que lui adressa l'homme en noir, Andrew reporta toute son attention sur le joli sorcier aux yeux d'émeraude qui se tenait juste derrière le maître des potions et lui demanda d'un ton de velours, exagérément séducteur :

« Salut beauté, vous êtes seul ce soir ?

- Hélas, non et mon homme est du genre possessif, vous savez.

- Quel dommage ! J'en ai le cœur brisé…

- Neville serait probablement ravi de l'apprendre, ricana Harry.

- Et dis-moi, mon cœur, comment vas-tu en cette belle journée ?

- Très bien… Même si j'étais plutôt déçu de voir que vous étiez tous terriblement en retard pour la baby shower…, soupira outrageusement Harry.

- C'était pour la bonne cause, beauté…

- Et comment vont-ils ?

- Très bien. Ne t'inquiète pas… Neville est avec Ron et Hermione juste à côté, répliqua-t-il en désignant le petit groupe au fond de la salle, derrière lui. Vous pouvez aller les rejoindre. Je vous laisse une seconde, juste le temps de prévenir la famille. »

Tandis que l'obstétricomage s'éclipsait de la salle de travail, Harry s'avança vers la table d'accouchement, suivi de Severus qui avait accompli le miracle de calmer la petite furie entre ses bras. Le tableau qui se présenta à eux les bouleversa au-delà des mots : Ron regardait avec émerveillement sa femme, à moitié assoupie pendant que Neville vérifiait que tout allait pour le mieux en l'absence momentanée d'Andrew. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de leur présence, Hermione leur fit un sourire épuisé :

« Bonjour… Vous êtes arrivés à temps…

- Comment te sens-tu ?, demanda Harry en déposant un tendre baiser sur le front de la jeune maman.

- Fatiguée, sans force… Et comblée…

- Et si l'on procédait maintenant à cette présentation magique ? », questionna Neville dans un sourire.

- Tu te sens prête, Mione ?, l'interrogea Harry.

- Evidemment… »

La jeune femme se redressa légèrement sur ses avant-bras et murmura d'une voix visiblement épuisée :

« Devant Harry Potter-Snape, parrain de ma fille, Rose et devant mon ami, Neville Londubat, moi, Hermione Granger-Weasley confie magiquement mon fils, Hugo, à son parrain, Severus Snape …

- Et moi, Ronald Weasley, devant mon meilleur ami, Harry Potter-Snape, parrain de ma fille, Rose, et devant mon ami, Neville Londubat, je confie magiquement mon fils, Hugo, à son parrain, Severus Snape, ici présent.

- Moi, Severus Snape, suis honoré de la confiance que me témoignent Ronald Wealsey et Hermione Granger-Weasley. Je jure devant mon époux d'être pour leur fils, Hugo Weasley, un parrain et je m'engage à le protéger sur ma magie. »

L'instant suivant, une délicate volute de fumée bleutée entourait Severus et l'enfant. Après quelques secondes, Ron s'approcha du maître des potions et reprit le nouveau-né. Il regardait son fils avec une fascination évidente sous le regard attendri de sa femme et de Neville. Harry, quant à lui, se rapprocha de son homme et soupira, avec un fatalisme exagéré :

« Tu sais, Sev chéri, tu étais effroyablement sexy avec Hugo dans tes bras… »

Severus se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil mi-exaspéré, mi-résigné :

« Vraiment ?

- Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point, amour !

- Potter !

- Potter-Snape… Et tu sais, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que dans quelques semaines, ce sera enfin notre tour… Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte…

La voix du brun était un peu plus éraillée, trahissant son émotion évidente et pour une fois, Severus pensa que sa petite terreur avait bel et bien raison. Lui aussi avait hâte.

A suivre…

Petite note : Une baby shower est une fête d'origine américaine, généralement célébrée entre le 7ème et 8ème mois de grossesse de la femme quand l'arrivée du bébé est imminente mais que la future maman est encore suffisamment en forme pour recevoir ses amies…


	18. Chapter 18 : Il était une fois le divin

**Résumé : **cette fois, on y est… Il est né le divin enfant (en musique s'il vous plaît…) Est-ce une petite fille ? Un petit garçon ? Quel prénom vont-ils finalement choisir ? J'espère que ce dernier chapitre – avant épilogue – vous plaira. Et pour cela, un petit message d'encouragement est toujours fortement apprécié. Bonne lecture à tous, et à très bientôt pour l'épilogue. Lilywen.

**OPERATION : Quand bébé arrive…**

**(Suite de 'OPERATION : Marions le')**

**Chapitre 18 : Il était une fois le divin enfant…**

Allant d'un pas lent et calme d'un bout à l'autre de leur salon, Severus berçait avec attention le petit Hugo qui s'était endormi depuis peu. Ses minuscules petits poings étaient toujours férocement crispés et des larmes rageuses striaient encore son visage écarlate. Le maître des potions ne put retenir un haussement de sourcil sarcastique lorsqu'il croisa le regard attendri de son gryffondor.

Si d'ordinaire, Severus savait que le gamin aux hormones déchaînées aurait profité de la situation pour lui faire quelques propositions salaces et assouvir de nouveaux fantasmes des plus coquins, il était bien conscient que cette fois, il n'en serait rien. Depuis ces trois dernières semaines, Harry était si épuisé qu'il se contentait d'une esquisse de baiser à leur réveil et le reste de la journée s'écoulait lentement, sa petite terreur se traînant lamentablement de la chambre au salon et du salon à la chambre. Il geignait parfois, se plaignant de douleurs quasi-insupportables au bas des reins et de contractions de plus en plus fréquentes. La grossesse masculine arrivant à son terme, le joli brun aux yeux d'émeraude était littéralement à bout de forces ce qui préoccupait sincèrement Severus. Ce fut un soupir qui sortit le maître des potions de ses pensées maussades.

Il reporta aussitôt son attention sur Hermione dont la coiffure invraisemblablement désordonnée lui paraissait être la conséquence désastreuse d'une des expériences hasardeuses de William Grinwitch pour concurrencer la prochaine « boîte à flemme » des jumeaux Weasley. La jeune sorcière s'était avachie sur le sofa. Elle avait fermé les yeux, basculant sa tête en arrière contre le dossier rembourré et l'ancien espion nota les lignes bleutées qui soulignaient les traits habituellement harmonieux de son visage.

« Tu as dormi, au moins ? », demanda Harry, une main aux creux de ses reins pour tenter d'apaiser cette douleur lancinante qui ne le laissait plus une seule minute de répit.

Pour toute réponse, la brillante sorcière secoua la tête, légèrement désabusée, en fixant son enfant qui s'était assoupi dès l'instant où Severus l'avait pris dans les bras… Elle avait pourtant tout essayé et avait passé la nuit dernière à tenter de le calmer. C'est en désespoir de cause que Ron et elle avaient opté pour la solution de survie aux premières heures du jour, en contactant Harry et son époux. Comme à chaque fois, dès qu'Hugo s'était trouvé dans les bras de son parrain, il s'était endormi aussitôt.

« Vous avez une formule magique avec lui ? »

Severus s'apprêtait à répondre à la question de la jeune sorcière quand son attention se reporta vers la cheminée. S'extirpant de la fumée verdâtre qui avait brusquement envahi le salon, Ron secoua sommairement sa robe pour chasser les traces cendrées de son périple, il se redressa ensuite, et son regard médusé se porta aussitôt sur le maître des potions :

« Vous avez une putain de formule magique, Snape ?

- Snape-Potter, Ron et bonjour à toi aussi. »

Le visage du rouquin s'empourpra violemment à la remarque agacée de son meilleur ami et bégaya :

« Par… Pardon… Je ne voulais pas… Ce n'était pas…

- Aucun problème pour moi, Ronald. »

Severus se tourna ensuite vers le brun aux yeux d'émeraude :

« Harry, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Le gryffondor se contenta d'un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il se rapprocha de son homme et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du maître des potions avant de s'affaler à côté de sa meilleure amie.

« Je suis fatigué. Simplement fatigué.

- Tu veux que je contacte Parkinson ? »

Harry secoua la tête négativement sous les regards perplexes de Severus, Hermione et Ron. Aucun des trois n'avait jamais vu le jeune sorcier si apathique, son visage crispé en une grimace permanente. Il souffrait, c'était évident.

« On pourrait peut-être…

- Non, Hermione, vous ne pouvez rien faire. Il faut juste… »

D'un air résigné, Harry porta son regard émeraude sur son ventre proéminent. Il soupira, une nouvelle fois, avant de changer de sujet radicalement de sujet, pour signifier clairement son intention de clore le précédent débat :

« Et Rose ?

- Je l'ai laissé chez Remus.

- La petite puce devait être au comble du bonheur de retrouver son Teddy, non ? », questionna Harry, dans un sourire moqueur.

Ron le fixait d'un air dubitatif et opina du chef tandis que le brun poursuivait, ses yeux émeraude brillant d'une lueur clairement amusée :

« Voyons, Ron, tu dois bien avoir conscience que très bientôt, Rose t'annoncera son futur mariage avec Teddy et tu devras conduire ta petite princesse devant l'autel pour que le mage blanc les unisse pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

- Qu… Quoi ? croassa le rouquin, livide.

- Harry ! Cesse de taquiner Ron, on a encore quelques années devant nous, non ?, renchérit Hermione dans un rire retenu.

- Je ne parierais pas trop là-dessus. Rose est une enfant précoce et je crains qu'elle n'ait déjà menacée de douloureuses représailles ce pauvre Teddy s'il n'accédait pas à sa requête immé… »

Le reste de la réplique d'Harry mourut dans un grognement, un gémissement de douleur évident. Le brun s'était courbé et suffoquait. Severus confia aussitôt le petit Hugo au rouquin et se précipita vers son époux.

« Harry ! Je préviens Park… »

Le gamin releva péniblement son visage vers son homme qui semblait des plus inquiets :

« Ca va… Juste… Juste une contraction un peu plus forte, je crois.

- Fichue tête de mule !

- Je t'aime aussi, Sev chéri. »

Le sourire qu'Harry adressa au maître des potions n'atteignit cependant pas son regard et n'en inquiéta que davantage Severus. L'ancien espion caressa avec tendresse la joue de son époux qui se laissa aller à cette douce sensation en fermant ses yeux, ses longs cils bruns retombant harmonieusement sur ses pommettes quand l'attention de tout ce petit monde se tourna soudainement vers l'âtre où était apparu Charlie Weasley dans un nuage verdâtre :

« Salut la compagnie ! », s'exclama d'un ton chaleureux le rouquin à la silhouette qui s'était largement alourdie ces dernières semaines.

Pourtant, lorsque son regard se porta sur Harry, son air jovial sembla disparaître aussitôt pour se faire plus anxieux et préoccupé.

« Hé, beau brun, tu sembles plus pâle encore que le Baron Sanglant et Sir Nicholas…

- C'est bon, 'Lie, je suis juste un peu plus fatigué ce matin. Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut cette visite si tôt ? Je pensais que tu passerais avec Blaise seulement en fin d'après-midi pour que l'on rejoigne tous ensemble le manoir Malefoy.

- Petit changement de programme, je crains que le programme de cette soirée du réveillon de Noël, organisé par Lucius et Pansy, ne soit quelque peu perturbé. »

Tous avaient fixé leur attention sur le dresseur de dragon :

« Hé bien… Il se trouve que Blaise a été appelé de toute urgence par Drago, il y a à peine une heure. »

Hermione s'est instinctivement redressée. Comme à l'accoutumée, la brillante sorcière semblait avoir compris avant tous les autres ce qu'insinuait Charlie Weasley et elle demanda avec empressement :

« Seamus va bien ?

- Pour l'instant, tout se passe normalement. Andrew l'a pris en charge avec Neville. Quant à mon Blaise, il les accompagne et essaye de canaliser les humeurs d'un certain blondinet totalement hystérique.

- Drago est toujours hystérique, encore plus quand il s'agit de Seamus, répliqua Harry dans un sourire crispé.

- Lucius et Pansy sont déjà sur place et nous attendent dans la salle d'attente du service de maternicomagie à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que leur enfant arrive déjà, qu'ils vont bientôt pouvoir le bercer, le cajoler, soupira Harry en passant sa main sur son ventre, comme s'il exhortait son propre bébé à écouter ses paroles. »

Severus se pencha vers le jeune homme et joignit sa main à celle du brun, dans un geste de réconfort évident tandis que le dresseur de dragon poursuivait :

« Il vaudrait mieux que nous ne tardions pas trop tôt. Harry ? »

Le brun reporta son attention sur Charlie :

« Oui ?

- Tu es certain d'être en état pour utiliser le réseau de cheminette. »

Harry roula des yeux et rétorqua :

« Bien évidemment, Charlie. Je vais partir au bras de mon Sevy alors que veux-tu qu'il se passe ? Tu sais parfaitement que je ne risque vraiment rien avec lui… Au pire, je serais légèrement incommodé et nauséeux à l'arrivée, donc rien de bien nouveau sous les ténèbres des cachots… »

Comme pour donner le change à toute l'honorable assemblée, le brun lança un regard excessivement langoureux à son homme et reprit :

« De toute façon, je compte bien profiter de ce petit voyage pour abuser sexuellement du corps de mon Sevy… »

Personne ne fut cependant dupe du mensonge d'Harry pour tenter de les rassurer sur son état. Severus fut le premier à prendre sur lui et passer outre son inquiétude grandissante. Il aida du mieux qu'il put son jeune époux à se relever. Le gryffondor lui adressa un sourire épuisé mais sincèrement chaleureux, avant de s'adresser à ses amis d'une voix éraillée par la fatigue :

« Partez devant, on vous rejoint tout de suite. »

Sans perdre une seconde, les différents membres de la tribu Weasley empruntèrent les uns après les autres le réseau de cheminette en direction du hall de Sainte-Mangouste, laissant derrière eux les deux hommes.

« Harry… Tu es sûr que… »

Severus n'osa cependant poursuivre. Son insupportable terreur le fixait d'un regard si assombrie qu'il pensa aux heures tragiques où il avait craint de le perdre lors du combat final et un instant plus tard, Harry se recroquevillait sur lui-même, tenant son ventre en gémissant sourdement. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le maître des potions se précipite vers son jeune époux et ne le soulève pour se diriger vers la cheminée. Dans un équilibre des plus précaires, l'ancien espion lança une poignée de poudre verte dans l'âtre en hurlant sa destination.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall toujours surchargé de Sainte-Mangouste, Severus ne savait où donner de la tête alors qu'Harry gémissait entre ses bras. Il allait crier pour qu'on vienne l'aider quand Hermione s'avança vers lui, avec empressement :

« Ron et Charlie sont partis devant, pour prévenir Andrew de l'arrivée d'Harry.

- Comment vous… »

Mais, le reste de la question de Severus mourut devant le sourire attendri de la sorcière :

« J'ai déjà eu deux enfants. Je crois que certains symptômes sont plus qu'évidents, non ? »

Alors que le maître des potions lui adressait un merci à peine murmuré, le nouveau gémissement essoufflé d'Harry alerta l'homme qui se dirigea aussitôt vers le service de maternicomagie où devaient déjà les attendre Parkinson et Londubat. Hermione les accompagnait, ne cessant d'exhorter Harry à respirer plus doucement, comme il l'avait appris lors des cours d'accouchement sans douleur. Alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin la salle d'attente, Neville s'avança vers eux :

« A combien de minutes en est-il ?

- Pardon ?

- Les contractions ! A combien de minutes en est-il ? »

Le ton pressé et quelque peu autoritaire de Neville lui valut une œillade assassine de Severus, comme lorsqu'élève, autrefois, il faisait malencontreusement exploser son chaudron durant l'un des cours de la terreur des cachots. Face au regard meurtrier que lui adressa le maître des potions, l'assistant de l'obstétricomage se ratatina légèrement sur lui-même et il s'apprêtait à s'excuser platement quand son attention se reporta vers la voix chevrotante du survivant :

« Sev… Sevy… Cesse… Cesse de l'avadakédavriser du regard… Je… Je… Ca dépend des moments, Neville… Cinq minutes au plus, à peu près…

- CINQ ! Merlin, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas amené avant ?

- Parce qu'il est impossible de faire entendre raison à ce gamin lorsqu'il a décrété quelque chose ! Cela vous convient-il comme explication, Londubat !

- Sevy… C'est de ma faute… Uni… Uniquement, alors, s'il te plaît, ne t'en prends pas à Nevi… Je… JE ! OH ! PUTAIN ! »

Le hurlement du brun les alerta tous vivement et l'assistant médicomage se rapprocha aussitôt de son patient, son visage trahissant son appréhension, somme toute très légitime, face à l'urgence de la situation :

« Harry, il faut absolument que tu respires comme je t'ai appris pendant les cours…

- Allez, mon ange, fais ce que l'on te demande, au moins une fois dans ta vie, l'exhorta le maître des potions en l'embrassant tendrement sur sa joue brûlante et en sueur.

- C'est… C'est demandé si gentiment, Sev chéri…, ricana douloureusement le gryffondor.

- Il faut l'amener tout de suite auprès d'Andy ! Suivez-moi !

- Granger ? »

La jeune femme sur le qui-vive questionna du regard le maître des potions qui l'interpellait :

« Retrouvez le dresseur de dragon ! Harry veut qu'il soit le parrain car c'est en grande partie grâce à son obstination et son acharnement à comploter avec ma petite terreur que nous sommes ici, aujourd'hui.

- Alors… Alors, tu veux… Tu veux bien ?

- Parce que je t'ai déjà réellement refusé quelque chose par le passé.

- Pas… Pas que je sache, Sev chéri. »

Le sourire du brun aux yeux d'émeraude ne sembla pas cependant atteindre son regard de plus en plus troublé par des larmes dues à la douleur des contractions. Sans davantage se soucier de la meilleure amie de son époux qui se précipitait déjà vers la salle d'attente, Severus se hâta donc à la suite de Neville, tenant toujours contre lui son si précieux fardeau.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de travail où venait d'entrer l'assistant de l'obstétricomage, Severus fut saisi par les cris déchirants qui résonnèrent :

« PU… PUTAIN ! FAITES LE SORTIR ! »

Pendant une fraction de secondes, le maître des potions crut que cette exclamation pour le moins irrespectueuse lui était destinée, mais il n'en était rien en fait. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais entendu l'Irlandais s'exprimer avec une telle colère hargneuse. Le visage ordinairement serein se tordait dans une grimace de rage et de fatigue mêlées tandis que l'obstétricomage l'exhortait de toutes ses forces :

« Neville, installe Harry et prends ces constantes magiques ! Je m'occupe de lui ensuite ! C'est une question de minutes maintenant. Allez, Seamus ! Fais un dernier effort. La poche magique est totalement rompue ! Pousse ! Pousse encore !

- ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS QUE JE FAIS DEPUIS DES HEURES, CONNARD ! AH ! PUTAIN !

- Je t'aime, Seamy… Allez… Encore un peu… On y est presque…

- QUI CA… ON ? IL N'Y A QUE MOI QUI SOUFFRE ICI, MALEFOY !

- Et bien, techniquement non car je doute sincèrement qu'Harry se porte beaucoup mieux que toi et de toute façon, Finnigan, tu tortures Dray en lui tordant la main depuis une bonne heure, répliqua avec amusement Blaise.

- ET RAPPELLE-MOI POURQUOI ON L'A CHOISI, LUI, POUR ETRE LE PARRAIN DE MON BEBE !

- Parce que Seamy… C'est mon meilleur ami… Et… Je t'aime, mon irlandais, tu sais bien… Allez, encore un petit effort… »

Tandis que les hurlements de Seamus gagnaient encore en intensité, résonnant dramatiquement dans la salle de travail, Neville installait son patient, aidé du maître des potions. Il pensa fugacement à la soirée romantique qu'Andy avait prévu pour leur premier réveillon de Noël ensemble et se retint de maudire le confrère de son homme qui avait précisément choisi ce soir en particulier pour tomber malade et ne pas assurer son astreinte à l'institution de médicomagie de Sainte-Mangouste. Dire qu'il avait tant espéré qu'Andrew profiterait de cette occasion pour lui faire une demande en bonne et due forme ! Après avoir vérifié les constantes magiques d'Harry, derrière le drap tendu qui séparaient de façon très rudimentaire les deux couples, Severus, Harry et Neville furent rejoints par un Charlie Weasley, flatté d'avoir été convié séance tenante par sa belle-sœur pour devenir le parrain du divin enfant.

Fait des plus inquiétants pour les hommes présents, le joli brun qui, d'habitude, ne cessait de manipuler son entourage à sa guise, semblait presque trop calme, comme submergé par une émotion trop forte, une douleur difficilement contenue. Neville avait déjà vérifié deux fois toutes les constantes magiques du brun aux yeux d'émeraude quand un cri strident résonna dans la salle de travail, suivi de pleurs.

L'instant d'après, le rideau fut légèrement écarté par Andrew. Sous le regard épuisé de Seamus et attendri de Drago, Blaise se jura intérieurement d'être un parrain des plus attentionnés pour ce minuscule petit être, et tandis qu'il s'avançait vers Charlie et les trois autres sorciers en tenant précautionneusement l'enfant nouveau-né, son meilleur ami annonça avec une fierté émue :

« Et voilà, notre fils, le prochain héritier Malefoy.

- Scorpius… Il s'appelle Scorpius. », précisa d'une voix épuisée le jeune irlandais.

Harry se redressa légèrement, s'appuyant difficilement sur ses coudes. Il adressa un sourire crispé à Seamus qui avait partagé avec lui cette si incroyable aventure depuis le tout premier jour :

« Fé… Félici… »

Le reste du mot mourut dans un borborygme incompréhensible et le brun aux yeux d'émeraude s'écroula sur la table d'accouchement dans un hurlement déchirant. Ce fut l'alerte pour Andrew qui se précipita vers son second patient.

« Chéri ? »

Andrew n'avait pas besoin d'en dire davantage pour qu'ils se comprennent. Aussitôt, son merveilleux petit-ami avait déjà replacé le rideau qui divisait la salle de travail en deux et se tenait à ses côtés, lui transmettant un bilan obstétricomagique des plus précis concernant l'état du joli brun. Cependant, alors qu'il lisait les premières conclusions de Neville, il commença à pâlir légèrement :

« C'est… C'est une plaisanterie.

- Oh que non ! Il était déjà à moins de cinq minutes quand il est arrivé !

- Par Salazar, la poche est rompue et la magie du fœtus a déjà largement commencé le travail ! »

Severus sembla pâlir aux commentaires alarmés des deux hommes, il serra plus fermement la main de son gryffondor, prenant conscience qu'il s'était montré bien trop conciliant envers son impétueux époux. Il regrettait déjà amèrement de ne pas l'avoir conduit immédiatement à Sainte-Mangouste lorsqu'il avait trouvé que l'état du brun devenait plus que préoccupant, il aurait dû se fier à son instinct et non aux jérémiades d'Harry. S'il arrivait quoi que soit au bébé ou au jeune sorcier, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner et le regard meurtrier que lui adressa Andrew lui fit comprendre qu'il devrait également fournir des explications à bon nombre de personnes si ses pires craintes se réalisaient. Ce fut un soupir agacé d'Harry qui le sortit de ses sombres pensées :

« Cesse… Cesse immédiatement ça, Sevy… Je… Je vais bien… Et le bébé aussi… Fais… Fais-moi confiance… »

Les yeux d'émeraude le fixaient avec une douceur incroyable, avec cette adoration charmante qui laissait Severus chaque fois plus perplexe et incrédule. Il savait qu'Harry l'aimait passionnément mais, même après toutes ces années, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre les raisons de son inclination irrésistible à son encontre, lui l'acariâtre maître des potions, si détestable et détesté, lui qui l'avait odieusement repoussé si longtemps. Non seulement, le gryffondor lui vouait une passion tendre et éternelle, mais il s'apprêtait à lui offrir le plus merveilleux des présents, le témoignage absolue de son amour, un enfant… Leur enfant.

« Je t'aime, Harry. Je t'aime tellement.

- Je… Je t'aime aussi, Sev.

- Vraiment adorable et charmant, mais, maintenant, on se concentre sur l'essentiel si ça ne vous dérange pas trop. On a le second jumeau à mettre au monde. Harry, respiration du petit chien, comme Neville t'a appris pendant ses cours. La poche est déjà rompue alors, dès que la magie du fœtus atteint la zone critique et que je te sens suffisamment prêt et dilater, tu bloqueras complètement ton souffle et tu pousseras de toutes tes forces. Compris ? »

Le brun se contenta d'un hochement de tête puis, il focalisa son attention sur le maître des potions qui l'exhortait, le soutenait en calquant son souffle sur le sien. Un, deux, trois. Petite expiration. Quatre, cinq, six. Petite expiration. Sept, huit, neuf. Petite expiration.

« Vas-y ! Souffle profondément et à trois, on reprend la respiration du petit chien. Un, deux… Continue ! Encore… Encore… »

Fidèlement secondé par Neville qui ne cessait de faire le point sur les constantes magiques d'Harry et du futur bébé, Andrew encourageait inlassablement son patient. Severus serrait la main de son époux et embrassait doucement sa tempe, lui transmettant par ce geste tendre toute sa force et son amour tandis que, séparé sommairement de l'agitation voisine par le rideau, Seamus berçait Scorpius, sous le regard extasié de Drago devant ses deux adorables merveilles. Le blond réalisait seulement en cet instant parfait à quel point sa vie était extraordinaire depuis que l'irlandais avait accepté d'en faire partie. Il était déjà follement amoureux de Seamus et il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il serait capable de terrasser des dragons à main nue pour son fils. Blaise et Charlie, qui étaient restés à leurs côtés, attendaient avec fébrilité et impatience le dénouement final en cette nuit de Noël si particulière pour chacun d'entre eux. Les cris de plus en plus rapprochés leur faisaient espérer une fin désormais proche. Harry gémissait de plus en plus fort, la douleur devenant quasi insupportable, au fil des minutes qui lui paraissaient des heures, au fil des heures qui lui paraissaient une nouvelle éternité, il était littéralement à bout de force lorsque l'obstéricomage l'exhorta une ultime fois :

« Allez ! Cette fois, c'est bon… La magie du bébé est totalement libérée. Alors, Harry, tu vas pousser… Tu pousses aussi fort que possible ! Maintenant ! »

Le hurlement terrifiant qui suivit fut mémorable, se propageant telle une explosion dans la petite pièce. Il y eut ensuite cet instant suspendu, ce silence étrangement pesant et tendu, comme hors du temps avant qu'un cri, proche d'un feulement, ne résonne, suscitant une émotion incommensurable parmi les sorciers présents.

Andrew se releva tenant le petit être à la peau étrangement fripée alors que Neville écartait déjà le rideau pour que les deux autres couples partagent avec eux ce moment si fort. Charlie s'approcha aussitôt et posa une main douce sur la joue du bébé pour lui signifier sa présence : en tant que parrain, il serait toujours présent à ses côtés pour le guider et l'aider, comme le voulait la tradition sorcière mais pas seulement, il le faisait aussi pour le joli brun au regard d'émeraude, cet ami si précieux à ses yeux qui avait tant apporté à sa vie. Les babillements de la petite créature arrachèrent au dresseur de dragon un sourire ému et il sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement. Il n'allait pas pleurer quand même. Foutues hormones ! Charlie se racla la gorge bruyamment et porta son attention sur le maître des potions. Ce dernier semblait sonné, abasourdi…

Il fallut de longues secondes avant que Severus ne réagisse. Quand enfin il se releva, il déposa un baiser sur le front en sueur d'Harry et s'approcha ensuite d'Andrew et Charlie. Avec dévotion, il prit entre ses bras son enfant. Il l'avait tant espéré, tant attendu. Il était père. Une part de lui se consumait de ce trop plein d'émotions. Il serra avec précaution l'un des minuscules petits doigts tendus dans sa direction tandis qu'Harry le regardait, les larmes aux yeux. Ce fut Andrew qui rompit la magie étrange du moment :

« C'est un magnifique garçon. »

Après quelques instants d'un silence doux, il questionna moqueusement les deux hommes :

« Alors ? Vous avez réussi à vous mettre d'accord sur son prénom finalement ? »

Harry se releva légèrement sur ses coudes, son sourire fatigué trahissait un sentiment de plénitude et de joie :

« J'avais bien encore une proposition mais… »

Son regard se tourna vers Severus qui se rapprocha de lui et enchaîna :

« Moi aussi, j'avais une suggestion à faire…

- Allez ! Ne nous faites pas attendre ! Comment va s'appeler le divin enfant ? », interrogea moqueusement Blaise.

Les deux sorciers fixaient avec tendresse le petit garçon et répondirent en même temps :

« Severus, chuchota Harry avec amour.

- Albus, murmura le maître des potions. »

Les yeux embrouillés de larmes, Harry souriait avec douceur :

« Albus-Severus. »

Précautionneusement, le maître des potions se pencha et confia délicatement leur enfant à Harry dont les larmes de joie semblaient ne jamais devoir se tarir. Le brun caressa de son index la joue si douce de leur fils et dans un sourire, il reprit :

« Albus-Severus… Bienvenu parmi nous, mon si merveilleux bébé… »

A suivre… L'EPILOGUE…


	19. Chapter 19 : Il était une fois un conte

**Résumé :** Cette fois, nous y sommes ! La fin de l'opération la plus terrifiante du monde sorcier… J'espère que l'épilogue de cette seconde aventure vous plaira… Bonne lecture, Lilywen.

**OPERATION : Quand bébé arrive…**

**(Suite de 'OPERATION : Marions le')**

**Chapitre 19 : Il était une fois un conte magique…**

**EPILOGUE**

_Trois ans, deux mois et un jour plus tard… Au royaume de Poudlard…_

« Il était une fois un roi ténébreux et solitaire qui vivait dans un château éloigné, au cœur des terres d'Ecosse. Cet homme, jugé sombre par certains de ces contemporains qui en fait, le connaissaient bien mal, était un sorcier, sans doute l'un des plus doués de son monde. Il était capable de créer de puissants élixirs d'amour comme de mettre en bouteille la plus douloureuse des morts. Le roi était craint mais il était aussi profondément aimé et apprécié de ses proches, en particulier de son filleul, un homme d'une beauté époustouflante et d'une intelligence peu commune, le plus talentueux médicomage de sa génération… Mais passons sur ce point, il n'est malheureusement pas le héros de cette histoire… Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah… Oui… Un soir, alors que le roi ténébreux et solitaire s'ennuyait à mourir dans son château éloigné, au cœur des terres écossaises, une jeune princesse aux yeux verts arriva dans le palais de…

- Oh non ! Pas encore cette histoire... »

Le blond arrogant reporta immédiatement son attention sur la jeune Rose Weasley qui soupirait de façon exagérément théâtrale. Etant l'adulte, le référent responsable et mâture, Drago répondit à la demoiselle comme il se doit… En la fusillant du regard :

« Un peu de respect, fillette.

- Et pi', nous, on veut 'tendre l'hi… Hi-toire, hein, Al… »

Cherchant son assentiment et un appui toujours indéfectible, Scorpius se tourna vers Albus-Severus, qui s'enthousiasma aussitôt :

« Vi, nous, on veut ! Allez ! Dis ! Allez ! Hein, 'Go, qu'il doit dire z'histoire…

- Ze m'appelle HU-GO ! Pas 'Go ! C'est maman qui dit… », bouda le dernier rejeton de la tribu Weasley-Granger.

Sous le regard agacé de Rose et exalté des trois autres enfants, Drago Malefoy se racla la gorge pour reprendre le fil de l'histoire :

« Je disais donc… Un soir, alors que le roi ténébreux et solitaire s'ennuyait à mourir dans son château éloigné, au cœur des terres écossaises, une jeune princesse aux yeux verts arriva dans le palais de Poudlard… »

Une porte claqua et Seamus s'avança vers son époux. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son insupportable blond arrogant et déclara dans un sourire amusé :

« Si Harry apprend que tu as raconté cette histoire à son fils, il te tuera et je l'applaudirais pour cela.

- Salut l'irlandais… Tu sais que tu m'as terriblement manqué, mon cœur.

- Je suis parti dix minutes, juste le temps de croiser Poppy. D'ailleurs, elle attend la visite du plus talentueux médicomage de sa génération à l'infirmerie.

- Tu parles de moi peut-être…, répondit avec ironie le blond.

- Je ne connais personne de plus mégalomane que toi pour s'enorgueillir ainsi d'un tel titre, et toi ?

- Oh… on dirait bien que mon adorable irlandais a mangé du lion au petit-déjeuner…

- Je ne pen… »

Le reste de la phrase de Seamus mourut dans un étrange borborygme. Il lança un regard noir à son homme qui ricanait de la claque magique qu'il venait d'administrer sur le délicieux postérieur de l'irlandais.

« Dray ! Les enfants !

- Un problème, mon irlandais ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas…

- Et nous, z'on veut z'histoire, hein Al ?

- Oui, mon bonhomme. Papa va te raconter ce conte magique, n'en déplaise à maman !

- Malefoy ! »

Alors que Seamus bougonnait, Drago se cala plus confortablement contre le dossier de son fauteuil et reprit pour son public attentif :

« Dès que la jeune princesse aux yeux verts rencontra le roi ténébreux et solitaire, elle tomba éperdument amoureuse de cet homme pourtant craint par tous… »

Un rire cristallin et sonore résonna dans le salon des Potter-Snape alors que dans un nuage de fumée verte, s'extirpait de la cheminée la fameuse princesse aux yeux verts, accompagné du non moins célèbre maître des potions. Ce dernier se redressa et lança un regard passablement exaspéré à son gryffondor :

« Tu es réellement impossible, Potter !

- Potter-Snape, amour, Po… »

Avant que le brun ne puisse finir la phrase, Severus couvrit la bouche de son insupportable terreur avec sa main qui en profita pour titiller gentiment son maître des potions en léchant sournoisement la paume de l'homme. L'ancien mangemort lança un regard réprobateur à son gryffondor, tout en marmonnant sourdement :

« Les enfants sont là, je te rappelle ! »

Souriant, l'attention du jeune et puissant sorcier se reporta aussitôt sur la petite troupe, assemblée sagement aux pieds de Drago Malefoy.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites donc tous là, la marmaille ? »

L'explication ne se fit pas attendre car aussitôt, Scorpius répondit joyeusement :

« Papa Dago, y nous raconte z'histoire de la princesse…

- Vi, et même que Corpius, et 'Go et moi, on veut zavoir… Et pas Rose qui dit qu'elle connaît dézà z'histoire de la princezze », renchérit avec non moins de ferveur Albus-Severus.

Harry se dégagea alors de l'étreinte de son maître des potions et lança un regard furibond au blond arrogant :

« Quelle histoire de princesse as-tu raconté à mon fils, Male… Filleul de mon amour ? »

Tandis que Drago ricanait et que Seamus haussait les épaules pour signifier à son ami son impuissance, ce fut Albus-Severus qui leva ses grands yeux verts vers son père et déclara, avec fierté, du haut de ses trois printemps :

« Z'histoire d'une princezze comme toi, papa !

- MALE…

- Allez, Potty, tu devrais plutôt être satisfait…

- Par… Pardon ?

- Et bien, oui… Il est loin d'être bête, ce gosse. Au moins, on sait de qui il a hérité son intelligence et sa perspicacité et c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?

- Drago…

- Oui, parrain ?

- Ne pousse pas trop ta chance tout de même. »

Après un reniflement sarcastique pour signifier sa colère légitime envers le blond, Harry se rapprocha du petit Abus-Severus et déposa un baiser empli de tendresse sur le bout du nez de son garçon :

« Tu as faim ? Tu veux manger quelque chose, Al ?

- Vi, papa… Zocolat ! »

Le survivant se redressa dans un soupir :

« Alors, goûter pour tout le monde ! Allez dans la cuisine, la marmaille… »

Tandis qu'Albus-Severus se jetait au cou de son père pour le remercier comme il se doit, Harry appela Dobby. Une seconde plus tard, l'elfe aux oreilles grises se tenait devant l'honorable assemblée de sorciers et s'inclinait avec respect :

« Harry Potter-Snape Monsieur m'a demandé ? Que puis-je faire pour Harry Potter-Snape Monsieur ?

- Pourrais-tu déposer en cuisine un plateau pour le goûter de ces chérubins ? Du chocolat chaud, des viennoiseries… Enfin, fais au mieux, je te fais totalement confiance, Dobby.

- Oh ! Harry Potter-Snape Monsieur est un si grand sorcier et Dobby est fier de servir un si grand sorcier… »

L'instant suivant, la petite créature disparaissait dans un pop tandis que les enfants se précipitaient en courant vers la cuisine. Seamus et Harry les suivirent aussitôt, préférant éviter de laisser seuls les quatre gamins, de peur qu'ils ne se décident à rejouer la dernière grande bataille de Poudlard dans la petite pièce voisine. Resté finalement seul avec Drago, Severus conjura deux verres de whisky-pur-feu, dont un qu'il fit léviter jusqu'à son filleul avant de s'asseoir à sa droite sur le large sofa. Le silence qui régnait dans le salon du maître des potions n'était en rien pesant ou gênant. Les deux hommes savouraient tranquillement ce moment de paix, songeant chacun à leur parcours respectifs qui les avaient menés, ici même, à cet instant précis.

« Tu es au courant que Blaise et son dresseur de dragon nous invitent tous le week-end prochain pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Edward.

- Je sais… Ce matin, Albus a reçu un message de son parrain à ce propos.

- J'imagine qu'il devait être ravi de cette nouvelle.

- Il était littéralement aux anges de passer une journée entière avec la tribu Weasley au grand complet.

- Je suis certain que ta Princesse l'est tout autant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore à me reprocher, Malefoy ? », répliqua Harry en revenant dans le salon suivi de Seamus.

Le maître des potions soupira, un air résigné peint sur son visage, face aux sempiternelles oppositions entre son filleul et sa petite terreur, tandis que Drago reprenait d'un ton où suintait une ironie mordante :

« Je pensais que Severus et moi devrions prévoir quelques potions contre la migraine…

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Il me semble pourtant Potty que tu as, tout comme nous, reçu l'invitation de Blaise et de son dresseur de dragon pour célébrer l'anniversaire d'Edward.

- Quel rapport avec les potions anti-migraine, ô toi, le plus grand génie de la médicomagie de notre génération ?, répliqua sarcastiquement le brun aux yeux émeraude, en trouvant naturellement place tout à côté de son homme.

- Voyons ! Une journée entière entourée de toute la descendance de la tribu Weasley et tu t'interroges. Vraiment, Princesse ! Tu as bien conscience que ce doit être une sorte de malédiction particulièrement pernicieuse pour nous autres, pauvres Serpentards, au milieu de cette marmaille horriblement rousse, future génération gryffondorienne, à n'en pas douter.

- Oserais-je te rappeler qu'Edward, est effectivement un Weasley mais également le fils de ton meilleur ami, un serpentard, ce me semble. Et puis, il n'y aura pas qu'Arthur, Rose, Hugo et lui. Tu oublies un peu vite Teddy, Al, ton adorable demi-sœur et ton fils…

- Salazar soit loué ! Au moins, deux enfants Malefoy dont la beauté rare et l'intelligence peu commune ne peuvent souffrir aucune comparaison dans la plèbe rouquine de cette nouvelle génération, voilà de quoi compenser ses instants tragiques à venir.

- Dray !

- Quoi, mon adorable irlandais ? Un problème, peut-être ? »

Le jeune sorcier leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération et s'effondra sur le fauteuil face au sofa.

« Tu es tellement…, grogna Seamus.

- Magnifique, brillant, supérieur…, suggéra en toute fausse modestie l'arrogant blond.

- Et quelque peu mégalomane, renchérit Harry dans un sourire. Peut-être que le génie de la médicomagie de notre génération pourrait envisager de prendre rendez-vous avec cette bonne vieille Partemonia, histoire de poursuivre une thérapie, trop tôt abandonnée, selon tout vraisemblance. »

Seamus adressa un sourire complice à Harry, quand, soudain, la cheminée magique s'anima et que dans un nuage de fumée verte, apparut Ron, suivi quelques secondes plus tard d'Hermione. Ils saluèrent d'abord chaleureusement les quatre sorciers présents et la jeune femme demanda ensuite :

« Tout s'est bien passé avec les enfants ?

- Bien évidemment, Granger-Weasley. Douterais-tu de mon extraordinaire talent pour dompter quatre petites terreurs à peine sorties des jupons de leurs mamans respectives ?

- Seamus et moi ne sommes pas des femmes au cas où ce détail t'aurait échappé, Malefoy !, s'offusqua Harry.

- Oui, c'est cela..., ricana Drago, tout en poursuivant comme si de rien était. En tout cas, il suffit d'une histoire de Princesse et ils m'écoutent tous plus attentivement que s'ils étaient sous Imperium !

- Il n'a quand même pas osé ? Pas encore…, demanda Hermione dans un soupir affligé.

- Si seulement… », répondit Seamus dans un gémissement accablé.

Hermione s'installa dans le dernier fauteuil libre tandis que Ron s'appuyait avec nonchalance près de la vaste cheminée et la discussion entre les trois couples reprit naturellement :

« Vous ne devinerez jamais qui nous avons croisé en allant sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter un cadeau à Edward ?

- Qui ?, questionna aussitôt Harry, piqué par la curiosité.

- Neville et Andrew sont revenus de leur voyage de noce.

- Ils seront donc là ce week-end ?

- Sans aucun doute. Ils nous ont promis de tout nous raconter mais…

- Quoi ?, demanda le brun aux yeux émeraude.

- Peut-être que je me trompe mais Neville paraissait assez… différent… Presque agacé et…

- Insupportable, tu veux dire…, renchérit Ron.

- En fait, je me demandais si…

- FELIX PARENTIS, répondirent en chœur Seamus et Harry.

- C'est exactement ce que je pensais ! », s'exclama Hermione avec enthousiasme.

Severus sembla blêmir dangereusement à la nouvelle.

« Ca va, Sev chéri ?

- Ne pose pas de questions stupides, Potter !

- Potter-Snape, amour, Potter-Snape…, minauda le brun aux yeux d'émeraude en se câlinant contre son ténébreux époux.

- Oh non ! Par Salazar ! Pas cette fois… Tu auras beau user honteusement de subterfuges sexuels indéniablement créatifs et stimulants, je ne me plierai certainement pas à tes manigances de serpentard refoulé. Je vais prendre immédiatement rendez-vous avec Minerva pour organiser mon départ de Poudlard. Je m'étais quelque peu résigné à l'idée d'enseigner l'art si noble des potions à la nouvelle génération Weasley, Lupin, Malefoy même si cela me paraissait déjà une bien cruelle revanche du destin mais là, il s'agit tout simplement d'un effroyable châtiment de Voldemort si je dois, en plus, faire face à l'héritier Parkinson-Londubat.

- Ne sois pas si négatif, amour...

- C'est vrai, parrain. Après tout, c'est forcément ainsi que s'achève les contes magiques.

- Pardon ?

- Voyons, parrain. Je croyais pourtant que tu connaissais le célèbre adage moldu : « Ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants »… Mais pourquoi crois-tu que l'on ne parle jamais de ce qui suit ?

- Je l'ignore, Drago, mais je suis certain que tu as sûrement la réponse à cette question existentielle, n'est-ce pas ?, soupira ostensiblement le maître des potions.

- Bien évidemment… Parce que vois-tu quand les enfants grandissent et s'en mêlent, les opérations reprennent…

- Je n'aurai pas dit mieux, filleul de mon amour », conclut Harry en souriant diaboliquement.

FIN (ou presque)

Merci à ma petite béta personnelle, ma Nadwen, pour ces corrections et surtout pour tous nos délires pour 'construire la nouvelle génération'…

Merci aux lecteurs, toujours fidèles à cette seconde aventure… Certains d'entre vous avaient déjà compris que cette suite serait en fait une trilogie… (Et je les en félicite chaleureusement !) Alors oui, je vous le confirme, comme je l'avais décidé en fait dès la première opération, il y aura bien un troisième et dernier volet qui clôtureront les péripéties de nos couples favoris…

Vous retrouverez donc dans quelques temps Harry et son Sev chéri, Drago et son délicieux Irlandais, Blaise et son dresseur de dragon, Neville et Andrew, Lee et Georges, Hermione et Ron… Bref, de nombreux couples heureux et comblés qui devront faire face aux aléas périlleux de l'adolescence avec toute la nouvelle génération : Albus-Severus Potter-Snape, Scorpius Malefoy-Finnigan, Hugo et Rose Weasley-Granger, Edward Zabini-Weasley, Arthur Jordan-Weasley, Matthew Parkinson-Londubat, Cassiopée Malefoy-Parkinson, Teddy Lupin… et tous les autres, sans compter ceux que nous retrouverons dans ce dernier opus, comme William Grinwitch.

Je remercie encore tous ceux qui ont laissé ou laisseront un message… et je vais poursuivre d'abord mes trois fictions en cours que j'avais un peu mis de côté pour finir « opération bébé ». Je reprends donc « Aller simple », « Littérature » et « La quête » et vous pourrez découvrir prochainement le troisième et ultime volet d'opération. A bientôt, Lilywen.


End file.
